


Эхо третьей реальности

by Eoris



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Drama, F/M, Fantastic, Gen, Humor, Politics, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoris/pseuds/Eoris
Summary: — Что? Лотор за штурвалом Чёрного Льва? Никогда бы не подумал…— Зато подумал кто-то другой, и вот, пожалуйста — застряли в этой проклятущей реальности! Признавайтесь, чьих рук дело?!





	1. Белые паладины

**Author's Note:**

> После 4-ой серии 3-го сезона, покидая реальность с победившими алтеанцами, паладины Вольтрона отнюдь не сразу попадают домой.  
> По заявке: «Параллельная реальность, где паладины Вольтрона - это принц Лотор и его генералы».

— _Нашла!_  
Чудовищные перегрузки на грани возможного. Внутренности сворачиваются в клубок, распрямляются и сжимаются снова. Кажется, последнего вздоха не будет — ты просто не успел его сделать.  
Ярчайший свет оглушает, слезятся ничего не видящие глаза. Надрывно пикает что-то над левым ухом. Можно выключить? Как? Руки не слушаются, прилипли к бесполезному штурвалу — сейчас Вольтроном управляешь не ты.  
Ещё одна вспышка, последняя, и неожиданно боль утихает. Несколько мгновений прошло, а показалось — вечность во всех уголках мироздания.  
— Уф!  
Команда Вольтрона дружно откидывается на спинки кресел.  
— Второй раз за сегодня — многовато путешествий для обычного человека! — фыркает Лэнс. По голограмме толком не понять, но выглядит он зеленоватым.  
— А что, ты согласен оставаться в реальности под эгидой «миролюбивых» алтеанцев? — усмехается Кит, пальцами показывая кавычки.  
Аллура недовольно сопит, но возразить ей нечего.  
Ханк молчит тоже, и его лицо исчезает с экранов. Сейчас ему, памятуя о прелести первого полёта, точно не до разговоров.  
— Такое чувство, что _туда_ было проще… — стонет Пидж, потирая внезапно разболевшиеся виски. И вскидывает голову. — Ой.  
Сердце бухает и пропускает удар. Когда только-только пришёл в себя, «ой» от мозга Вольтрона, тикундой назад протащившего тебя через межреальностную дыру, — возглас поистине опасный.  
Теперь они дружно созерцают иллюминатор с подозрительно пустым космическим пространством. Ни планет, ни кораблей, ни отвоёванной кометы… Последнее особенно обидно: такие штуки не должны доставаться врагам даже в теории.  
Пидж стучит по голографическим клавишам, и их трель становится всё тревожнее.  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает наконец Аллура, с языка снимая вопрос у всех остальных.  
— Хм… — Пидж стаскивает шлем, виднеется капелька пота, стекающая с её виска. — Боюсь, ребята, у нас проблемы.

***

Вольтрон потерянно дрейфовал в космосе. Пикающая над ухом гадина не желала выключаться — она отчаянно пыталась сообщить о закравшейся в расчёты ошибке, но было уже поздно. Дыра схлопнулась, координаты сбились.  
Пидж подавленно молчала, не представляя, как ей объясняться с друзьями. Положилась на программу, прежде исправно работавшую, понадеялась на удачу — и вот он, результат. Их выкинуло так далеко от Замка Львов, что с ним не удавалось связаться.  
При этом новые расчеты, накладываясь на предыдущую ошибку, сбивались ещё сильнее — координаты скакали в пределах невообразимых погрешностей, выдавая исключительно два результата: либо они остались на месте межреальностного разрыва, либо очутились у чёрта на куличках.  
Первое невозможно — иначе рядом бы оказался Замок Львов. Второе плохо — не имея точных координат, их не сопоставить с имеющимися картами и не проложить курс к ближайшей планете.  
Был ещё третий вариант, но о нём Пидж боялась даже подумать.  
— Куда, ради всего святого, делась комета?! — спросил Лэнс раз, наверное, в четвёртый.  
Пидж едва не зарычала, но ей на помощь пришёл Ханк:  
— Ничего не изменилось за последние полчаса, Лэнс. Комету всё ещё выбросило в нужном месте, а нас — чудовищно далеко от неё.  
— Отлично. Может, начнём что-то делать? — осторожно поинтересовалась Аллура.  
— Да! — Пидж в очередной раз нажала «ОК» под мигающим красным огоньком. Табличка ответила прежней ошибкой и не пожелала закрыться, а сигнал остался подтачивать нервы. — Рули, Кит. По прямой, долго и упорно, пока радары не поймают хоть что-нибудь.  
— Отличный план, — вздохнул Кит, берясь за штурвал. — Будет весело, если первыми найдутся галра.

***

— Вот кто тебя за язык-то тянул?!  
Летели они долго, действительно долго. Настолько, что раздражающий писк наделил каждого способностью прожигать стенки и убивать взглядом. Благо Вольтрон сделан был из особого материала, и обошлось без членовредительства. Больше всего опасаться за жизнь следовало Пидж — как виновнице происшествия, хотя сама себя она корила больше, чем остальные вместе взятые. И Лэнсу — как выдающему идиотские шуточки в неизмеримых количествах.  
В конце концов ради душевного спокойствия пришлось пожертвовать терабайтами данных, хотя жалко было до слёз. Стереть всё, связанное с координатами. Всё, нажитое непосильным трудом, часами слежки и ювелирным вмешательством в системы защиты галра. Всё, без чего невозможна была освободительная деятельность Вольтрона. И только тогда пищалка соизволила заткнуться.  
— О-о!  
Пидж не могла больше указать точные координаты, выверенные до сотой цифры после запятой. Даже верх и низ стали понятием относительным, что уж тут говорить о «лево» и «право».  
Но жертва оказалась не напрасной. Совпадение или нет — стоило избавиться от безнадёжно испорченных данных, как в океанах космической пустоты забрезжил луч надежды.  
На грани унылых в своей черноте радаров замаячил сигнал. Не Замок, зато целая комета — светло-бирюзовый цвет, загруженный в систему последним.  
— Да ты везунчик, Кит! — обрадовалась Пидж. — Если бы мы полетели в противоположную сторону…  
Команда Вольтрона содрогнулась.  
— Не будем об этом, — нашёлся Кит, вспоминая давно забытые земные молитвы. — Сюда же?..  
— Да, чуток правее и выше…

***

— Ты не просто везунчик, ты пророк, Кит, — присвистнул Ханк.  
— Сам вижу…  
Комету они нашли, но явно не первыми. Убийственный фиолетовый цвет — цвет галра — слился на радаре с бирюзовым, но куда глобальнее проблема выглядела через иллюминаторы.  
Дрейфующий крейсер, ничем не примечательный на вид, заграбастал себе их комету. Штурмовики вокруг не кружат, пушки и турели убраны — вряд ли ожидает подвоха и нападения. Вольтрона, значит, пока не заметил, но подлетать ближе чревато неожиданными последствиями.  
— И что будем делать?  
— Предлагаешь напасть на крейсер одним Вольтроном, без поддержки Замка?  
— Никто и не предлагал, ты был первым.  
— А хорошая мысль!  
— Что?! Нет!  
— Успокойтесь! — прервала их напряженно размышляющая Пидж. — Трудно сказать, чей это крейсер и что он здесь делает. Но если подберёмся поближе, можно попробовать взломать системы и…  
— …и нарваться на неприятности, — мрачно заключил Кит, хотя Пидж собиралась упомянуть исключительно потерянные волею судьбы карты.  
— Да ладно, вроде же не впервой вам на крейсер галра пробираться? — подбодрила Аллура, прежде не участвовавшая в подобных авантюрах. Тогда ей было проще — она раздавала указания из Замка, а не сидела в кабине пилота.  
— Что ж, перебирайтесь ко мне, — решила Пидж. — Целого Вольтрона нам не замаскировать, зато одного Зеленого Льва — должно выйти.

***

Соваться на охраняемый корабль без подготовки не стали. Всё же бесславная гибель в погоне за смутной целью — не то, к чему они стремились. На коленке сварганили локатор, который должен был реагировать на комету, и простенький наладонник — плоскую карту галрийского крейсера. Благо все они создавались по единому шаблону, не меняющемуся годами.  
— Привычных подсказок не ждите, — предупредила Пидж, показывая голограмму сгрудившимся за спиной друзьям. — Здесь только стены, двери и лестницы. Координаты он не читает и не передаёт, расстояния не замеряет, врагов тоже не показывает. Максимум, что могу, — добавить на карту наше местоположение, когда проберёмся.  
— Я внезапно почувствовал себя слепым, — кисло откликнулся Лэнс.  
Пидж согласно вздохнула. К некоторым вещам привыкаешь, перестаешь замечать, а как только лишаешься — остаёшься без рук и осознаёшь всю глубину катастрофы.  
— Ладно, погнали.  
До крейсера невидимый Лев добрался без происшествий. Прилепился к стене и выпустил пятёрку лазутчиков в открытый космос. Друзья переглянусь. Несколько тикунд — и в хвостовом отсеке образовался лишний люк, который Ханк выбил ударом ноги.  
Паладины проникли внутрь, и Пидж тут же замахала рукой, поторапливая. Под потолком мигали лампочки, сообщая о легкой разгерметизации. Если не успеть покинуть отсек до того, как опустятся ближайшие переборки, придётся дырявить неизвестный корабль ещё сильнее. И на такое вмешательство, пожалуй, обратят пристальное внимание.  
— Отлично, — прокомментировал Кит, когда команда сгрудилась в соседнем отсеке, а дверь отрезала путь к отступлению. — Пока у нас только одна дорога — вперёд.  
Пидж активировала карту, огляделась по сторонам, подумала и нажала пару кнопок.  
— Получается, здесь, — прокомментировала она, наблюдая за пятью появившимися точками. Лэнс прошёлся туда-сюда, и точка последовала за ним.  
— Разделяемся, — скомандовал Кит. — Пидж, ты…  
— Погоди, — перебила она. — У нас только одна карта и один локатор. Кто лучше ориентируется в пространстве?  
Тягостное молчание стало ей ответом. Команда переглядывалась, причём каждый опасался надолго задерживать взгляд на другом.  
— Ясно, — вздохнула Пидж. — Тогда я заберу локатор себе.  
— Хорошо, — сориентировался Кит. — Ханк, тебе — карта. Бери кого-нибудь в помощь, и попытайтесь пробраться на капитанский мостик. Нам позарез нужны координаты, а то чувство, что в бездне болтаемся.  
— Мы и есть в бездне. Отчаяния.  
Кто-то кашлянул, Лэнс кинул на самоубивающуюся Пидж странный взгляд. Она же проверила направление, в котором её отправлял локатор. Точка стабильно держалась справа.  
— Похоже, нам в разные стороны, — проследив за её взглядом, задумался Ханк.  
— Чем ближе к командному центру, тем больше вероятность кого-нибудь встретить, — заметила Аллура.  
— Я пойду с Пидж, — решил вдруг Лэнс. — Остальные… Постарайтесь не попасться!  
Кивнув друг другу, команда Вольтрона разошлась. Пидж и Лэнс выскользнули в коридор и отправились исследовать путь, в обозримом пространстве ведущий исключительно направо. Пидж не отрывала глаз от локатора с единственной точкой. Она и правда становилась ярче с каждым шагом или ей просто казалось?  
Лэнс активировал баярд, и теперь держал автомат в боевой готовности, опасаясь, что враг выскочит из-за ближайшего же угла.  
Широкий коридор, однако, оставался абсолютно пустым.  
— Ни одного дрона. Даже вдалеке не появляются. Будто их здесь… вообще нет, — произнесла Пидж, не замедляя шага.  
— А кто-то на корабле _вообще есть_? — недовольно поинтересовался Лэнс.  
— Откуда мне знать? — огрызнулась Пидж. — Наверняка есть. Странно, кстати, что дыру в обшивке до сих пор не заметили и сюда не спешит хотя бы ремонтник. Мы были не особо доброжелательны…  
— Он мог прийти с другой стороны. Но в любом случае ему бы не поздоровилось. Разве мы хоть раз были доброжелательны к галра? — фыркнул Лэнс, опуская автомат.  
— Ты, наверное, про Кита забыл.  
— Не-а, не забыл.  
Пидж прыснула, но на следующем шаге едва не споткнулась. Точка на локаторе стала совсем яркой и сместилась вбок. И тут же что-то тёмное мелькнуло в конце коридора. Пидж втолкнула Лэнса в найденную тикунду назад дверь и приложила палец к губам.  
— Ты чего?! — возмутился он шёпотом. Пришлось глазами показать на дверь. Оба пялились на неё показавшийся вечностью добош и отчаянно прислушивались к звукам снаружи. Что-то приблизилось, проскрипело мимо и отправилось дальше. Пидж перевела дух.  
Лэнс вздохнул тоже и наконец обернулся, чтобы осмотреть комнату, в которой они оказались. И не сдержал возмущённого возгласа:  
— Что за безвкусица?!  
Пидж приподняла брови и проследила за его взглядом, чтобы приоткрыть рот в удивлении. Ещё бы… Не каждый день встретишь на галрийском крейсере таких знакомых, но каких-то абсолютно неправильных Львов.  
Полностью чёрного, бордового, песочного и потемневших синего с зелёным. При этом каждый умудрялся блестеть так, будто только-только сошёл с конвейера.  
И всех, кроме чёрного, закрывал защитный барьер.  
Яркая точка на локаторе мерцала возле самого центра экрана.  
— Неужели… — начала было Пидж, но мысль закончить не успела.  
— В любом случае вкуса побольше, чем у их криворукого создателя.  
Паладины вздрогнули. Голос, подозрительно знакомый, раздался из-за спины чересчур-чёрного Льва — в комнате они были не одни.  
— В отличие от безобразия, которое было сначала, текущий результат меня вполне устраивает.  
Медленные, но уверенные шаги.  
— И кто же здесь бросается ценным мнением? — поинтересовался голос, не дождавшись ответа. Обладатель его выступил из тени. Галра.  
Бежать или бросаться в бой — две мысли запульсировали в сознании, но ноги приросли к полу, не желая подчиняться ни одной.  
Одно его слово, намертво отпечатавшееся в сознании: «уничтожить». Когда он атаковал паладинов, не освоившихся с управлением. Когда разметал их, как котят, и ни шанса не оставил на сопротивление. Тогда его голос меняли динамики, но сейчас, чтобы узнать, хватило доли тикунды.  
Принц Лотор взирал на потерявших дар речи паладинов с лёгким недоумением. Атаковать он не спешил, только качал туда-сюда широкой кистью, зажатой в ладони. На сероватом ворсе застыла густая чёрная краска. Единственная капля, собравшаяся в уголке, постепенно крепла и отчаянно пыталась сорваться.  
Пидж сглотнула, с трудом отведя от неё взгляд. Белоснежные волосы Лотора, памятные по фотографии в спешно собранном досье, были отчего-то убраны под косынку. Она, подозрительно цветастая и похожая на вечный атрибут домохозяек, рушила концепцию исключительно кровожадных генералов-галра. Однако не помогало — Лотор продолжал выглядеть зловеще. И задумчивое его молчание пугало не меньше.  
— Оперативно добрались, — уронил он наконец, окинув костюмы паладинов странным взглядом. Лицо его оставалось беспристрастным, глаза — лениво полуприкрытыми, и лишь слегка приподнятые брови выдавали удивление. — Только откуда…  
Чёрная капля сорвалась-таки на пол, нарушив оцепенение. Если Лотор и продолжал говорить, дослушивать его Пидж не стала. Резко развернувшись и сцапав за локоть Лэнса, она кинулась к двери.  
Та поддалась на удивление легко, выпустив нарушивших все законы конспирации шпионов в коридор.  
— Нарушители в секторе F-300, — донеслось вслед приказным тоном. — Дронов…  
Под потолком завыли сирены, окрасив и так не шибко приятный фиолетовый в фиолетово-зловещий. Пидж неслась по уже проторённому пути, за спиной ругался почём зря Лэнс, явно порывавшийся кинуться в бой.  
— Да он один был! Да у него в руках оружия не было!.. — возмущался он, стараясь не сбивать дыхание. — Мы бы вдвоём его скрутили!..  
— Он тянулся к коммуникатору на поясе! — рявкнула Пидж, впиваясь в запястье Лэнса ещё сильнее. — Нас в комнате окружат — лучше будет?!  
Лэнс заткнулся. Остальные вряд ли успели добраться до мостика, так что плакали и операция по секретному проникновению, и злополучные карты. Хорошо бы они, услышав сирену, догадались вернуться к Зелёному.  
План отступления как-то не продумали. Что делать, если к люку успеют не все? Не улетать же, бросая остальных, в самом деле!  
Две высокие фигуры перекрыли проход спереди, и Пидж прибегла к уже проверенному способу — метнулась в первую попавшуюся дверь, пока их не заметили. Только на этот раз предусмотрительно шикнула на Лэнса.  
Впрочем, комнатушка оказалась чем-то вроде чулана с кучей старых ящиков, восхищаться и негодовать здесь было не с чего.  
Снаружи гремело и топало, но внутрь никто не заглядывал. Пидж выдохнула, присаживаясь на первый попавшийся ящик и пытаясь унять сердцебиение. Лэнс честно старался соблюдать тишину, но вскоре не выдержал:  
— И когда только успел?  
— Что успел?  
— Ну, спереть наших Львов. Да ещё и покрасить! Мы ж не больше варга здесь провели.  
— Естественно он бы не успел, — поморщилась Пидж. — Настоящий Зелёный на прежнем месте, если его ещё не нашли. Но Лотор и правда быстро работает. Мы искали руду — и нашли, только она превратилась в жалкое подобие Вольтрона. Пока мы болтались в космосе, он нашёл комету, забрал и…  
Лэнс едва не задохнулся от негодования.  
— Вот козёл!  
Пидж вздохнула. Её преследовало чувство, что в логической цепочке затерялась не просто дырочка, а огромная дырища. Лотор создал второго Вольтрона чуть ли не молниеносно, Лотор странно ответил, Лотор странно на них смотрел, как будто впервые видел, и… Нет-нет-нет, даже не думать об этом!  
Снаружи явственно зашипело, что-то заскреблось в дверь. Паладины притихли и переглянулись. Лэнс подтянул баярд поближе, нацелив его на дверной проём. Только когда она распахнулась, на высоте человеческого роста никого не оказалось.  
Лэнс ругнулся, перевел взгляд вниз — на инопланетную кошку. Та оскалилась. Пидж вздрогнула, попробовала вскочить, но не успела. Крышка ящика, на котором она сидела, проломилась с предательским треском, и Пидж рухнула в темноту и глубину вместе с ней.  
— Пидж! — вскрикнул Лэнс, кидаясь на помощь. И тут же охнул сам, чем-то тяжелым получая сперва по спине, а затем — по затылку.  
— Лэнс?! — вторила ему Пидж, изо всех сил барахтаясь в темноте среди непонятного тряпья. Он не отозвался. Окошко света закрылось кошачьей мордочкой, и зверь-предатель по-хозяйски спрыгнул ей на грудь.  
— Как скучно, — донёсся недовольный женский голос снаружи. Острые когти пробили костюм, впились в тело, и больше Пидж не слышала уже ничего. 


	2. Чёрные паладины

— …Дронов на позиции, переборки внешнего контура опустить, люки заблокировать. Искать минимум двоих.  
— Врепит са!  
— Взять живыми, — уточнил Лотор, признав в первом отозвавшемся генерале Зетрид. Судя по всему, именно она дежурила на капитанском мостике: сирена взвыла почти мгновенно, да так обиженно, будто по кнопке ударили с силой втрое больше, чем нужно. — И на всякий случай поглядите ещё троих.  
— То есть всего пять выходит? — встрял второй голос, на фоне которого потерялось что-то очень разочарованное и вряд ли цензурное.  
— Да, Эзор, — вздохнула в ответ Акша. — Не обязательно уточнять.  
Лотор потянулся было к отключению связи, но переговорщики, верно почуяв атмосферу, затихли и занялись делом. Лотор же, подумав, вернулся к недокрашенному Льву.  
Лазутчики уже никуда не денутся, а вот краска застыть может. Ляжет неровно, да так, что потом не отскоблишь. Продавец, ушлый коротышка, клялся, что смесь выдерживает любые температуры и даже попадание ионной пушки. Хотя доказать он этого не мог: если попадание и случалось, экземпляра, годного для изучения, не оставалось в принципе.  
Лотор, впрочем, надеялся, что обойдётся без крайностей и Вольтрон новое облачение протестирует на чём-нибудь менее разрушительном.  
— Двое готовы! — доложила Эзор, когда Лотор принялся за последний коготь. — Куда их?  
— Сразу в допросную.  
Срочных дел поблизости не маячило, можно было загадочными лазутчиками заняться лично.  
— Сразу… не получится, — повинились с той стороны динамика. — Мы немного перестарались.  
Лотор вздохнул. Полюбовался последним мазком, бросил кисть в ближайший ящик-утилизатор — она была безнадёжно испорчена. Почти опустевшая ёмкость со смесью едва не подверглась той же участи, но в последний момент Лотор передумал. И усмехнулся.  
Ящик недовольно буркнул, захлопнувшись вхолостую.  
— Всё равно в допросную. А мы пока поищем, на чём они прилетели.

***

Никакой тайны из своего прибытия лазутчики не делали: отсек с переборками, опустившимися незадолго до общей команды, нашёлся по первому запросу. Как грубо, просто и в то же время действенно.  
Ни для кого не было секретом — в космосе порядочно мусора, способного поцарапать даже укреплённый галрийский крейсер. Мелкие повреждения случались регулярно, и о них командованию никогда не докладывали. Даже заядлый параноик умается бегать к каждой дырке и подозревать в ней злой умысел, когда на плечах висит уйма других дел.  
Система справлялась самостоятельно: фиксировала проблему, опускала переборки, вызывала ближайшего дрона с подходящим уровнем доступа. Он и чинил брешь, обычно заканчивая с ней до появления новой.  
Генералов ситуация более чем устраивала: упущения во внешней защите с лихвой компенсировались внутренней.  
В этом плане лазутчикам повезло. Бо́льшая часть дронов, реагирующих на постороннее присутствие, была сейчас отключена. Их деятельность фонила в пространство, а крейсер скрывался — до сих пор довольно успешно — от обнаружения и преследования. К тому же на чужом корабле приходилось соблюдать осторожность: генералы, не без оснований опасаясь предательства, вечно цепляли жучков на стандартных с виду патрульных или дронов-ремонтников.  
Один, лично проверенный Лотором и допущенный к работе, грустно маячил у переборки. Не успел добраться до пробоины вовремя и столкнулся с непреодолимой преградой — резко возросшим уровнем доступа.  
Лотор отослал его, надел шлем и коснулся панели — сейчас открыть двери внешнего контура мог только он.  
Эзор, дождавшись кивка, первой скользнула внутрь. Отсюда ощутимо затягивало в открытый космос, и никого внутри не было. Лазутчики, предположительно всё ещё шныряющие по крейсеру, на место преступления возвращаться не спешили.  
— Нехилый такой люк проделали, — присвистнула Эзор, рассматривая бьющийся в конвульсиях кусок металла, бывший раньше частью обивки. — Что они пытались сюда затащить? Или вытащить?  
Если и пытались, явно преуспели и оттащили подальше — комната была безнадёжно пуста.  
Вылазка наружу результатов не дала тоже. Ни на первый взгляд, ни на второй. Поблизости не висело даже простенького штурмовика — добра, не приписываемого ни к одному крейсеру и оттого неидентифицируемого, чем без зазрения совести пользовались как повстанцы, так и генералы в интригах друг против друга.  
Лотор решил было, что корабль отослали обратно, собираясь возвращаться другим путём, но тут его внимание привлекла лёгкая рябь.  
— Проверь здесь.  
Эзор пожала плечами, оттолкнулась от стены, подлетая в указанном направлении, и тут же ойкнула. Корабль всё-таки был, и ему чужое приближение не понравилось — он, не теряя невидимости, выдал себя барьером. Подозрительно знакомым зелёным барьером из крупных шестигранных ячеек.

***

Как показывала практика, капитанский мостик обладал редкой притягательностью для всех диверсантов — очень уж много интересных кнопочек было сосредоточено в одном месте. Особо ловкие шпионы, проскочившие мимо охраны и не поймавшие в тело лишних дырок, перехватывали контроль над кораблём, тем самым резко осложняя его защитникам жизнь.  
Не слишком опасных, но назойливых и многочисленных дронов вырубали в первую очередь. Следом — если мешкали живые охранники — наступала очередь питания, и тогда владельцам судна оставалось только сочувствовать.  
Собственно, такое дельце и провернул Лотор, когда ему крейсер понадобился в личное пользование.  
Пока он махался с главарём, играл на его гордыне и отвлекал внимание, Акша с Эзор обезвреживали зрителей, простенькими командами превращая их навороченные бластеры в бесполезные дубинки.  
Кончилось всё до безобразия быстро. Затолкав бывшего генерала в клетку, первым делом Лотор велел не сводить глаз с капитанского мостика. Учиться он предпочитал на чужих ошибках.  
Кто же знал, что в квинтант вторжения, когда без зазрения совести можно набить кому-нибудь морду, дежурить выпадет именно Зетрид. Ей, едва не рычащей от досады, приходилось оставаться неподалеку от поста — надеяться, что крысы найдут её сами.  
Акша в это время бессистемно патрулировала коридоры, полагаясь на случай. Чем плох был крейсер, так это размером. Без многочисленной команды или хотя бы армии дронов контролировать перемещения в нём казалось немыслимой задачей. Пока Кова не возьмёт след, можно хоть сотню раз с лазутчиками разминуться. И ничего ровным счётом не заподозрить.  
— Да что б их…  
Проверив на всякий случай бластер, Акша выступила из-за угла. Следующий коридор, против ожидания, не был пустым — кто-то шагнул ей навстречу.  
Ругнулись они синхронно. Акша — вскидывая оружие, жертва алтеанской моды — отшатываясь назад.  
Надо отдать ему должное, от первых выстрелов черноволосый парень увернулся. И замешкался, глянув на Акшу с таким изумлением, будто знал её прежде.  
За спиной маячили две фигуры, ждать они не стали — теперь уворачивалась Акша. Синий хлыст едва не выдернул баярд из её рук, и тут случилось нечто странное: разряд саданул по руке, раскидав противников в разные стороны. Судя по болезненному шипению, досталось и противнику… Противнице.  
Поднимаясь по стеночке и настороженно наблюдая за образовавшейся на полу свалкой, Акша едва не приоткрыла в изумлении рот. Мало того, что костюмы лазутчиков больно знакомые, так ещё и сама принцесса пожаловала.  
И держит она — баярд, хотя Акша привыкла видеть его когтистой синей верёвкой в руках Нарти.  
Что это? Подделка? Несмешная шутка Аллуры? Хоть в груди и наливалась тяжесть после удара, Акша выдавила усмешку: до того невинным смотрелся на алтеанской принцессе костюм с розовыми вставками.  
«Пожалуй, троих многовато будет…»  
— Коридор B-410, Зетрид, — коротко бросила она. Динамик победно взревел, на помощь спешили с удвоенной скоростью. Акша поморщилась. Можно не сомневаться — мостик остался беззащитным. Главное, чтобы эти трое лазутчиков действительно были последними.  
Черноволосый парень — быстрее было называть его «красным» — пришёл в себя первым, кинулся в атаку. Акша подпрыгнула, уходя от удара, вцепилась ему в руку и оттолкнулась от стены, чтобы оказаться сзади. Тот, верно, такого не ожидал — снова завалился на пол, утянув её за собой. Пару тикунд они катались в обнимку, пока Акша не оказалась сверху, наставив на него бластер в упор.  
«Интересно, удастся шлем с первого раза пробить?»  
Коленом Акша надавила «красному» на запястье, вынуждая выпустить из пальцев баярд — почему-то чёрный.  
Пожалуй, захват вышел почти идеальным, если б только не пришлось нагибаться, пропуская над головой разряды огромной жёлтой пушки.  
В следующий раз ведь не промахнётся! Принцесса же подбиралась сбоку, держа баярд наготове, но пока не решаясь пустить его в ход.  
— А ну стоять! — вскрикнула Акша, приподнимая надо ртом забрало — чтобы её слышали — и взводя курок. Баярд, готовый к выстрелу, реагировал весьма показательно: наливался светом по контуру. — Хотите, чтобы он поджарился?!  
Жертва задёргалась, осознав промах. Бластер, прежде направленный на «красного», не выстрелил бы сразу. Сначала он перезаряжался, потом — в суматохе борьбы недолго и в ногу себе попасть — Акша не торопилась приводить его в действие.  
Теперь же было поздно, и парень, неумолимо припечатанный к полу, зажмурился.  
Пальба прекратилась, но Акша знала — замешательство не продлится долго. Аллура хищно смотрела на её руку. Она стояла достаточно близко, чтобы ударить, и она уже выбрала направление: снизу вверх, чтобы выстрел ушёл в потолок.  
Взгляд этот Акше не понравился. Он кипел той же злобой, что принцесса обрушила на них в первую встречу. Совсем не похоже на шутку.  
— Попались! — басом возвестили из-за угла. Акша выдохнула с облегчением. На этот раз вовремя.  
Теперь она пригибалась, спасаясь уже от дружеских выстрелов. Зетрид палила без разбора и с такой частотой, что Акша, скрипнув зубами, всерьёз начала переживать о сохранности лазутчиков. Лотор вряд ли будет доволен, если принцессу они угробят раньше времени.  
Первым пал «жёлтый» со своей пушкой, не успев толком обернуться. Аллура пыталась уклоняться, но сперва ей задело руку, потом дважды подпалило бока.  
Этот запах…  
— Квизнак!.. — Акша вскинула руку, целясь Аллуре в грудь.  
— Стой!.. Нет!.. — взмолился снизу «красный», больше не пытаясь вырываться. Акша выстрелила, жертва благополучно завалилась на спину, и в глазах её мелькнула настоящая паника.  
— Это оглушающие, — утешила Акша, направляя бластер на парня и снова стреляя. — Вот у Зетрид пошли настоящие…  
Слезая с поверженного противника, Акша недовольно зыркнула на спасительницу. Баярды — штука тонкая, изменяются по малейшему желанию, а у кого-то жажда убийства явно перевесила здравый смысл.  
— В следующий раз делай его опять молотом, ладно?  
Зетрид только хмыкнула, взваливая жёлтенького на плечи. И, разглядев лазутчиков, удивилась:  
— Вот это новости. Когда Лотор с Аллурой успели-то?..  
— Не похожа она на нашу Аллуру, — пробормотала Акша, вызывая ближайших дронов. Ближайших, но, как назло, не слишком близких. — Неси его к камерам, там разберёмся. И проследи, чтобы другие пленники ничего не увидели.  
Зетрид, насвистывая, ушла с добычей. Акша стащила оставшихся к стеночке и осталась следить, чтобы никто не очнулся раньше времени.  
— Пятеро есть, — доложила она Лотору. И, подумав, добавила: — Живы все.

***

Акша устроилась на полу, задумчиво созерцая два одинаковых баярда в руках. Зеленые, того самого оттенка, от которого она тщательно избавлялась на собственном Льве.  
Львов покрасили, но сами баярды после долгих раздумий решили не трогать. Схемы сложные, замкнёт ещё что-нибудь, склеится внутри, а как чинить или воссоздавать — пока этого не знал даже Лотор.  
Оружие весьма неплохое, обидно будет потерять из-за ерунды.  
— Ты их не перепу-утаешь? — протянула Эзор. Она скучала на лавке напротив, подперев кулаками щёки. — Они теперь тоже вроде как наши, но всё-таки…  
— Этот был у меня. — Акша приподняла баярд в правой руке, крутнула, превращая в небольшой бластер. Чуть нахмурившись, то же самое проделала с левой. — А этот вы отобрали у девчонки.  
— Класс! — восхитилась Эзор и метнулась к груде снаряжения, сваленного в углу комнаты. Собственно, там были только шлемы, баярды и две штуковины с надписями на неизвестном языке. — Проверим-ка!  
Эзор выудила на свет красный баярд, придирчиво осмотрела, трансформировав сперва в узкий клинок, затем в метательный нож.  
И для пробы швырнула в сторону двери, которая, разумеется, в тот же момент начала открываться. Лотор нож отбил машинально, щитком на предплечье. Кинул взгляд на Эзор — баярд к ней вернулся, и руки она спрятала за спиной. Обе. На всякий случай.  
— Развлекаетесь, — констатировал Лотор. — Они очнулись?  
— Синенький с полварга дёргается, — глянув через прозрачное с одной стороны стекло, доложила Акша. — То притворяется мёртвым, то шипит на подружку. Она ещё без сознания.  
Лотор, заложив руки за спину, понаблюдал за картиной: упомянутый синенький как раз потерял терпение, тряхнул головой и нервно заозирался.  
— Вели Нарти разбудить её.  
Акша кивнула. Эзор осталась сторожить, со скучающим видом вертя в руках ножик. То ли свой, то ли тот, который из кучи приватизировала, — уже не понять.  
— А можно… — начала она, когда дверь за Акшей закрылась.  
— Нет.  
Лотор вышел, спиной чувствуя обиженный взгляд. Разбираться с садистскими наклонностями приспешников было некогда — отчаянно хотелось сесть и подумать, желательно без назойливых вопросов над ухом. И из двух зол Лотор выбрал меньшее, шагнув в комнату по другую сторону стекла.  
Синий-вроде-бы-паладин задёргался как выброшенная на берег рыба, намереваясь, видимо, опрокинуться вместе со стулом и с ним же заползти в единственное укрытие — под стол.  
И резко передумал, когда туда, скрестив на груди руки, опустился Лотор.  
Впрочем, не вышло бы у него в любом случае. Чем хороша была допросная, так это минимализмом: стол, три стула, два из которых для допрашиваемых, и непробиваемое зеркало. Стулья специально утяжеляли, заодно примагничивая к полу — сдвинуть их было невозможно.  
Таким нехитрым способом достигался баланс: тщедушные генералы, оказавшись вдруг в хозяевах ситуации, сводили к минимуму риск побега, а особо упорные пленники жили чуточку дольше. Швыряемой в ярости мебели им в головы больше не прилетало.  
— Я ничего тебе не скажу! — кинулся в бой непонятный паладин.  
Лотор смерил его усталым взглядом. К запугиванию он ещё не приступал, но пленник отчего-то поперхнулся и сник.  
Как шпион не выглядит, скорее наоборот — этот какую угодно тайну за зубами не удержит. Тому, кто заказал проникновение, набирать профессионалов было то ли негде, то ли некогда, поэтому в дело послали дилетантов. Заказчик не задумывался о последствиях и торопился, но с какой целью?  
И был ли он вообще, этот заказчик?  
Костюмы при ближайшем рассмотрении оказались не просто похожими, а теми самыми — оставшимися невостребованными в Замке Львов. Генералы, и Лотор в том числе, в решении были единодушны: чересчур белые, слишком заметные и абсолютно безвкусные.  
На волю они могли выбраться двумя путями: либо их банально украли, в чём Лотор не видел ни малейшего смысла, либо новым владельцам их отдал хозяин Замка. Аллура.  
Принцесса… Лотор подавил вздох — маску злого тирана перед пленными терять не стоило — и прикрыл ладонью глаза.  
Появление личностей в кошмарных костюмах ещё можно было списать на внезапно проснувшуюся алтеанскую совесть алтеанской же принцессы. Но появление на борту её самой? В конце концов, чтобы поругаться и высказать всё, что о нём думает, она могла воспользоваться парадным входом — союзников на борт принято пускать.  
— А ты… ну… не собираешься спрашивать? — подозрительно осведомился паладин, которого, похоже, гробовая тишина угнетала сильнее крика. Лотор не отреагировал.  
Да и что такого она могла узнать о нём, чтобы внезапно поменять решение? Впрочем, это вопрос вторичный. На данный момент неразрешимым оставался всего один — Зелёный Лев. Канонической окраски. И баярды, абсолютные копии тех, что были в Замке — здесь предположить, что они похищены, уже не получалось.  
Аллура не могла на коленке, за пару квинтантов, что они не виделись, сваять новое снаряжение. Ей просто неоткуда было взять материалы и инструменты!  
Или она гений. Что, впрочем, сомнительно, иначе она не полезла бы на борт вместе со своими рекрутами-паладинами.  
Девчонка в зелёном шевельнулась и застонала, вырывая Лотора из размышлений.  
Что ж, для внятной логической цепочки фактов было недостаточно.  
Оставалось послушать поверженную сторону. 


	3. Настоящее

Руки затекли и страшно болят. Кости едва не вырываются из плеч — чувство такое, будто они слишком коротки для колонны, к которой её привязали.  
Колонны? Но она сидит. Это стул. Предназначенный для рослого галра, не для неё. Дышать тяжело: мешают отведённые назад руки, в груди пульсируют жгучие точки.  
Четыре? Нет, восемь. Та инопланетная кошка впилась в неё, и теперь она здесь.  
Сначала Пидж показалось, что её оставили одну: такая звенящая висела вокруг тишина.  
И тем страшнее было, приоткрыв глаза, заметить в упор глядящего на неё Лотора.  
Пидж тут же зажмурилась обратно, страстно надеясь, что ей померещилось. Стиснула пальцы, заодно проверив — привязана крепко. Попытка шевельнуть плечами отзывается болью, локти не двигаются ни на дюйм.  
— Отлично, раз все в сборе, можем начать, — сказал Лотор.  
Всё-таки не померещилось. Это надо же — так глупо попасться в лапы врага номер один! Или всё-таки два? Пидж не была уверена, что Заркон до сих пор представляет угрозу. Теперь всем заправляет его сынок.  
Он сказал «в сборе»? Кокон тишины будто лопнул. Справа шумно дышали — и как она не заметила прежде? Пидж с трудом повернула голову — Лэнс! Выглядит невредимым…  
Только безнадёжно прикован к стулу, как и она. И шлемы сняли с обоих.  
— Думаю, начнём с самого простого. Кто вы такие?  
— Издеваешься?! — вскрикнул Лэнс, преодолев изумление.  
Пидж на всякий случай скрестила за спиной пальцы. Хотелось шептать непрерывно «нет-нет-нет», чтобы её самые страшные опасения не подтвердились. С Лотора ведь станется действительно издеваться.  
— Нет, — ухмыльнулся он. — Но раз вы не хотите облегчить свою участь и говорить по-хорошему, придётся.  
Лотор встал, подобрал со стола плошку с тонкой палочкой. Лэнс уставился на него с подозрением.  
— И какого квизнака это значит?..  
Пидж подсознательно ожидала каких-нибудь дыб или раскалённых клещей, поэтому лоб от несоответствия фактов наморщился сам собой. Надо всё-таки меньше в рпг-шки играть. Где в космосе клещи-то раскалить можно?  
— Краска с улучшенной формулой. Выдерживает любые температуры вплоть до разряда ионной пушки, — пояснил Лотор, обращаясь почему-то к потолку. — Не реагирует на известные вещества. Соответственно не отмывается ни с одежды, ни с кожи…  
— Жуть какая-то, — констатировал Лэнс шёпотом. Пидж сглотнула. С каждым словом ей нравилось всё меньше и меньше.  
Лотор макнул палочку в плошку, выудил на свет. На кончике застыла густая чёрная краска.  
— Хотя насчёт ионной пушки информация не точная. Заодно проверите.  
Похоже, жертву он выбрал заранее, потому что к Лэнсу подступил молниеносно. И прочертил крест у него на груди — Лэнс даже пикнуть не успел, в ужасе взирая на отметину.  
— Краски много осталось, места на вас тоже порядочно. Закончатся костюмы — перейду на лица… — Лотор говорил настолько будничным тоном, что от его голоса по телу разбегались мурашки. — Пожалуй, по кресту за молчание или неверный ответ.  
Пидж дёрнулась, тихонько охнув, когда дали о себе знать вывернутые руки. Лотор перевел взгляд на неё, иронично выгнув бровь.  
— Я повторяю вопрос. Кто вы такие?  
Нет, он издевается, точно издевается. Что за странный способ выведывать информацию? Он хочет провести здесь вечность, добиваясь ответов? Или он готов держать их здесь вечность, пока они не сломаются? Дело было не в инструментах, во времени.  
Тогда, пожалуй, с прелюдиями стоило закончить сразу.  
— Паладины Вольтрона, — выплюнула Пидж, когда Лотор потянулся с палочкой к ней. — Ты будто не знаешь!  
Палочка остановилась. Лотор замер напротив, прожигая её взглядом.  
— И давно?  
Как он умудряется задавать вопросы, настолько застающие врасплох?  
— Э-э…  
Кажется, что-то эдакое отразилось на её лице, потому что Лотор отстал. Отошёл, даже отвернулся, дав паладинам быстренько переглянуться. Глаза Лэнса были круглыми, как блюдца, и хотелось поклясться — будь у него свободная третья рука, он сейчас у виска бы крутил.  
Всё так понеслось, завертелось с момента, как они покинули Землю, что Пидж впервые задумалась — а сколько прошло времени?  
— Ну, несколько фибов?.. — неуверенно протянула она. Больше для себя, чем отвечая на вопрос Лотора.  
— Несколько фибов, значит…  
Он даже плошку свою страшную обратно на стол поставил.  
Прошёлся по комнате, пропал из поля зрения — оказался за спиной. У Пидж шея хрустнула, пока она пыталась посмотреть, что он там делает.  
Лотор, как ни странно, возился с наручниками. И тикунды не прошло, как она, едва сдержав вздох облегчения, почувствовала свободу. Руки покалывало, будто по ним прошлась тысяча тонких иголочек.  
Первый порыв — броситься на Лотора с кулаками — Пидж мужественно преодолела, ощущая полную его бесполезность.  
— Значит так, зелёный… паладин, — хмыкнул из-за спины Лотор. — Я могу взять с собой и синего, чтобы держать его на прицеле, а тебя — в напряжении.  
Пидж медленно обернулась.  
— Но, пожалуй, это будет слишком неудобно. Надеюсь, ты и так знаешь, что в любой момент я могу отдать новый приказ?  
И чего он от неё хочет?  
— Иди за мной, — бросил он наконец, направляясь к двери.  
Пидж ошалело смотрела вслед, пока Лотор не пропал в коридоре. Дверной проём остался призывно открытым.  
— Что это всё-таки за?.. — непонимающе начал Лэнс и понизил голос: — Эй, можешь освободить меня, пока он отвлёкся?  
— Я имел в виду _немедленно_ , — раздражённо громыхнуло снаружи.  
Пидж показалось, что ей током позвоночник прошило. Она подскочила, виновато глянула на Лэнса и шёпотом зачастила:  
— Прости, кажется, так не сработает… Я постараюсь нас вытащить!..  
И поспешила к Лотору, пока её не выпроводили пинками. Что-то подсказывало, на своих двоих путешествовать по галрийскому крейсеру будет предпочтительнее.  
Лотор на неё не смотрел, шёл молча и быстро, явно о чём-то размышляя. Пидж, едва успевая за ним, незаметно оглядывалась. Как назло, галрийские корабли отличались исключительным минимализмом. Вокруг ничего, чем можно было бы воспользоваться. Да и если бы нашлось, удастся ей справиться с Лотором до того, как он отдаст свой злорадный приказ?  
— Не старайся, зелёный паладин, — усмехнулся Лотор через некоторое время. — Оружия здесь по стенам не висит, и твои друзья не выскочат из-за угла, чтобы спасти тебя.  
Пидж сникла. Если говорит во множественном числе, значит… Знать бы ещё, всех он поймал или хоть кому-нибудь удалось сбежать?  
— Я не просто зелёный паладин, — буркнула она, просто чтобы не молчать. — Меня зовут Пидж.  
— Бывает, — пожал плечами Лотор. И остановился перед переборкой, ничем не отличающейся от остальных.  
Вот как он понял, что ему сюда? Считал он эти стенки по пути, что ли? Среди одинаковых коридоров, да ещё и без самой плохонькой карты, Пидж чувствовала себя на редкость неуютно. И это если не считать того факта, что она — все они — безнадёжно пойманы галрийским принцем.  
Переборка поднялась, Пидж мысленно выругалась. Конечно, отсек с дырой не могли не найти. А вместе с ним…  
— Забирайся в своего Льва, паладин, — приказал Лотор. Бесстрастно, заодно руша последние надежды.  
— Что?..  
Пидж непонимающе моргнула. Он протягивал ей шлем. Её собственный шлем, который она, поглощённая мыслями о побеге, умудрилась в его руках не заметить.

***

Постоянные толчки в плечо действовали на нервы. Не выдержав очередного громкого «эй!», Аллура наугад двинула рукой в сторону. Надежды оправдались — надоедливый источник звука с возмущённым возгласом заткнулся. Вторая рука, правда, почему-то потянулась следом за первой, увлекая за собой всё тело. Показалось, ещё чуть-чуть — и с высоты навернётся.  
Приподняв веки, первым делом Аллура увидела ненавистную тёмно-синюю стену и сидящего напротив Кита. Сидел он на полу, спиной привалившись к неудобной на вид лавке. Аллура, судя по ощущениям, лежала на такой же.  
С места она подорвалась, не успев толком подумать, и тут же об этом пожалела. Руки оплетали кольца энергии — вот и получилось не грациознее, чем у шимамонта. Ханк едва на ногах устоял, смягчая удар врезавшейся в него Аллуры.  
Косился он обиженно. Похоже, как раз ему за доброе дело и перепало. Кит же, сложив руки на груди, хмурил брови — напряжённо размышлял. Впрочем, он всегда был таким.  
Одного взгляда хватило: находились они в тюремной камере. Они в плену у галра, а паладины просто зад просиживают и даже не пытаются ничего сделать?! Стиснув зубы, Аллура указала на оконце в единственном выходе:  
— Вы собираетесь вообще отсюда выбираться?  
— Мы пытались, — пожал плечами Ханк. — Но, как видишь, мы всё ещё здесь.  
Аллура недовольно зарычала. Подошла к окошечку, приподнялась на цыпочки и выглянула наружу. Безуспешно. Видно только стену с тусклой подсветкой. Не понять даже, приставлена ли охрана. И квинтэссенция не отзывается, будто в комок глубоко внутри сжалась. Не просто не может помочь с наручниками, а напротив — начисто ими блокируется.  
Беспокойство нарастало с каждой тикундой.  
— Слушай, может присядешь уже? — раздражённо окликнул её Кит. Аллура очнулась. Оказывается, пару кругов по камере успела нарезать. — У нас есть ещё надежда на Лэнса и Пидж! Но пока остаётся только ждать.  
— Или нам выпадет шанс прихлопнуть гостей и сбежать, — добавил Ханк.  
— Если только это будут обычные дроны, — отозвался Кит. — Как видите, с галрийцами мы не справились.  
Зацепившись за какую-то мысль, Кит вновь погрузился в раздумья.  
— Просто не повезло! — постарался Ханк поддержать не столько других, сколько себя.  
Вздохнув, Аллура опустилась на пол. Только-только села за штурвал, можно сказать, мечту исполнила, и надо же было в плен к галра попасть! В первый фиб буквально! Ничего, паладины в последние добоши и не с таким справлялись. Может, сейчас тоже повезёт?  
Взгляд упал на руки, и Аллура воскликнула:  
— Баярды!  
— Ну да, баярды у нас забрали, вполне ожидаемо, — устало ответил ей Ханк.  
— Я не про наши! — огрызнулась Аллура. — У этих галра были баярды. Точно такие же.  
Ханк удивлённо подвигал бровями:  
— А ты не ошибаешься?  
Аллура мотнула головой.  
— Эти баярды я больше вашего знаю. Никто не мог настолько точно повторить модели отца! Только если нашёл чертежи и решил создать собственных защитников Вселенной, — поделилась сомнениями Аллура. — Но это невозможно!  
— Я тоже заметил, — сказал Кит, глядя куда-то в сторону. — Эта галра чуть не в лицо мне пихала своим бластером.  
Глаза не обманывали Аллуру. Главное — чтобы «баярды» действительно оказались подделками, а не точными копиями, созданными из того же материала. Одна мысль, что галра способны воссоздать уникальное алтеанское оружие, внушала ужас. Что дальше? Самих Львов? Ни за что!

***

Надежда — самое глупое чувство на свете!  
Пидж злилась. Так сильно, что на ум приходили исключительно ругательства. Простенькие она уже перебрала, упражнялась теперь в составлении многоэтажных, упорно удерживая их за зубами. Делиться откровениями было решительно не с кем: сейчас её услышал бы только Лотор.  
Наглая гадина без проблем подключилась к зашифрованной сети паладинов и даже дала о себе знать. К рядку из шести разноцветных огоньков на боковом экране Зелёного Льва прибавился лишний — фиолетовый. И, разумеется, активностью сейчас горели только два.  
Ни у одного паладина, оставшегося на крейсере, шлема не было.  
Поэтому Лотор, чтоб ему там икалось, довольствовался исключительно её негодующим сопением. Слова рвались наружу, зубы скрежетали, но радовать врага собственным бессилием хотелось ещё меньше.  
Пидж совершала, кажется, наидичайший поступок в жизни — тащила бесценного Зелёного Льва прямо в пасть галрийского прохвоста.  
В неё не целились турели, на хвосте не висели штурмовики, она была полноправным пилотом своего Льва. И своими же руками, яростно сжимая штурвал, правила его к открытому специально для неё люку. Какая забота!  
«Можешь в противоположную сторону полететь — дело твоё, — стоял в ушах ехидный голос. — Только каждый варг, пока не передумаешь, будешь навсегда терять по одному цветастому паладину. И имей в виду — чем дальше сбежишь, тем дольше будет возвращаться обратно».  
«Сволочь!»  
Пидж саданула кулаком по панели. Зачем? Зачем она это делает?!  
Он не предложил ей выбора, но и обещаний никаких не давал. Остатки совести, если они у Лотора есть, не помешают ему добиться желаемого и избавиться скопом от паладинов.  
Умрут либо четверо, либо пятеро — подарив Лотору нового Льва вдобавок к тем, что у него уже есть. Как бы жутко ни звучала первая мысль, вторая — намного эгоистичнее.  
Дело Вольтрона, дело восстания сгинет с последним живым паладином. Но Пидж не врала себе. Она не сумела бы остаться последней. Не готова была начинать сначала, неся на плечах груз прошлых ошибок. И своей — самой страшной из них.  
Зелёный Лев опустился на пол галрийского крейсера, за спиной с тревожным стуком сошлись грани люка. Вот он, последний путь к отступлению. Окончательно отрезан.  
Но Пидж отчего-то продолжала надеяться, что шанс ещё есть.  
Лотор ждал не один. Рядом стояла женщина-галра, наверняка его генерал. Он, слегка наклонившись, что-то тихо — из кабины не было слышно — ей говорил.  
Пидж затравленно огляделась. В грузовом отсеке были инструменты и немного материалов. Можно использовать их, чтобы… Чтобы что?..  
И — Пидж едва удержалась от того, чтобы лбом побиться о стенку — теперь всё равно уже поздно. Играя по правилам Лотора, она честных шестьдесят добошей могла провести в космосе, не кидаясь сразу выполнять его указания. Возможно, что-нибудь да придумала бы.  
Только вот стратегическое мышление, напуганное перспективами, отрубилось начисто.  
— Осталось выйти, — напомнил Лотор через динамик шлема. И, словно читая мысли, добавил: — Уверен, там ничего нет.  
Действительно не было, но признаваться в этом Пидж не собиралась. Подавив вспышку раздражения и не дожидаясь очередного ценного замечания Лотора, спрыгнула вниз.  
Зелёный, явно чувствуя её настроение, тут же захлопнул пасть и принял стойку, подозрительно напоминающую охотничью. Пидж не сумела скрыть замешательства — в передряги они попадали разные, но такой позы у Львов она прежде не видела.  
— Отлично.  
Лотор выглядел задумчивым, прямо как во время первого их знаменательного столкновения. Подходить ближе он не спешил, только небрежно махнул рукой — велел Пидж отойти ото Льва.  
Комната, как и положено посадочной площадке, была довольно узкой и вытянутой в длину. Путей в теории было два, но что-то подсказывало, что ещё разок люк для Пидж открывать не будут. Пришлось тащиться в сторону Лотора.  
Когда они поравнялись, Пидж попыталась прожечь его ненавидящим взглядом из-под насупленных бровей. Лотор не впечатлился: он снова на неё не смотрел. Поздно Пидж спохватилась и о том, что всё ещё в шлеме. Снимать его, чтобы повторить попытку, было по меньшей мере глупо. Вспомнят тоже и отберут.  
Лотор выждал пару тикунд, удовлетворённо кивнул своим мыслям и шагнул вперед. Лев тут же ощетинился барьером.  
И зачем, спрашивается, он велел притащить штуку, которой не может воспользоваться?  
— Акша.  
Теперь ко Льву подбиралась женщина-генерал. Зелёный, обычно спокойно сносящий приближение существ любой степени опасности, на этот раз вёл себя странно. Выгибался дугой, переставлял лапы, тряс головой… Пидж едва не затрясла головой вместе с ним — до того это было странно.  
И, что куда страшнее, барьер начал мерцать.  
Акша шла медленно, не оборачиваясь и в упор глядя на Льва. Чем ближе она подходила, тем чаще и неоднородней становилось мерцание. Пидж в панике посмотрела на Лотора: тот довольно улыбался.  
Всё снова шло по его плану.  
Что за чудовище ходит у него в подчинённых?! Это невозможно!  
Акше осталось сделать три шага, когда барьер потух окончательно. Зелёный вскинул голову и беззвучно взвыл, и от воя этого у Пидж подкосились ноги. Она пошатнулась, судорожно царапая пластину на груди. Словно под дых ударили. На глазах выступили слёзы. Злые, обидные — она держалась так долго, а теперь они не могли остановиться…  
Пидж не сразу поняла, что от падения её удерживает Лотор. Они оба смотрели. Смотрели, как Зелёный Лев покорно опускает голову, как Акша на ходу запрыгивает ему в пасть и садится в кресло пилота.  
 _В кресло Пидж._

***

Аллуру раздражало всё: тишина, дёргающаяся нога Ханка, самоуверенное лицо Кита и, наконец, бездействие. Нужно что-то делать! Нельзя позволить галра получить преимущество! Всё-таки Львы — единственное, в чём они пока выигрывали.  
Пусть новый состав паладинов не успел пока набраться опыта, ждать было нельзя. Это война — если первым ударишь не ты, ударят тебя. На свой счёт Аллура не питала иллюзий. Как только сменилась команда, как только она села в кресло пилота — проблем стало больше, чем было. Аллура, однако, ни о чём не жалела. Исправить можно даже то, что кажется безнадёжным.  
Она вздохнула. В последнее время Кит казался в разы отстраненнее, всё время думал о чём-то и, похоже, многое пропускал мимо ушей. Не стоило злиться. Ему было действительно трудно. Он потерял самого близкого человека и был вынужден занять его место — место лидера Вольтрона.  
Аллура прижала к груди коленки и поморщилась: скованные руки не позволяли устроиться поудобнее. Эти гнусные галра, изводя их ожиданием, даже толком набраться сил не давали.  
Ханк возвёл палец, хотел что-то сказать, и тут дверь распахнулась — в камеру ввалился Лэнс. Паладины подскочили. Вот он, шанс! Путь к свободе, однако, блокировали целых две галра. С одной из них — громилой с огромными мохнатыми ушами — они успели познакомиться, вторая же растягивала губы в хитрой улыбке. Надежды на хороший исход это не внушало.  
— А вот и мы, — пропела она, оглядывая пленников. Особым взглядом она одарила Аллуру. Та в ответ состроила самое свирепое выражение лица, на какое только была способна. Кит и Ханк в гляделки играть не стали, мигом перетекли в боевые стойки. — Встречайте друга!  
Ещё чуть-чуть — пусть и без шансов на победу, — и паладины набросились бы на конвоиров. Даже безоружные, даже толпой на клочке свободного пространства, они не могли не попытаться! Остановила их лишь неожиданная паника Лэнса.  
— Там Лотор... Он... — Лэнс задыхался то ли от усталости, то ли от возмущения. — Пидж!.. Он забрал её!  
Аллура глубоко вдохнула, мигом холодея. Ведь точно, а где Пидж? Боль и растерянность, отражающиеся в глазах Лэнса, были, пожалуй, худшим из возможных ответов. Или бывают хуже? «Не смей думать об этом!» — пригрозила самой себе Аллура. Гнев в груди закипел с новой силой.  
— А вы за неё серьёзно переживаете, — усмехнулась более разговорчивая галра, размахивая хвостом из стороны в сторону. — Эта информация точно пригодится Лотору.  
Аллура содрогнулась. Каков же он — Лотор? Сын Заркона... Лично они не встречались, но, пожалуй, ненавидела его Аллура заочно. Напал, загнал в ловушку, теперь вот — неизвестно что решил сотворить с бедной Пидж. Проклятый галра. Такой же, как остальные. Только и могут, что насмехаться!  
— Что Лотор собирается делать с Пидж?! — взревел Ханк, подбираясь ближе к неприятелям.  
— Не тебе решать. — Громиле, видно, метания беззащитных паладинов доставляли подлинное удовольствие. Ухмылялась она не хуже напарницы.  
— Я, кстати, Эзор, — представилась зачем-то другая. — А это Зетрид. Как вас зовут, можете не говорить — я всё равно не запомню.  
Аллура задохнулась от негодования. Они издевались. Издевались! Желание двинуть кому-нибудь в челюсть стало непреодолимым. Если б только руки были свободны!..  
Первым не выдержал Кит. Рванулся вперед, напролом. И тут же засучил ногами в воздухе: Эзор подхватила его мощным хвостом, сдавливая горло.  
— О, и кто тут у нас? Знаю… Пожалуй, раз ты первый, будешь у меня лордом лохматеньким!  
— Что ты делаешь?!  
Лэнс волей случая к врагам стоял ближе всего. Он, мигом приходя в себя, попытался сбить Эзор с ног, но та только со смешком увернулась.  
На помощь ринулся Ханк, но сделать ничего не успел. Зетрид, довольно рыкнув, сцепилась с ним кулаками, поборола и швырнула прочь, не прилагая, казалось, ни малейших усилий. Аллура неосознанно шарахнулась вбок — Ханк врезался в стену, тяжёлой грудой опадая на лавку. Что-то явственно хрустнуло. Оставалось надеяться — крепления, а не кости.  
— Прямо как ту зверюшку! — восхитилась Эзор. — Отлично, Зетрид, жёлтенький будет шимамонтом!  
— Кем?! — донеслось сдавленно с лавки. Ханк перевернулся, с кряхтением сползая на пол. Аллура судорожно выдохнула — жив и даже в относительном порядке. После такого!..  
Лэнс, не помня себя от ярости, кидался на Эзор. Полшага, шаг — она отступала в стороны, едва выгибаясь телом, а он неизменно пролетал мимо. Как только можно проворачивать подобное в тесной камере?!  
В последний раз он споткнулся, не заметив коварно подставленной подножки. Замахал скованными руками, опрокинулся на спину, собираясь смягчить удар, вскрикнул и почему-то затих. Зетрид брезгливо пихнула его ногой:  
— Что за тюфяки!  
Кит, отчаянно цепляющийся за ядовито-яркий хвост, дёргался всё слабее, болтался сломанной куклой. Галра, не скрывая торжествующих ухмылок, наблюдали за единственной пленницей, оставшейся на ногах. Ждали, что она будет делать дальше.  
Но Аллура не знала. В голове — гулкая пустота, и только зубы по привычке скалятся в презрительной, больше отчаянной теперь гримасе.  
— Принцесса! — разворачиваясь и походя прикладывая Кита о стену, воскликнула Эзор. — Неужели вы настолько поссорились?  
— Что ты... — просипела Аллура, борясь с подступающей паникой, но заканчивать ей не пришлось. Эзор вскинула руку, к чему-то прислушиваясь, и мигом поскучнела.  
— Ну вот… А веселье только начин-а-а-алось, — уныло протянула она, противно прищёлкнула языком и выпустила наконец Кита. Тот рухнул на пол безвольно, не подавая ни малейших признаков жизни.  
— Вечно он нас гоняет, — буркнула Зетрид. Взвалила бесчувственного Лэнса на плечо и вместе с Эзор скрылась в дверях, оставляя Аллуру наедине с бешено колотящимся сердцем.

***

Дольше необходимого Акша задерживаться не стала. Они с Лотором выяснили, что хотели, и Льва оставили в покое.  
Пидж чувствовала невероятное облегчение, хотя в душе червячком шевелилось сомнение. Забралась один раз, заберётся ещё… Похоже, от неё, Пидж, больше ничего не зависело. Да и раньше, если подумать, — тоже.  
За в очередной раз спешащим Лотором Пидж тащилась механически, больше не глядя по сторонам. Если чудо и случится, если кому-нибудь удастся удрать, то разве что на штурмовиках из нижних, плохо защищённых отсеков.  
Чудо, однако, не спешило случаться.  
Пришли они, смешно сказать, на капитанский мостик. Сюда и стремилась душа Пидж с самого начала их сомнительной авантюры. Тогда последствия ещё не представлялись столь печальными.  
— Свяжись с Замком Львов.  
Удивляться Пидж устала, поэтому просто решила подождать, что будет дальше.  
Акша споро заскользила по клавишам. На экране проносились коды сложного шифрования. Пидж засмотрелась, пытаясь понять — это попытка взлома или, наоборот, защита от перехвата? Скорее второе…  
Отвлекла её дверь. Внутрь пихнули чем-то до глубины души возмущённого Лэнса. Пидж, не надеявшаяся уже увидеть никого из паладинов, едва не задохнулась от радости. Судя по просветлевшему лицу Лэнса, тот был рад не меньше.  
Улыбка, впрочем, тут же угасла из-за ощутимого тычка под рёбра.  
— Туда, сюда… — ворчала ещё одна галра, вызывающая стойкие ассоциации с массивной каменной стеной. — Может просто прибить сразу?  
— Нет, — отозвался Лотор в неподражаемой манере. Пидж даже показалось, что это слово он повторял настолько часто, что оно потеряло для него всякий смысл. — В центр комнаты, Зетрид.  
Лэнса потащили дальше, поставили точно перед экраном. Лотор шагнул следом, зачем-то его загораживая. И в тот же момент экран ожил, являя сонную… Аллуру?!  
— Что-то случилось, Лотор? — медленно протянула она, прикрыв зевок ладонью. — Его галрийское высочество решило почтить вниманием алтеанскую принцессу?  
— Доброй ночи, Аллура, — быстро сориентировался Лотор, из голоса которого внезапно напрочь пропало ехидство. — Прошу прощения, что разбудил. Мне срочно нужно увидеть одну комнату в Замке.  
— Какую? — наморщила лоб Аллура. Она отчаянно щурила глаза и смотрела куда-то поверх его головы, не пытаясь, похоже, даже сфокусироваться. — Мне такой сон снился…  
— Комнату с вольтроновскими костюмами.  
— А-а! — просияла Аллура, мигом просыпаясь. — Ты всё-таки понял, что они больше всего подходят для…  
— Пока нет! — повысил голос Лотор, явно не собираясь дослушивать. Правая бровь у него едва заметно дёрнулась. — Мне просто нужно их увидеть.  
— Ну, ладно, — повела плечом Аллура. Полуобнажённым плечом — она действительно спала, в той самой древней ночнушке, которой по первости шокировала четырёх из пяти паладинов. Потом, выслушав осторожное замечание Пидж, сменила на более закрытую. — Тогда подожди…  
Экран потух. Пожалуй, чтобы дойти от спальни до той комнаты, понадобится порядочно времени…  
И тут отмер Лэнс, до того бессовестно подглядывавший у Лотора из-под бока:  
— Аллура? Но как?! Здесь… Там… ведь!..  
Лотор поморщился, Пидж судорожно вздохнула. Пожалуй, ничего более осмысленного она сейчас бы тоже не выдала — на места пропусков просились уже хорошенько продуманные трёхэтажные конструкции.  
Пидж знала, что Лотор хочет увидеть в той комнате. Рядок костюмов, абсолютно нетронутых. И синий — без чёрного креста на груди.  
Так и было.  
Аллура, которой продемонстрировали ошалелого Лэнса в том самом костюме, удивлённо нахмурилась. И выдала не задумываясь:  
— Я не знаю его.  
— Я понял, спасибо, — кивнул Лотор. — Спокойной ночи, моя принцесса. Я объясню тебе позже.  
Аллура приоткрыла рот, собираясь вступить в закономерный спор, и тут же исчезла: экран снова потух, на этот раз явно против её воли.  
Лэнс замер, уставившись перед собой стекленеющим взглядом.  
— Всё-таки вы настоящие, — уронил задумчиво Лотор. — Паладины из другой реальности.  
Пидж мысленно взвыла.  
Нет, координаты пространства не врали ей. Это она врала. Долгие варги гнала прочь единственную верную мысль.  
Не с пространством они промахнулись. Они промахнулись с реальностью.

***

Голова раскалывалась, горло саднило, нещадной болью наливались ушибы. Кит ловил себя на мысли, что и дальше бы с радостью повалялся в беспамятстве. До того ему надоел унылый щебет Аллуры, не прекращающей мельтешение из угла в угол.  
— Ты хочешь ров в полу протоптать или что?! — буркнул всё-таки он, усилием воли проглотив остальные просившиеся на язык комментарии.  
— Есть идеи получше? — мгновенно ощерилась Аллура.  
От очередной перебранки спасла дверь. Слишком часто она всё-таки открывается. Галра в камеру как к себе домой ходят.  
Первым был Лэнс. Внутрь его предсказуемо пихнули, с такой силой, что он едва устоял на ногах. А за ним… Пидж зашла сама, и вид у неё был донельзя растерянный.  
Первым успел Ханк — заграбастал и её, и Лэнса до кучи кольцом скованных рук.  
— Пидж! Ты в порядке! — воскликнул он, мигом забыв о собственной потрёпанности.  
Ответом ему стал радостный задушенный писк.  
Кита смело́ сиреневым вихрем и прижало туда же, отчего-то спиной. Болью прошило в нескольких местах разом. Учитывая, что камера не блистала размерами, ситуация складывалась на редкость дурацкая.  
Нет, Кит невероятно рад был воссоединению паладинов, но не таким же образом!  
— Аллура! Ты здесь! — отмер и непонятно чему обрадовался Лэнс.  
В сторонке саркастически фыркнули.  
— Ты только погляди на это, — закатила глаза Эзор. — Эй, может тоже обнимемся?  
— Оставь их.  
Кит вздрогнул. Памятный голос, однако. Очередная марионетка Лотора, которая наставила ему синяков первой и большую часть их короткого знакомства продержала под прицелом. Сначала Кит узнал фигуру, потом пронаблюдал в движении и убедился окончательно — та самая похитительница сколтрайта.  
Теперь он видел её лицо.  
— И почему ты такая ску-учная, Акша? — обиженно протянула Эзор.  
И наконец-то узнал её имя.  
Акша не ответила. Шагнула вперед, выудила в мешанине голов нужную — голову Пидж — и уверенно потянулась к креплению шлема. Стащила его прежде, чем кучка паладинов шарахнулась прочь. Кит зашипел: Лэнс въехал ему в бок локтем, кто-то наступил на ногу.  
— Шлем я всё-таки заберу. Развлекайтесь.  
И, ничего больше не комментируя, Акша вышла. Заодно утянула недовольно бурчащую Эзор. Кит даже на лёгкой благодарности себя поймал — никаких сил не оставалось выслушивать бредни галра-трещотки.  
— Что ж, вот мы и в сборе, — констатировал он отрешённо, усаживаясь на лавку и готовясь к долгому ожиданию. — Неплохо миссия прошла, а?  
Пидж вывернулась из объятий и залилась краской.  
— Что они делали с тобой, Пидж? — спросил Ханк, кинув на Кита хмурый предостерегающий взгляд. — Ты правда в порядке?  
— Да… почти, — выдавила она. — Помните, я говорила, что у нас проблемы?  
Паладины переглянулись.  
— И с тех пор ничего не изменилось, — осторожно подтвердила Аллура. Она, успевшая тоже присесть, с опаской отодвинулась от Лэнса. Тот глядел на неё с каким-то болезненным восторгом в глазах.  
— Так вот. Это всё, — Пидж обвела комнату руками, — ещё не самое худшее.  
— Серьёзно? — недоверчиво поднял бровь Кит. Подумалось вдруг: невольно сыграл роль Лэнса, всегда первым вставлявшего ценное мнение. Сейчас он почему-то молчал. — Мы попались треклятому Лотору! Нас его генералы… А, неважно… Что может быть хуже, Пидж?!  
— В этом и проблема. Это не тот Лотор.  
Паладины переглянулись опять, на этот раз с сомнением.  
Пидж глубоко вздохнула, потянулась к лицу в машинальном жесте, но наткнулась на пустоту. Кит понял наконец, что его тревожило. Так странно было видеть её без шлема и круглых очков.  
— Похоже, я была убедительна, — со смешком продолжила Пидж, накручивая вместо этого прядь волос. — Когда мы прошли через портал…  
И она, нервно облизнув губы, начала свой рассказ. С сигнала, противно запикавшего над ухом. 


	4. Заговор

— Слушай, а зачем мы запихнули всех пятерых в трёхместную камеру?  
Эзор замерла посреди коридора и развернулась, порываясь пойти обратно. Вот же неймётся! Дронов у камеры стоило поставить хотя бы затем, чтобы отгонять оттуда одного конкретного генерала. Эзор, как у них завелись новые пленники, не пропустила ни одной возможности наведаться за злополучную дверь. Действительно, с предыдущими-то она уже наигралась.  
Акша вздохнула, потянувшись к передатчику за ухом, но Лотор успел первым.  
— Понаблюдаем и заберём выживших, — сказал он через неожиданные помехи. — Тому, кто сунется к ним до прямого приказа, лично откручу хвост.  
Снова всё слышал. И непонятно: то ли Эзор забыла отключить микрофон, доложив о выполнении последнего приказа, то ли его включили принудительно. Лотор частенько слушал их пустую болтовню, до поры до времени не обозначая присутствия. Любой шпион, затесавшийся в команду, давно бы нервный тик словил — вечно за словами следить нужно.  
Эзор насупилась и махнула упомянутым хвостом из стороны в сторону. В общем-то, ей одной страшная угроза и предназначалась: Нарти не было дела до пленников, а остальным нечего было откручивать.  
— Что со связью? — уточнила на всякий случай Акша.  
— Крейсер готовится к развороту. Последнее дело на сегодня, и все, кроме дежурного, идут спать. Не _могут_ идти, а _идут_ , — сделал упор Лотор.  
— Врепит са… — уныло отозвалась Эзор, явно не внявшая первому предупреждению. И оживилась после тикундной паузы: — А кто дежурный?  
— Акша, — неумолимо решил Лотор. — Эзор, к штурмовикам.  
Акша только усмехнулась, а Эзор возвела к потолку руки. Не только развлечения лишилась, но и половину пути к мостику зря проделала — теперь ей нужно в другую сторону. Сегодня меняющий решения Лотор добрался до каждого, кроме, пожалуй, Нарти.  
Кто бы знал, где она ходит.  
Отправив восвояси Эзор и решившись на крюк, Акша завернула к себе в комнату. Забрала одеяло и наладонник с недочитанной книгой. Опыт подсказывал, что бдение за важными пленниками обернётся очередной неимоверно скучной ночью. Бессонной.  
Когда она добралась до мостика, Лотор был ещё там — сосредоточенно вглядывался в экран. Единственный штурмовик метался зигзагами, отыскивая, судя по радару, четыре точки с пляшущими координатами.  
— Оставшиеся Львята? — уточнила Акша, невозмутимо устраивая гнездо в соседнем кресле. — Что они творят?  
— Пытаются спрятаться, — усмехнулся Лотор, кинул на неё мимолётный взгляд, но никак не прокомментировал. — И разделиться, но что-то мешает одновременно и им, и нашим радарам. Похоже на маскировочную тешайскую плёнку.  
Акша присвистнула — это сколько же такой плёнки нужно, чтобы накрыть всех Львов целиком? Кем бы ни были паладины другой реальности, в средствах к существованию их явно не стесняли.  
— Нашла! — эхом донёсся голос Эзор, словно она не через динамики говорила, а кричала издалека. — Я прямо между ними и крейсером.  
Лотор защёлкал по клавишам, и неповоротливая — вот ещё один недостаток — махина принялась разворачиваться нужным боком. Следом выстрелил цепной луч. Повезло, длины едва-едва хватило: иначе своевольных Львов пришлось бы тянуть на буксире.  
Штурмовик маячил рядом с добычей, выписывая косые виражи и с трудом преодолевая притяжение луча.  
— Квизнак, — буркнул Лотор под нос. — Чем занимался Трагор? Все системы выходят из строя, штурмовики — прошлого поколения.  
— И пока до нужного места дойдёшь, пройдёт целая вечность, — поддержала Акша. Идея перебраться на полноценный боевой крейсер, в наглую отобрав его у предыдущего владельца, не нравилась ей с самого начала.  
Но желанного «возвращаемся обратно», к сожалению, так и не прозвучало.  
Крейсер, распахнув сразу несколько люков, втянул добычу в свои недра, вызвав стойкую ассоциацию с прожорливым веблумом. Акша передёрнула плечами — воспоминание было не из приятных.  
Убедившись, что всё в порядке, Лотор перевёл крейсер на «ночной» режим, лениво махнул рукой и вышел, странно при этом качнувшись. Акша удивлённо хлопнула глазами: показалось, ещё немного — и в косяк врежется.  
Да нет, точно показалось.  
Оставшись в одиночестве в комнате с приглушённым светом, Акша отчаянно зевнула, но всё-таки занялась делом. Настроила камеры, с двух сторон полюбовалась на рассредоточившихся по лавкам пленников и, подумав, надела наушники. Очень уж бурно там кто-то жестикулировал.  
— В смысле? Что? Как? Что-о-о?! — завизжало в самое ухо.  
Акша поморщилась. Нет, пожалуй, для сохранения душевного равновесия идея была не слишком удачной. Или крикун здесь только один, а другие поведают что-нибудь дельное? Паладин в синем замолк, яростно сжимая кулаки и — нутром чувствовалось — шумно дыша. Видно, Акша подоспела как раз к концу представления, с чем поздравила и себя, и успевшего выплеснуть негодование «синенького».  
Девочка — точно девочка? — в зелёном костюме сжалась и, шмыгнув носом, виновато опустила голову. На помощь ей, придвинувшись в утешающем жесте, с подозрительно знакомым рвением пришла Аллура. Так, мельком глянув, и не скажешь, что это вовсе не та принцесса, которую они знают.  
— Закончил? — хмуро уточнил жёлтый паладин и погрозил шумному кулаками. — Всё сказал?! Только посмей ещё раз обвинить Пидж! Она столько для нас сделала, что тебе и не снилось!  
Зелёная — всё-таки девочка — вздрогнула, и Акша мысленно повесила на неё табличку с именем «Пидж». Решительно покивала Аллура, попыталась обнять беднягу и дополнила свой образ куда меньше подходящим ей «квизнаком»:  
— … эти наручники!  
Похоже, суровая паладинская жизнь из мягкой с виду принцессы выточила нечто более острое.  
— Одна случайность — ничего страшного, и не из таких передряг выбирались! — продолжал вещать жёлтый. Только, стушевавшись, закончил уже тише: — Ну, или не совсем из таких…  
Ответом ему стал дружный вздох, отчетливо слышный через не слишком чувствительные динамики. Паладины выглядели вполне живыми и частью своей — даже активными, но всё-таки немного помятыми. Оклемались они довольно быстро, но им просто повезло: навестившие их Зетрид с Эзор не приступали к излюбленному делу всерьёз. Сначала растягивали удовольствие, потом отвлеклись на приказ Лотора, о чём Эзор поведала с крайним возмущением: «на самом интересном месте!». Поэтому, надо признать, повезло не только паладинам. Лотор, которому добыча отчего-то требовалась живой, «перестаравшихся» подчинённых бы не простил. А той же Зетрид перестараться — как шимамонта поднять, в самом деле.  
Синий паладин под осуждающими взглядами поник, пробурчал что-то под нос и уставился в пол. Пидж благодарно улыбнулась спасителю, уткнулась в Аллуру, беря инициативу буквально в свои руки — стискивая ими принцессу. Та явно не имела ничего против, качнулась навстречу, повторила грустно:  
— Если бы не наручники, я бы тоже…  
— А мне ничего не мешает! — воскликнул жёлтый. И правда — рядом он оказался в мгновение ока, перебросил всё ещё скованные руки сразу через обеих, повторяя недавний приём.  
Синий встрепенулся, зыркнул на громилу недовольно, а на Аллуру, показалось, — с отчаянием. Приподнял руки, изучил собственный обхват, ограниченный наручниками, и явно счёл его неудовлетворительным, потому что с места не тронулся, но продолжил язвить:  
— А ещё, если вы не заметили, ничего не мешает Пидж! У неё…  
— Заткнись, Лэнс, — кинул молчащий до того паладин в красном. — Достал истерить, честное слово.  
— Да что…  
— Тихо! — неожиданно грозно приказала Аллура, аккуратно выныривая из объятий жёлтого. — Мы должны сейчас держаться вместе, разве вы не понимаете?  
— Ты верно заметил, Лэнс, — подала голос Пидж, выползая с другой стороны, решительно вставая и едва не подпрыгивая на месте от внезапно зажёгшегося в глазах азарта. Жёлтый, лишённый опоры, в растерянности опустился на освободившуюся лавку. — У меня единственной не связаны руки, и это — мой шанс исправить хоть что-нибудь!  
— Ты отмычки что ли прихватила? — лениво уточнил красный из своего угла, не думая трогаться с места.  
— Не совсем, но…  
Пидж потянулась к серой штуковине на поясе. Акша приподняла брови: костюмы она видела только мельком, изучать их внимательнее ей в голову не приходило, и цветастые элементы она приняла за обычный декор. Но глупая алтеанская придумка, похоже, таила секреты.  
Два шестигранных выступа. Судя по тому, что один с готовностью открылся, — что-то вроде футляров. Очень мелких и бестолковых. Туда, казалось, при всём желании ничего полезного бы не поместилось.  
Но Пидж выудила наружу знакомые тонкие стержни. Акша, не выдержав, кинула взгляд в сторону и хмыкнула. На ящиках, волей судьбы в беспорядке сложенных на мостике, лежали инструменты. И количество калибровочных стержней среди них явно уменьшилось. Акша помнила точно: как раз недавно брала их, чтобы добраться до трагически сдохшего индикатора. Стержни в процессе работ ломались с завидной регулярностью, поэтому, как это происходит с любым расходным материалом, поштучно их никогда не считали. Но сломать столько, чтобы оставшиеся выглядели унылыми и одинокими, как сейчас, Акша не смогла бы при всём желании.  
Пидж времени даром не теряла — рассматривала один из трофеев, крутя его во все стороны. Что-то решив для себя, повернулась к Аллуре, дёрнула за руки и припала к наручникам. Аллура охнула от неожиданности, но покорилась без слов. Видно, эта девочка, пусть и мелкая, пользовалась среди паладинов нешуточным авторитетом.  
— Ага! — воскликнула Пидж. — Здесь всё-таки есть скважина, причём очень похожая на…  
Она пробормотала что-то невнятное, отмерила расстояние на стержне и попробовала его загнуть. Не получилось — повернулась к жёлтому паладину.  
— Ханк, нужна помощь.  
Пидж впечатляла: думала и действовала так быстро, что мозг её в скорости мог поспорить едва ли не с полётом Красного Льва. Если вспомнить, даже Эзор, по жизни не замиравшая ни на тикунду, совладала с ним далеко не сразу.  
Жёлтому паладину — значит, Ханку — вручили стержень, остальные ссыпали на лавку рядом.  
— Смотри, отмерь несколько миллиметров от этого края и согни под прямым углом, — скомандовала Пидж. — В наручниках это наверняка будет тяжело… Но ты попробуй!  
Ханк кивнул, попытался перехватить стержень поудобнее и едва не выронил — всё-таки наручники не для красоты выдумывали. Неловко поёрзал на лавке, осмотрелся, и тут лицо его прояснилось. Он решительно опустился на колени, поворачиваясь спиной к экрану, и явно примерился к острой грани прежнего седалища.  
Акша кинула взгляд на соседний экран — там обзор закрывала его макушка. Очередная дыра в безопасности, однако. Хоть ещё с десяток камер по углам рассовывай, чтобы наблюдать со всех ракурсов за ушлыми пальчиками заключенных. Впрочем, ясно было и без картинки.  
Когда обеими руками не воспользоваться, остаются средства подручные. Умно.  
«Пожалуй, стоит намекнуть механикам, чтобы края у лавок скругляли…»  
Тихий щелчок и разочарованный стон послышались вполне ожидаемо. Новичок, впервые увидевший стержень, просто не мог не убедиться в его сомнительной прочности на собственном опыте.  
Кто-то кашлянул, Пидж цокнула языком и ободряюще хлопнула Ханка по плечу.  
— Зато теперь у нас их на один больше. А если попробовать… чуточку нежнее?..  
В следующий раз Ханк возился дольше, зато обернулся с истинным торжеством — высунутый в усердии язык особенно подчёркивал ситуацию.  
— Ты герой! — улыбнулась ему Пидж, немедленно конфискуя инструмент в единоличное пользование.  
— Я вообще-то тоже мог бы… — буркнул синий паладин — Лэнс, которого все удачно проигнорировали. Вот этому парню, видимо, до авторитета было далековато.  
— Это что такое? — шикнуло сзади. Акша, засмотревшаяся на представление, с руганью выронила на пол забытый наладонник. — Ты тут повтр… потвро… тьфу, пленникам дать сбежать собираешься?! Они же отмычки делают!  
— И пусть делают, — сказала Акша, с трудом унимая колотящееся сердце. Зыркнула на Эзор — та, уперев в бока руки, нервозно помахивала хвостом. Чьи-то бесшумные шаги кого-то рано или поздно точно в могилу сведут! — Из камеры всё равно не выберутся, там монолитная дверь и механизмы другие. А _ты_ что здесь забыла?  
— Я контролирую, — вздёрнула подбородок Эзор.  
— Лотор отправил всех спать, — закатила глаза Акша. — Ты опять нарушаешь приказ.  
— А вот и нет, — засопела Эзор, бесцеремонно плюхаясь в кресло поблизости и подкатывая его к экранам. — Я же не пошла лично проверять, как ведут себя пленники!  
— Да, это многое меняет… Цыц!  
Видно, паладины даже дышать боялись, пока Пидж постигала искусство взлома замков. И теперь, когда наручники упали на колени первой освобождённой, тишину по ту сторону экрана сменило ликование.  
Аллура в облегчении потянулась и расправила плечи. Радость, впрочем, несколько омрачило характерное звякание — об пол ударился второй сломанный стержень.  
— А я-то думал, что это какие-то волшебные галра-наручники… — осматривая руки, расстроенно произнёс Ханк.  
— Так это жуткое излучение — для пафоса? — изогнул бровь красный паладин.  
— Возможно, — пожала плечами Пидж, встряхивая кистями и выжидающе глядя на единственного в компании мастера по сгибанию отмычек.  
— И ты просто смотришь на это? Вот просто смотришь? — снова заныло сбоку. Акша вздохнула, отчаянно пытаясь придумать, чем занять охочую до справедливости Эзор.  
— Уймись уже! — повысила она голос. — Я, в отличие от тебя, выполняю приказ. Хотя нет. Если так хочешь, иди туда и карауль у двери, чтобы не выбрались. Но если сунешься внутрь — об этом узнает Лотор. И я же первая шибану тебе по темечку, паладины через открытую дверь разбегутся по всему крейсеру, и это будет исключительно на твоей совести!  
Эзор забурчала, по-детски надув губы. Свернулась калачиком в кресле и, подумав, выдала:  
— Эй, а ты точно настоящая Акша? Тебя не затащило из параллельного измерения, как вот этих вот?  
— Это альтернативная реальность, Эзор, — поправила Акша, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не пульнуть ей чем-нибудь в голову и не прокомментировать всё остальное.  
— …богиня, Пидж! — доносилось из камеры. — Есть хоть что-то, чего ты не можешь? Вот признавайся, откуда у тебя опыт по… Кхм… По тюремным делам?  
— Мы с братом любили экспериментировать…  
Эзор снова вскинулась:  
— Да они же!.. Настоящие лазутчики, только притворялись неумёхами! Мы должны!..  
— Эзор! — возмутилась Акша, окончательно теряя терпение. — Если бы они были настоящими лазутчиками, они бы не трепались об этом в камере!  
И тут в разговор вступил третий голос. Лотор ёмко и до жути безэмоционально, не скупясь тем не менее на выражения, поведал всё, что думает о своих генералах. Особенно — о генералах, игнорирующих его приказы. И генералах, мешающих ему спать. Эзор явственно посинела, а Акша отметила для себя парочку конструкций, которые наверняка пришлись бы по душе Зетрид.  
Закончил Лотор многообещающим «сейчас поднимусь». Акша такой паники в глазах Эзор давно уже не видела. Её хвост сначала встопорщился, потом поник, распластался кончиком по полу, собираясь ретироваться без непосредственного участия хозяйки. Впрочем, желание хвоста Эзор разделяла — умчалась в неизвестном направлении быстрее, чем Акша успела напомнить ей. Выключить микрофон.  
Спрятав лицо в ладонях, Акша беззвучно захохотала. Возмездие было неминуемым, и впервые она искренне радовалась и ему, и отсрочке — в то, что Лотор действительно куда-то пошёл, верилось слабо.  
Зато он удачно спугнул Эзор. Есть шанс, что до утра Акша о ней не услышит.  
— Аккуратнее, прошу…  
Пленники даром времени не теряли. Вторым Пидж освободила Ханка, и дело загибания отмычек ускорилось. Сейчас скованным оставался один Лэнс, весьма по этому поводу нервничающий. И причины у него были — судя по возросшей горке покорёженных и сломанных стержней, целые стремительно заканчивались.  
Одной отмычкой Пидж возилась в замке, и ещё одна сиротливо лежала на лавке.  
— Подумаешь, — фыркнул красный, так и не выбравшийся из своего угла. — Если Пидж сломает об Лэнса последнюю отмычку, просто бросим его здесь. Пользу в бою не принесёт — не жалко.  
— Что-о-о?! — вскинулся Лэнс.  
Стержень звякнул, разваливаясь на части. Пидж шумно выдохнула, стукнула виновника по рукам и потянулась за следующим. Лэнс, проникшись собственной дуростью, возмущённо зыркнул на красного паладина и замер монолитным изваянием.  
— Не провоцируй его, Кит, — устало закатила глаза Аллура.  
Акша, мысленно пересчитав пленников, довольно улыбнулась. И варга не прошло, как она собрала полную коллекцию их имен.  
— Что я сделаю, если он сам ведётся?  
— Достаточно просто не начинать! — возмутилась Пидж, утирая со лба пот.  
Последняя отмычка сломалась за миг до того, как раскрылись наручники Лэнса. Именно в таком порядке. Пидж явно устала, и Акша, нутром чуявшая её неудачу, не зря держала руку на кнопке дистанционного отключения.  
Не будь у экранов милосердного наблюдателя, Лэнс действительно остался бы единственным скованным.  
Остатки стержней Пидж бросила в ящик-утилизатор, который в видимость камеры по гуманным и, пожалуй, эстетическим соображениям не попадал. Паладины переглянулись.  
— Они… исчезли.  
— А как должно было быть? — непонятным взглядом окинула их Аллура.  
— О, а о прелестях водопровода мы поведаем тебе позже, принцесса, — придвинулся к ней Лэнс, донельзя довольный освобождением от оков.  
— Я, на самом деле, давно уже хочу… — виновато произнёс Ханк.  
Акша хмыкнула и, устав от пустой болтовни, уткнулась в наконец пригодившийся наладонник. Паладины о чём-то спорили, умудрялись шутить, но голоса их становились всё более и более усталыми. Акша и сама едва удерживалась от того, чтобы откинуться в кресле и прикрыть глаза на тикундочку. Спасала только долгая практика предыдущих дежурств.  
Развлечение она нашла себе нестандартное, особенно по меркам галра. Длинный текстовый квест с кучей развилок и возможных концов она проходила во второй раз, твёрдо вознамерившись не укладывать теперь путь героини-принцессы полчищем трупов. Чем сильнее светлела душой девушка необычной расы — с зеленоватой кожей и остренькими ушками — и чем больше набирала знакомств, тем сложнее становилось идти дальше.  
Спутники точили на неё зубы, намеревались прыгнуть в сторону, завидев малейшую выгоду, и за спиной их оставлять было нельзя — ведь туда же и ударят. Автор проделал грандиозную работу, но душой оставался истинным галра.  
Порой Акше казалось, что системой «доброе» прохождение не было предусмотрено в принципе, но попыток не оставляла. Так её дежурства превратились в маленькое испытание силы воли.  
«Натсис верит странствующему торговцу и соглашается посмотреть его товары, но в тёмной комнате ей на голову опускается что-то тяжёлое...»  
В очередной раз угробив подопечную, Акша тяжко вздохнула и глянула на экраны — там в камере томилась настоящая принцесса.  
— Вы заметили? — она как раз подала голос.  
— Что ещё?..  
— В коридоре приглушили свет. Если здесь такая же система дня и ночи, как в Замке, это значит… Они пошли спать, а мы должны выбираться отсюда!  
— Он уже больше варга приглушён, — заметил более внимательный Ханк. — И к нам до сих пор никто не заглянул. Похоже, действительно спят.  
— Так чего же мы ждём!  
Аллура вскочила, и на освободившейся лавке тут же растянулся Лэнс. Зевнул, закинув за голову руки.  
— Ага, можешь подолбиться в дверь сотый раз. Вдруг она всё-таки развалится? Чур, лавка тогда моя. И вообще у меня есть идея получше! Раз галра спят, почему бы и нам не поспать?  
— Хорошая идея, — неожиданно поддержала его Пидж, не дав Аллуре разразиться явно не первой тирадой. — Но с лавкой — наглёж. Их же здесь три!  
Ханк вздёрнул подбородок и показательно спустился на пол, по ходу дела стягивая с себя защитные элементы костюма. Лэнс аж на локте приподнялся от удивления.  
— Что это ты делаешь? — вопросил он. — А если галра заявятся, а ты без доспехов?!  
Акша, признаться, удивилась тоже.  
— Сил уже никаких нет, — буркнул Ханк, отставляя в уголок длинные сапоги. — Подумаешь, заявятся. И что? Как будто доспехи помогут…  
Паладины, подумав, признали его правоту и обвинять в угрюмости не стали. С явным облегчением избавились от жёстких щитков, оставшись в обтягивающих чёрных костюмах. Надо же — алтеанский дизайн, а цвет внутри адекватный.  
Лавки они делили ещё долго. Наконец выбрали наименьшее зло — сбились в кучу в центре камеры, и так, обнимая и грея друг друга, заснули.  
«Натсис помогает потерпевшему крушение, но ночью тот исчезает с её шаттлом, оставляя без транспорта, еды и связи…»

***

Лотор проснулся на удивление отдохнувшим и полным сил. Потом вспомнил, что произошло вчера, и отчётливо понял: сил хватит ненадолго.  
Межреальностные путешествия. Живые и думающие существа, сумевшие пересечь разлом. Не та бессловесная материя, которую изучала его мать. Не те сгустки хаоса, которые погубили родную планету галра. И даже больше — настоящие, пусть и бестолковые паладины с целым Вольтроном.  
Если подумать, настоящая удача для его плана, набирающего обороты.  
С выходцами из другой реальности требовалось разобраться как можно скорее, а ещё лучше — немедленно. Поэтому приказов Лотор отдавать не стал, в очередной раз берясь за дело самостоятельно.  
Давешняя камера встретила его тишиной, способной символизировать лишь две вещи: либо пленники смирились со своим положением, либо всё-таки переубивали друг друга. Версию с побегом Лотор отмёл сразу. Взрывы разбудили бы его пораньше.  
Повинуясь его движению, дверь плавно скользнула в сторону, и Лотор прислонился к косяку, скрещивая на груди руки и созерцая открывшуюся ему картину. Всё-таки совсем уж бесполезными паладины не были. С наручниками справились, в камере расположились со всем комфортом, какой только можно в подобной ситуации представить. И даже на условности наплевали.  
— Алтеанские выкормыши не совсем безнадёжны, — прокомментировал он громко. — Чёрный цвет вам определённо больше идёт.  
Куча тел на полу сонно зашевелилась, и первым на Лотора уставился паладин, выступивший вчера в роли подопытной крысы. С синими полосками.  
— Очередной кошмар, — буркнул он, закрыл глаза и повалился обратно. — Сгинь.  
Рука синего паладина вальяжно обхватывала бок Аллуры. Она, подложив под голову ладонь и доверчиво прижимаясь к чужому животу, даже не думала просыпаться. Лотор видел принцессу другой реальности и прекрасно отдавал себе в этом отчёт, но груди всё равно коснулось непривычное, неуместное сейчас чувство.  
— Подъём, — бросил он громче, прогоняя гнев усилием воли.  
Встрепенулась, ойкнула и села Пидж, нашаривая несуществующую вещь рядом с собой. Вскочил на ноги чернявый мальчишка — пожалуй, стоило присмотреться к нему получше, чем-то он отличался от остальных — и захлопал глазами толстяк. Аллура выбралась из-под руки синего паладина, недовольно поджала губы, потом заметила Лотора, и взгляд её полыхнул настоящей ненавистью. Ого.  
Синий, лишившись опоры, очнулся последним, и первым подал голос тоже он:  
— Квизнак, всё-таки не померещилось…  
Паладины застыли кто где был, прожигая Лотора угрюмыми и настороженными взглядами. Вступать в диалог не торопились, но и бросаться в бой, что показательно, тоже. Хоть новых генералов ищи — без неистребимых замашек. Специально для конвоирования пленников.  
— Доброе утро, — усмехнулся Лотор, когда у чернявого от напряжения дёрнулся глаз. — Три добоша на сборы. Я жду в коридоре.  
И вышел, краем уха ловя тут же посыпавшийся шепоток, начиная с «да что это гадина из себя возомнила» и заканчивая недоумённым «как нацепить это за три добоша».  
Провозились они и правда дольше. Первой за не закрывшуюся дверь выглянула вчерашняя девчонка-паладин, убедилась, что Лотор действительно ждёт их, и обречённо вытекла из камеры полностью.  
Остальные потянулись следом, на ходу застёгивая крепления и напуская на себя деланно рассеянный вид. «Незаметно» осматривались они так явно, что Лотор не сдержал смешка.  
Безобразия следовало пресечь прежде, чем паладины поймут, что контролировать пятерых один конвоир не сумеет при всём желании. Вот и случай подходящий — чернявый, паладин в красном, очень уж заметно повернул ногу в сторону, противоположную нужной.  
Лотор метнул баярд. Чёрная звезда пронеслась у красного под ухом, чиркнула по мочке и показательно застряла в стене за спинами паладинов. Тикунда — и вернулась в руку хозяину, снова мелькнув в опасной близости от чьего-то лица.  
Чернявый застыл, эмоционально высказавшись сквозь зубы.  
— Поясняю, — сказал Лотор, невозмутимо вешая баярд на пояс. — Мы идём завтракать. Столовая — в той стороне, куда веду я. В другие стороны никому не нужно, потому что столовых там нет. Понятно?  
Судя по вдохновлённому лицу желтого толстяка, по крайней мере одного он купил. Остальные молча искали на полу челюсти.  
Приглашающе поведя рукой и с ухмылкой склонив голову, Лотор развернулся и зашагал по коридору. Шёл быстро, задавая темп и не оборачиваясь — только краем глаза ловил мелькающую поблизости Пидж. Суть она уловила ещё в прошлый раз. Понятливая девочка. Остальные явно предпочитали думать, что идут хвостом за ней, а не за Лотором.  
— Вот это сервис, — не удержался от комментария синий, когда до столовой осталась ровно половина пути. — Галрийский принц собственной персоной ведёт пленников на завтрак!  
— Вы предпочли бы подносы в собственные покои? — приподнял бровь Лотор, всё-таки оглянувшись.  
— Обычно как раз в… э-э… покои пайки и приносят, — неуверенно сказала Пидж и тут же завернула, потянувшись к носу машинальным движением: — Текущая ситуация выбивается из привычной концепции.  
— Можете заменить «пленников» на «гостей», чтобы привести их в соответствие.  
— Чё?! — Нить рассуждения синий явно упустил, но главное выловил: — Гостей?!  
— Гостей не шантажируют и не кидают в клетку, — хмуро поддержал его красный.  
— Лазутчиков тоже не кидают, их пытают и убивают на месте, — не остался в долгу Лотор. — Вы как крысы шныряли по крейсеру и не удосужились поставить хозяина в известность. Полагаете, мне стоило пригласить вас на улунг*?  
Паладины задумались. Похоже, в таком ключе ситуацию они не рассматривали.  
— Ага, подлетели бы к главному люку, представились. И нас бы пустили, — вздёрнул подбородок красный.  
— Да, — согласился Лотор, пожимая плечами. — Удивительно, но есть и такой способ попасть куда нужно.  
Похоже, он сломал очередные шаблоны, потому что ответом ему стало потрясённое молчание. И только перед самым входом в столовую синий тихо пробормотал:  
— Квизнак, всё время забываю…

***

Кажется, пора привыкнуть. Если что-то случается, то всегда — в её отсутствие. Хоть бери и селись на крейсере, сторожа покой неугомонных галра. Хотя с чего это она должна помогать им? Сами ведь захотели действовать отдельно от неё. Обидно, между прочим. И раздражает. Чего им не понравился Замок?  
Вечно действующие в одиночку, забывающие о здравомыслии эгоисты. Осточертело! За ними… Нет, за одним конкретным эгоистом глаз да глаз нужен. Он что-то скрывал. Не иначе, это «что-то» грозило всему живому. И особенно — делу освобождения Вселенной от галрийского гнёта.  
Поэтому Аллура и открывала сейчас червоточину для обещанных объяснений.  
Что Лотор устроил на этот раз? Копии алтеанских костюмов не выходили из головы. Если он решил сделать точно такие же, как видел, и убедиться в сходстве, то выбрал очень странный способ. Почему нельзя было просто забрать настоящие? Львы отдельно, костюмы отдельно. Выглядит как насмешка над делом отца! Делом всей его жизни!  
Аллура надеялась выпотрошить Лотора до того, как он начнёт очередные махинации. И всучить эти костюмы силой, если придётся. Потому что не мог он скопировать их полностью! И главное — своих же генералов подвергал опасности, лишая подходящей для паладинов защиты.  
Да и вообще, что за чудика он показал ей и зачем спрашивал про него? Аллура, признаться, над ответами не слишком задумывалась, так толком и не проснувшись. Дело сначала не показалось ей серьёзным. Похоже, очень-очень зря.  
Координат Лотора, конечно же, у неё не было. Кто бы сомневался, что он обделит её такой честью — найти союзника, если потребуется. Аллура понятия не имела, в какой хотя бы примерно квадрант он угнал этот несчастный боевой крейсер. Хоть собственный оставил — на прицепе к Замку Львов и под убойными слоями маскировочной плёнки.  
Впрочем, толку от этого соседства всё равно не было. Пришлось выкручиваться, как умела только она.  
— Ох, Аллура... Я скучаю по тем временам, когда вы были совсем юной, не подрывались среди ночи и сладко спали до самого обеда… — послышалось сзади кряхтение Корана. — На который, между прочим, только я мог вас разбудить!  
Гордость, смешанная с разочарованием, — всё, что Аллура слышала от него последнее время. Постоянно, как приходился случай, Коран делился воспоминаниями о мнимой прежней Аллуре. И это притом, что она всё так же стояла перед ним и ни капли не изменилась!  
— Конечно, кто бы ещё придумал будить меня литайской кошкой. У меня царапины фибами заживали после этого!  
— Зато ваши родители были очень мне благодарны!  
Аллура вздохнула. Коран подошёл к ней чуть ли не вплотную, одной рукой потирая полотенцем шею, другой — вытягивая мокрые рыжие усы. Глянул на панель управления, прищурился.  
— И что ваш драгоценный Лотор натворил на этот раз? — нервно спросил он.  
— Это я и собираюсь выяснить.  
— А, то есть вы не знаете, — констатировал Коран как можно равнодушнее.  
— Будь милым, не мешай…  
— О, хорошо. Впрочем, старый добрый Коран привык к таким просьбам. Ничего, Коран потерпит. Коран всегда терпит.  
Хотелось кричать, но Аллура ограничилась тяжким вздохом. Да, Коран был невыносимым последнее время, но сейчас его лицо приобрело столь серьёзно-печальное выражение, что стало чуточку совестно. Всё-таки он всегда заботился о ней. А сейчас по-страшному ревновал. Но чего он хотел? Не мог же не понимать, что рано или поздно придётся отпустить свою подопечную во взрослую жизнь!  
— Нашла, — только и бросила она, в ярости опуская руки на пульт. — Держись крепче, сейчас прыгнем.

***

— Как они сюда вообще попали? Выведаем секрет и тоже будем путешествовать по реальностям, захватывать целые империи! Ух! Хотя нам бы со своей разобраться сначала... А то мы всё до императора добраться не можем. И что мы с другими паладинами делать будем?  
— Покажем, кто здесь настоящие паладины, — стукнув по столу, решила Зетрид.  
— Эзор, осторожнее! — воскликнула Акша, с трудом уворачиваясь и удерживая в руках поднос. — Сядь уже и не мешайся, если не собираешься помогать!  
Эзор так и пробегала где-то всю ночь. Лотор её не нашёл — потому что не искал, — и она, осмелев, призвалась аккурат к самому завтраку. Лучше бы пряталась подольше, честное слово.  
— Ладно-ладно... — пробурчала Эзор и присела за стол напротив Зетрид, подперев рукой щеку. — Но всё-таки...  
— Сделаем, что скажет Лотор, — отрезала Акша. Жаль, очередь дежурить на мостике выпала Нарти. Помощник на кухне из неё получался куда более толковый, а самое главное — тихий!  
Эзор растянулась на столе и пожаловалась в руку:  
— Лотор только приказывает, но ничего не говорит! Да и приказов всё утро нет… Что он там делает с паладинами этими?  
— В данный момент — веду их за стол.  
Эзор подскочила на месте. Акша обернулась, моргнула, от греха подальше прекращая разливать улунг по кубкам. В комнату входил Лотор собственной персоной, а паладины медленно тянулись за ним. Стайкой. Все пятеро.  
— Видимо, нам понадобится больше тарелок, — беспристрастно произнесла Акша, хотя далось ей это с трудом. Лотор предпочитал есть отдельно, позже остальных или в своих покоях, и редко снисходил до трапезы с подчинёнными. Практически никогда.  
Верно, дело было в паладинах. На шутку не похоже, предположение Лотор не опроверг, поэтому Акша подошла к шкафчику за посудой. Малая столовая удобно совмещалась с кухней, всё было под боком.  
— Что-о-о? Мы будем есть вместе с ними?! — возмутилась Эзор.  
— Не очень-то и хотелось, — буркнул Кит. Соответствие голосов и имён Акша волей-неволей выучила, и говорящие опознавались теперь без труда.  
Когда Акша развернулась со стопкой посуды в руках, паладины почти закончили рассаживаться. Что примечательно, сгрудились они со стороны, прямо противоположной той, которую выбрал Лотор. Лэнс и Кит, оказавшиеся с краёв, нервничали больше обычного. Свободных стульев почти не осталось, и невольное соседство с членами экипажа их явно не вдохновляло.  
Аллура рассматривала руки, Пидж тёрла нос и озиралась по сторонам. Пытался что-то вынюхать Ханк, Лэнс чесал голову и упорно не поднимал глаз от столешницы — ему от Зетрид, сверлящей гостей недоброжелательным взглядом, доставалось больше всего.  
Кит сидел, сложив на груди руки, а Эзор водила по столу когтем и игриво поглядывала на паладинов.  
— Что, лохматенький, тебе не нравится наше убранство? — выбрала она жертву.  
Жертва не ответила, только смерила заводилу усталым взглядом. Либо ночь, проведённая в темнице, сказалась, либо адекватность в крови этих паладинов всё же присутствовала.  
Акша фыркнула, поставила в центр стола чан с рагу — как знала, приготовила в этот раз больше обычного. Пожалуй, хватит и на такую ораву. Паладины подозрительно покосились сперва на кастрюлю, потом на свои пустые тарелки.  
— Эзор, займись наконец делом, — сказала Акша, решительно опускаясь на стул между Эзор и Китом. Была надежда, что будущий и неизбежный конфликт удастся если не погасить, так хотя бы отсрочить. — Я готовила, ты раскладывай.  
— О нет…  
— Эзор, — холодно напомнил о своём присутствии Лотор.  
Вздрогнули почему-то все. Эзор, явно вспомнив о ночной провинности и до поры до времени отложенной каре, резво принялась за дело. Даже через паладинов спокойно перегибалась, хотя они и шарахались от неё, как от дурной.  
Лотор сидел, сложив руки замком и упираясь в них подбородком. Дождался, пока еда окажется на тарелках, и произнёс:  
— Приступайте. Умереть голодной смертью я вам не дам. Всё-таки нам предстоит ещё много работать вместе.  
Теперь на него удивлённо взирали паладины обеих реальностей сразу. Эзор приоткрыла рот и впервые, кажется, не нашлась, что сказать.  
Кит откашлялся, невольно становясь гласом толпы:  
— Нам хотелось бы знать, что ты подразумеваешь под совместной работой.  
— Всё ещё успеется, — отмахнулся Лотор, но на губах его заиграла ухмылка. Вилку он взял первым, подавая пример остальным. — Извольте пока отведать карполитового** рагу.  
Паладины не торопились. Всей кучкой поглядывали на Ханка: тот долго принюхивался к порции, наколол кусочек на вилку, взвесил, присмотрелся и, наконец, попробовал. Нахмурился, поглядел на остальных. Тут брови его приподнялись, лицо приобрело мечтательное выражение, и он кивнул — одобрил.  
Эзор вилку до рта так и не донесла, зато челюсть её отвисла ещё сильнее.  
— Это ты чё сейчас сделал?  
— Не понял? — невинно посмотрел на неё Ханк.  
— Да они придурочные какие-то! — воскликнула Эзор.  
— Надо было отраву им подсыпать, прежде чем накладывать! — громыхнула Зетрид.  
Обе смолкли под внимательным взглядом Лотора.  
— Не волнуйтесь, готовила не Эзор, — решила приободрить паладинов Акша. — А моя стряпня ещё никого не убила.  
— Ещё?..  
Кит, сидящий по левую руку, шевельнулся, потирая переносицу. Взялся за вилку и совершил немыслимый подвиг — подхватил кусок, сунул его в рот не глядя. Остальные впечатлились, последовали его примеру. Слава Канзивку. Ещё бы с ложечки их пришлось кормить, как детей.  
Честных пятнадцать добошей ели молча. Чей-то — в ту сторону Акша старалась не смотреть — живот перестал урчать, а чьи-то щёки — пунцоветь.  
Аллура, первой отложившая вилку, заговорила, показательно игнорируя галрийцев.  
— Так значит, в этой реальности есть ещё одна я, и эта я дру… — тут её заметно перекосило, — веду дела с Лотором… Хотелось бы знать, о чём она думает.  
Акша подавила смешок. Ей показалось, или принцесса собиралась сказать «дружу»?  
— Меня больше другое интересует, — подал голос Кит. — Где в этой реальности _мы_?  
Горе-паладины недоумённо переглянулись. Кит махнул рукой в сторону Лотора, едва не заехав Акше по лицу:  
— Он заграбастал наших Львов, а паладины этой реальности ни сном ни духом!  
— Вообще-то _мы_ — паладины этой реальности, — погрозила ему пальцем Эзор, недовольно нахмурилась и навалилась на Акшу, чтобы лучше его видеть. Акша, вздохнув, переставила свою тарелку подальше.  
— Та Аллура сказала, что в глаза не видела Лэнса, — пробормотала Пидж, с опаской косясь на Лотора. — Значит, в этой реальности до Львов мы не добрались. Но почему?..  
— А вдруг здесь меня всё-таки признали супер-красавчиком? — совершенно не в тему предположил Лэнс. Акша задумалась о специях, которые добавляла в рагу; по идее вызывать побочные эффекты вроде помутнения рассудка они не должны были. — И я стал супер-пупер-мега популярным?  
Остальные паладины взвыли хором, Лотор прикрыл ладонью глаза и что-то пробормотал. Не иначе — придумывал, куда пристроит Синего Льва.  
— Что? — обиделся Лэнс.

***

Он убедился окончательно — покой придёт только во сне, если ему теперь вообще доведётся поспать.  
Их стало вдвое больше. И если собственных паладинов Лотор усмирял малыми жертвами, в большинстве случаев ограничиваясь неоспоримым авторитетом, с новым комплектом обещали возникнуть проблемы. Дрессировать придётся долго, и как бы усилия не пошли прахом — две команды обязательно сцепятся за ближайшим углом, раззадоривая друг друга.  
Пожалуй, главная проблема — Аллура. Не настолько их реальности различались, чтобы не уловить её очевидного сходства с Аллурой-уже-знакомой. Такая… Такие не подчинятся. И легким путём пойти, очаровывая вторую, не выйдет. Предыдущий экземпляр на редкость ревнивый и всё ещё нужный.  
Оставался путь более длинный, но не менее действенный. Лотор озаботился показать, на что способен, и хоть кто-то в команде наверняка проникся. А если не вышло — он покажет ещё раз. И ещё, до тех пор, пока не проникнутся все. Жертва, выбранная наугад, останется той же. Отмеченного крестом паладина, судя по реакции, не очень-то жалуют даже в собственной команде — он отлично подойдёт, чтобы самую малость напугать остальных. И не слишком досадно будет немного перестараться.  
Результат — вот, почти в руках. Дыры в плане, страшно нервировавшие Лотора, неожиданно обрели материальные заплаты. Подарок судьбы или намёк пошевеливаться — теперь неважно. Паладинам, волей случая заглянувшим на крейсер, не отвертеться.  
Лотор, на тикунду вынырнув из размышлений, про себя хмыкнул. Пожалуй, на досуге стоит поинтересоваться, что им, собственно, на крейсере-то понадобилось.  
И тут послышались шаги. Быстрые, громкие, уверенные.  
— Что такое? — повторил синий.  
Паладинам было не до него. Синхронно развернулся десяток голов, дверь столовой медленно разъехалась под аккомпанемент из падающих вилок. Лотор вздохнул. Триумфальный звон. Как же не вовремя. На пороге стояла она — запыхавшаяся, злая. Аллура.  
— Какого квизнака здесь происходит?!  
Лотор мельком оглядел генералов. Акша, Эзор, Зетрид. Что ж, стоило догадаться. На капитанском мостике Нарти — союзников пускает, но не докладывает. По понятным причинам.  
— Я полагаю, о конспирации можно забыть, — меланхолично отозвался он.  
Занятый корректировкой стратегии, разговор с Аллурой Лотор отодвинул на задний план. В теории фора была минимум в пару квинтантов, но отчего-то не вышло. Она нашла его — как, спрашивается? — и теперь не отступится. Придется говорить сразу со всеми.  
— Кто… кто это такие… такая?! — выпалила Аллура, в упор уставившись на тёзку. Та ответила взглядом испытующим, куда менее ошеломлённым. Всё-таки полезно — заранее смириться со своей не совсем уникальностью.  
— Я же сказал тебе, что объясню позже, — прикрыл глаза Лотор.  
— Уже достаточно позже? — нехорошо прищурилась Аллура. — Слишком ты затянул с ожиданием, дорогой.  
— Дорогой?! — возмутилась, вскакивая, вторая.  
— Ой, — пискнул кто-то с алтеанско-белой части стола. — Что-то я не успел… Морально к этому подготовиться…  
— Ты же тоже это видишь, да? — свистящим шёпотом отозвалась ему девчонка в зелёном.  
— Тихо, — велел Лотор, сцепляя перед лицом пальцы. — Аллура, садись, мы ещё не закончили завтракать. Акша, нужна ещё тарелка… Нет, две, — поправился он, приметив рыжего олуха, с грозной физиономией шарахнувшегося от тени светильника. — И ещё один стул.  
— Коран! — воскликнула Пидж, напугав того до полусмерти.  
Аллура одарила присутствующих гневным взглядом и на единственное свободное место — между Зетрид и синим — опускаться не пожелала. Забрала стул, переставила в голову, к Лотору, и села с донельзя независимым видом. Подпёрла ладонями подбородок, выжидающе уставилась. Расстояние — его отсутствие, вернее — мешало сосредоточиться, но Лотор только благосклонно кивнул.  
На этот раз челюсти подбирал не один комплект паладинов, а оба.  
— А вы ничем не отличаетесь! — выпалил синий.  
И тут же охнул — Аллура, сидящая рядом, качнулась и то ли в бок ему двинула, то ли на ногу наступила. Перекосило его знатно, а оставшиеся паладины — кто несчастно, кто злорадно — переглянулись.  
Только Акше до очередной распри не было дело. Она поставила перед Аллурой парящую тарелку, добыла где-то стул и теперь аккуратно подбиралась к Корану, чтобы пригласить его на свободное место. Коран уходил от неё по дуге — пожалуй, есть ему не слишком хотелось.  
— Раз уж все в сборе, — начал Лотор, отставляя пустую тарелку и мигом прерывая гомон с шушуканьем, — стоит вернуться к делам.  
— Давно пора, — буркнул красный. — Я присоединяюсь к Аллуре-второй. Какого квизнака всё-таки происходит?  
— Для начала… — Лотор скользнул взглядом по чужим паладинам, задержавшись взглядом на розовых полосках костюма Аллуры. — Где ваш лидер, чёрный паладин?  
Пауза, переглядывания, и руку неохотно поднял красный:  
— Я пилот Чёрного Льва.  
Лотор едва удержался, чтобы не изогнуть иронично бровь. А они подготовились — так какому-нибудь не шибко одарённому галра можно всерьёз задурить голову. Искал чёрного, поймал красного, а оказалось — всё-таки чёрного. Однако зелёный вчера подошёл с первого раза.  
— Допустим. Что насчёт красного?  
— Это я, — вздёрнул подбородок синий.  
— Вот как, — отозвался Лотор и, припомнив о качествах и обязанностях, о которых вещала Аллура в первый квинтант знакомства, повёл плечами: — Сочувствую чёрному. В любом случае, — тут же продолжил, не дав синему вставить слово, — выход у вас сейчас один. Сотрудничество.  
Гости молчали, глядя напряжённо и выжидающе, собственные генералы пялились на Лотора, как на окончательно свихнувшегося.  
— С кем? — нашёл в себе силы уточнить чёрно-красный.  
— Со мной, разумеется.  
— И не мечтай! — взвилась Аллура-другая. — Дело Вольтрона — борьба с мерзкими галра! Мы обязаны бороться со злом, а не… не сотрудничать с ним!  
— Да-да, — незаметно закатил глаза Лотор, кивая в сторону Аллуры, сидящей под боком и задумчиво вертящей в руке вилку. — Это я уже слышал, поверь. К делу борьбы с мерзкими галра меня признали пригодным.  
— Это значит… — подала голос Пидж. — Ты… выступаешь против отца?  
Лотор кивнул, не скрывая довольной усмешки. Если однажды придётся всех чужих паладинов пустить на корм шимамонту, эту, пожалуй, стоит оставить — она способна к логическому мышлению.  
— Моя цель — свергнуть Заркона и освободить Галрийскую империю от его тирании. И раз уж вы изволили заглянуть в эту реальность, — он многозначительно обвел взглядом собравшихся, — вы мне в этом поможете.  
— С какого этого квизнака? — ошеломлённо спросил паладин в синем.  
— Заглянуть в… что?! — вторила ему Аллура справа.  
— Ты издеваешься, — нахмурился чёрный. — Ты видишь нас второй раз в жизни, но приглашаешь присоединиться к своим гнусным делишкам. Ещё скажи, что собираешься нам доверять!  
— Разумеется, нет, — пожал плечами Лотор. — Я не верю вам, вы не верите мне. Всё предельно честно. Как вы могли заметить, крейсер практически пуст. Мне нужен экипаж и команда, способная пилотировать Львов. Я мог бы набрать других галра, но _вы_ на эту роль подходите лучше.  
— Это ещё почему?  
«Потому что у меня нет причин доверять вам. Легче вынести предательство незнакомца, чем любого галрийского генерала. От него, генерала, всё-таки нож в спину ждёшь раз в квинтант, а не каждую тикунду. И избавиться от тех, кого в этой реальности никто не будет искать, тоже проще».  
— Потому что вы уже умеете пилотировать Львов, — пояснил он наконец, выдержав паузу.  
— Это… странное объяснение, — неуверенно сообщила Пидж.  
— И ты думаешь, мы согласимся? — ещё больше посмурнел чёрный.  
— Кажется, вы не поняли меня. — Лотор сцепил замком руки под подбородком, проникновенно глянул на подобравшихся паладинов. — Вас только что посвятили в заговор, и вариантов у вас два. Либо вы присоединяетесь, либо замолкаете навсегда.  
Ужас в глазах спрятать они не сумели. Зетрид предвкушающе потёрла руки, Эзор игриво дёрнула хвостом. Аллура фыркнула и легонько стукнула Лотора по плечу:  
— Опять переиграл, павлин недоделанный.  
— Ладно, — рассмеялся Лотор, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Вопрос можно и по-другому поставить. Что вы собираетесь делать, если не согласитесь? Вернуться в свою реальность?  
Паладины потерянно молчали — так и есть, по больному месту попал.  
— Ладно, — повторил Лотор, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Вам явно не терпится это обсудить. Акша, найди им каюты поближе к центральной части крейсера. Эзор, Аллура, вы доели? Тогда со мной.  
— Куда? — хором отозвались обе Аллуры.  
Лотор подхватил нужную под руку.  
— Прыгать. Я правильно понимаю, что Замок где-то поблизости? Мы ещё не готовы заявлять о своих намерениях на всю империю.  
— А-а-а… э-э… наши Львы! — спохватилась Пидж, когда Лотор почти скрылся в дверях.  
— Они давно на крейсере.  
— Стой! Но ведь… весь этот план… на это декафибы уйти могут! — не сдавалась девчонка.  
— С вами — нет, — уверил Лотор через плечо, захлопывая дверь и облегчённо выдыхая. Если будут новые вопросы, можно сделать вид, что он не услышал.  
— Так что ты хотел мне рассказать? — пропела сбоку Аллура. — Лотор?  
Лотор скрипнул зубами. Что ж, у любой ретирады, сколько бы полезной она ни была, всегда находятся недостатки. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Бломфруктовый улунг — галрийский (имперский) аналог чая.  
> **Карполит — сытное полумясное растение с одноимённой планеты.


	5. Конспирация

— Он одурачил нас! Снова подстроил всё так, чтобы ему было удобно!  
Пидж с силой топнула по полу — звук разлетелся по каюте, множа гулкое эхо. Хотелось рычать и драться, но злости больше не хватало.  
Паладины не ответили. Грустно смотрели в пол, размышляли об одном и том же, но так ничего и не придумали.  
Акша, как велел Лотор, отвела их к каютам, однако паладины так и продолжали ходить за ней кучкой, не распределяясь по комнатам. В итоге впятером засели в одной. Аллура, Ханк и Лэнс устроились на кровати. Кит облокотился о стену, сложив на груди руки, и только Пидж не прекращала нарезать круги по новоприобретённому пристанищу. Не имея возможности выплеснуть эмоции в столовой, сейчас она не находила себе места и непрестанно ругалась. Мириться с ситуацией не хотелось.  
— И что нам теперь делать?! «Львы давно на крейсере», — передразнила она. — Мы влипли, и влипли по-крупному!  
— Мы знаем, Пидж, — вздохнула Аллура.  
Прикрыв глаза, Пидж опустилась на пол и приложила ладонь ко лбу. Как такое могло случиться? Ну как?!  
— Ух, как меня этот гад бесит! Так и хочется вмазать по его прекрасной роже! — с чувством произнёс Лэнс.  
Пидж подняла голову. Ханк и Аллура недоумевающе переглянулись, а Кит двинул бровями и переставил ноги — явный признак слегка пошатнувшегося душевного равновесия.  
— Что? Я вообще-то разбираюсь в красоте, — надув губы, оправдался Лэнс и украдкой посмотрел на Аллуру. — И не могу не признать конкурента!  
Ханк махнул на него рукой и задумался:  
— Интересно, правда ли этот Лотор такой хороший?  
— Хороший?! — огорчённо прыснула Пидж. — Он издевается над людьми и пользуется своим положением, как только может! У меня слов не хватает, чтобы описать, какой он _не_ хороший…  
— Не знаю… — вздохнул Кит. — Хороший или нет, наши цели сейчас совпадают. Только доверять мы ему не можем. Не вздумайте, слышите?  
— Да, — кивнула Пидж. — Эти его речи пробирают до дрожи. Есть в нём что-то такое…  
— Ты тоже чувствуешь, да? — спросил Ханк.  
— Мы все чувствуем.  
Одна Аллура молчала. Ещё бы, её можно понять. Не каждый квинтант узнаёшь, что какая-то из твоих альтернативных личностей встречается с самим сыном Заркона. А ещё обиднее — узнать, что он и правда довольно привлекателен. Пидж вздрогнула и помотала головой: «Стоп, что?!»  
— Ребят, думаю, выбора у нас и правда нет, — вынес долгожданный вердикт Кит. — Мы понятия не имеем, как вернуться домой. Львы без Замка долго не протянут. Если даже сумеем сбежать и примемся бороздить космос, то так и помрём. Зазря.  
— Да, вместо этого мы поможем Лотору свергнуть Заркона, — невесело улыбнулась Пидж. — Что ж, можно сказать, первый раз был репетицией.  
— И во второй всё точно пройдёт без сучка без задоринки! — воодушевился Ханк.  
— Хотелось бы верить…  
Вздохнули все хором, посидели в тишине. Ощутимо не хватало часов, отмеряющих тикунды. Маленькая каюта выглядела предельно лаконичной: кровать, широковатая для одного и узковатая для двоих, пустая тумбочка с неяркой подсветкой, высокий шкаф у стенки и пол — абсолютно голый, холодный даже на первый взгляд. Дверь была всего одна, в коридор, и Пидж невольно задумалась об удобствах вроде туалета и душа. Неужели всё общее?  
— Собственно говоря, — неуверенно подал голос Лэнс, — а что нам дальше-то делать?  
Всеведущий и всемогущий Лотор распоряжений никаких не оставил. Пидж, подумав, выглянула в коридор: Акша уже ушла, и никого поблизости не наблюдалось. Вот что бы это значило? Они всё ещё пленники, которым надают по ушам за попытку побега, или уже перекочевали в разряд союзников? Лотор согласия от них не дождался, но с него сталось бы решить всё самостоятельно.  
— Нам жить здесь, — вздохнула Пидж, смиряясь с окончательным фиаско. — Нужно разведать, как это делается. Не слишком же галра от людей отличаются? Вот, едят как минимум, и кровати они явно не просто так ставят...  
— Мы ведь можем отсюда уйти? — поинтересовался Лэнс, подозрительно выглядывая наружу и наверняка созерцая ту же картину, что и Пидж парой добошей назад. — Да?  
— Раз уж так получилось, — решительно встала Аллура, — он не имеет права нам запрещать!

***

Один коридор сменялся другим, но казалось, что не происходило ровным счётом ничего. Крейсер был огромен. Непредсказуемые повороты, тупики, запертые двери, лестницы и дроны. Неумолимо одинаковые, выключенные и грудами сваленные в пустых комнатах. Та ещё мука — ориентироваться здесь, однако путь приходилось запоминать. Сомнительным чутьём, потому что отличительных признаков у коридоров не было. По крайней мере — на первый взгляд.  
Паладины шли кучкой, озираясь по сторонам. Без самого плохонького наладонника Пидж чувствовала себя как без рук и впервые жалела об отсутствии в космосе бумаги и карандашей. Вот должна же канцелярия — либо что-то похожее — продаваться на ближайших планетах? Оставалось решить, что проще: уломать Лотора купить бумагу и по вечерам корпеть в каюте над самодельной картой или всё-таки попросить вернуть наладонник. Ответ напрашивался сам собой.  
— Некомфортно мне от всей этой мрачности, — пожаловался Ханк. — Я скучаю по белому цвету!  
— Дружище, посмотри на меня! — возник перед ним Лэнс, широко расставив руки. — Я спасу тебя своей блистательностью! Или хотя бы белыми доспехами…  
— Лэнс, спасибо, что даже в таких ситуациях всё ещё шутишь.  
— А где я шучу? Я что, по-твоему, не блистателен?  
— Ты отмечен злом, и твоя блистательность померкла, — патетично фыркнул Кит. — Но ты ещё держишься.  
Лэнс застонал, хлопнул себя по лбу и принялся карябать крест на груди. Безуспешно — ни единой чёрной чешуйки на его пальцах так и не осталось. Лотор о свойствах чудо-краски явно не лгал.  
— И правда, чего нам грустить? — воодушевился Ханк, с добош понаблюдав за тщетными попытками Лэнса. — Ничего страшного не случилось. Попали к этим галра, подумаешь! Чтоб они нас сломили — ещё чего! Но почему бы нам просто не расслабиться, раз уж мы всё решили, и не посмеяться над шутками Лэнса? Мне плохо среди этих стен, так пусть он спасает меня, пока я не зачах окончательно!..  
— Чувак… Это было сильно, — признал Лэнс.  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты немножко… переборщил? — тоненько спросила Пидж.  
— Кажется, — ответил Ханк. — Но достаточно вдохновляюще, не правда ли?  
Лэнс хлопнул его по плечу:  
— Ещё как! О, а это что, тренировочная?  
Кит замер. Едва стойку не сделал, как охотничья собака. Пидж была с ним солидарна: у неё тоже чесались кулаки, хотелось выпустить пар и кого-нибудь — желательно Лотора — поколотить, но мечта её была неисполнима. Манекены подошли бы как нельзя лучше, только на горизонте сейчас маячила цель более существенная.  
— Я, пожалуй, остановлюсь здесь. Вы как? — оглянулся Кит на паладинов.  
Те, видно, желанием не горели. Лэнс задумчиво потирал шею, Ханк смотрел куда-то вверх, и только Пидж с сожалением помотала головой. Аллура вообще была сама не своя. Всё витала где-то в своих мыслях, почти не участвовала в разговорах. Совсем на неё не похоже, но сейчас она имела на то полное право.  
Кит настаивать не стал. Пожал плечами и пошёл в зал.  
Следующим отпал Лэнс. Пидж так и не поняла толком — либо они сделали крюк и вернулись туда, откуда начали, либо добрели до ещё одного жилого блока. В любом случае, за незапертой дверью обнаружилась однозначно идентифицируемая комната — душевая. Душевые, вернее, потому что в рядок стояло несколько кабинок. Ни одной таблички, указывающей на подходящую гендерную принадлежность, Пидж не обнаружила и поёжилась. Вот так выйдешь утречком из душа, а тебе навстречу Лотор какой-нибудь…  
— Всё, не уйду отсюда, пока не ототру это гадство! — решил Лэнс. — Есть же здесь мыло?..  
Следующего бойца потеряли, окольными путями добравшись до кухни. Изнутри неслась ругань, что-то шкварчало, булькало и ощутимо подгорало. Пидж только поморщилась, собираясь уйти, а Ханк всплеснул руками:  
— Как же так можно! — и ринулся на помощь.  
Пидж с Аллурой, оставшись вдвоём, переглянулись. На кухню прибыла тяжелая артиллерия, и есть шанс, что их будущий обед — если паладины туда попадут, а не сгинут на страшном крейсере поодиночке — будет спасён.  
Отправились дальше.  
Чем больше проходило времени, тем тягостнее становилось молчание. Казалось, неловкость, комом повисшую в воздухе, вот-вот удастся нащупать. Аллура шла за Пидж, не интересуясь ни остановками, ни конечной целью. Ни слова не проронила.  
Действительно, о чём говорить? С тем же Лэнсом у Пидж нашлось бы больше точек касания, чем с отдалившейся Аллурой. Хотя, думалось, девочки. Только одна — настоящая принцесса.  
Что ж, самой так самой.  
— Аллура?  
— М-м? — она растерянно подняла голову.  
— Как ты?  
— Я? Хорошо, спасибо, — улыбнулась Аллура, поджав губы.  
— Видимо, не очень… — стушевалась Пидж, жалея, что начала. Слова, хоть утешительные, хоть дежурные, не подбирались ни в какую. Пожалуй, только хуже сделала — нужно было молчать. Неловкость, прежде осязаемая лишь слегка, рухнула на плечи нешуточной тяжестью.  
К сожалению или к счастью, в разговор, не успевший толком начаться, вклинился третий голос. Пронзительный, неожиданный, но Аллура не повела и бровью. Ей было не привыкать. По коридору с воплем нёсся Коран.  
— Аллура! Аллу-у-ура!  
— Что тебе?.. — устало начала она, но рыжий вихрь останавливаться не собирался. Не обратив внимания на Пидж, Коран подхватил Аллуру под руку, утянул за собой и исчез так же быстро, как появился. Заграбастал себе, значит, чужую принцессу.  
— Вы пойдёте со мно-ой! — таяло за углом эхо.  
Пидж моргнула, потёрла глаза. Бежать никуда не хотелось. Что-то подсказывало, что не догонит и окончательно потеряется. Она, квизнак раздери этот крейсер, осталась на нём в полном одиночестве! А тщательно запоминаемые повороты вымелись из головы, как будто их там никогда не бывало.  
Пидж постояла, рассматривая на стене пластинку с криво нацарапанной рожицей, однозначно галрийской. Следы жизни. То ли чьей-то скуки, то ли хорошего настроения. Паника схлынула, оставив место облегчению. Червячок, изводящий душу, наконец исчез. Пидж поняла, почему друзья разделились с такой лёгкостью. Устали. Устали решать, осторожничать и корить себя. Устали бояться. Чуть-чуть — друг от друга, от недовольства, поднимающегося волнами и превращающегося в шторм.  
Каждому нужно было отдохнуть, побыть наедине с мыслями. Приручить, в конце концов, крейсер неопознанной враждебности. И ей — тоже.  
Разумеется, ничего не вышло. Долго одиночество не продлилось. Нет, Пидж действительно нужен был кто-то из генералов. Она, правда, лелеяла надежду, что первой найдётся Акша, которая из присутствующих казалась самой адекватной. Или Лотор — на крайний случай.  
Кухонный катаклизм одну нежелательную вероятность исключил, зато призвал вторую. Или делу помогли корановские вопли — тут уже не принципиально.  
Пидж сглотнула, запрокидывая голову. Тень, в которой она оказалась, расползлась в коридоре от края до края. Горой возвышалась мохнатоухая громила, сверкая очами из-под хмуро сведённых бровей. Не вовремя вспомнились игры-файтинги: там боссы, готовясь к сокрушительному удару, глазами незадачливых героев прожигали точно так же. Ваншот.  
«Бр-р-р», — мотнула головой Пидж, отступая на пару шагов.  
Монстру-галра она даже до груди не доставала, и ситуация, медленно переставая быть жуткой, превращалась в на редкость дурацкую. Громила атаковать не спешила, имя её не вспоминалось. Действительно, Лотор его и не называл — не одёргивал и не давал приказов.  
— Эм-м, — пискнула Пидж, тут же мысленно стукнув себя по лбу. Если будет шептать, с такой верхотуры её и не услышат.  
— Да? — отозвалась махина неожиданно мирно.  
Ладно, была не была.

***

Тренировочный зал мало отличался от такого же в Замке. Разве что манекен, которого он пинком разбудил с третьего раза, был позлее и плевался ядовитыми фразочками. Сначала Кит вдоволь отдубасил его врукопашную, потом заметил груду учебного оружия, сваленного в углу, и дело пошло веселее.  
— Ты медленнее моей бабушки! — с надрывом рявкнул безликий противник, и голос его пошёл рябью помех. Программа, распознающая успехи и промахи, явно сбилась к чертям. Кит успел дважды садануть по манекену со спины, пока тот разворачивался. — Ты ме-дле… кфш-ш-ш…  
Задёргался в конвульсиях, рухнул на пол. Кит для верности потыкал его носком сапога, но реанимироваться рухлядь не спешила.  
— Совсем уморил беднягу, — усмехнулись из-за спины. — Разве так интересно?  
Кит вздрогнул, помянул Заркона и медленно обернулся, усиленно делая вид, что вовсе не удивлён. Акша расслабленно опиралась на стену, скрестив на груди руки. И как долго, спрашивается, она за ним наблюдала?  
— Я понял, почему ваших рядовых можно раскидать, как щенят, — вздёрнул подбородок Кит и обличающе указал на металлолом. — Если все они тренируются на _этом_.  
Акша скривилась.  
— Не выдумывай. Ни один уважающий себя галра до такого состояния тренировочную не доведёт, — сказала она, заметила явное недоумение Кита и грустно добавила: — Ни один, кроме Трагора. К сожалению, именно его крейсер нам и достался…  
— Э, сочувствую, — не слишком уверенно пробормотал Кит.  
— Лотор обещал починить их.  
Акша подошла ближе, включила пятерых разом. Включилось только трое, и окружать её они стали с опаской, будто искусственным интеллектом просчитав поражение заранее.  
— Когда-нибудь. Но пока — это избиение младенцев.  
Кит моргнуть не успел, как два манекена присоединились к собрату на полу, а третий зациклился ездить по кругу, выдавая пресловутую фразу о бабушке.  
— У вас с родственниками какие-то проблемы? — недоумённо спросил Кит.  
— Нет, — рассеянно отозвалась Акша, останавливая выжившего и копаясь у него в спине. Выудила какой-то чип, вырубив манекен напрочь, и сунула в карман. — Реванш взять не хочешь?  
— А?  
— Ты ведь тренироваться пришёл? — Акша склонила голову набок. — Я видела сейчас, у тебя есть потенциал. Но в настоящем бою ты двигался… на редкость по-дурацки.  
— Вот спасибо, — помрачнел Кит.  
— Вас было трое, но вы не воспользовались преимуществом, — продолжала она невозмутимо. Сняла с пояса баярд — такой же, как у Пидж, теперь было видно отчётливо — и трансформировала в памятный бластер.  
Кит напрягся, безуспешно ища поблизости настоящее оружие. Его, разумеется не было. Вот же!.. Всего лишь баярд отобрали, а чувство такое, будто руки лишили. Сейчас ещё окажется, что Лотор передумал и что крыску на крейсере пришли добивать.  
Акша выстрелила на пробу. Какими-то шариками, отпечатавшимися на ближайшем манекене пятнами тёмно-зелёного цвета. Неприятного, болотного.  
— Твой меч подойдёт, — повела она плечом, наставляя бластер на Кита. — Попробуй ещё разок.  
— К-квизнак!!! — выпалил Кит, шарахаясь в сторону. Россыпь зелёных пятнышек осталась на полу, в пальце от его ноги. Будь это настоящие заряды, попади они в цель, незадачливого паладина разом приковало бы к облюбованному месту. Вероятно — последнему в его жизни.  
Что ж, возиться в краске желания не было никакого. Бой учебный только на первый взгляд, и уступить сейчас он не имеет права. И дать попасть в себя — тоже. Докажет и ей, и себе, что чего-то стоит. Что тот проигрыш был волей случая!  
Перехватив поудобнее непривычную рукоять, Кит ринулся в бой.

***

Развернувшаяся картина поистине ужасала. Даже неумелые — но такие очаровательные! — попытки начинающей племяшки сготовить простую яичницу с этим бы не сравнились. Самая цветная и яркая галра нависала над чаном, в котором вовсю кипела какая-то коричневая жидкость, и пыталась… опустить кончик хвоста в галра-суп?! Она что, так _температуру_ проверяет? И как она ещё лицо — или что похуже — себе не обварила! Квизнаковы галра!  
— Да кто тебя вообще пустил на кухню?! — возмутился Ханк, попутно вспоминая обронённые Акшей слова. — Как там тебя… Э… Эр… Эрас… нет-нет, как-то по-другому…  
— Эзор я, — хмыкнула она, убирая хвост в сторону. — А ты чего заявился?  
— Я заявился спасать наш обед! — решительно встал в позу Ханк.  
— Ну-ну… Наш, значит. Ой, мясо!  
Эзор отстранилась от чана и подбежала к сковородкоподобной штуке, в которой шипели куски багрового мяса. Интересно, чьего? Взяв лопаточку, Эзор поддела один и перевернула.  
— О, пойдёт! В прошлый раз было хуже, — заявила она, глядя на без добоша уголь.  
Глаза Ханка вылезли из орбит.  
— Ч-что? Пойдёт? Да куда ещё хуже?! — задохнулся в негодовании Ханк. — Тебе что, готовку на полном серьёзе доверили?!  
— Слыш, шимамонт, у нас тут всё по расписанию, — обиделась Эзор, переворачивая остальные куски.  
— То есть в твою очередь все травятся?  
— Я сейчас в твою порцию подсыплю кое-чего, — угрожающе ткнула в него лопаточкой Эзор.  
— Ага, понятно. Отойди и смотри, как надо.  
— Чего?! Да меня потом Акша накажет!  
— Я потерплю.  
Эзор с вызовом дёрнула хвостом и задумалась. Наверное, поняла выгоду предложения.  
— Отлично, — выдала она, отходя от плиты. — Показывай. А я тут… посижу, посмотрю, ага. Не думаю, что остальные будут против.  
Ханк азартно потёр ладони.  
— Что ж, рассказывай, что тут у вас!

***

— Коран! Куда ты меня тащишь?! — возмутилась Аллура, из последних сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать вырываться. — Надеюсь, ты хотя бы заметил, что я не твоя Аллура.  
Коран притормозил, прищурился, оглядел её и кивнул.  
— По дороге как раз и заметил.  
— Почему тогда не остановился и не вернул, откуда взял?  
— Коран никогда не останавливается! — важно поднял он палец и продолжил прерванный путь. Аллура закатила глаза. Коран есть Коран, в любой реальности не оставляющий щебета. — И когда вы только успели стать паладином! Я горжусь вами! Хоть вы и не моя...  
Аллура с сожалением взглянула на Корана. Не повезло бедняге. Эта вторая Аллура возомнила из себя невесть что! Взять хотя бы её непозволительное поведение за столом. Бегает за Лотором как собачонка, в рот ему смотрит. Она хоть знает, что это такое — уважение к себе?  
Кого помянешь, однако. Аллура охнула, сбиваясь с шага. Из-за угла выступила… она сама. Квизнак, как же странно видеть себя со стороны!  
— Ты настолько обиделся на меня, что решил найти себе новую принцессу? — раздражённо поинтересовалось её отражение, перекрывая дорогу.  
Корану пришлось свои принципы волей-неволей нарушить. Он остановился, надул губы и непримиримо скрестил на груди руки.  
— И правильно сделал! — вырвалось у Аллуры. — Ты водишься с галра!  
Аллура-вторая нахмурилась.  
— Эти галра — единственная надежда Вселенной.  
— Во главе с сыном Заркона?!  
— Слушай, — отрезала она, — ты знаешь Лотора меньше квинтанта. Не тебе… И не тебе тоже, Коран, судить о нём! Вы бы сами всё поняли, если бы знали его так же, как я. Вы бы поняли, что только он может свергнуть Заркона!  
Аллура задохнулась от негодования, но ничего не ответила. Убедительно жертва галрийских махинаций вещала, не поспоришь. Кому, спрашивается, доверять, как не себе? И напротив — вдруг эти мысли принадлежали не ей? Вдруг её одурачили? Или — брр — вставили что-то в затылок, как галрийцам далёкой реальности?  
— Лотор, Лотор, Лотор… — пробурчал Коран. — Вот о нём я и хотел с вами поговорить!  
Аллуру-вторую он подхватил свободной рукой и целеустремлённо потащил куда-то уже обеих.  
— И знаете, я тут подумал, — добавил он оценивающе. — Принцессами я готов поменяться!  
— Кор-ран!

***

Пидж прижала к груди законную добычу — наладонник и карту. Баярд, решив не наглеть, взяла только свой, повесила на пояс и, выходя из комнатки, на всякий случай развернулась к Зетрид противоположным боком.  
Сомнительная просьба, протараторенная на одном дыхании, произвела вовсе не тот эффект, которого Пидж опасалась. Громила, представившаяся Зетрид, расхохоталась, обозвала ее «смелой малявкой» и отвела, куда нужно, без вопросов и членовредительства.  
На обогатившуюся Пидж она взирала с убойным равнодушием. Наверное, можно было с мешком прийти, сгрести всё имевшееся в наличии оружие — не иначе, предыдущих владельцев крейсера — и выйти ровно с тем же результатом. Интересно, все галра такие пофигисты? Или исключительно те, кого нелёгкая судьба свела с Лотором?  
— Ещё куда? — спросила Зетрид. Голос у неё был такой низкий, что угроза, присутствуй она или отсутствуй на самом деле, подсознательно ожидалась в любой фразе. Хоть Пидж и просекла фишку, ей до сих пор требовались нешуточные усилия, чтобы разлепить в ответ губы, а не кинуться наутёк.  
— Н-на мостик! — решительно сказала она.  
И оказалась на мостике, в теоретической близости от желанных до сих пор карт. К обычным космическим добавилась насущная необходимость — карта крейсера. Нужна была полная, с наименованием секторов, но на прямой вопрос Зетрид лишь в затылке почесала. Сказала, что никогда подобных не видела. «Зачем, если всё и так ясно?» Пидж тогда мысленно взвыла. Туристы на боевых крейсерах явно были не в почёте, и никто не озаботился у входов развесить хотя бы планы эвакуации.  
Убедившись, что подопечная на мостике застряла надолго, Зетрид ушла. Пидж осталась практически в одиночестве — если не считать незнакомую галра, которая в её сторону даже головы не повернула. Пидж на всякий случай кашлянула, помаячила с боков, но реакции не дождалась. Только кошка, развалившаяся, словно на смотровой башне, на груде ящиков, лениво проводила её взглядом.  
Пидж кошку узнала и хмуро погрозила ей пальцем. Царапины, стоило о них вспомнить, снова разнылись, а опасное существо нагло дёрнуло хвостом и зевнуло. Хорошо хоть, далеко от кресел валяется — на голову не спикирует.  
Осторожно, всё ещё опасаясь вопросов и выдумывая правдоподобные ответы, Пидж подошла к пульту. Компьютер нашёлся сразу. Не компьютер, вернее, а простаивающий экран с вяло текущими на фоне процессами. Замок после пробуждения, если подумать, вёл себя и то активнее. Хотя дело, возможно, было в алтеанской магии.  
Символы… галрийские, неудивительно. Хрустнув пальцами, Пидж принялась за работу — аккуратненько пробраться в систему, перевести её для удобства, утащить всё полезное в ставший бесценным наладонник. Почти, кстати, бездонный: его память была крепко завязана на Львиной.  
Вторжение охранной системе не понравилось. Взломщикам она подлянки оставляла с педантичным упорством: пароли, ключи для любого мало-мальски важного действия. Взять неоткуда, а взламывать долго и как-то невежливо. Всё-таки Пидж не лазутчик теперь, а кто-то вроде… союзника?  
Карт крейсера, чёрт бы побрал этих и-так-всё-помнящих галра, в общем доступе не было и в помине. Закралось даже нехорошее подозрение, что не нашлись бы они и с любым другим уровнем доступа — просто за ненадобностью.  
Галра, похоже, рождались с планом боевого крейсера в голове.  
«Точно!»  
Пидж хлопнула себя по лбу и пулей вылетела в коридор, жалея о впустую потраченном времени. У кого точно были карты — так это у дронов. Хороший дрон не пристает к прохожим, уточняя дорогу. Хороший дрон помнит её досконально. А «помнит» в его случае — имеет толково прописанную программу.  
Отлично подходящий, отключённый образец нашёлся неподалёку. Пидж его приволокла — прикатила на удобных колёсиках — на мостик, сцапала с ящика ещё парочку стержней и полезла изучать внутренности.  
— Да блин! — пожаловалась она в пустоту, когда сломался третий. — Забрать бы со Льва инструменты… Надеюсь, эти штуки здесь вроде гвоздей и мне не выкатят за них счёт. Как думаешь?  
Безымянная галра к людской тоске осталась глуха. Спит она там что ли? Хорошо, однако, дежурит. Были б ещё оставшиеся генералы такими же, паладины сделали бы тихонько свои дела и ушли. Не попались бы в лапы непонятного Лотора. Вообще-то ему же теперь и хуже — придётся возиться с разномастными паладинами и выслушивать вдвое больше нытья, чем обычно.  
Если, конечно, от своих генералов он нытье выслушивает. С точки зрения математики, умножение двойки на ноль даст в итоге всё тот же ноль. Логика жизни, правда, так уже не сработает, и Лотор решить проблему может по-своему. Занулить что-нибудь другое.  
«Да нет, не живодёр же он, в самом деле…»  
На язык просилось «наверное», но Пидж, встряхнув головой, лишние мысли из головы выбросила. Вовремя — дрон поделился-таки злополучной картой, оживая с чуток подправленной моделью поведения.  
— Где я? — весело спросила у него Пидж, сверяясь с наладонником.  
— Сектор A, этаж третий, комната ноль, — охотно ответил дрон, сверкая дыркой в спине. Отвертки, чтобы вернуть крышку на место, у Пидж не было.  
— Ага, комната А-300, — перевела Пидж. — Капитанский мостик.  
Карта с пронумерованными секторами радовала глаз своим наличием и — слава всем богам — логикой. Нулевая комната давала название своему коридору, коридор — остальным комнатам, а сектора, начиная с носовой части корабля, расходились к хвосту симметричным клином. Перекрёстки и лестницы не назывались никак, но для удобства были распиханы едва ли не на каждом углу. Поплутав немного и припомнив алфавит, рано или поздно попадёшь, куда нужно.  
— Неплохо, — донеслось вкрадчиво из-за спины.

***

Расположились они в первом попавшемся крыле отдыха. Аллура входа толком не разглядела: внутрь их утянул Коран, тщательно направляемый, тем не менее, местной её версией. Вряд ли она чувствовала себя как дома, но по коридорам гуляла явно не первый раз.  
Низкий столик по центру и несколько диванов вокруг. Здесь хорошо бы устраивать совещания и строить планы дальнейших действий. Обстановка подходящая. Не слишком развязная, но и не чересчур формальная.  
Коран нехотя отпустил обеих: «Я никогда не удостаивался чести быть сразу между двумя принцессами! Да ещё какими!» Он плюхнулся на ближайший диван, а Аллуры устроились по разные стороны от него, старательно избегая взгляда друг друга. Повисшее напряжение Коран смёл многозначительным кашлем.  
— Так вот! Я хотел поговорить о вашем молодом человеке.  
Ответ прилетел с обеих сторон. В виде двух заслуженных оплеух.  
— Что?! — воскликнула Аллура-вторая. Коран ойкнул, прикрываясь руками. — Ещё раз так скажешь, и не такое устрою! — вспылила она, откинув волосы и сложив руки на груди.  
— На самом деле я тоже подумала... — призналась Аллура, выдыхая с облегчением.  
Злостный взгляд несправедливо обвинённой — ой ли? — принцессы внушал опасение. Аллура всерьёз задумалась о том, как сама выглядит в такие моменты. Да нет, не может она такие рожи корчить! Всё это — очередные галрийские козни.  
— Да как вы только могли!..  
— А что, — выбрался из убежища Коран, приговаривая с обидой: — он же такой прекрасный, чудесный, идеальный! Из знатного рода!  
— Да ты... Ладно... Потом поговорим. _Её_ ты зачем сюда притащил?!  
Коран гордо задрал подбородок, посмотрел на неё с оскорблённым достоинством. Сложил на груди руки, вид такой принял, будто готовился вот-вот поведать страшную тайну. Аллура даже дыхание затаила.  
— Не знаю, — бросил он наконец, накручивая усы. — Под руку попалась. Не подумал.  
Глаза они, надо думать, в этот раз закатили синхронно.

***

Собственно, так Пидж обзавелась первым своим заданием в качестве члена галрийского экипажа. Ух, до чего же звучит странно. Лотор сначала напугал её до полусмерти, подкравшись со спины, а потом едва не на зуб попробовал модифицированного ею дрона.  
Остался, похоже, доволен, потому что вручил устройство для поиска аномалий и велел заняться остальными дронами. Разбудить, проверить на наличие жучков, подлатать, где нужно, и запустить в работу. В излюбленной манере предостерёг, что любое упущение останется на её совести, а на робкий вопрос о количестве крейсерских дронов загадочно улыбнулся.  
Исчез потом подозрительно быстро, гадина. Хорошо хоть, показал, где лежат отвертки с прочими инструментами.  
В отместку Пидж добавила в репертуар обработанных дронов новые фразочки, каждому — свою коронную. Время летело незаметно, и работники вскоре засновали по крейсеру, оживляя мрачные пейзажи. Пидж потирала в предвкушении руки: кто-то да заговорит рано или поздно с таким «особенным» дроном.  
Безжизненным куклам, правда, не было ни конца, ни края. В какую каморку ни загляни — везде громоздились либо они, либо древние на вид ящики. Туда Пидж заглядывать зареклась. Вот так откроешь, починишь что-нибудь, а за спиной Лотор ка-а-ак возникнет, ка-а-ак задание даст…  
Прикрутив последний винтик в спине очередного дрона, Пидж разогнулась со вздохом и утёрла лоб. О времени она не имела ни малейшего представления, но урчание в животе мягко намекало, что с завтрака его прошло порядочно.  
«Что ж, десятка три я уже запустила, теперь до конца квинтанта можно и поотлынивать…»  
Бороться с совестью не пришлось. Под потолком разнёсся усиленный эхом голос Лотора, велящий членам экипажам собраться в комнате А-307. Перед «членами» он отчего-то помедлил.  
«Ага, рядом с мостиком!» — поняла Пидж и пустилась в первое осознанное путешествие, ежетикундно сверяясь с картой-наладонником.  
Первой до комнаты, оказавшейся чем-то вроде гостиной, добралась не она. Внутри уже ругались на чём свет стоит Коран и две Аллуры. Пидж поморгала, с трудом различая их костюмы и идентифицируя «свою». Ситуация осложнялась в основном тем, что белый и розовый предпочитали обе.  
Судя по взъерошенному виду и охрипшим голосам, кости они друг другу перемывали не первый варг. И славным искусством риторики не ограничились, пуская в дело — можно поклясться! — острые коготки.  
— Эм, весело тут у вас, — оценила Пидж, устало плюхаясь на свободный диван и беззастенчиво пялясь на свежие царапины «чужой» Аллуры. Ей кто-то — ха! — почти всю щёку располосовал.  
— Не то слово, — хором заявили Аллуры и, зыркнув друг на друга, одинаково вскинули подбородки.  
Вступать в дискуссию Пидж не решилась. Впрочем, притомившиеся спорщики всё равно не успели пока отдышаться и не торопились её продолжать.  
Следующим появился Ханк, растерянно вертящий головой рядом с Зетрид. Пидж хихикнула — кому-то явно сегодня досталась роль шаттла, курсирующего по коридорам и доставляющего потеряшек до места назначения. С собой Ханк принёс незнакомый, но до одури вкусный запах еды. Пидж волком клацнула зубами, а Ханк расплылся в загадочной улыбке и осторожно вытер что-то у неё со лба.  
— И когда ты в масле извозиться успела?..  
Дверь открылась, пуская на этот раз Лотора в сопровождении безымянной галра с мостика. Оценив дислокацию, он тяжко вздохнул, невнятно ругнулся и снова исчез.  
Пидж чиркнула себе мысленную пометку «не опаздывать на совещания».  
Добошей пять спустя появилась Акша. Вернее — большой шуршащий куль, который закрывал ей обзор и с трудом помещался в руках. Груз она оставила в проходе между ближайшими диванами, куда мигом запрыгнула не замеченная прежде кошка.  
Шум в комнате нарастал, становилось всё теснее, а места на диванах — всё меньше. По подсчетам выходило, что последнему припозднившемуся человеку его не достанется вовсе.  
Насвистывая, ввалилась внутрь Эзор, толкая перед собой громыхающую тележку со стопкой тарелок, грудой приборов и огромным накрытым блюдом. О, обед прямо в гостиной?! Тяжкий вздох вырвался минимум у половины присутствующих. Сопоставили личность повара с предполагаемым результатом?  
«Хм…»  
Пидж задумчиво покосилась на Ханка. Ей ведь не показалось, что запах немного усилился?  
Эзор хотела было делиться плодами своего труда, но энтузиазма особого не встретила. Акша стукнула её по рукам, велев дожидаться всех остальных. Пидж, у которой живот в узлы уже заворачивался, была в корне с ней не согласна, но право голоса она здесь вряд ли имела.  
«Да где же их носит?!»  
Ещё добрых полварга, и дверь снова явила Лотора. Кит и Лэнс ввалились вместе, отчего-то с ног до головы мокрые. Хотя с Лэнсом, как и с абсолютным провалом его миссии, всё было понятно — он продолжал щеголять ничуть не изменившимся чёрным крестом на груди.  
— Слава богам! Канзивку! — нестройным хором выдали присутствующие.  
Лотор опустился рядом с Пидж, и она вдруг почувствовала себя кошкой. Была бы шерсть — точно бы дыбом встала. Кит скользнул на последнее свободное место, ничуть не стесняясь мигом натёкшей под ногами лужи, а Лэнс замешкался, важно выпятив грудь и прикрывая глаза:  
— Да, боги здесь!  
Ответом ему стал разноголосый хохот. Лэнс приоткрыл один глаз, довольный шуткой, затем распахнул уже оба и выругался, созерцая битком набитые диваны.  
— И места для них особые, одухотворённые, — поддакнул ему Кит.  
И обедать бы ему стоя, если бы не благородный поступок Аллуры. При ближайшем рассмотрении — «чужой» Аллуры. Спор, видно, привёл к неожиданным последствиям и отсыпал ей решимости. Иначе Пидж не могла объяснить, почему Аллура устраивалась сейчас на коленях у Лотора, обнимая его за шею. Пидж челюсть подобрала только с третьего раза, да и Лотор, судя по устремлённому в бесконечность взгляду, впечатлился не меньше.  
Лэнс на освободившееся место рухнул как подкошенный.  
— Э-эм, обед? — первой отмерла Эзор и в отместку уступила Акше честь раскладывать его по тарелкам.  
Получившие порцию косились с подозрением то на неё, то на Эзор. Субстанция выглядела съедобной, что вкупе с запахом смущало их больше всего. Ханк приосанился, хитро перемигнулся с Эзор, что в общей кутерьме — для всех, кроме Пидж — осталось незамеченным. Надо же, спелись.  
Потому и попробовала Пидж первой, блаженно застонав напоказ остальным. Стряпню Ханка она смаковала бы, будь та даже тянучей зелёной жижей. Просто глаза бы закрыла. Чего ведь только не встретишь на разных планетах!  
Её примеру потихоньку последовали и остальные, светлеющие лицами после первого же кусочка. Генералы кидали непонятные взгляды в сторону Эзор, а та уплетала за обе щёки и самодовольно ухмылялась.  
— Странно, — обронила Акша, истыкав свою порцию до полусмерти и лишь после этого решившись сунуть в рот вилку. Обвела внимательным взглядом присутствующих, прищурилась, добравшись до Ханка, но промолчала. Не иначе, хвостатой Эзор светила взбучка или проникновенная речь. Пидж назвала бы случившееся «нарушением авторских прав».  
Какое-то время слышался лишь звон посуды да чьё-то неприятное чавканье. Лотор молчал, не притрагиваясь толком к еде. Ему, хоть он и обхватил Аллуру рукой, держать тарелку на весу было банально неудобно. Да и Лэнс, волей случая оказавшийся как раз напротив, не добавлял аппетита даже Пидж — пялился перед собой таким взглядом, будто решил диван с предательницей-принцессой спалить дотла.  
Молчание действовало на нервы, грудь распирало несколько желаний разом: развеять неловкость и заодно поделиться надуманными за варги работы соображениями. Пидж отставила на столик пустую тарелку, робко покосилась на Лотора. Приоткрыла рот, закрыла, отряхнула руки. Наконец, глубоко вдохнув, решилась.  
— Итак. Вот что у нас получается, — начала она дрогнувшим голосом. Шум малость стих, все развернулись в её сторону. Лотор снизошёл до задумчивого взгляда, но мешать не стал. Пидж поёжилась. Никогда ещё, кажется, в одночасье она не оказывалась под перекрестьем стольких опасностей. — По неким причинам в этой реальности мы не добрались до Львов. Следовательно, раньше или позже ими завладели гал… вы, — коротко оглядела она генералов, — и пробудили Аллуру с Кораном из криосна.  
Галра отвечать не спешили. Даже от тарелок не оторвались. Слова Пидж, по-видимому, не произвели на них особого впечатления. Да, сказала и так очевидное, и что? Вдруг кто-то решит дополнить её рассуждения. Пидж привыкла не ограничиваться одними лишь выводами, а озвучивать и промежуточные результаты. Ошибки, если они допускались, искать так всегда было проще.  
Зато _её_ паладины глядели на неё с поддержкой, действительно задумываясь.  
— О нет, только не снова, — непонятно пожаловалась в потолок Акша. — Так случилось и так есть. Вряд ли вы узнаете что-то в ближайшее время. Зачем жевать одно и то же?  
Пидж с ответом не нашлась, чувствуя, как жар приливает к щекам.  
— Кто, например, поймал Аллуру, когда она выпала из капсулы? — спросил Ханк через несколько томительных тикунд. Вряд ли его действительно интересовал этот вопрос, но повисшую неловкость он не мог не заметить. И пришёл на помощь, старательно игнорируя тяжкий вздох Акши.  
— Лотор, — выдала секрет «чужая» Аллура. — А кто в вашей?  
«Родная» Аллура замешкалась, явно не готовая к такому вопросу. Глаза её забегали очень уж подозрительно.  
— Эй, это был я! — возмутился Лэнс.  
Ханк фыркнул:  
— Довольствуйся тем, что поймал хотя бы одну.  
— А кто…  
— Довольно, — негромко приказал Лотор, мигом заткнув все разговоры. Поставил почти полную тарелку, ссадил Аллуру на диван и с неуловимым облегчением переместился за его спинку. Теперь всем приходилось запрокидывать головы, а кому-то — ещё и выворачивать шеи. — Пора заняться делом.  
Дел нашлось много, и раздавал их Лотор неумолимо и без права на обжалование. За Пидж оставались дроны, Ханку проницательно доверили кухню, мимоходом выяснив его имя, а Киту предстояло заняться какими-то манекенами вместе с Акшей. Судьбу остальных Лотор решал дольше. Лэнсу, как блюстителю чистоты, достались склады, где нужно было прибраться и провести опись. Закономерные возражения пресеклись в корне, и Пидж мысленно погладила Лэнса по голове: судя по обтекаемым формулировкам, Лотор либо сам понятия не имел, что там скопилось, либо уже знал, как всё плохо.  
Аллурам он велел не создавать проблем, увернулся от брошенной вилки — Пидж не заметила, кем именно — и заявил, что расписанию дежурств подчиняются теперь все. И что постов станет больше.  
Теперь взбунтовались уже генералы: «Их?! На мостик?!»  
Лотор загадочно усмехнулся и сказал, что связываться подкидышам всё равно не с кем, а крейсер угонять нет резона. И пообещал, что уменьшит количество постов, если дежурных перестанет хватать. Кто-то, может, тёмные мыслишки и правда обдумывал, но в тот момент зарёкся — Пидж уж точно.  
От дальнейших новостей взвыли все паладины, кроме — неудивительно даже — Кита. Лотор переставил кошку на спинку дивана и взялся за загадочный куль. Распаковал быстро, и на колени новичкам полетели тёмные свёртки. Досталось даже Аллуре-второй с Кораном, прежде в дела крейсера-муравейника никак не вписывавшегося.  
— Что? Галрийское?! — вскрикнули хором Аллуры, поддерживаемые возмущениями потише.  
— Класс, — сообщил Кит, рассматривая нагрудник с оранжевой генеральской звездой и разворачивая перед собой скользящую чёрную ткань. Насколько Пидж поняла, все костюмы были особого принце-лоторского дизайна — никто из встреченных прежде галра, кроме уже знакомой четвёрки, таких не носил.  
Всех, нарушающих конспирацию и сверкающих впредь белой «жутью» в стенах крейсера, Лотор обещал лично облить чёрной краской. Много у него осталось, видите ли. За костюмы было обидно — хорошие же! — но и спорить язык отчего-то не поворачивался. Лэнс вообще первым переодеваться умчался, справедливо опасаясь за сохранность и так уже подпорченного костюма.  
Форма, кстати говоря, оказалась вполне удобной.  
И дни дальше полетели на удивление быстро. Лотор знал, что делал. Загрузив паладинов работой, дав какие-никакие цели, он почти не оставил им времени на размышления c заговорами. Просыпаясь в холодной — духовно, потому что терморегуляцию наладили в первую очередь — комнате, Пидж торопливо приводила себя в порядок и мчалась на завтрак. К опоздавшим снисхождения больше не проявляли. Не впишешься в расписание — придётся красться мимо начальства, которым считал себя первый лоторский комплект паладинов, и канючить несчастные бутербродики, чтобы в нелегком труде своём дожить до обеда.  
Работы было много, порой — абсолютно непредсказуемой, и дело находилось каждому. Никого Пидж не могла бы обвинить в безделии, даже если бы захотела. Они стояли на подхвате, меняли друг друга, когда что-то случалось, бодрились радушными подколками. Говорили обо всём на свете, кроме одного — по негласному правилу.  
Только вечерами, закутываясь с головой в одеяло и подтягивая колени к груди, Пидж снова и снова задавала себе одни и те же вопросы.  
«Как так получилось?»  
«Что теперь делать?»  
«Как вернуться домой?»  
Ответов не было, и взять их было неоткуда.  
Лотор не терял времени даром. Оказалось, насчёт экипажа он не соврал: через неделю по крейсеру разбрелись ошалевшие по первости галра. Пидж не поняла сначала, откуда, потом хлопнула себя по лбу. Решилась и загадка таинственных коробок, которые генералы по очереди таскали из кухни каждое утро, и их непонятных обмолвок.  
Какими карами Лотор пугал чужой экипаж, переманивая его на свою сторону, Пидж предпочла бы не узнавать никогда. Галра ходили по струнке, проявляли недюжинное рвение даже в самой неприятной работе и менялись в лицах, когда рядом проходил кто-то из генералов. Забавно, но «элитные» костюмы возвысили в галрийских глазах и приблуд-паладинов. Лэнс едва от гордости не лопался, строя новобранцев и торжественно перекладывая обязанности на их плечи.  
Остальные только глаза закатывали, пеняли ему на бессердечность — слишком уж быстро он запамятовал о собственном незавидном положении.  
За страшную тайну и пресловутую лоторову конспирацию опасаться особо не приходилось. Галра держались особняком, с разговорами не лезли, иногда шушукаясь по углам о «полукровках странной расы» и ком-то — особенно тихо — «совсем ненормальном».  
Время сглаживало углы, с неизбежным смирялись и паладины. Судьба не спешила подкидывать им очередную комету — по всему выходило, что в чужой реальности они застряли уже насовсем. Под рукой Лотора. В самом деле не худший из вариантов, если включить логику и не верить брюзжащей до сих пор «своей» Аллуре.  
Пидж всерьёз задумалась о возвращении на Землю и о том, как мама воспримет появление дочери-близнеца. Нет, скорее всё-таки — двойника, хотя настоящая Пидж этой реальности в странствия никогда не пускалась.  
Для будущего, однако, было пока рановато.  
Ничто не предвещало беды. Нет, забывать, что Лотор вообще-то предвещает её по умолчанию, явно не стоило. Притворялся он хорошо — редко показывался на глаза, не угрожал расправой сверх меры. Будто выжидал удобного момента, чтобы взбаламутить всё спокойствие разом.  
У него получилось.  
Впервые с того памятного обеда он собрал вместе всех паладинов и поведал о роли, уготованной им в грандиозном плане завоевания Вселенной. То есть, простите, спасения.  
«Боги, крейсер надо было всё-таки угонять…» 


	6. Миссия

— Сделать _что_?!  
Лотор постучал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Единственным плюсом менталитета галра можно было считать беспрекословное подчинение. Всё, приказанное командиром, они выполняли без вопросов и споров, если хоть немного дорожили собой или местом работы. Предавали, впрочем, они тоже молча.  
Полукровки отличались от них. Столкнувшиеся с отчуждением, они не подозревали в полной мере о сути, кипящей в крови галра, и отваживались задавать вопросы. Думать, действовать по ситуации, решительно повышая тем свою ценность в качестве генералов.  
Однако даже им не приходило в голову открыто спорить с Лотором.  
— Ты за кого нас принимаешь?!  
Существа иной крови не подчинялись привычным условностям, с ними было сложнее, но притом интереснее. Он узнал — люди, так звала себя раса в отдалённом квадранте Вселенной, куда ещё не добрались руки галрийской империи.  
Оказалось, их видимая покорность была продиктована исключительно страхом, и хватило её ненадолго. Люди пригрелись, почувствовали себя в безопасности и принялись бунтовать.  
— Паладины Вольтрона, защитники Вселенной, разве нет? — приподнял бровь Лотор. Предположить, что Аллура, без конца твердящая эту фразу, могла вылепить из подопечных нечто иное, не выходило никак.  
— Так-то оно так, но то, что ты предлагаешь… Это… Неправильно! — возмутилась Пидж, подаваясь вперёд и яростно сверкая глазами из-под своих стёклышек. И пяти квинтантов не прошло, как она в ультимативной форме заявила, что должна забрать их из Зелёного Льва. Лотор, фыркнув про себя, разрешил. — Ты хочешь подло избавиться от люд… галра, пока они не стали твоими подданными?!  
— Ранвейг, Кханд, Сенох, — перечислил Лотор навскидку. — Империя только выиграет, если избавится от парочки особо твердолобых генералов. Дай им волю — они вгрызутся Заркону в глотку и займут его место. И любому другому, кто может там оказаться. Гнов и… пожалуй, Зендак. Они остаются верными отцу, несмотря ни на что, и будут до последнего держаться за его имя. Последнее, чего я хочу, — чтобы моё правление началось с гражданской войны.  
— И ты, конечно же, будешь совсем ни при чём, — прищурился Кит, скрещивая на груди руки. — Белый и пушистый.  
— Разумеется, — усмехнулся Лотор. — «Сопротивление» отбило Львов из-под носа у Заркона четыре фиба назад и до сих пор выжидает. Он ищет, но не может найти, и с каждым квинтантом свирепеет всё больше. Он не знает ни имён, ни лиц, а от шпиона, который выкрал его легендарное оружие, не осталось даже следов.  
— Оружие… — хлопнул по колену Лэнс и будто прозрел: — Так вот откуда у тебя чёрный баярд! А мы-то всё гадали…  
Паладины переглянулись, а Лотор подавил вздох усилием воли. С галра было действительно проще. Они не опустились бы не только до споров, но и до того, чтобы нагло перебивать его прямо во время вдохновляющей речи.  
— А потом белые паладины выйдут из тени и возглавят сопротивление. Будут бить по важнейшим стратегическим точкам, возвращать свободу колониям и избавляться от вернейших сторонников Заркона. Слухи о них будут греметь по всей империи, а сами они продолжат ускользать в последний момент. Будут дразнить Заркона, пока не вынудят его разочароваться в сторонниках и отправиться на охоту лично.  
— Как идеально звучит, — почесал затылок Ханк. — Всё это мы уже делали… В своей реальности.  
— Именно, — откинулся на спинку кресла Лотор. — Ничего нового. Что вам не нравится?  
— Это неправильно! — стояла на своём Пидж. — Если так, то… ничего не изменится. Мы сразились с Зарконом. Пожалуй, мы даже победили, но это была наша худшая операция. Всё, что могло пойти не так, именно так и пошло! Мы… потеряли своего пилота, но это ровным счётом ничего не дало. Империя не развалилась, мир не настал, а мятежи разозлили галра ещё сильнее. И мы столкнулись с новым врагом.  
— С тобой, между прочим, — добавил Лэнс.  
О том, что за чушь творилась в другой реальности и как такое могло случиться, Лотор думал долго. Почему там он открыто сражался с паладинами в самой что ни на есть центральной части империи? Паладинов атаковали штурмовики, а значит — подчинённые ему галра. Ему бы не дали вернуться, если бы не случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Не та ли это причина, которой он собирался воспользоваться сейчас? Только там, верно, всё произошло без его участия. Неудивительно, что из рук вон плохо.  
Однако главный вопрос был в другом — кому удалось удержать империю от падения? Что случилось с Зарконом, внятного ответа паладины дать не могли. После битвы никто не говорил о том, что император мёртв, но и приемлемого командования, судя по лёгкости, с которой Вольтрон освобождал колонии, организовано не было. Битва вывела отца из строя, но этот факт тщательно скрывался.  
Только одно существо могло провернуть такое. И, пожалуй, чтобы родная реальность не повторила чужую судьбу, от Хаггар стоило избавиться в числе первых.  
— Учитывая количество дыр в вашем плане, я не удивлён, что так получилось.  
— Дыр?! — воскликнула Пятая.  
Аллур, устав от бесконечного «какая именно», Лотор пронумеровал почти сразу. Версий, почему именно Седьмая и Пятая, навскидку нашлось бы несколько, но сослался он на два одинаково важных числа, играющих ключевое значение в алтеанском наследии.  
Факту, на чистом вдохновении выдуманном за пару тикунд, важно кивали все, даже сами Аллуры. За первенство в итоге никто не боролся: мысль о сравнении числовых эквивалентов Лотор отбил у них сразу.  
— Разумеется. Я так и не понял, чего вы хотели добиться. Уничтожить корабль? Конечно, это самое огромное и дорогое устройство во всей империи, но править можно откуда угодно. А эвакуироваться — проще простого, пока один несчастный Вольтрон отрезает по кусочку за добош.  
— Да нет же, мы хотели… — начал было объяснять Лэнс.  
— Да-да, уничтожить Заркона, — не остался в долгу Лотор. — Уничтожили, хоть и не знали, что он выйдет сражаться лично, притом не до конца. И что дальше?  
— Ну…  
— Оставили жестоких и алчных галра без кулака, способного удержать их от истребления всего живого?  
— О чём ты говоришь?.. — спросила Пидж разом осипшим голосом. — Разве ты сам не предлагал только что сделать то же самое? Убрать Заркона? А теперь говоришь, что он был нужен?..  
— Ты начинаешь понимать, — усмехнулся Лотор, — что это не то же самое. Я не согласен с политикой Заркона, но не могу обвинить его в том, что она не работает. Он тиран, его разум отравлен, но он держит подданных под контролем и обогащает свою империю. Только это можно делать иначе, и его безумие — единственная причина, почему император должен смениться. Так, что новую политику вы назовёте освобождением и процветанием.  
В кои-то веки его не перебивали, а потом ещё долго молчали, осознавая услышанное.  
— Ты вечно выворачиваешь всё наизнанку, — пожаловалась в пустоту Пидж.  
— Что-то я всё равно не понял, чем твой план отличается от нашего, — фыркнул Лэнс.  
— Я не удивлён. Вы ведь принялись спорить до того, как я закончил.  
Насупились все разом, а Ханк сделал у рта загадочный жест, будто что-то закручивает и выкидывает. Нет, если обращать внимание на странности, да ещё и комментировать их, с делом они никогда не покончат.  
— Итак, белые паладины заманивают Заркона в ловушку и убивают его, и это становится последней каплей. Единственная надежда оставшихся — принц, будущий император. Он докажет своё право на трон, когда подчинит себе Вольтрон и вернёт его империи вместе с головами мятежников.  
— В смысле с головами?  
— Я утрирую.  
Паладины, начисто его игнорируя, сбились в кружок и принялись шушукаться, яростно размахивая руками. Лотор, хоть до него и долетали отдельные слова — большая часть слов, слух у галра хороший — за ходом беседы следить не собирался.  
Наконец вперед выступил Кит, по неизменной привычке отгораживаясь от опасности скрещенными руками:  
— А если мы откажемся?  
— Ведь уже проходили, — обронил Лотор, подпуская в голос как можно больше скуки. — Заговор и два пути заговорщиков. Забыли? Будет сложнее, но пилоты для Львов найдутся и без вас.  
Кит почему-то усмехнулся.  
— Когда первая миссия?  
— Завтра. Все инструкции получите у Акши и Седьмой, — коротко пояснил он и добавил, когда паладины дружно, молча и с независимым видом отправились к двери: — Не забудьте переодеться.  
Галрийские костюмы сидели на них как влитые.

***

Коробка, вторая, ещё одна. Последнюю какая-то бестолочь грохнула об пол и скрылась за стеллажами прежде, чем Акша разглядела лицо. Вот же! Звук ничего хорошего не предвещал. Придётся проверять на трещины, а если найдутся — выстраивать в ряд складских дежурных и разглядывать спины. Одна конкретная, не столь проворная, как лицо, на примете уже была. И месть её ждала страшная.  
Акша присела на корточки, по одной вынимая детали. Каждую, не скупясь, замотали слоёв эдак в двадцать, и объёма в коробке они занимали втрое больше, чем нужно. Складывалось впечатление, будто платил Лотор не за калибраторы, а за коробку плёнки. Не тешайской, конечно, но всё равно до обидного дорогой. Чересчур дорогой — потому что два калибратора всё-таки треснули, а их защита, сохранившая первозданный вид, явно не думала сопротивляться кощунству.  
— Акша?  
Жертвы сами плыли в руки, но, к сожалению, для расправы не годились. В трагедии они были невиновны, зато, судя по лицам, переживали свою собственную.  
— Да?  
Сбились стайкой, как в самом начале, и упорно делают вид, что всё в порядке. Не иначе, варгом назад с ними говорил Лотор. Как и собирался. Последней модификацией Синклайна он остался крайне доволен, а из мастерской, не глядя швыряя инструменты механику, вылетел с такой скоростью, что сомнений не было — начинался следующий этап плана.  
— Мы за инструкциями…  
Стоят, смотрят. Идут напролом, как штурмовики, и явно опережают начальство, потому что никаких инструкций Акша не видела. Понять бы ещё: это Лотор оставил ей простор для импровизации или отвлёкся по дороге, не ожидая такой прыти от едва-едва завербованных паладинов?  
Оказалось, всё сразу. Коммуникатор пискнул на удивление вовремя, спасая от необходимости задавать наводящие вопросы.  
«Маски белых паладинов в контейнере без маркировки. Остальное на твоё усмотрение».  
Кодовое слово. Да, Лотору не было нужды повторяться. План обсуждали десятки раз, если не сотни, но начало активной фазы корректировалось лишь однажды — с прибытием «гостей», настолько удобных, что им прощались любые оплошности в пределах разумного. Исключительно своим существованием они перечёркивали минимум две проблемы: маскировки, потому что освободители-галра вызвали бы ненужные вопросы, и распределения сил. Лояльные генералы, которых с трудом хватало на разнесчастный крейсер, никак не могли оказаться в двух местах одновременно. Пришлось бы выбирать — возле Лотора, чтобы избежать подозрений, или в кабинах пилотов.  
Теперь же основная работа, как и сомнительная слава, доставалась невольным союзникам, присматривать за которыми предполагалось по очереди. Их дебют должен был пройти на ком-нибудь простеньком: так накладки не сыграют большой роли, не разрушат план на корню, а пользу с рисками удастся оценить малой кровью. Из списка, неоднократно редактируемого и тщательно зашифрованного, идеально подходили только две цели.  
— Вам какое имя больше нравится, Кханд или Зерта? — спросила Акша, осматриваясь в поисках контейнера. Причина столь размытого указания могла быть только одна — доставили его сегодня. Куда только положили? К коробкам, разгрузку которых — зря, как оказалось — по причине хрупкости не доверили дронам и которые оттого до сих пор громоздились в проходе, или в кучу со всем остальным? Куча выглядела внушительнее, но постепенно уменьшалась — её проворно растаскивали по маркированным полкам. На то, чтобы «научить» дронов этой премудрости, ушло непозволительно много времени, но результат того стоил.  
Жаль, пристроить новенькие калибраторы удастся не скоро, и вдвойне жаль, что совершенствование манекенов снова откладывается на неопределённый срок. Теперь и она, и Пидж будут заняты «белыми» миссиями по самое не хочу.  
— Зерта, — ответил, не задумываясь, Лэнс. — Есть шанс, что оно женское.  
— Не угадал. Тогда начнём с Кханда.  
— Что, это было обязательно — узнать моё мнение и сделать наоборот? — надулся он.  
— Нет, просто с неприятными вещами лучше расправляться в первую очередь.  
— Вообще-то ты здесь не один, — закатил глаза Кит. — Взял и выдал личное мнение за коллективное…  
— Я не виноват, что вы молчите как рыбы!  
Ханк всегда встревал вовремя, приходил на помощь, когда накалялась обстановка. Так и сейчас: молча встал между ними и ладонью зажал Лэнсу рот.  
Заветный контейнер обнаружился случайно — на тележке проходящего мимо дрона, в самом верху. Запоздало ужаснувшись тому, в какой неизведанной глуши мог оказаться груз без маркировки, Акша решительно отобрала его, не дожидаясь, пока дрон доберётся до места назначения. Был бы тот живым, точно вздохнул бы с облегчением: избавившись от неприятной вещицы, он ускорился и сменил направление, точно зная, куда ему нужно.  
«Белые паладины» в замешательстве переглянулись.  
— Понадобится вам для операции, — пояснила Акша, поднимая крышку.  
Лэнс, отплёвываясь, отлепил от лица руку Ханка. Остальные озадаченно захлопали глазами. Первым в коробку полез Кит.  
— Что это? — последовала его примеру Пидж и нахмурилась.  
— Прорези и… эм, странные бугры? — скривил губы Лэнс, и тут его осенило: — Это что, маска?! Только не говорите, что мне придётся скрывать под _этим_ свою красоту!  
— Ура, бог услышал меня! — иронично отозвался Кит.  
— Услышал мольбу о новых галра шмотках?  
И когда они перестанут комментировать каждое действие? Лотор усмирил чересчур энергичных землян, но языков, видимо, у них было не отобрать. Впрочем, с ними на крейсере стало не так скучно. Нельзя не признать: «белые» разбавили красками приевшуюся рутину.  
— Они слишком белые, чтобы быть галрийскими, — поправила очки-стекляшки Пидж. — Или их создателю-галрийцу угрожали?  
— Нет, это тешайские маски, — усмехнулась Акша, на всякий случай сверившись с едва заметным оттиском на пружинистом материале. — Они мастера маскировки. Коммандоры колонии постоянно меняются, потому что тешайцы дурят им головы… Вам стоит примерить.  
Кит с опаской приподнял вильнувшую в его руках маску, поглядел на просвет и, пожав плечами, прижал к лицу:  
— И как она будет держаться? Приклеится?  
Маска стремительно меняла цвет, перенимая цвет его кожи, и потому казалось, что она всасывается внутрь. Подождав для верности пару тикунд, Кит отнял от неё руку и недоумённо оглядел собравшихся, кусающих губы в отчаянной попытке не захихикать.  
— В чём дело?  
— Ой, нос и… щёки, — первой прыснула Пидж. — Тебе как будто картошек туда напихали!  
Руки Кита дёрнулись, но он стоически преодолел желание проверить наощупь. Принял независимый вид, оглядываясь по сторонам — не иначе как в поисках зеркала. Акша не знала, что такое картошка, но предположила, что это какой-то плод. Кит представил её себе очень живо, и на щеках вдобавок ко всему начали проглядывать рельефные листочки.  
Теперь хохотали уже все.  
— Поверь, Кит, — хлопнул его по плечу Лэнс, — тебе не стоит этого видеть.  
— Вам всем такие носить, — напомнила Акша и, пронаблюдав ужас на их лицах, смилостивилась: — Кит, представь себе любое лицо, какое хотел бы примерить.  
Кит представил, и Пидж присвистнула:  
— А чёрный Лотору тоже идёт… — и покосилась на Аллуру с затейливо уложенными волосами. — А если с локонами попробовать?  
— Замечательно, конечно, — усмехнулась Акша. — Только нужно другое. Выберите подходящее, либо несколько, и периодически меняйте, чтобы запутать свидетелей. У маски только один минус — от воды она снова становится белой и на некоторое время теряет свойства. Собственно, так она и снимается. Но во время миссий, пока точно не окажетесь в безопасности, вы должны остерегаться любых жидкостей. Запомнили?  
— Звучит просто, — фыркнула Пидж и потянулась за следующей маской.  
Более обстоятельный Ханк изучил всю стопку и поинтересовался:  
— А зачем так много?  
— Пять для вас, — Акша быстро раздала остальные, причём в руки Аллуре маску пришлось запихивать чуть ли не силой, — и нам всё остальное. Не теряйте и не вздумайте рвать. Достать такие сложно, а ещё сложнее — сделать это тайно. На этом всё. Собираетесь после завтрака, берёте маски, свои белые костюмы и головы. Остальные инструкции получите в пути и на месте. А, и тем, кто отлынивал от тренировок, стоит собрать всю храбрость в кулак.  
Ханк и Аллура на последних словах поразительно единодушно переглянулись.

***

Зачем её притащили на подозрительное собрание на ночь глядя, Аллура не имела ни малейшего представления. Команда паладинов собралась в малой гостиной неподалёку от жилого блока, куда был заказан путь рядовым галра, и самозабвенно ругалась.  
То есть ругались-то, насколько она сумела их изучить, постоянно, только на этот — по-другому. С куда большей нервозностью и вымученными жестами. Пятая набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы что-то сказать, и молчит. Пидж то и дело поправляет очки. Кит не отнимает рук от груди и цепляется к любой фразе Лэнса, а тот не остаётся в долгу. Ханк переводит взгляд с одного на другого и шумно вздыхает, заметно сгорбившись в своём кресле.  
— Да что с вами такое? — не выдержала наконец Аллура.  
— Мы миримся с тем, как всё плохо, и стараемся не злиться на Кита, — немедленно пояснил Лэнс.  
— Никто не злится на Кита, кроме тебя! — стукнула его Пидж. — Потому что он был прав, если…  
— Ты же была не согласна с Лотором, — перебил её, закатывая глаза, Лэнс. — Что, пара его фразочек — и всё, хвостиком перед ним вилять будем?  
— По крайней мере он знает, что говорит и чего хочет! — почему-то вспыхнула Пидж. — Он ни разу не соврал нам, если вы не заметили. Он сказал, что ему нужны пилоты Вольтрона, и теперь… теперь мы действительно нужны.  
— Да, никогда бы не подумал, что ему просто понадобился повар и механик с парочкой лишних генералов, — закивал Ханк. — Он тогда взял бы кого понадёжнее.  
— Судя по тому, как мы пахали всё это время, он решил совместить приятное с полезным, — фыркнул Кит. — Чтобы не морочиться с анкетами, вакансиями и прослушиваниями.  
— Да вы что, поверили ему?! — вскочила с места Пятая. — После всего, что он сделал?!  
— А что он сделал?  
Вероятно, к такому вопросу она была не готова, потому что рухнула обратно, в ярости сжимая кулаки и почему-то исподлобья поглядывая на Аллуру. Пришлось вскидывать голову и принимать независимый вид. Хуже ревнующей женщины может быть только женщина, не желающая признавать, что ревнует. И вдвойне хуже — когда это вроде как ты сама.  
— Натравил на нас генералов, кинул в клетку, шантажировал, заставил работать сверхурочно? — предположил Лэнс.  
— Мы всё это уже обсуждали! — кинулась в бой Пидж. — Нельзя смотреть так однобоко! Мы пробрались на его крейсер, и он был в своём праве. Не по головке же ему было нас гладить? И да, какие ещё сверхурочные?  
— Правильно, нет сверхурочных, потому что даже договора нет и зарплаты! Вы видели? Вот и я не видел, — потряс кулаками Лэнс и внезапно стёк по диванчику на пол. — Всё, это конец. Пидж его оправдывает и говорит его словами. Колитесь, кто ещё собрался переметнуться на сторону зла?  
— Мы окончательно сделали это ещё днём, когда согласились, — пожал плечами Кит.  
— Это _ты_ согласился, не я!  
— Эй, мы ведь собирались сделать вид, что согласились, и выгадать побольше времени для размышления? — уточнил Ханк.  
— Серьёзно? — хором среагировали Пидж с Китом, переглянулись, и последний недовольно буркнул: — В вашем «шу-шу-шу» я расслышал только «Кит, соглашайся».  
— Он даже не усомнился. Всё, они оба для нас потеряны, — провозгласил Лэнс, патетично прижимая руки к сердцу. — Аллура, давай я стану твоим принцем? Вместе с нашим верным оруженосцем Ханком мы сбежим с корабля, насквозь пропитанного злом!  
— Эй, я вам не мешаю? — устало поинтересовалась Аллура, не дав Пятой ответить. Судя по выражению лица — что-то очень едкое. — Вы зачем меня позвали?  
— Точно! — хлопнула себя по лбу Пидж. — Лотор сказал, что мы должны получить у тебя инструкции.  
— Да какие инструкции! — Пятая не собиралась сдаваться так просто. — О чём вы все говорите? Откуда у вас силы шутить? Разве вы не видите, что это ловушка? Лотор воспользуется нами и выбросит, когда мы перестанем быть нужными, а сам останется чистеньким! Как вы можете доверять ему… Доверять тому, что хочет избавиться от других чужими руками?!  
— Если по справедливости, эта его оговорка про головы напрягает, — поёжился Ханк. — Он ведь не всерьёз это?  
— У-у-у, — Пидж, судя по тяжёлому дыханию, спокойствие давалось с трудом. — Сколько можно? Да, он собирается нас использовать, но он этого и не скрывает! И он не настолько глуп, чтобы случайно проболтаться о каких-то жутких планах на наш счёт.  
— А если он сделал вид, что это была шутка, чтобы мы поверили, что это была шутка, хотя на самом деле это была совсем не шутка?! — всерьёз испугался Ханк, и Аллура на пару тикунд выпала из реальности. — Знаете ли, в нашей ситуации стоит очень внимательно анализировать вероятности!  
— Ханк, когда волнуется, говорит очень сложно, — поправила очки Пидж. — Вы заметили?  
— Ты тоже! — хором несколько голосов.  
— Ханк, дружище, у нас есть только один способ узнать наверняка — влезть в его голову и там пошарить. Можно подойти, спросить напрямую и выслушать ответ, но я уверен, что так ты начнёшь сомневаться ещё больше, — вздохнул Кит.  
— Слушайте, чем дольше вы мусолите свои вероятности, тем меньше у нас остаётся времени, чтобы сбежать! — замахал руками Лэнс.  
— Прекрати молоть чушь! — теперь с места поднялся Кит и решительно направился к выходу. — Как хотите, но я буду сражаться с галра. Освобождать колонии. Так же, как мы делали раньше. И мне всё равно, по чьей это будет указке!  
— Стой, Кит!  
— Вот! — Лэнс снова ударился в патетику. — Пидж проводит слишком много времени с Лотором, а Кит — с Акшей! Послушают пару умных фразочек и готовы плясать на стороне галра, как будто им мозги промыли. Вы чувствуете связь? Это всё неспроста!  
Кит развернулся, ожёг его раздражённым взглядом.  
— Никто мне ничего не внушает. Просто я знаю, что с Лотором выгоднее играть по его правилам. И пользоваться случаем, чтобы стать сильнее.  
— Хорошо пользуешься, — почему-то заухмылялся Лэнс. — Только после тренировок с Акшей ты до сих пор с ног до головы в краске, а она оказывается сверху. Это её любимая поза?  
Аллура представить не могла, что когда-то увидит Кита, краснеющего до самых кончиков ушей. Да ещё оттенком столь ярким, что собственные щёки при первом же взгляде на него отчего-то запылали тоже.  
Из комнаты Кит выскочил молча, в мгновение ока, умудрившись хлопнуть раздвижной дверью.  
Пидж ругнулась в сердцах, выдав нечто похлеще банального «квизнака». Остальные воззрились на неё с изумлением.  
— …как дети малые, честное слово! Делите мир на чёрное и белое! И ты, Лэнс, о чём ты только думаешь? Подкалываешь, да ещё так жестоко, когда всем и без этого тошно!  
Она встала, прошлась из угла в угол, удерживая на себе внимание каждого.  
— Раз мы не можем прийти к согласию, наш единственный вариант — подчиниться решению лидера. Вы сами выбрали Кита, и вы знаете, что выбрал он.  
Повисла тишина. Паладины неуверенно переводили взгляды с неё на затесавшуюся в компанию Аллуру. Они наконец посерьёзнели — видно, запас колкостей на ближайшее время был исчерпан. Даже Лэнс не стал продолжать спор, хотя видно было, что уйма контраргументов вертелась у него на языке до сих пор.  
Аллура не стала тянуть, воспользовалась затишьем и поднялась с места. Пора было с этим кончать.  
— Лотор просил открыть для вас червоточину завтра, — сказала она. — Больше я ничего не знаю.  
— И это всё? — уточнила Пидж.  
— Да, я свободна?  
Паладины закивали, лучась облегчением и, похоже, смущением, что устроили перед ней безобразную сцену. Неужели думали, что она им ещё дел поручит вдобавок к имеющимся? Бедные, совсем Лотор их загрузил.  
Аллура кивнула в ответ и вышла, но дверь за ней захлопнуться не успела. Лэнс окликнул её и вскоре нагнал. Возник спереди так, что пришлось даже попятиться. Всё-таки чувства личного пространства у этого парня не было никакого.  
Он, потирая подбородок, выжидающе поглядел на Аллуру.  
— Чего тебе? — вздохнула она.  
— Чего мне? А мне разве что-то надо? — неуверенно произнёс Лэнс.  
Что за глупости.  
— Говори уже, или не получишь, чего хочешь.  
— Э-э, ладно. Слушай, — начал он, потирая ладонями друг о дружку. Аллура впервые видела, чтобы он так мешкался. — Так получилось, что Лотор мне испортил костюм!..  
Ох уж этот Лотор, опять виноват во всех бедах.  
— Я как-то уже свыкся, но раз уж... у нас первая миссия, и это типа наш дебют, то... мне не очень хотелось бы...  
— Ближе к делу, — отрезала Аллура.  
— Да! В общем, я знаю, что у тебя есть точно такие же костюмы, и… Не могла бы ты одолжить мне один — синий?  
— Что?!  
Возмутительно! Наглость, да и только!  
— Ну пожа-а-алуйста, — не растерялся Лэнс. — Генералы Лотора всё равно не носят их, так почему ты не можешь дать поносить мне? Пока не нашёл, чем отмыть эту дрянь...  
Аллура заколебалась. Костюмы... Она всё ещё глупо надеялась на то, что упрямый Лотор передумает. Так пренебречь доспехами! Это ведь великая честь и привилегия — носить их и быть паладином Вольтрона! Но нет. Надо же было так зазнаться.  
О Древнейшие, Лэнс смотрел на неё, как просящий еды кланмьюрл. Аллура поджала губы.  
— Ладно, — сдалась она. — Только после всего этого костюм вернётся на место в целости и сохранности...  
...«чтобы служить настоящим паладинам». Она это собиралась сказать?  
Лэнс подпрыгнул на месте от восторга, зачем-то сжал её плечи.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он, глядя в упор.  
Аллура вздохнула. В конце концов, они неплохие ребята. И стоило ли так сердиться? Всё-таки они чем-то приглянулись её взбалмошной копии. Которая, как оказалось, ничуть от неё самой не отличалась, просто мыслила однобоко. Как она в прошлом. До встречи с Лотором…

***

То, как готовились к миссии, заслуживало отдельной истории. Как ни странно, больше всего проблем вызвали даже не «белые» паладины, переболевшие очередной приступ святости ночью, а генералы — которые решительно отказывались приобретать белую окраску. Даже в целях маскировки. Даже по прямому приказу Лотора.  
Естественно, паладинов не отпустили бы в одиночку. В первый раз приглядывать за ними отправлялись аж трое. На крейсере оставалась одна Зетрид, но недовольства Эзор хватило бы и на её долю, и на добрый десяток других генералов.  
— Это?! Ни за что!  
Против масок никто не возражал, но вольтроновские костюмы протест вызывали даже у Акши. Пожалуй, она, скрепя сердце, подчинилась бы приказу, если бы он предназначался ей одной. Но в толпе было проще. Акше не приходилось высказывать мнение. Она просто… молчаливо соглашалась с Эзор, не делая попыток приструнить её, как обычно.  
Лотор смотрел пугающе участливым взглядом, а уже готовые к вылету паладины сгрудились у своих Львов, о чём-то оживлённо шушукаясь. Вероятно, с восторгом обсуждали тот факт, что выволочку в этот раз устраивают не им.  
— К тому же где мы возьмём синий костюм для Нарти, если его заграбастал этот недоумок?! — привела последний аргумент Эзор, обличающе тыкая пальцем в сторону Лэнса.  
Кова согласно зашипел с плеча Нарти, кисточкой хвоста хлестнув Акшу по лицу.  
— В чём проблема взять жёлтый или чёрный? — устало поинтересовался Лотор.  
— У меня есть несколько запасных без цветных вставок, — Седьмая, стоящая рядом с ним и в защитном жесте прижимающая к груди стопку чёрной ткани, выглядела на редкость обиженно. Против чёрного Акша не возражала, но на погрузочной тележке маячили рядком остальные элементы доспеха. Белые. С яркими вставками, которые выдадут их любому не слепому врагу в первую же тикунду миссии.  
— Разве их суть не в том, чтобы показать, где и чей паладин? — не сдавалась Эзор, упорно игнорируя Седьмую — та на корню обрубила ей очередной виток спора.  
Лотор начал постукивать ногой по полу, и Акша затравленно огляделась по сторонам. Нет, эта идея изначально была провальной. После _такого_ взгляда она была готова на что угодно. Даже на розовый в оранжевую крапинку.  
— Сегодня полетите в том, что есть, — вынес Лотор неумолимый вердикт и заткнул Эзор взмахом руки. — Ни слова больше. В следующий раз вам подготовят другие костюмы.  
Он был зол. Всего лишь шёл к выходу из ангара, но спина его излучала однозначное пожелание — сгинуть к квизнаку на первой же миссии, не дожидаясь второй.  
Акша почувствовала себя Ковой. Будь у неё шерсть, вздыбилась бы сейчас до предела от разлившегося в воздухе напряжения.  
— Гьях… — Эзор осела на пол, с трудом дождавшись, пока за ним закроется дверь.  
Седьмая всучила Акше свою стопку, вздёрнула подбородок и, велев «неблагодарным галра» пошевеливаться, направилась к новенькой стойке в центре ангара. Исполненная в лучших традициях галрийского дизайна, эта стойка, как говорил Лотор, аккумулировала квинтэссенцию едва ли не лучше, чем аналогичная в Замке Львов.  
— Никогда не делай так больше, Эзор, — выдохнула Акша, безропотно подхватывая свой бело-зелёный костюм. — Мы у него варг времени отняли. Он в следующий раз нас на полоски разрежет.  
Эзор с отвращением посмотрела на чуть приподнявшуюся тележку, но, издав мученический вздох, всё-таки тоже отправилась переодеваться — за ближайшую груду коробок, потому что до комнат отсюда было слишком далеко.  
Нарти, помахивающая хвостом и сопровождаемая непрерывным шипением, выбрала жёлтый.

***

— Готовы? Я открываю, — раздался в динамике голос Седьмой.  
Пожалуй, наступал один из самых напряжённых моментов — не для миссии даже, для всего плана в целом. Паладины забрались в своих Львов, сели за штурвалы, и для них вот-вот должны были открыться взлётно-посадочные люки. Первый раз, когда их сознательно отпускали в открытый космос.  
Эзор и Нарти стояли над душой всего у двоих — пилотов Чёрного и Красного Львов соответственно, но даже так им приказано было не держать оружия на виду. Тикунды, чтобы выхватить его, если что-то случится, могли оказаться решающими.  
Только Акша за штурвалом Синклайна — с полной свободой действий, но всё равно недостаточной, чтобы задержать паладинов, если им вздумается сейчас разлететься в разные стороны.  
Всё зависело от силы внушения от Лотора, от верности «белых» данному слову, которая не в почёте была у галрийцев, но что-то да значила для землян. От времени, которое они проводили на крейсере вместе, с каждым словом невольно узнавая друг друга чуточку лучше.  
— Курс на червоточину, корректировка 3-9-0…  
 _«А если они попытаются сбежать?»_  
Лотор покачал тогда головой и велел отпустить их, если это случится. Отпустить и согласиться на требования, потому что у них останутся двое заложников. Нет, они ничего им не сделают — просто не смогут, но наверняка решат обменять их, выгадав что-нибудь для себя.  
 _«Внушать верность кому-то можно только до определённого предела»._  
И затем, после тягучих добошей молчания, когда Акша перестала уже надеяться на ответ, дополнил приказ. Велел не встречать их огнём и пропустить без вопросов, если они захотят вернуться назад.  
Если? А они захотят?  
Но Львы летели ровным клином. Молчала внутренняя паладиновская связь, если не считать лёгких щёлкающих помех — шлемы без труда признали своих «коллег» из другой реальности, но у них возникли лёгкие проблемы с самоидентификацией.  
Погружаясь в червоточину, Акша невольно зажмурилась. Сейчас или никогда — она сама не выбрала бы момента лучше. Когда за темнотой скрываются турели и поддержка крейсера, когда быстрейшему штурмовику не догнать их прежде, чем схлопнется портал.  
И облегчение затопило её, когда три — десять — двадцать тикунд прошли, а Львы не поменяли курса. На экране Синклайна, стабилизируя связь, возникло лицо Кита, сосредоточенного и слегка уставшего.  
«Это тот самый?» — послышался голос Ханка.  
«Да, Акша?»  
Акша открыла глаза. Вдали от них, сомнений не было, — крейсер Кханда. Держал путь на приплюснутую зелёную планету прямо по курсу.  
— Да, — нажав на кнопку связи, ответила Акша. — Это он.  
«Кстати, а почему именно он?» — поинтересовалась Пидж.  
— Кханд — поставщик материалов для создания ионного оружия. Живёт чисто за счёт того, что зарабатывает на продажах, и к тому же отчаянный монополист. Можно сказать, любая мало-мальски полезная пушка — дело его рук.  
«То есть у него весь крейсер этой дрянью напичкан? — фыркнул Лэнс. — Пожалуй, тот Зерта нравится мне всё больше».  
— Вы удивитесь, но нет. Он знает цену своему оружию и бессовестно экономит на том, что касается его безопасности. Либо слишком жаден, либо чересчур полагается на удачу. Естественно, он этого не афиширует, но, как нам удалось выяснить, серьёзно у него охраняется только одна база — там добывают чрезвычайно редкий материал, который в несколько раз повышает убойную силу иона.  
«Ха, и мы, естественно, полезем отбивать именно эту базу? — продолжал допытываться Лэнс. — Если до корочки пропекут пушками, то и слёзы лить не нужно? О, точно, надо было всё-таки тот костюм с собой захватить, Лотор же говорил что-то про ион…»  
— Глупостями потом займётесь, — прервала его словоизлияния Акша. — Нет никакого смысла атаковать базу в лоб. Туда мы наведаемся, но не сейчас. Наша цель — перехватить Кханда и потянуть за ниточки его влияния.  
«Если разрушить монополию Кханда, кто-то другой попробует занять его место? — Пидж говорила дельные вещи. — И вряд ли один. Скорее всего, они начнут тихую грызню, цены будут расти, а качество оружия и обслуживания — падать».  
— Отлично, — улыбнулась Акша, хоть её лица и не было сейчас на экранах. — Ты понимаешь.  
Лотор не собирался пускать дело на самотёк. Он давно подготовил подставное лицо, предельно лояльное, которое сумеет перехватить для него «паутинки» оружейного снабжения — чем больше, тем лучше. Навести лёгкий беспорядок — это одно, и совсем другое — получить непосредственный доступ к оружию врага, его главному козырю. Но это паладинов уже не касалось.  
— Итак, оборона его крейсера устарела, а штат неприлично мал, — продолжила Акша. — Он не готов к нападению. Для вас — в самый раз.  
«Сапожник без сапог», — задумчиво сказал Ханк.  
«Так, значит? — возмутился Лэнс. — Да мы сражались с самим Зарконом! А этих шавок раскидаем в два счёта!»  
«Что ж ты не был таким храбрым…»  
Кит договорить не успел, потому что Лэнс завизжал. Акша скривилась. «Белые» наперебой выспрашивали, в чём дело. Ещё хуже — в ответ завопила Эзор, вызвав нестерпимое желание снизить громкость.  
«Ещё хоть раз!.. Я лично выверну тебя наизнанку!!!» — доносился её голос.  
«...своего кота!» — последнее, что можно было различить в речи Лэнса.  
Акша понимающе кивнула. Кова мог. Бедному коту и искать повода для развлечений не надо было — захотел, сделал. Сразу видно, кто воспитал. Переполох действовал на нервы. Не лучшее начало миссии. Впрочем, нет, нужно отталкиваться от мысли, что могло быть и хуже. Миссия — она началась, по крайней мере.  
— Нарти, забери Кову, пожалуйста.  
Молчание. К счастью, они справились.  
«Погоди... Она услышала тебя?! — растерялся Лэнс. Никакого такта. И добавил, не дождавшись ответа: — Она... не глухая?..»  
Акша потупилась.  
«Э-э, нет?» — пришла на помощь Эзор.  
Динамик донёс чей-то явственный смешок.  
«Вы закончили?» — раздражённо поинтересовался Кит.  
— Действительно, — сказала Акша. Они подлетали к зоне видимости радаров, пора было раскрывать маскировочный купол над Львами. — Приготовьтесь.

***

«По старой схеме, а? — пробормотал Лэнс, когда все благополучно опустились на крыло вражеского крейсера. — Будем делать дыру?»  
— С неё всё начнётся, — согласилась Акша. — Купола хватит на четыре варга, за это время мы должны со всем разобраться. Если не успеем или что-то случится — каждый пробивается к выходу как может.  
«Оптимистично… А спасение и страховка нам полагаются?»  
«Не думаю, Ханк».  
— Делимся на группы. Нарти и Кит — к капитанскому мостику…  
«Ой-ёй, в прошлый раз это плохо закончилось!»  
— …Ваша цель — обезвредить всех, кроме одного. Желательно — главного. Забаррикадироваться, лишить крейсер питания, вывести внутреннюю связь на внешние линии. Как поняли?  
«Вас понял… Тьфу ты, что вообще за внешние линии?» — растерянно отозвался Кит.  
— На месте разберёшься. Дальше. С Эзор пойдут Пидж и Аллура. Ваша цель — перехватить и перепрограммировать летающих дронов. Да, и всем остальным тоже: не думайте, что на этом крейсере удастся безнаказанно бегать по коридорам.  
«Отлично! — воодушевилась Пидж. — Это я уже делала… Можно пустить парочку, чтобы они автоматически программировали всех остальных».  
Не будь они заодно, пора было бы заинтересоваться её криминальными талантами.  
— Остальные со мной. Будем искать Кханда и заодно отвлекать на себя внимание.  
«Гх, серьёзно? — ещё сильнее занервничал Ханк, заглушив какое-то воинственное скандирование Лэнса. — Разве Кит с этим не лучше справится? По какому принципу ты нас разделяла?»  
— Чтобы цвета не совпадали, — честно ответила Акша, оставляя кресло пилота и двигаясь к выходу. — Всё, на обсуждение нет времени, пора начинать. Не забудьте надеть маски. Внимательно следите за картой и не попадайтесь раньше времени.  
Дыра — довольно аккуратная, переборки, две группки, которые таяли в тусклом свете коридора, повинуясь взмаху её руки. Первого дрона поймали почти сразу, и камер на пути его следования можно было уже не бояться.  
Выждать несколько тикунд, пару ударов сердца, и пора двигаться тоже — в другую сторону, чтобы отвлечь патрульных, которые сбегутся на сигнал тревоги, от истинной цели.

***

— Вот же скука, — вздохнула Эзор, в очередной раз становясь невидимой, цапая очередного дрона, разворачивая его камерой от себя и передавая освободившейся Пидж.  
Миссия за миссией — Эзор, проберись туда-то, возьми то-то, не попадайся никому на глаза, _не привлекай внимания_. Это было легко, Лотор ценил её умения и даже прощал, когда она ошибалась. Но иногда хотелось стать кем-то вроде Зетрид — бросаться в бой, рвать и царапать, внушать ужас одним своим появлением. А её сравнивали с ядовитой змеёй. Опасной, но… вёрткой и склизкой.  
Сколько раз Эзор хотелось изменить стиль боя. Встречать ударом удар, смотреть сверху вниз на пылающих яростью галра. Тело уворачивалось само. Хвост сам стискивал их шеи, ноги сами били по коленям или устраивали подножки, лишая их равновесия.  
И тело само становилось невидимым, когда кто-то мог увидеть её. _Потому что она должна быть незаметной._  
А команду могли бы дать и получше. Акша точно смерти Эзор хочет. Хотя неудивительно... Вот на что способна принцесса? А эта маленькая зазнайка? На то, чтобы случайно толкнуть Эзор вперёд, а затем спастись самой? Тогда Эзор будет на шаг впереди и сама бросит их, а Лотору скажет: «Не повезло!» Только вот сойдёт ли это с рук…  
— И сколько ещё мы будем этим заниматься? — устало спросила Аллура. — Мы караулим остальных, чтобы они сами там со всем справились?  
— Иногда на рожон лучше не лезть. В тылу тоже должны быть люди, — ответила всегда всё знающая Пидж, отправляя в полёт очередного дрона.  
— И это называется спасением Вселенной?  
— Принцесса привыкла получать то, что хочет, да? — протянула Эзор.  
Аллура наглым образом не ответила.  
— Не волнуйся, мы ещё присоединимся к ребятам, — прикоснувшись к плечу Аллуры, поддержала её Пидж.  
Аллура кивнула. Эзор закатила глаза. Вот же ж…  
Да, кого помянешь — и враги тут как тут, расспасаться можно на полную катушку. Принцесса должна быть счастлива.  
Эзор среагировала молниеносно. Стоило рядовому, отчего-то не замеченному в ближайшей караулке, сделать шаг в коридор, как она невидимой скользнула за спины вооружающихся Аллуры и Пидж.  
— Ой!.. — только и успела произнести малявка.  
Три галрийца усмехнулись, завидев паладинов, и подняли бластеры. Обе отпрыгнули в стороны и выставили вперёд баярды. Эзор скользнула к стене и тут же об этом пожалела. Зелёное нечто обвилось вокруг неё и прошлось внутри током. Эзор завопила.  
— Пидж!!! — ахнула Аллура.  
— Квизнак! — воскликнула та в ответ.  
Вдруг её отпустило, и Эзор повалилась на пол, становясь видимой. Ну, Акша!!! По возвращении она ей устроит!  
Звучали выстрелы. Перед глазами бегали звёзды, будто Эзор очутилась в открытом космосе. Она подняла голову. Аллура и Пидж прыгали из стороны в сторону, уворачиваясь от выстрелов, то и дело хлеща галра баярдами. Без хоть сколько-нибудь ощутимого результата.  
Так дело не пойдёт. Эзор опёрлась на колено и встала, унимая головокружение. Хищно клацнула зубами, обратилась невидимкой.  
Пидж наконец захватила петлёй одного галра, и тот грузно сбил другого. Аллура почти вплотную подобралась к третьему, но ей всё никак не удавалось достать его. Кто её учил так обращаться с баярдом?!  
И как эти недоумки-галра не попали в неё, пока она лежала? Чудо чудесное. Обогнув Пидж, Эзор трансформировала баярд и бросилась на галра, разок попытавшегося подняться. Он думает, в следующий у него получится — как бы не так! Главное, чтобы ей самой в спину не прилетело от криворуких союзничков. Опять.  
Он недоумевающе взглянул сквозь неё и тут же получил в плечо нож. Вскрикнул, обмяк. Е-е-е! Галра, лежавший под ним, отшатнулся в тщетных попытках уползти от неизвестного прочь.  
— Что, боишься? — кокетливо произнесла Эзор, меняя маску на ту, которую выбрала себе для миссии Аллура, и становясь видимой.  
Бедняжка перевёл взгляд на Аллуру-настоящую, затем снова на неё.  
— Я чувствовала себя точно так же! — уверила его Эзор, наклоняясь поближе. Зрелище, как меняются в лицах задыхающиеся враги, приносило ей особое удовольствие.  
— Стой! Ты чего?!  
Эзор с сожалением ослабила хватку, хлестнула его хвостом напоследок и обернулась.  
Аллура и Пидж смотрели на неё с осуждением. Рядом валялся третий галра, опутанный зелёной верёвкой Пидж. В отключке. Ого, да они что-то могут.  
— Какие вы сострадательные, — скептически отозвалась Эзор, возвращая облик. — Мы на войне, забыли?  
Молчание было ей ответом. Пускай привыкают.

***

Видно, здешних охранников никогда не поднимали даже по учебной тревоге. Один рухнул на пол, не успев обернуться, другой судорожным движением скинул со стола голографические карты. На дежурстве без шлема, занятно. Неплохо бы собственному крейсеру потом тревогу устроить и хорошенько проверить. А пока — оглушающий этому в лоб. Комната чиста, нужно двигаться дальше. Быстрее, быстрее, пока эффект неожиданности на их стороне.  
Лэнс бурчит, что так неинтересно, Ханк сопит за правым плечом. Им ещё не довелось пустить в ход баярды. Перехваченные дроны делали своё дело — сбивали с толку охрану, показывая пустые и мирные коридоры. Одного «чужого», правда, уже пришлось обезвредить выстрелом, и этого не могли не заметить. Скоро в подозрительный сектор хлынут все, дежурящие поблизости.  
Следующая тройка была настороже — двигались тихо, внимательно осматривались, и вынырнувшие из-за угла паладины обескуражили их лишь на долю тикунды. Здесь в бой пришлось вступить всем. Правого Ханк снёс мощной очередью, своего Акша сбила с ног, для разнообразия вступив в ближний бой и рубанув под коленями. Третий замешкался, явственно прикладывая ладонь к шлему, и получил прицельным снайперским выстрелом.  
— Неплохо, — скупо похвалила Акша. — Успел он?..  
Бесчувственное тело рухнуло на дрона-патрульного, не замеченного за спинами охраны и заверещавшего похлеще сирены. Он встопорщился световыми иглами, собираясь…  
— Берегись! — завопил Лэнс, и Акшу припечатало к полу — самим паникёром. Да, иглами дрон стрелял горизонтально, на уровне галрийского роста, но совсем-то падать зачем?! Акша с трудом перекатилась под Лэнсом, заодно поразившись нешуточному весу субтильного на вид тела. — Ты в порядке?  
— В полном, — скрипнула она зубами. — Будет лучше, если ты собьёшь его и слезешь с меня!  
Дрона, как раз начавшего наклоняться для поражения следующего сектора, сбил Ханк. Лэнс откатился в сторону, смущённо отряхивая с костюма несуществующие пылинки — уборкой, если сравнивать с охраной, здесь занимались получше.  
Затихающим эхом разносился по коридорам сигнал тревоги, а тяжёлые ботинки грохотали теперь с двух сторон.  
— Боком вперёд! — рявкнула Акша. С первой группой лучше бы расправиться прежде, чем за спиной возникнет вторая.  
И дальше они крутились из стороны в сторону, практически не двигаясь с места. Неудачно застряли — несколько проходов вокруг, откуда валит обозлившаяся на нарушителей толпа, и ни одного толкового укрытия поблизости. Если только…  
Пол усеяли оглушённые и, скорее всего, парочка мёртвых тел. Они не виноваты, что выбрали не того хозяина, но кому-то сегодня просто не повезло. На четвёртый раз топот прервался — за углом возникла какая-то заминка. Лэнс, тяжело дыша, погасил и снова активировал щит, прикрывая ей спину. Надо признать — польза была, потому что спиной Акша не видела, но чувствовала, как несколько раз гасились разряды шальных выстрелов.  
— Долго ещё? — выдохнул он, растирая по шее неведомо откуда взявшуюся копоть.  
Акша неопределённо мотнула головой, и в тот же момент ожил динамик шлема.  
«Готово, Акша, — хрипловато доложил Кит. — Мостик почти наш».  
— Почти?  
«Двое в отключке, третий… не сражается, просто смотрит круглющими глазами и не двигается. Вероятно, кот, который топчется у него на плечах, имеет к этому какое-то отношение».  
— Всё в порядке, он под контролем Нарти. Введёт коды доступа, если они вам понадобятся. — Акша предупредительно выстрелила по рискнувшему высунуться из-за угла охраннику. — Что-то ещё?  
«Ещё ломятся в дверь, но туда рухнул шкаф, так что время есть».  
— Свяжись с Пидж и немедленно отключай питание крейсера!  
Вникать в ситуацию дальше Акша уже не могла. Охранники притащили откуда-то продолговатые пластины и, выставив их на манер стенки, двинулись в сторону едва-едва отдышавшихся нарушителей. Практика показала, что заряды баярдов от щитов отскакивают, а сами щиты легко и быстро раздвигаются, чтобы пропустить выстрелы «изнутри». Не прицельные, естественно, но приятного всё равно мало. Особенно — когда из-за спины, отвлекая на себя внимание, тоже кидаются в полноценную атаку.

***

На связном канале тишина — видно, веселье в полном разгаре. У Эзор вот с подопечными дела тоже шли потихонечку. Наткнулись пару раз на галра, которых вмиг раскидали — с такими даже сражаться стыдно — и последовали дальше. Умница Акша. Отвлекла всё внимание.  
«Пидж, ты меня слышишь?»  
— Да, Кит, — остановилась Пидж. В шлеме она звучала громче.  
«Мне нужна помощь, ты можешь говорить?»  
— Да, что там?  
Из-за угла выступили ещё двое. Дело на пару добошей.  
— Э-э, теперь не особо, но я попробую, — протараторила Пидж и вскинула баярд.  
Галра палили в них, не забывая периодически отступать подальше. Паладинам оставалось метаться от стенки к стенке, чтобы сделать ровно наоборот — подобраться поближе. Маскироваться с такими союзниками себе дороже. Да и силы на такую мелочь тратить не хочется.  
Пидж атаковала, уворачивалась, шипела и одновременно объясняла Киту, что делать. Её непонятные инструкции иногда переходили в крик — хотелось заглушить канал, но было совсем не до этого. Ладно, пусть уж выполняет свою работу.  
Эзор подобралась тем временем к одному, толкнула в грудь. Примостившись сверху, оглянулась. Аллура, в очередной раз развернувшая хлыст, подцепила им бластер второго галра и потянула на себя. Идеально. Эзор метнула нож, попала ему точно в ногу.  
На миг потускнело, затем — потемнело совсем. Вся подсветка, кроме аварийной возле самого пола, в тикунду вышла из строя.  
— Есть! — возликовала Пидж. — Осталось вывести внутреннюю переговорную связь...  
С двух сторон послышались быстрые, но осторожные шаги.  
— Ой-ой.  
Аллура сосредоточенно масштабировала карту, и с каждым движением мрачнела всё сильнее — или же дело было в зловещих красноватых тенях у неё под глазами. Эзор на пробу кровожадно улыбнулась. Оценить себя со стороны не получится, придётся демонстрировать следующей вражине как есть. А там уж смотреть на реакцию, менять по ходу дела…  
— Прячемся! — шикнула Пидж, стукнув Аллуру по руке и заставив погасить карту.  
— Эй!  
Пидж приложила палец к губам, указала на дверь, зачем-то прикрытую полотном. Эзор не успела разглядеть его, пока был свет, а теперь оно выглядело обыкновенной тряпкой.  
Аллура послушалась, скользнула внутрь первой, а Пидж… Вот стоило на тикунду задуматься, как малявка уже пребольно тянет её за хвост! Эзор открыла рот, чтобы высказать возмущение, закрыла. Шаги стали громче. Ладно, можно и отложить ненадолго, если так хочется…  
В комнате за тряпкой было абсолютно темно. Эзор пнула ногой что-то твёрдое, ударилась локтем и с максимально возможным недовольством уставилась в сторону, где, судя по шороху, кто-то стоял. И вздохнула, поняв, что её всё равно не видно.  
— Где мы? — тихо спросила Аллура.  
— Понятия не имею. — Ага, Пидж слева, и это она каблуком по ноге съездила! — Переждём здесь, пока охрана оставшиеся заряды не расстреляет. Крейсер больше не питает их бластеры.  
Даже если галра не будут стрелять, заряд сам собой через некоторое время упадёт до нуля. Эзор уже проходила это вместе с Акшей, и те двадцать добошей в вентиляционной шахте были скучнейшими в её жизни.  
«Пидж, всё в порядке?» — донеслось напряжённое от Кита. И эхом где-то на фоне: «Вовремя!»  
Пидж снова заговорила о чём-то непонятном. Аллура высветила экран и, поднеся к нему пленённого в коридоре летающего дрона, уставилась на мелькающие картинки. Эзор чихнула и обиженно насупилась, когда на неё синхронно шикнули обе.  
В коридоре ходили туда-сюда пару раз, но загадочную тряпку почему-то проигнорировали.  
Веселее стало, когда под потолком громыхнули динамики:  
— …второго уровня, доложить обстановку!  
— Зелёный, красный, э-э-э… п-пурпурный исчезли из сектора G-240! Обыскиваем двадц…  
— G-200?! — вскрикнул кто-то фальцетом. — Немедленно найти!  
— Зелёный в C-100! — вмешался другой голос. — Эта гадина только что завалила нашего капитана…  
— Кто говорит?!  
— Замкапитан первого уровня…  
— Да не мог же он телепортнуться туда!  
— Красный забаррикадировал А-300, мостик, полварга назад, придурки!!! — взревел следующий голос и тут же: — Мне голоса в черепушку ввинчиваются! Что за квизнак со связью?!  
— Молчать всем! — снова фальцет. — Немедленно вернуть мостик и не сметь сообщать о планах врагу!  
Эзор фыркнула, рядом от смеха давились Пидж и Аллура.  
— Привык командовать, но полный профан в обороне, — сообщила Пидж. — Ставлю на то, что мы заочно познакомились с Кхандом.  
Галра, игнорируя приказ, пререкались и вопили ещё долго, и особо жалобные возгласы доносились со стороны сектора C — их бластеры вышли из строя, а представление замкапитана, судя по шумным помехам и дальнейшему молчанию, было последним в его жизни.

***

— Именем паладинов Вольтрона! — гремело в коридорах голосом Кита. — Немедленно сложите оружие и останетесь живы!  
От усталости и неуёмного пафоса отчего-то тянуло хихикать. Надо же, именем паладинов! Именем императора… Будущего императора звучало бы куда внушительнее, потому что сейчас первой реакцией было в основном «кто это вообще такие?!» Ничего, через пару-тройку миссий знать о них будет каждый.  
Потрёпанная команда Акши мчалась по коридорам, чтобы соединиться с командой Эзор: дело было почти сделано. Охрана, так и не дождавшись адекватных приказов, вняла голосу разума. То и дело Акша с облегчением опускала баярд, когда очередной незадачливый охранник бухался на колени, отшвыривая прочь бесполезный теперь бластер. Как змею ядовитую.  
Очевидный плюс баярдов — они обладали поистине колоссальным запасом энергии, никак не зависящим от окружения. Кто-то даже сказал бы «бесконечным», но Акша твёрдо знала — таких вещей не бывает. Другое дело, что исчерпать запас, чтобы это подтвердить, не получилось ещё ни у одного комплекта паладинов.  
— Немного осталось, — подбодрила Акша, когда Ханк за спиной выдохнул совсем уж замученно.

***

Скука. Эзор развернулась и начала осторожно щупать руками пол. Вот она добралась до чего-то махрового. Оно продолжалось и продолжалось. Эзор не выдержала: припала к мягкому полу и томно вздохнула. Всего на один добошик! Марионетки, а так уматывают.  
Прозвучал щелчок. Что-то аккуратно крутанулось, и из-за спины разлился жёлтый свет. Аллура вскрикнула, Пидж прижалась к Аллуре. Теперь Эзор их видела. Она осторожно обернулась.  
По полу рассыпались монеты, и Эзор поймала одну. Покрутив в пальцах, она подняла взгляд. Обескураженный галра прижимал к себе с одной стороны мешок — такой же пузатый, как и он сам. Другая рука его дрожала, стискивая маленький бластер. Позади пылали в воздухе лампочки.  
— У-лю-лю, — поприветствовала его Эзор и поднялась. — То-то мне казалось, что у него голосок фонил.  
С двух сторон от неё встали Аллура и Пидж, нацелили баярды.  
— Похоже, это конец, — усмехнулась малявка.  
Галра сглотнул.

***

Что удивительно, они закончили до того, как со Львов спал маскировочный экран. Скопировали — и стёрли — всю мало-мальски полезную информацию, касающуюся торговли Кханда, а его забрали с собой. Зетрид, незаменимой в деле перетаскивания бесчувственных грузов, рядом не было, поэтому без малой крови не обошлось. Осознав до конца катастрофу, Кханд принялся брыкаться, пинаться и мычать ругательства с утроенной силой — от головной боли не спасал даже кляп, наскоро сварганенный из того самого гобелена.  
От сомнительной чести его перевозки отбрыкались разом все паладины, а у Чёрного и Красного Львов было аж по два голоса «против».  
— Спелись, — хмуро констатировала Акша, в очередной раз покосившись на экран. Маленький отсек Синклайна, снабжённый камерой, стал для Кханда отличным пристанищем — его оттуда не было слышно. Но вредить он умудрялся и так, постоянно маяча в боковом зрении и грозно потрясая связанными кулаками.  
Крейсер оставлять себе не стали — его банально некуда было девать. Предоставили экипаж самому себе, завуалированно наказав нести в массы весть о вернувшихся паладинах, защитниках Вселенной. Самым непонятливым объяснять ничего не стали, но намекнули на древние легенды для повышения общей эрудиции.  
Препятствовать их отбытию охранники не стали, напротив — едва ручками на прощание не махали, радуясь то ли новообретённому контролю над крейсером, то ли поверженному начальству, то ли всему разом.  
— А неплохо для первого раза прошло, — сказала Акша, потрепав за ушами вспрыгнувшего на колени Кову. Почему он решил с ней остаться — непонятно, Нарти же наверняка неудобно. Впрочем, ей… да, пожалуй, ей виднее. — Лотор будет доволен. И даже послушает про Кханда и его тайную комнату. 


	7. Крематорий

— Что у тебя с лицом, Кит? Ты прямо как царевна…  
Пидж облегчённо выдохнула, откладывая на бортик раковины размокшую маску. Критически осмотрела себя в зеркале. Лицо вернулось на место, только на щеках темнели две узкие полосы, какие остаются обычно от тугих резинок. Вероятно, скоро исчезнут.  
Рядом после неизбежного купания отфыркивались остальные паладины. Пидж поймала себя на мысли, что теперь ей привычнее видеть их в галрийских костюмах.  
Переодеваться пришлось прямо в ангаре, во Львах, чтобы не попасться никому на глаза. С масками вышло сложнее. Они обладали не только невероятными свойствами, но и на редкость привередливым «характером». Снимать их следовало в спокойной обстановке, аккуратно и равномерно размачивая водой по всей площади. Малейшее нарушение рецепта — риск через пару-тройку раз получить вместо дорогущей штуковины обычную белую тряпку.  
Может, конечно, Акша немного преувеличивала, рассказывая всё это, но Пидж предпочла поверить ей на слово и перестраховаться. Как и все остальные. Поэтому к жилым блокам они мчались со скоростью света — запасённые во Львах бутылочки с водой с миссией бы не справились, нужны были настоящие раковины. Только вот маски устроили подлянку: работали отлично, стоило представить чужой облик, но отчего-то вредничали и выдавали кульбиты при попытке вернуться к своему собственному.  
Естественно, в коридорах нашлись свидетели. Двое галра-патрульных шарахнулись в стороны, провожая их ошалевшими взглядами. Пидж надеялась, что никаких странностей они разглядеть не успели, всего лишь уступая дорогу своим неправильным генералам. Слухи, впрочем, пойдут так и так. Бегающее начальство — настоящий повод для паники.  
Странно было так думать, но галра, не посвящённые в страшную тайну, действительно считали таинственных «полукровок» начальством: костюмы говорили сами за себя. Пидж так и не поняла, правда, что это было. Дал их Лотор специально или просто не стал отбирать то, что случайно подвернулось ему под руку? Миф о генеральстве он не спешил ни опровергать, ни подтверждать, а спрашивать напрямую паладины банальнейше опасались.  
— Ух, — выдохнул Лэнс и уселся прямо на пол. — Мы ведь можем честно никуда не ходить, пока с нас не сойдут эти полоски? Конспирация ведь.  
— По справедливости… — Пидж уселась рядом и задумалась. — После такой миссии можно взять честный выходной, разойтись по комнатам и не вылезать оттуда до ужина. Кто за?  
Генералы делись куда-то по пути, поэтому взывать к совести расхрабрившихся паладинов было некому.  
— Что ж, проверим опытным путём…  
Пидж было совестно самую капельку. Дело своё они сделали, но с последствиями и добычей ещё следовало кому-то разобраться. Скрытно переправить пленника в камеру, к примеру. Займётся этим наверняка Акша — а ей ведь и так досталась самая сложная роль, если судить по состоянию Лэнса и Ханка. Из всей команды они выглядели самыми убитыми, и Акша скорее всего устала не меньше. Но с другой стороны… Помощи она не просила, и навязываться в путешествие к камерам, где Пидж была лишь однажды и от которых по телу до сих бегали мурашки, не хотелось от слова совсем.  
Да и тайная мечта не оставляла — что Лотор уделит им внимание, заглянет в комнаты и лично скажет хоть парочку слов. Даже нелестных. Даже если это будет недовольство тем, что они прохлаждаются без спроса.  
Но никто их не хватился. Паладины оккупировали комнату Ханка — она оказалась ближайшей — и набросились друг на друга с расспросами.  
— И что, как вам тотальная галрийская слежка? — Лэнс, в позе морской звезды растянувшийся на кровати, не мог не начать с претензий.  
— О чём ты? — Ханк мялся рядом, не решаясь спихнуть его. Пидж, лениво прикрыв глаза, раздумывала, что лучше: подтолкнуть к действию хозяина комнаты или заняться Лэнсом самой. Помощи ей, похоже, не дождаться. Аллура безучастно замерла у двери, а Кит приватизировал тумбочку, явно не собираясь вступать в кроватные баталии.  
— В смысле о чём? — Лэнс сел, обводя собравшихся пристальным взглядом. — Ровно по галра на каждую группу. Если кто-то думает, что это совпадение, я ему врежу для профилактики!  
Кит фыркнул.  
— И что? Не вижу в этом ничего плохого, — закатила глаза Пидж, юркнув на наконец освободившееся место.  
— Я бы на их месте тоже не давал нам полной свободы. То есть… Не отпускал бы одних на задание! — поспешил исправиться Кит, когда на него уставились четыре непонятливых взора. — И вообще, я считаю, что это лучшая подготовка к работе в команде. Мы же собираемся сотрудничать.  
— То есть ты смирился, — чересчур равнодушно констатировал Лэнс.  
— Да перестаньте уже, — вспыхнула раньше времени Пидж. — Когда это уже закончится?!  
— Когда мы покончим любезничать с галра! — выпалила в свою очередь Аллура.  
Ханк всё-таки уселся по другую сторону от Лэнса и грустно опустил голову. Тоже устал. Непонятно, кого он поддерживает, но очевидно — ссоры ему не по душе. Он всегда так чутко ощущал, когда меняется обстановка, мог рождающийся конфликт загасить парочкой верных фраз. Пидж хотела бы так же, но не умела — ей казалось, что с каждой её фразой становится только хуже.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — вздохнул Ханк, перехватив её горящий надеждой взгляд. — Ребята, остыньте. — Он поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте. — Нам всем надо успокоиться!  
— Да ладно, скажи это умнику у тебя под боком, — отозвался Кит, сложив руки.  
— Эй! — вскочил Лэнс.  
Пидж, не давая себе отчёта в действиях, за локоть потянула его обратно.  
— Эй? — повторил Лэнс.  
— Кит, ты перегибаешь палку, — встрял Ханк.  
— Я делаю так, как считаю нужным.  
— Как _ты_ считаешь нужным! — ахнула Аллура, переступив с ноги на ногу.  
— Нужным для всех нас! Да как вы не понимаете…  
Голова раскалывалась. Продолжать — нет, спасибо. Пустая трата времени, сил и нервов. Пидж резко встала и подошла к двери. Обернувшись, сказала напоследок:  
— Знаете, мне очень не хватает Широ.  
Паладины, поражённо взглянув на неё, замолчали. Убедившись в том, что произвела должное впечатление, Пидж ушла. Надо было подумать. Когда всё пошло наперекосяк? Что заставляло их поднимать одни и те же темы, ведущие к очередной рокировке?  
Что мешало им хоть иногда держать языки за зубами?

***

Воцарившееся молчание давило. В такие минуты Лэнс чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он ссутулился, отстукивая ритм на коленке.  
У двери покачивалась из стороны в сторону Аллура, хмуря брови больше обычного. Непорядок. Лэнс выпрямился.  
— Принцесса, может присядете? — предложил он, похлопав слева от себя — там, где ещё недавно сидела Пидж.  
Аллура бросила на него злобный взгляд и продолжила ходить по комнате. Вот какой черт её укусил! С тех пор, как они переместились в третью реальность, до Аллуры было не достучаться. Это, впрочем, и так было непросто, а сейчас — будто ползунок сложности до максимума выкрутили. Лэнс, тяжко вздохнув, подпёр ладонью щёку.  
Рядом вдруг заливисто, совсем не стесняясь, захохотал Ханк. Даже Кит, до того застывший на тумбочке в своей привычной позе, поднял голову. Да он живой!  
— Эй, дружище, ты чего? — заволновался Лэнс. Он потянулся поддержать Ханка за плечо, но не смог: тот не переставал трястись.  
— Да я… Я вспомнил, как… — задыхаясь, пытался рассказать он. Лэнс чуть сам не засмеялся: Ханк всегда был до жути заразителен. — Я вспомнил, как Пидж высунула язык нам на прощание, — наконец смог ясно выразиться Ханк.  
— А, это, — захихикал Лэнс. — Да-а, из неё просто чумовой Эйнштейн!  
Ханк вновь засмеялся. Аллура слабо улыбнулась. Даже у Кита задёргался уголок губ. Лэнс бы высказал колкость в его адрес, да предпочёл «не заметить». Искренние эмоции от Кита — такая, квизнак подери, редкость!  
— А вот я был, конечно, великолепным Леголасом, но был бы ещё лучше, если бы Аллура одолжила мне немножко своих волос! — заявил Лэнс, откидывая невидимые волосы и имитируя в руках лук. Аллура задрала нос и хмыкнула.  
— Что ж ты у Лотора не попросил? — усмехнулся Кит.  
— Я что, по-твоему, на самоубийцу похож? Кстати, а кем был ты? — прищурился Лэнс.  
Кит пожал плечами.  
— Одним парнем со школы. В баскетбол ещё играл.  
Лэнс с Ханком застонали в унисон.  
— То есть ты мог быть кем угодно, но выбрал… какого-то совсем левого чувака?! — поразился Ханк.  
— Я не догадался, — смутился Кит.  
— Ладно, мы ещё научим тебя жизни, — пообещал Лэнс, медленно кивая.  
— А кем была я, всё-таки расскажете? — подала голос Аллура.  
Ханк перекинул руку через плечо Лэнса и поведал:  
— Тейлор Свифт — тайной любовью всего юношества Лэнса! — и тихо добавил: — Какое совпадение.  
— Эй! — смутился Лэнс. — Я же сам в шутку показал ей это лицо!  
— И как, у вас получилось с этой девушкой? — поинтересовалась Аллура.  
— Ну как тебе сказать… — почесал затылок Лэнс и состроил загадочное выражение лица. — Нам было не по пути…  
— О… Ясно.  
Ханк захихикал.  
— Что, вспомнил жизнь глазами гения, миллиардера, плейбоя и филантропа? — отреагировал Лэнс, толкнув его локтем под рёбра.  
— Ага, совсем скоро я создам броню и буду защищать вселенную уже не в кабине Льва. Надеюсь, Жёлтый на меня не обидится!  
Через некоторое время, когда Ханк окончательно успокоился, он с сожалением сказал:  
— И всё-таки зря мы так все. Нам нельзя ссориться, мы должны держаться вместе. Не хочу, чтобы Пидж страдала за всех нас…

***

Их отношения напоминали Пидж волны. Паладины то вспыхивали из-за случайно обронённой фразы, то успокаивались, вместе хихикая над прошедшими накануне миссиями. Они свихнулись бы, если бы оставались серьёзными. Придумывать новые образы было забавно, в ход шли даже подручные материалы: Лэнс умудрился добыть где-то парик, а баярд стилизовать под эльфийский лук. Вернее — дикое сочетание лука и бластера. Доведись толкиновским оркам столкнуться с таким Леголасом, Мордор пал бы куда быстрее и безболезненнее.  
В стороне не оставались и генералы Лотора. Устраивали допросы с пристрастием перед каждой миссией, потешаясь земным придумкам, а потом взрывался от новостей галрийский аналог СМИ. Ещё бы — честных галра атакует полчище разномастных паладинов, начиная с морщинистых старичков и заканчивая светлокосыми девами. (Лэнс действительно _очень_ запарился с париком и однажды специально обронил шлем, чтобы его старания не пропадали втуне.) Более того — в число имперских врагов затесалась мегапопулярная галрийская актриса, незнамо как оказавшаяся в самом эпицентре событий. Она засветилась на камерах наблюдения, её видели десятки охранников, а выжившие и счастливые подтверждали её личность. Что удивительно, опровергать обвинения настоящая актриса не спешила, гордо задирала подбородок на вопросы галра-репортёров, пряталась за спинами матёрых галра-телохранителей и распространяла вокруг себя ореол тайны.  
Дошло до того, что перед очередной миссией в ангар заглянул Лотор и поинтересовался, какой квизнак укусил спасителей Вселенной. Обещал отобрать маски, если ими продолжат пользоваться не по назначению, но как-то неубедительно — уголок губ у него дёргался.  
Пидж больше поражалась тому, что скандальная актриса оставалась на свободе, а не исчезла в каких-то тайных галрийских подвалах, рассказывая Заркону о сомнительных фактах своей биографии. Видно, даже в империи бытовало мнение, что с некоторых персон — знать бы ещё, кто из не признающихся генералов заимел зуб на эту актриску! — взять элементарно нечего.  
Миссии, хоть и проходили по сходному шаблону, тоже радовали разнообразием — финальных боссов. Коммандоры и генералы попадались, как на подбор, со своими закидонами и странностями, о которых не уставала рассказывать Акша. В основном отрицательными, причём. Видно, чтобы приглушить нет-нет да и просыпающуюся совесть земных паладинов.  
Но Кханда всё равно не удалось никому переплюнуть…  
Пидж всё смущал странный гобелен, замеченный в коридоре, и ей не терпелось узнать, что за ним. Узнала, и это, пожалуй, было последним, что она ожидала увидеть. Покои, обустроенные в стиле, отдалённо напоминающим земную аристократию ушедших веков. Всё самое лучшее, кричащее о дороговизне и почему-то уютной мягкости.  
Огромная кровать со свисающими по бокам жалюзи — видимо, балдахином по-галрийски — и алый ворсистый ковёр на всю комнату. Куча массивных шкафов и полочек с разнообразными, затейливыми и явно ценными безделушками. Туалетный столик с ворохом ярких скляночек, которые подошли бы скорее женщине-моднице, чем галрийскому генералу. И комната-сейф за кривовато висящим гобеленом — точной копией того, что был снаружи. Надёжно, ничего не скажешь.  
Всё это Пидж разглядела уже после поимки Кханда, когда Аллура переправила в спальню свечи из сейфа. Её тогда бессовестно прорвало на неистовый смех.  
Кханд хорошо постарался. Напугал подчинённых так, что загадочную комнату они обходили за километр, и даже всеобщая тревога не заставила их переступить через давний запрет. Они проверили все комнаты в округе, кроме той, где, собственно, скрывались лазутчики. За это Кханду большое спасибо — услужил.  
И всё-таки нелепее галра Пидж не видела. На крейсер напали, и всё, что он сделал, — забрал накопления и попытался тихонько сбежать. Естественно, ничего у него не вышло. Признав вторженцев, он, верно, решил поступиться принципами и пустить охрану в святая святых — но не успел. Он только тянулся к кнопке связи, а Эзор уже обхватывала хвостом его руки, отрывая от пола. Унять ор Кханда сумел только кляп, наскоро засунутый ему в рот. Не кляп, вернее, а кусок гобелена, варварски сорванного со стенки Аллурой. И чего это она так разозлилась?  
А всё-таки хорошо они сработались. Пускай Эзор производила впечатление беспечной и ветреной, в бою она была настроена серьёзно и держалась отлично. Хотя чего ещё ожидать от генералов Лотора? Один его локон в коридоре мелькнёт — и хочется вытянуться по струнке, сводя к минимуму даже малюсенькую вероятность оплошности. Генералы вели себя точно так же, хотя над ними и не висел ореол ощутимой угрозы. Интересно, сами они настроились на такой лад или Лотору пришлось потрудиться, чтобы подчинить их себе? Менталитет галра говорил скорее в пользу первого. С другой стороны, для того, чтобы подчинять, Лотору хватало и взгляда. И вообще одного своего существования. Удивительно, как перед ним на колени все галра ещё не попадали. Странные какие-то.  
Дела шли неплохо. Успешные миссии, никаких потерь. Наведались на базу Кханда, заграбастав в личное пользование несколько тонн квазциума. Отбили у Заркона парочку колоний на окраинах империи, даровав свободу планетам и привычно вдохновив их жителей на сопротивление. Пошалили на крейсерах, поймали для Лотора стратегически важных коммандоров.  
Дела шли _хорошо_ , пока очередная волна, обратившаяся цунами, не смела с берегов всё, к чему они успели привыкнуть.

***

Пидж не знала, какая сила удержала её на месте в тот момент. Она прижалась к стене, прячась за подвернувшимся дроном-уборщиком, и Эзор, насвистывая, прошла мимо. Сердце испуганно колотилось, перед глазами не угасала картина.  
Когтистая рука, выскользнувшая из-под плотного покрывала и свесившаяся с обычной грузовой тележки. Эзор, тихо ругнувшаяся и остановившаяся, чтобы поправить её. Она отодвинула бесформенный груз подальше от края и нервно заозиралась по сторонам — убедилась, что никто не видел её.  
Никто, кроме Пидж. Что-то сжалось тисками в груди, одна заполошная мысль сменяла другую. Ей показалось? Не показалось. Она узнала эту руку. Пухлую, сверкающую золотыми вставками на перчатке. Неожиданное, броское решение для галра. Это была рука Кханда.  
Дрон-уборщик давно ушёл, а Пидж всё стояла, не находя в себе силы оторваться от стенки. Слабость в коленях, подрагивающие руки — что это? Чувство, как будто она оказалась перед бездонной пропастью. Пропастью, куда тикундой назад сорвалось нечто важное.  
Она вдохнула и выдохнула, закрыла глаза, смогла выпрямиться и дежурной улыбкой поприветствовать проходящего мимо охранника. Тот кивнул, ни единым жестом не выразив удивления — он не заметил, что что-то было не так.  
Заметила Пидж. Хотелось мчаться куда-то, найти кого-то… Кого-то, кому можно было всё рассказать. Только вот… Пидж встряхнула головой, преисполняясь решимости, и зашагала по коридору. Что именно рассказать? Кидаться голословными обвинениями? Они мастера понимать всё превратно. Нужно знать твёрдо, что ей ничего не померещилось. Найти, в конце концов, неоспоримые доказательства.  
Никогда раньше Пидж не желала ошибиться так страстно. Никогда раньше столь терпкая горечь не затапливала её, когда она убеждалась в своей правоте.  
Она смахнула с экрана таблицу с последними данными, сползла на пол, утыкаясь в колени лицом. Крупная дрожь колотила всё её тело, и впервые она _настолько_ не представляла, что делать.  
Крематорий. Маленькая комнатка, притулившаяся на нижних уровнях. Такая была на каждом крейсере. Если точнее — на каждом космическом корабле, даже в Замке, о чём все дружно старались не думать. В космосе случалось всякое. В космосе не было почвы. И в космосе — по негласному правилу — нельзя было мусорить.  
Логи крематория писались исправно и равнодушно, ярко-белыми символами на тёмно-фиолетовом фоне. С тех пор, как паладины попали на крейсер, крематорий работал трижды. Три знакомых имени, и последнее — Кханда, ровно двадцать семь добошей назад.  
Своими руками… Они…  
— Пидж?  
Пидж вздрогнула, поднимая предательски влажное лицо. Абсолютно потеряла счёт времени и не ушла, пока было можно. Акша, стоящая напротив с продолговатым контейнером в руках, скользнула взглядом по экрану, снова посмотрела на Пидж. И, судя по лёгкому вздоху, всё поняла.  
Кричать, спрашивать, молчать? Зачем…  
— Зачем?.. — выдохнула Пидж, когда тишина стала невыносимой.  
Акша покачала головой, скрылась за неприметной дверцей и вышла через пару добошей с тем же контейнером. В стене открылась небольшая ячейка, идеально совпадающая с ним по размеру, и так же бесшумно закрылась, пряча постыдные улики Лотора.  
— Что зачем, Пидж? — спросила Акша, останавливаясь перед ней. Пидж, снова уткнувшаяся в колени, видела только мыски её сапог.  
— Они… сдались… Они были пленниками! — повышала Пидж голос с каждым словом. Из груди рвалось что-то неудержимое, перед глазами — будто насмешкой — застыл образ Лотора. — _Зачем было их убивать?!_  
— Они перестали быть нужными.  
Вот и всё. Одна фраза. Одна правда. Казалось — грохот камней, дробящих душу, и без того разорвавшуюся в клочья.  
— Что милосерднее, Пидж? Оставить кого-то гнить в клетке до конца жизни или дать ему умереть?  
— Позволить жить! — рявкнула Пидж. — Разве это единственный выход?!  
— Увы, да.  
Акша опустилась на пол рядом с ней, и Пидж непроизвольно шарахнулась в сторону. Выдохнула, затылком прислонилась к прохладной металлической стенке.  
— Слишком многое поставлено на кон, чтобы полагаться на случай, — продолжила Акша. — Галра горды. Коммандоры, генералы. В миг предательства и после допросов они понимают, что служили лишь ступенькой в чьём-то плане. Через них перешагнули, чтобы однажды избавиться. Они знают, что проиграли, знают, что их ждёт, и они никогда этого не простят. Отпустить их — значит подписаться на чью-то бесконечную месть.  
— А если напугать их? Прогнать как можно дальше, туда, где они не сумеют навредить даже случайно?  
— Не бывает страха сильнее ненависти, — отрезала Акша. — Квинтант пройдёт или фиб, рано или поздно они начнут действовать. Если не делом — то словом, а этого допустить нельзя. Один-единственный слух — и весь план покатится к квизнаку.  
— Но… — Пидж сжала кулаки. — Рано или поздно Лотор станет императором, и план будет уже не нужен. Зачем убивать? Неужели нельзя подождать несколько фибов или декафибов?..  
— Нет, — Акша шевельнулась. — Я не просто так сказала про клетку до конца жизни. Если слухи уронят репутацию действующего императора, будет не лучше. У любого, кто знает тайну, два пути — унести эту тайну в могилу или принять сторону Лотора. Галра, которых мы схватили, не сделали бы этого никогда. Так что милосерднее, Пидж?..  
— Я… — она обхватила себя руками. — Я не знаю… Всё это так неправильно! Лотор же такой умный, почему он не может что-то придумать?! Чтобы никто даже не понял, что произошло, и не знал никакой тайны…  
— Это невозможно. Они знали, что паладины доставили их на галрийский крейсер. Видели Лотора. Этого достаточно, чтобы сделать нужные выводы.  
— Вот! — Пидж встрепенулась, с отчаянием глядя на Акшу. — Нужно, чтобы они просто не видели! У вас же есть маски. Спрятать лицо, спрятать волосы и…  
Акша покачала головой.  
— Маски — это всего лишь маски. Они не уменьшат рост, не скроют осанку или фигуру, не изменят голос. Это маскировка, которая годится для охранников, которые будут видеть тебя пару тикунд, да и то издалека. Ты не обманешь никого, у кого будет шанс внимательно тебя рассмотреть.  
— Завязать глаза? — не сдавалась Пидж.  
— Слишком много случайностей, — вздохнула Акша, отворачиваясь. — Случайных оговорок или осечек. Мы не имеем на них права. Не имеем права на ошибки и на жалость. Мы и так слишком многим рискуем.  
— Но… Я не понимаю, — пришла очередь Пидж качать головой. И сдерживать очередной порыв, очередную претензию: — Почему вы молчали?!  
— А что нужно было говорить? — Акша, казалось, удивилась. — Может, лучше было показать? Построить вас рядком перед казнью, чтобы вы гордились очередным достижением?  
Пидж поперхнулась.  
— Мы всего лишь делаем грязную работу, — прищурилась Акша. — И щадим ваши нежные души, особенно душу алтеанской принцессы. Если ты не согласна, всегда можешь помочь.  
— Что? Нет!.. — слабо возмутилась Пидж. Мысль, упорно бьющаяся в сознании, никак не желала сформировываться в слова. — Что за привычка всё переиначивать? Я не о том… Вы не просто молчали, вы врали нам! Пользовались нами, хватали нашими руками своих врагов… И тайком избавлялись от них. Сделали нас… — наконец-то вспомнилось подходящее сравнение, — невольными убийцами!  
— Врали? — голос Акши стал ледяным. — Разве кто-то обещал, что все, кого вы поймаете, будут любоваться цветочками до конца войны?  
— Нет, но…  
На ногах Акша оказалась как-то очень уж быстро. Дёрнула опешившую Пидж за руку, вынуждая подняться вместе с собой.  
— Невольные убийцы? — продолжала напирать она. — Кто вас неволит? Не мы направляем ваши руки, когда вы берёте оружие.  
Пидж сглотнула, невольно отступая на шаг и упираясь в приборную панель.  
— Что за двойные стандарты, Пидж? Почему тебя волнует судьба пленных генералов, но ты не вспоминаешь о _рядовых_ галра? Тех, на кого рухнуло что-то в коридоре или которых отбросило взрывом? Или тех, кто управляет штурмовиками? Скольких из них подбили ваши Львы?  
Зрачки Акши чуть расширились от гнева — Пидж смотрела, не смея отвести взгляда. Шумно выдохнула, почувствовала, что не может больше вдохнуть — как будто незримый кулак ударил под рёбра.  
— Ты уже убивала, Пидж, — припечатала Акша. — По своей воле.  
Пидж молчала, но ответа, похоже, от неё и не требовалось. Акша махнула рукой, успокаиваясь и веля ей уходить: «Мне нужно запереть крематорий».  
Того, как добиралась до комнаты, Пидж не помнила. Радовалась только, растягиваясь на кровати и пытаясь отрешиться от шума в ушах, что никто не попался ей на пути.  
«Убийца, убийца…» — твердила память, где голос Акши почему-то сливался с голосом Аллуры.  
Пидж знала твёрдо — она будет молчать, чего бы ей это ни стоило. Будет играть и притворяться, если придётся. Первый порыв — бежать и открывать друзьям страшную правду — схлынул, оставив после себя гулкую пустоту. Нельзя. Они не должны знать, иначе всё будет кончено.  
Пикнул коммуникатор, и Пидж, предплечьем накрывая разболевшуюся голову, скосила глаза на экран:  
«Её автор — признанный мастер, но он был рождён галра и писал так, как думают галра. Попытайся пройти её способом, который тебе близок. Ты поймёшь.  
Акша».  
Одно вложение, короткий загрузочный экран.  
 _«Натсис снимает повязку с лица и видит поляну, залитую солнечным светом. Ни души вокруг — как она оказалась здесь и куда делся её корабль?..»_

***

— Гонна шейк-шейк-шейк-шейк... — под нос напевал Лэнс, приплясывая на ходу. Крутя полотенцем, он двигал плечами в сторону каждого встречного. Эх, были бы здесь девчонки — подмигнул бы каждой.  
Он почти расстроился, когда услышал кучу работающих кранов, но свободная кабина для него нашлась. С удовлетворением доплясав до неё, Лэнс захлопнул дверцу и повесил полотенце.  
Расписания походов в душ у них не было, так что приходилось следовать древней мудрости: кто успел, того и тапки. Частенько доводилось караулить, пока очередной галра не закончит свои процедуры. Да, они вынуждены были делить душ с галра! Несправедливо! Кто здесь начальство? Но галра, казалось, вопросы субординации абсолютно не трогали.  
Лэнс намыливал голову, когда зацепился ухом за разговор в соседних кабинках. Слышно было плоховато, только обрывки фраз, но показалось, что там может быть что-то интересное. Лэнс, не стесняясь, прикрутил воду.  
— …аккуратней, брат, — услышал он, — а то Лотор действительно посодействует. Перекочуешь в урну на стеночку, как наш Трагор.  
Что ещё за урна такая? Трагор... Это бывший хозяин крейсера, так? Лэнс откашлялся, надеясь придать голосу побольше грубости (вдруг «своим» расскажут больше, чем каким-то землянам, связанным с Лотором?).  
— Извините, а что с ним случилось, с этим Трагором?  
Сказал и хлопнул себя по лбу. Вряд ли они оценят извинения в начале фразы.  
— Так его Лотор того, — присвистнул в ответ галра. То ли трюк прошёл, то ли ему было безразлично, кому и что говорить. — В другую форму жизни отправил.  
Лэнса бросило в жар.  
— Прибил, что ли? — прямо спросил он.  
— Ну да, — отозвались. Как само собой разумеющееся.  
Лэнс вылупил глаза. Сорвал с петли полотенце, наскоро вытерся, напялил кое-как шорты, схватив в охапку одежду, и побежал, оставляя за собой мокрые следы.  
— Лэнс? — окликнули его у выхода.  
Лэнс резко притормозил: едва не потерял равновесие, но устоял.  
— Ха-а-анк! — бросился к другу Лэнс и начал трясти за плечи. — Нам нужно срочно отсюда убегать!  
— Что? О чём ты говоришь? Э?..  
Не дав Ханку договорить, Лэнс сцапал его за руку и побежал дальше по коридору. Благо Ханк не вырывался — тянуть его на буксире себе дороже.  
— Они... того!.. — выпалил Лэнс.  
— Да чего того?!  
— Надо найти других!  
Встретились на первом же повороте.  
— Что случилось? — остановил их Кит.  
— Ага! — прищурился Лэнс. — А ты знаешь, чем занимаются твои драгоценные галра? А?  
— Ну и чем? — устало спросил он.  
— А мутным они занимаются! Ты знаешь, что они сделали с Тра-а-агором? — протянул Лэнс, изо всех сил акцентируя внимание на своей осведомлённости.  
— Кто это? — прошептал Ханк.  
Сзади подошли Аллура с Пидж. Как повезло, что они моются все в одно время!  
— Ну знаю, и что? — не поменялся в лице Кит.  
— Как?! — воскликнул Лэнс.  
— Вы о чём? — спросила Аллура.  
— Знаете, что Лотор сделал с бывшим хозяином крейсера? — надеясь заполучить поддержку с другой стороны, закинул удочку Лэнс.  
Глаза Пидж просветлели, она в изумлении раскрыла рот. Ханк понимающе протянул «а-а-а». И только Аллура в замешательстве смотрела на Лэнса. Хоть её он смог удивить!  
— Он убил его! — злорадно улыбнулся Лэнс.  
Кит махнул на него рукой и пошёл дальше. Вот грубиян! Ханк о чём-то задумался. Пидж стояла, открывая и закрывая рот, но не издавая ни звука, и какая-то непередаваемая гамма чувств отражалась на её лице. Что за?..  
Аллура вскипела и оживилась.  
— А вдруг он убил не только его? — высказала она страшную мысль.  
— Думаешь, и остальных пленных тоже?.. — предположил поражённый Ханк.  
— Мы должны проверить!  
Квизнак, Лэнс всегда знал, что с Лотором что-то не так. Да это было очевидно! И как ребята могли ему верить?  
— Погодите! Да что вы так все всполошились? — попыталась остановить их Пидж. Встала посреди коридора, широко раскинув руки и натянуто улыбнувшись. Издала какой-то нервный смешок, перевела тревожный взгляд с Лэнса на Аллуру. — Услышали какой-то слух, и…  
— Ты что-то знаешь, Пидж? — прищурилась Аллура. Спросила так холодно, что даже Лэнсу стало не по себе.  
— Естественно, нет! — голос Пидж задрожал. Да что с ней такое? Если подумать, она уже пару квинтантов странно себя ведёт, и на последней миссии у неё почему-то всё валилось из рук. Лэнс наверняка пожалел бы её, если бы не ситуация, в которую они ввязались. — Нам всем лучше разойтись по комнатам, правда.  
Один Ханк стоял, внимательно разглядывал Пидж и, судя по всему, не знал, чью сторону ему принять. Лэнс и Аллура решили всё сами.  
— Идём в темницы, ребят, — сказал Лэнс.  
Аллура последовала за ним. Следом потянулись Ханк с Пидж. Они, напряжённые, шли в полной тишине, лишь однажды нарушенной фразой Аллуры:  
— Ты совершенно не умеешь притворяться, Пидж!  
Ответом ей был сдавленный всхлип. Боже, в таких случаях надо чувствовать себя виноватым или наоборот торжествовать? Зачем всё так сложно?!  
Охрану со входа в темницы Аллура смела, даже не задумываясь о том, что их пустили бы внутрь и так. Они вошли.  
После того самого квинтанта паладины здесь толком и не бывали — тюремными делами занимались рядовые галра. Им, насколько Лэнс знал, было запрещено контактировать с пленниками напрямую. Ещё бы, те же с порога принялись бы поносить на чём свет стоит паладинов — повод задуматься о делишках начальства. Хотя Лэнс на их месте всё равно задался бы вопросом, откуда на относительно мирном крейсере могут браться новые незнакомые галра.  
Пидж рассказывала, что помогала иногда на допросах — вот же гад Лотор, вовсю пользуется чужой сообразительностью! — а остальных паладинов дальнейшая судьба пленников как будто бы и не касалась. Да, не касалась. Но они же думали, что все эти пленники так и остаются в тюрьме! Кто ж знал…  
Зал встретил их кучей распахнутых дверей. В одной из ближайших камер намывал полы галра. Его Аллура и выбрала жертвой.  
— Эта камера когда опустела? — начала допрос она, взяв того чуть не за горло. Был бы у галра удобный воротник, Аллура бы точно его задушила.  
— Д-два квинтанта назад, — прохрипели в ответ.  
— А эта?  
— Пять квинтантов назад…  
— А та?  
— Несколько варгов назад…  
Этого оказалось достаточно. Аллура отбросила галра на пол, страшно взглянула на него, но больше ничего не сказала. Она развернулась и… побежала?..  
— Я убью этого квизнакового ублюдка!!!  
— Стой, ты куда?! — воскликнул Лэнс.  
На выходе стояла Пидж, вся красная и потерянная. Она не посмела даже приблизиться к камерам. Обнимала себя за плечи и смотрела в пол.  
— Пидж, пойдём? — тревожно спросил Ханк.  
Та быстро замотала головой.  
— Идите сами… Я останусь здесь.  
— Но…  
О нет, Аллуры уже не видно, а они всё мнутся! Лэнс проскочил мимо, кидаясь вдогонку, и последнюю реплику Ханка услышал лишь краем уха, мимолётно подивившись её излишней торжественности:  
— Жди здесь, Пидж. Я обязательно вернусь.  
Ох, как будто на декафибы прощается, а не на полварга, в самом деле.

***

Где можно найти его? Аллура ни разу не была в комнате Лотора, но сейчас её вело внутреннее чутьё — она летела по коридорам, не задумываясь о выборе направления, и в сознании билась единственная мысль. Он там. Он обязан быть там. Он будет там, и она сделает то, что должна.  
Мир превратился в длинное прямое окно, где есть всего лишь две точки — там, где она сейчас, и там, где должна быть. Всё остальное неважно. Неважно, послушались ли её остальные, неважно, что кричат в спину, неважно, что происходит вокруг.  
Тусклая ночная подсветка, первая и единственная верная дверь. Аллура нажала на ручку, не задумавшись ни на миг. Стучать? Ха, кто скажет, что она ещё что-то должна! Она ворвалась внутрь, сжимая в ярости кулаки, до боли стискивая рукоять баярда. Она ещё не решила, какой облик придаст ему сейчас. Хлыст — непрактично.  
Аллура не ошиблась. Лотор обернулся к ней, оставляя в покое полурасстёгнутую молнию. Это вечное его непроницаемое выражение лица! Только брови чуть приподнял и склонил голову набок, демонстрируя удивление. Сколько, сколько он учился этим уловкам, чтобы так дёшево покупать всех вокруг?!  
— Убийца! — выплюнула Аллура. Сделала шаг вперёд, согнула колени, готовая броситься на него в любую тикунду. Нет, она не могла уничтожить его сразу… Он должен, обязан был понять, что его план провалился. Что чужое доверие будет стоит ему самого дорогого! — Квизнаков лгун! Лицемер!..  
Сколько слов, сколько ругательств приходило ей в голову, и ни одно не могло показать, как же сильно она его ненавидит. Ни одно не могло описать всю ту подлость, всю ту грязь, которая расползлась в его душе и которую он так отчаянно силился скрыть. Все те ошибки, которые он совершал раз за разом, считая их сами собой разумеющимися!  
— Надо же, как оригинально, — отмер он, продолжая прерванное занятие. Сбросил с плеч разошедшиеся элементы комбинезона, развернулся боком. — Что на этот раз?  
Как удачно, что он без доспеха… Как он смеет поворачиваться к ней спиной!!!  
Аллура кинулась вперёд. Сверкнул в ладони короткий стилет, подсмотренный у кого-то на миссии. Он стал продолжением руки, и во всей Вселенной осталась только чужая спина — беззащитная впадинка прямо над поясом.  
Теперь, когда дело начато, ей уже не остановиться.  
Рывок, металлический звон, смазываются стены, потолок на тикунду становится полом. Что-то мягко спружинило под руками, и Аллура вскрикнула, когда тёмное и тяжёлое накрыло её с головой. Судорожно выпуталась из-под балдахина кровати, зашарила в поисках оружия, чтобы мигом спустя увидеть свой баярд в руках Лотора.  
— Решила удостоиться того же титула? — поинтересовался он, крутнув стилет в руках. Лицо его по-прежнему ничего не выражало, но взгляд обжигал космической стужей. — Ты знаешь, что делать, Пятая.  
Сердце заколотилось как бешеное. Аллура знала? Она знала, что должна была сделать, когда врывалась в комнату, когда бросалась вперёд, когда… А что сейчас?..  
У неё не вышло. Всё должно было кончиться для него, а кончится — для неё. Он убьёт её, поняла она со всей отчётливостью. Убьёт, как несчётных галра и алтеанцев до этого. Её и всех, кто ей дорог. Всех, кого она обрекла на смерть своей слабостью.  
Аллура застыла, качнулась назад, моргнула, прогоняя стоящий перед глазами туман. И неверяще уставилась перед собой — Лотора не было.  
Двери закрылись за ним, приглушив звук текущей в другой комнате воды.

***

Лэнс весь извёлся, пока догонял Аллуру и искал нужную дверь. А если он опоздает? Если случится непоправимое?..  
Он прильнул ухом к створкам, уловив какой-то невнятный шум. Приготовил на всякий случаях баярд и обмер, явственно различив крик Аллуры. Что, что там происходит?! Лэнс сглотнул. Он понятия не имел, всерьёз Аллура сыпала угрозами об убийстве или собиралась всего лишь эмоционально высказать Лотору всё, что о нём думает. Нет, скорее второе, не может же она совершить настолько опрометчивый поступок!.. В любом случае — если Лотор посмел обидеть её, он обязан вмешаться.  
Лэнс взялся было за ручку двери, намереваясь ринуться на помощь, но Аллура выпала в коридор сама. Именно что выпала — он едва успел подхватить её на руки, — глядя на него с каким-то безумным отчаянием в глазах.  
— Что?! — испугался Лэнс. — Что он сделал?!  
— Лэнс… — прохрипела Аллура, судорожно цепляясь за его плечи и с трудом удерживаясь на ногах. — Нужно бежать, Лэнс.  
Вопросы застряли в горле. Сейчас не время. Бежать — значит бежать. Давно было пора. Он только кивнул, крепко перехватил её за предплечье и кинулся вперёд, без конца оборачиваясь, чтобы убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке.  
Кажется, было совсем не в порядке.  
— Нужно… нужно найти остальных, — судорожно выдохнула она, когда они выбрались из генеральского жилого блока. — Срочно… И ко Львам, пока не поздно!  
— А? — Лэнс растерялся, потянувшись было к коммуникатору за ухом, но Аллура стукнула его по руке, наградив яростным взглядом.  
— Не смей! — зашипела она, прислоняясь к стенке для краткого отдыха. — Ни слова по общей связи. Нужно найти наших, пока этого не сделал гадючий галрийский клубок!  
Лэнс поёжился — до чёртиков перепугавший его страх в глазах Аллуры снова сменился ненавистью. Но она, как ни странно, едва не слово в слово повторяла его собственные высказывания. Она успела их услышать? Нет, точно! Кажется, они настолько близки по духу, что теперь она может читать его мысли.  
— К-как скажешь, моя принцесса, — пробормотал он, безуспешно выискивая хоть один способ найти кого-то на огроменном крейсере, не договорившись о встрече заранее. Вот бы они собрались сейчас с той же лёгкостью, что и варгом назад! — Только как?  
Она дёрнулась, опалив его очередным неласковым взглядом. Нет, ну что он мог сказать не так на этот раз?!  
— Может, они вернулись к комнатам? — предположил он, начиная заражаться её нервозностью. — Поднимемся к жилым блокам?  
— Нет времени, — застонала Аллура, тут же встрепенулась, прислушалась к чему-то. — Совсем нет!  
Теперь уже она схватила его за руку и потащила куда-то, задавая направление. Лэнс не сопротивлялся, механически переставляя ноги и напряжённо вертя головой в поисках невидимой погони. К счастью, никто им на пути так и не встретился. Кроме Ханка, вынырнувшего из-за угла и в которого они буквально впечатались оба.  
— Вот вы где! — воскликнул он, в изумлении таращась на запыхавшихся беглецов. — Я начал волноваться...  
— Ханк! Как ты нашёл нас?! — перебила его Аллура.  
Он молча продемонстрировал ей пирамидку — летающего дрона.  
— Немного модифицированная штука, — довольно сказал Ханк. — Пидж подарила.  
— О, как же это здорово, дружище! — восхитился Лэнс.  
Ханк хлопал глазами, явно ничего толком не понимая.  
— Слушай, это очень важно, — зашептала Аллура. — Можешь связаться с остальными, чтобы больше никто не заметил?  
— Э-эм, — протянул Ханк, и глаза его тоже как-то панически забегали. — Могу, я думаю. Только что случилось?..  
Объяснять было некогда, но Ханк, похоже, проникся и простой мыслью о том, что пора сматываться. Настроил что-то в пару тикунд, зашептал в рябящий помехами экран, повторил уже громче: «Кит, Пидж!» несколько раз, но ничего не добился. Растерянно развёл руками, хрипловато признался в и так очевидном:  
— Не отвечают…  
Аллура, до того нервно постукивающая ногой по полу, решительно мотнула головой и повторила:  
— Нет времени. Оставь им сообщение, они должны нас нагнать!  
До знакомого ангара добрались без приключений, обогнув два охранных поста, о которых прекрасно знали, и миновав два контура защитных дверей. Скрыть что-то на огромном крейсере было не так уж и сложно — достаточно было не акцентировать на этом внимания. Львов, которых вообще-то здесь не должно было быть, никто толком не охранял, а потому и об их существовании не догадывался. Запертых дверей здесь было в достатке, и к этому вопросу галра относились пофигистически — ну, нельзя значит нельзя, обойти несложно.  
Да, два контура они проскочили безболезненно, пользуясь всё ещё действующими генеральскими пропусками, а с третьим возникла проблема. Оказалось, на время, когда не планировалось никаких миссий, запирался он высшим уровнем доступа.  
Попросить Лотора открыть дверки? Ха!  
Бесценная пирамидка снова пришла на помощь. В то, как у Ханка это получилось, Лэнс вникать даже не пытался.  
— Быстрее! — подгоняла Аллура.  
Лэнс махнул рукой и бросился к Красному.  
Странно, что датчики безопасности до сих пор не отреагировали и под потолком не воет сирена, а к ангару не сбегаются добрые товарищи-генералы. Что всё-таки случилось в той комнате? Лэнс покосился на Аллуру, подумав на тикунду, что Лотора она всё-таки пристукнула. Нет, действительно, если он не валяется там ещё не обнаруженным трупом, то почему за ними всё ещё нет погони?  
Однако чем больше проходило времени, тем противнее сосало под ложечкой. Пидж и Кит не отвечали, а Ханк не мог даже толком сказать, где они находятся — их точки исчезли с карты. Техника вышла из строя? Или что-то всё-таки случилось?..  
— Мы не можем больше ждать, сюда вот-вот придут галра, — сказала Аллура.  
Пришлось согласиться. Люк открыли дистанционно, снова воспользовавшись незаменимым треугольничком. Интересно, и кому они сегодня задолжали жизни — этому дрончику или всё-таки Ханку?  
— Может, они ещё успеют... — замешкался Ханк.  
— Нет, — ответил Лэнс, первым дёргая на себя штурвал и отправляя в полёт Красного. Почему-то он был в этом абсолютно уверен. Остальные последовали за ним в гробовой тишине, и Лэнс, обернувшись в последний раз, прикрыл с непонятной болью глаза. Чёрный и Зелёный сиротливо стояли в ангаре, укрывшись не думавшими исчезать барьерами. — Мы вернёмся за ними, когда будем готовы.

***

К завтраку они спускались в особо подавленном настроении, шёпотом успев передумать всё, что только можно. Сошлись на мнении, что худшее уже свершилось и дальше бояться просто нечего. Если галра не явились по их души среди ночи, вряд ли сделают это утром.  
В столовой было невыносимо пусто. Стояло убитое, непривычное и беспокойное молчание. И это для Кита — который терпеть не мог шум и гам. Теперь бы он всё отдал, чтобы вернуть его обратно.  
Молчали генералы Лотора, сверля их какими-то непонятными взглядами. Судя по лицам, о том, что случилось ночью, они знали прекрасно. Кит попытался поймать взгляд Акши, но она тут же отвела его в сторону. И он опустил голову. Как же это мучительно — стыдиться того, чего ты не сделал.  
Казалось бы, просто завтрак, но им сейчас предстоял ещё один выбор. Длинный стол укомплектовывался раньше практически полностью, и было абсолютно неважно, какое место ты выберешь. Всегда кто-то оказывался поблизости. Теперь же все генералы собрались с одной стороны, привычно не занимая «голову», а второй конец стола выглядел сиротливо пустым.  
Что они должны показать сейчас? Единство, сев рядом с ними, или напротив — различие?  
Кит покосился на Пидж и понял, что решать придётся ему. Что ж, вот он — повод раз и навсегда расставить все точки над «и». И будь что будет.  
Кит подошёл, отодвинул для Пидж стул рядом с Акшей и опустился на соседний. Им коротко кивнули, всё так же не проронив ни слова.  
Кит не думал, что дойдёт до такого. Он мог только качать головой от безрассудства своих товарищей и надеяться на то, что вскоре те образумятся и вернутся.  
Он встретил Пидж у своей комнаты. Она жалобно смотрела на него опухшими глазами. Кит даже опешил тогда, не понимая, что делать.  
— Ты плакала? — спросил он и тут же одёрнул себя. Постаравшись исправиться, спросил: — Где остальные?  
— Ушли, — только и ответила она, а затем обняла Кита, уткнувшись ему в грудь.  
Кит совсем растерялся. Что же могло случиться со всегда стальной Пидж, что она так размякла? Но приобнял в ответ, раз уж именно это ей требовалось в тот миг.  
Затем они просто сидели в комнате и молчали. Следили по наладоннику Пидж за перемещениями друзей, слышали призывы Ханка. Тогда они переглянулись и поняли друг друга без слов. Пидж отключила микрофон и их маячки, чтобы не возникло даже соблазна. Они не смогли бы переубедить их. Не в этот раз. Сами поддались бы на уговоры, окончательно разрушив и без того хрупкое доверие, выстраиваемое ими с галра.  
Сидели так долго, бесконечно долго, пока огоньки не растаяли за пределами видимости. Они всё-таки ушли.  
Кит не помнил, в какой момент он заснул, но, снова открыв глаза, обнаружил Пидж, свернувшуюся под боком. Только слепой бы не заметил, каким сильным ударом оказалось для неё всё произошедшее. Возможно, теперь он остался для неё единственной опорой.  
Нет, надо продолжать верить в лучшее.  
— Эх, я уже скучаю по шимамонту… — пробурчала Эзор, раз в десятый помешивая суп.  
Дверь распахнулась, и Кит поднял глаза со смутной надеждой. Вспышка радости — и тут же горечь ещё более сильная. Нет, это не Аллура вернулась. Это всего лишь Седьмая спускается завтракать, как и они. И за ней идёт… Лотор.  
Присутствующие заметно напряглись, Кит и вовсе выпрямился, отложив ложку — почувствовал, что вот-вот она характерно начнёт звякать о край тарелки. На его памяти это был второй раз, когда Лотор почтил генералов своим присутствием на завтраке.  
В первый он самолично привёл на него паладинов.  
Лотор цепко осмотрел собравшихся. Кит, намеренно поймавший его взгляд, выдержал, к своему удивлению, добрых полдобоша. Едва заметно кивнув, Лотор занял своё место.  
Он так ничего и не сказал, но завтракал сегодня с ними. 


	8. Фасовщик

— Лотор?  
Предчувствие не обмануло Аллуру. Смутное беспокойство только усилилось, когда Лотор не отозвался ни с первого раза, ни со второго. И Аллура рискнула. Шагнула к следующей двери, в уборную, за которой слышался шум текущей воды.  
Лотор стоял к ней спиной, опираясь о раковину, и сердце Аллуры испуганно заколотилось — непрерывный поток воды под его рукой окрашивался алым.  
— Что случилось?! — выдохнула она, широко распахнув глаза.  
Лотор среагировал не сразу. Медленно обернулся, мрачно глядя на неё, и Аллура, уловив нечто жуткое в выражении его лица, невольно отступила на шаг. Он гипнотизировал её ещё пару тикунд, затем вдруг расслабился, обронив с усмешкой:  
— А, это не та ты.  
— Что… Никогда так больше не делай! — возмутилась Аллура, не до конца ещё осознав смысл фразы. — Погоди… Здесь была _другая_?!  
Лотор прикрыл кран, вытер руки и, подойдя к шкафчику, вынул аптечку. Прошёл мимо Аллуры в спальню, на ходу перематывая руку бинтом. Только сейчас она, сглотнув, обратила внимание, что он обнажён до пояса, а на боку его пестреет свежая царапина.  
— И что она здесь делала? — спросила Аллура, постепенно успокаиваясь. Уж от чего-чего, а от таких ран никто ещё не умирал. И потоки крови в раковине ей просто померещились.  
— Всего лишь пыталась меня убить, можешь не волноваться.  
— Да? — иронично приподняла брови Аллура. — И даже смогла ранить?..  
— Не совсем, — задумчиво отозвался Лотор, созерцая кончики бинта, с которыми ему неловко было бы справиться одной рукой. — В последний момент я передумал и швырнул её на кровать, а не на пол. Лишняя тикунда — лишний порез.  
— А, — кисло обронила Аллура, подходя ближе и отбирая у Лотора руку, чтобы завязать крепкий узел. — Ещё и кровать твою оприходовала.  
— Ты хотела быть первой? — поинтересовался Лотор, скептически глядя на мятую постель с сорванным балдахином.  
Аллура возмущённо схватила ртом воздух, перевела дыхание и, гордо задрав подбородок, отвернулась. Вообще-то да, хотела, только он об этом не узнает.  
Балдахин она бросила в стоящее рядом кресло. Перестилая постель и злобно взбивая ни в чём не повинную подушку, попросила поведать подробности. Рассказывать было особо не о чем — Лотор управился за считанный добош.  
— Вот же… — фыркнула Аллура. — Попадётся мне на глаза, я ей устрою!  
Пристроившись на краю кровати, хлопнула рядом с собой. Лотор пожал плечами, усмехнувшись её самоуправству, но сел к ней, и на этот раз Аллура отобрала у него целый бинт. Сноровисто перевязывая рану на боку, вздохнула:  
— И что она сейчас делает, по-твоему?  
— Я бы спросил об этом тебя, — приподнял он бровь.  
Аллура задумалась. Что бы она сделала? Не пыталась бы убить Лотора, разумеется. Но если на тикунду допустить такую мысль… Оправдываться? Просить прощения? Пытаться ещё раз? Всякий вариант, как ни погляди, глупее другого.  
— Признаться, я принял тебя за неё. Удивился, что она решилась на разговор так быстро.  
— Ей можно только посочувствовать, — не сдержала смешка Аллура. — Я-то была ни в чём не виновата, но всё равно подумала, что это будет последний вопрос в моей жизни.  
Аллура старалась говорить спокойно, хотя её и царапала изнутри редкая гамма эмоций. Ревность и злорадство. Упорная мысль, что Лотор может снова их перепутать, взрывалась внутри протестом. И между тем Аллура признавалась себе — она едва ли не рада тому, как поступила её взбалмошная копия. Явила себя во всей красе, наверняка развеяла в пыль возможную симпатию со стороны Лотора. Он никогда не давал повода сомневаться, но не думать о чём-то подобном — с отчаянно сдерживаемой яростью — не выходило.  
— Я всё-таки в гневе, — повёл плечами Лотор, и Аллура скептически его оглядела. — Я бы понял, если бы меня пытались убить в самом начале, но прошло довольно много времени.  
— Кстати об этом. Лгун и убийца? В чём она тебя обвиняла?  
Лотор вздохнул так выразительно, что Аллура не выдержала — рассмеялась.  
— И что ты с ней сделаешь, когда увидишь? — продолжила она, игриво подаваясь вперёд. Наконец-то нашла нужную точку и могла дразнить его так же, как это с лёгкостью делал он.  
Аллура была уверена, что минимум трижды сейчас в его голове мелькнуло «не знаю», которое он просто-напросто не мог высказать вслух. Вместо этого он всегда успешно убеждал окружающих, что знают они.  
— Посмотрю по ситуации, — скучающе отозвался Лотор, но в глазах его заплясали смешинки. Он понял, что она поняла. Встал, прошёлся по комнате, вынул узкую коробку из ящика стола, решительно меняя тему: — Раз ты уже здесь, может, займёмся тем, что я давно предлагаю?  
В его комнате Аллура была только однажды, когда он показывал ей чертежи, и тогда же ей на глаза попалась разлинованная доска с маленькими резными фигурками. Лотор пообещал научить её играть в стрёгу, чем-то похожую на алтеанские шаки, если она составит ему компанию*.  
Аллура была не против, но с тех пор вечные дела находились то у неё, то у него. Вернее, так Аллура оправдывала свои колебания — не могла без смущения подумать, что придёт в его комнату просто так, без особой причины.  
Сегодня причина была.

***

— Зех! Зеха-а-ан!  
Кто-то опустился на лавку рядом с ним, и Зехан поморщился, скосив взгляд в сторону. Лицо знакомое, но этот галра на складе не работал, и имени его Зехан не помнил. У него вообще не слишком ладилось с запоминанием имён.  
— Зех, вчера же поставки новые были? Порадуй друзей, нас перестанут пичкать этой дрянью?  
Вторженец, пихнувшись локтем, указал на полную до краёв тарелку. Квизнак, припёрся с подносом и явно собирается есть прямо здесь. Корчит рожи, но собирается. Плеваться можно сколько угодно, только другой кормёжки взять-то всё равно неоткуда.  
Зехан пригубил из кубка и демонстративно отодвинулся.  
— И не надейся. Там ещё пять ящиков свежайшего карполита.  
Галра застонал.  
— Карполит жареный, карполит тушёный, карполит в трубочку, кружочек и звёздочку. Над нами издеваются, ты не думаешь?  
— А мне нравится, — пожал плечами Зехан. — Они разные, по крайней мере, и с овощами на любой вкус. Как-то ты быстро забыл, что у Трагора мы жрали одну ламашу**.  
— Какой ты зануда, — заметили с другой стороны, тоже пристраиваясь за стол. Зехан мысленно взвыл. Хотел, называется, посидеть в тишине и спокойствии и подумать. — Что один, что другой… Хоть бы раз заморочились, чтобы порадовать экипаж.  
— Карполит по ходовым ценам раза в два дороже ламаши, — вздохнул Зехан, поняв, что от перемывания косточек начальству не отвертеться. — Считайте, Лотор вас ценит в два раза сильнее, чем Трагор.  
— Да у него просто деньги есть, вот и швыряется, — поджал губы первый собеседник. Квизнак, всё-таки неудобно — абсолютно не помнить, как кого зовут. — Подчинёнными он тоже швыряется. Велико счастье.  
— О чём это ты, Дарбек? — хлопнул глазами второй.  
Зехан встрепенулся. Дарбек! Вот кому он уже третий квинтант не мог передать личную посылку. Казалось бы, целый капитан-охранник, а от работы змеёй увиливает. Ни на одном посту под страхом смерти не сыщешь.  
— Так это… — Дарбек заговорщически нагнулся над столом, снова пребольно двинув в бок Зехану. Точно, и как можно было забыть?! Об этой заразе и его неистребимой привычке пихать всех, кто младше по званию, давным-давно ходили легенды. — Помните, я выговор хватанул недавно?  
— Ну? — Зехан даже заинтересовался. Это событие он явно пропустил, но, пожалуй, о причинах догадывался.  
— Так меня полы мыть запрягли, как распоследнего рядового! — стукнул Дарбек кулаком по столу. — И не абы где, а в темницах. Скука смертная… Решил вот полюбопытствовать немного, пока никто не смотрит. Прошёлся мимо камер, посмотрел на табло. Именами пленников там не заморачиваются, понятное дело, и кто сидит — непонятно, но… — тут он понизил голос до едва различимого шёпота, — слишком уж активно этими клетками пользуются, ребята.  
Второй-безымянный утробно расхохотался. Окинул их снисходительным взглядом. Зехан знал такой — когда распирает кого-то сверхважной тайной настолько, что его не заткнуть, пока все слушатели не проникнутся. Или не сделают вид, что прониклись.  
— Ты намёка не понял, что ли?  
— Ха?  
— Ясно же всё! Мы ни с кем не воюем, мясца взять неоткуда. Вот и сидят по клеткам те, кто лажает. Готов поклясться, Лотор на них эксперименты ставит! А тебе показали, чтобы усёк… Прощают, мол, для начала, раз офицер, а не рядовой какой-нибудь. Мыть-то всяко приятнее, чем изнутри пачкать, да?  
Зехан поперхнулся, ошалело переглянувшись с Дарбеком. Тот явственно побелел.  
— Тебе-то откуда знать? — нашёлся наконец Зехан, попытавшись придать лицу безразличное выражение. О клетках он думал давно, но мысль всё никак не удавалось поймать за хвост. Безымянный же сплетник своей откровенной чушью окончательно порушил и без того хлипкие логические цепочки. Или, квизнак его задери, не чушью? — Так заливаешь, как будто на себе испытал.  
Сплетник ухмыльнулся, обнажая острые клыки.  
— Бы-ы-ыло дело, — протянул он. — Не на себе, естественно, а то б я здесь не сидел. Но видел, как тащили одного. Он еле ноги волочил и скулил что-то, точно не от радости.  
— А ведь правда, — поёжился Дарбек. — Я тоже видел. Только встал передохнуть, так меня сам Лотор шуганул. Подкрался со спины, значит, а я там чуть концы не отдал! Я шваброй никогда так быстро не работал, как в ту тикунду…  
Зехан не выдержал, фыркнул.  
— Уу-х, — перевёл дух Дарбек. — Так вот, он кого-то увёл из камеры. И обратно не вернул — я там ещё варга два торчал, но ни его, ни пленника того больше не видел. Только на психическую эту в самом конце нарвался, как будто мне потрясений мало было…  
— Это которую? — уточнил безымянный. — Они там, знаешь ли, все чуток психические.  
— Самую психическую! — возопил Дарбек и, охнув, нервозно заозирался.  
Зехан скептически приподнял бровь. Вот до чего-чего, а до завтраков с простыми лейтенантами и капитанами начальство никогда не опускалось, так что справедливой мгновенной кары можно было не опасаться.  
— То-олько заканчивал с последней камерой, как туда эта беловолосая врывается! — замахал Дарбек руками, показывая масштаб катастрофы. — За грудки хвать, чуть ядом не плюётся и спрашивает… — он попытался передразнить голос, но вышло у него скверно: — «Когда камера опустела?!» Я про одну сказал, про вторую. Всё, короче, что на табличках до того видел. Само вырвалось, я даже подумать не успел!  
Дарбек шумно приложился к кубку.  
— Тут она замолчала, смотрит дико, а до меня ка-а-ак дойдёт… Всё, думаю, кранты. Сейчас в шпионаже обвинят и прямо там по стенке размажут.  
— Вроде живой, — продолжал зубоскалить безымянный.  
— Да слава Канзивку! — выдохнул Дарбек. — Отпустила и рванула куда-то. Там ещё кто-то бегал и кричал, но я не вникал уже. Тихо отползал по стеночке и радовался, что меня не приложило головой, как Лорха.  
— А, так вот чего его нет сегодня, — понимающе отозвался безымянный. Зехан затравленно огляделся. Этот-то кто? Дежурный охранник, что ли? — Тебе мемуары писать надо. О жутком капитанстве на крейсере Лотора. Отвечаю, с руками оторвут, как только шумиха с паладинами уляжется.  
— Что-то маловато одной сценки для мемуаров, — напомнил о себе Зехан.  
— Это так кажется, — подвигал сплетник бровями. — Вот ты знаешь, сколько рядовых на крейсере? И я понятия не имею. Кто заметит, если парочка исчезнет? А они — бац! — и уже по пробирочкам. Одну беловолосую сестру кровью поят, другую мозгами кормят. Чего, думаешь, первая злющая как квизнак?  
— Да иди ты, — сглотнул Зехан, отставляя полупустой поднос. Есть ему расхотелось, и дело было вовсе не в карполите. — Про сестёр-близнецов вообще бездоказательная брехня.  
— Ладно, — покладисто кивнул безымянный. — Это одна и та же, только у неё расписание. Один квинтант — кровь, следующий — мозг чей-нибудь, потом опять кровь, чтоб окраску поддерживать…  
Зехан машинально провёл рукой по ёжику волос и вскочил.  
— Смотри, чтобы твой собственный мозг ей не скормили. Или чего похуже, — бросил он хмуро. В голове возникла и хлопнула с издевательским звуком важная мысль. В очередной раз не поймал, чтоб её, и всё из-за чьих-то непомерных фантазий. — Узнает Лотор, о чём ты тут болтаешь, и…  
— От кого же? — прищурился до сих пор безымянный. — Разве донесёт кто?  
— А хоть бы и я, — махнул рукой Зехан и зашагал к выходу из столовой.  
Только оказавшись снаружи, стукнул себя по лбу. Забыл сказать Дарбеку про коробку, и теперь тот наверняка исчезнет. Опять по всему крейсеру искать? Но не возвращаться же, в самом деле. Совсем не солидно.

***

Надо признать, миссии после той роковой ночи существенно осложнились. Генералы Лотора заняли законные места за штурвалами «тёмных» Львов, но любоваться на это было некому. Что сопротивление, что галра — все привыкли к белому комплекту Львов. Покрашенных за вариант «так всегда и было» выдать бы теперь не получилось, и они оформились во вполне конкретную ступень плана. Предполагалось, что они станут демонстрацией силы и неоспоримого превосходства. Лотор «поймает» неуловимых паладинов — и по праву сотворит с военными трофеями то, что посчитает нужным.  
Но до этого было ещё далеко. Показать сейчас «тёмных» Львов или, того хлеще, комбинированного Вольтрона — всё равно что во всеуслышание признаться в заговоре.  
— Ничего страшного, — задумчиво говорил Лотор. — Вольтрон примелькался везде, где только можно. Его видели на планетах, возле баз, возле крейсеров. Кадры с ним разлетелись по всей империи. Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы никто не сомневался в его существовании. Теперь хватит обычных вылазок.  
И вылазки были. Паладины больше не давили числом и не дурили врагам головы. Полагались в основном на скрытность, предпочитая тихо прийти, забрать то, что нужно, и так же тихо уйти. Если их и замечали, ничем фатальным это не оборачивалось. Первое впечатление до сих пор играло им на руку — рядовые, завидев знакомые серые костюмы, думали трижды, прежде чем бросаться в бой или погоню. Конечно, попадались и галра, до костей верные долгу, либо же жаждущие славы, но справиться с одиночками — проще, чем с толпой.  
Генералы больше не разрывались, присматривая за «белыми». Кит и Пидж, не подозревая об этом, прошли куда более серьёзную проверку, чем могло показаться.  
Стена недоверия, выстроенная между паладинами и генералами, рухнула, как будто её никогда не существовало. Изменили ли «новички» своим принципам или всего лишь приняли потаённую суть — теперь было неважно.  
Около трёх квинтантов понадобилось Пидж, чтобы прийти в себя, и на четвёртый её глаза загорелись решимостью. Пидж сняла загадочные очки — раньше не брала только в полёты, теперь же вовсе обходилась без них. Стала деловитее, саркастичнее и, похоже, намного сильнее, чем раньше.  
Пидж и Киту доверяли теперь работать поодиночке или в собственной «белой» паре. Они неизменно выполняли задание. Они всегда возвращались назад. Меняли паладинские доспехи на костюмы генералов, которые удивительно шли им.  
Держать двойную игру в тайне от экипажа было не так уж сложно, как казалось в начале. «Белые» не ввязывались ни в какие организационные моменты на крейсере: Пидж помогала механикам и Лотору, когда было время, а Кит тренировался с дронами, приведёнными наконец в порядок, обучая между делом рядовых. Эзор вечно отлынивала от работы, с Зетрид предпочитали не связываться, никого не удивляли исчезновения и возникновения Нарти. И только Акша, казалось, чем-то да нужна была всем до единого галра на крейсере — особенно капитанам с кучей штатных проблем.  
С каждым квинтантом они недоумевали, куда вечно девается Акша, всё больше. Рано или поздно они начали бы сопоставлять даты и время. И однажды, чтобы свести к минимуму угрозу разоблачения, Акша осталась на крейсере, отправив пятёрку паладинов на самостоятельную миссию.  
Осмелилась, называется.

***

— Какие-то вы подозрительные. Точно ничего не случилось?  
— Не-а, — мотнула головой Эзор, и её улыбка стала ещё более заговорщической.  
Акша внимательно оглядела вернувшихся в ангар паладинов. С заданием справились, шороху на важном складе навели, притащили кучу коробок. Даже многовато коробок, если подумать. Но стоят с такими непроницаемыми лицами, что не придерёшься. Неуёмным энтузиазмом светится только Эзор — можно, пожалуй, списать на лунную фазу не существующей ныне планеты.  
— Ладно…  
Несколько варгов спустя Акша клятвенно пообещала себе, что отныне всегда будет прислушиваться к предчувствиям. Даже самым смутным.  
Беда пришла незаметно, а к моменту, когда все ощутили последствия, исправить ничего было нельзя.  
Началось всё с обеда, который вызвалась готовить Эзор. С появлением Ханка, слава Канзивку, дела пошли на поправку, и Акша сотворённое Эзор блюдо вполне могла положить в рот без предварительного изучения. Однако того факта, что Эзор готовить по-прежнему не любила, это не отменяло. Собственно говоря, никто из генералов, кроме Ханка, на кухне по доброй воле и не появлялся, с чистой совестью свалив рутинное дежурство на освобождённый экипаж.  
Это был второй звоночек, но Акша снова не вняла предупреждению.  
— В честь чего праздник, Эзор? — удивилась она тарелкам, расставляемым лично поваром.  
— В честь первой миссии без строгой гувернантки! — сообщила Эзор, ловко лавируя между стульями, и хлопнула ладонь подвернувшейся рядом Пидж.  
Генералы разулыбались так открыто, что Акша, изобразив страдальческий вздох, едва сдержала улыбку сама.  
— Прости, Акша, — пожал плечами Кит. — Это всё неправда!  
Улунг по кубкам разливала тоже Эзор, а затем сама отнесла порцию Лотору и Аллуре, которые запропастились за чертежами в неведомых далях. Не иначе — хвастаться пошла. Несмотря на очевидный корыстный подтекст, Акша всё равно не могла надивиться её внезапно воскресшему трудолюбию.  
Что стоило догадаться!  
Примеси в улунге — и еде, возможно — не имели вкуса и никак не ощущались на языке. К тому же в тот вечер, заболтавшись, они выпили куда больше обычного. Акше, хоть она и отпустила подопечных в свободное плаванье, хотелось знать подробности их несомненно успешной миссии. В конце концов, их ведь захочет услышать Лотор. Неладное Акша почувствовала, когда Пидж, упомянув обычный контейнер с яркой наклейкой, сорвалась в истерическое хихиканье.  
Акша встала, и стол перед глазами опасно качнулся.  
— В чём дело?..  
Тяжесть, разлившаяся по телу, и одновременно — окрыляющая лёгкость в голове. Мысли — пока ещё собственные, только за ними теперь не успеть. Сорвутся с языка быстрее, чем успеешь оценить их.  
Акша знала это чувство, ни с чем не могла его спутать, хотя не могла толком припомнить, когда пьянела последний раз. Алкоголь запрещён на любых специализированных кораблях, на военных — особенно. Рядовые и офицеры, попавшиеся с поличным, вылетали с треском и фактически ставили крест на карьере. Неуправляемое, готовое планеты свернуть существо на хорошо оснащённом крейсере — слишком опасное существо.  
— Эзор! — воскликнула Акша, безошибочно определив виновника безобразия.  
— Да ла-а-адно тебе, — расплылась в улыбке Эзор. — Подумаешь, пара глоточков!  
— Пара?!  
Акша оперлась о столешницу, чудом не опрокинув полупустую тарелку. Чужие макушки выделывали странные кульбиты, но их обладатели сидели спокойно. Пока — сидели. Конечно, ей доводилось бывать на застольях, где от сладкого яда не отвертеться. Алкоголь на Акшу всегда действовал неохотно, вызывая разве что лёгкий прилив благодушия. Разбавленный алкоголь! То, что творилось сейчас, было абсолютно, чудовищно неправильным!  
— Что это за дрянь?!  
— Да сядь ты!  
Акша рухнула обратно на стул, стало легче. По крайней мере, комната перестала качаться. Дурацкий и бессмысленный вопрос. Она всё равно не знала ни одного названия и понятия не имела, что делать. Коварная штука без вкуса и запаха тайно копила силы где-то в подкорке сознания, никак не проявляя себя, чтобы ударить. Баррикады рухнули разом, не оказывая сопротивления. Прямо как…  
— О, так вот что это, — глубокомысленно сказала Пидж, уставившись перед собой стеклянными глазами. Снова хихикнула и попыталась продолжить прерванную историю: — Груда ящиков с кислотными наклейками. Вроде как «эй, не подходи, убьёт»… — Она тряхнула головой. — Там парочка контуженных валялась, но ожили и аж взвыли, когда мы заинтересовались… Мы подумали, что-то полезное.  
— И забрали, — кивнул Кит, с загадочным видом склоняясь к сидящей рядом Эзор. Явно не рассчитал, едва не повалившись сверху, но вовремя удержался за спинку стула. Поза вышла угрожающей. — Эй, что за странная идея? Что-то подозрительное… без названия… прямо в еду?!  
— Очень даже с названием! — среагировала Эзор, стекая со стула с противоположной от него стороны. Дальше она вещала откуда-то из-под стола. — Актэрит с Медонии, между прочим! Зетрид, помнишь, на том юбилее…  
Акша глухо застонала. Нет, ошиблась, про актэрит даже она знала. Элитный алкоголь, которым хвастались как бы невзначай, но обязательно — во всеуслышание. Безумно дорогой, славящийся отсутствием побочных эффектов. Его разбавляли минимум один к семи.  
Судя по всему, Эзор об этом не имела ни малейшего представления.  
Зетрид стукнула кулаком по столу так, что звякнули и подпрыгнули тарелки. Собравшиеся вздрогнули, Пидж едва удержала в руках полупустой кубок.  
— Как не помнить! Мне не дали прибить того идиота!  
— Что-то мне… — пробормотал Кит, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. — Я пойду…  
Он целенаправленно, но, к счастью, медленно направился к двери. Акша нашла в себе силы вскочить, решительно преградила ему путь.  
— Так! Стоять! Никто… не должен этого видеть, — хмуро сообщила она, вглядываясь в удивлённо моргающие лица. Квизнак, думать снова придётся ей, хотя мысли упорно разбегаются в стороны. Запереть всех в столовой? Нет, здесь полная чаша с предательской дрянью. Сюда скоро придут дежурные, чтобы убрать посуду. Нужно другое место. — Кит! Только тебе я могу доверять! — выдала Акша, мимоходом подивившись тому, как по-дурацки это прозвучало. — Следи, чтобы никто не вошёл и не вышел без моего разрешения!  
Кит качнулся и кивнул, проникаясь важностью своей миссии.  
Рядом, буквально через пару дверей по коридору, была небольшая комната отдыха. Обычно пустующая — слишком близко от «генеральской» столовой, чтобы рядовые могли чувствовать себя уютно и в безопасности. Невероятная удача.  
Акша ещё раз внимательно обвела генералов взглядом, выбирая жертву. Если с этой стороны покараулит Кит, с другой тоже нужен охранник, чтобы переправленные в гостиную подопечные не разбежались, когда она отправится за следующим. Пидж? Нет, её просто сметут. Нарти?.. Нет, сложно даже предположить, о чём она сейчас думает.  
— Зетрид! — решила Акша, глубоко вздохнув и усилием воли велев себе не обращать внимания на плывущие стены. — Пойдём со мной.  
Зетрид, вставая, всё-таки опрокинула один из кубков.  
Перемещаться в гостиную пришлось боевыми перебежками. Убедиться, что в коридоре никого не появилось. Протащить за собой очередной хихикающий или вырывающийся балласт, захлопнуть за ним створки, вернуться обратно. Тяжелее всего пришлось с Эзор, которая попыталась сбежать. Обхватывая невидимое тело и падая вместе с ним на пол, Акша решила, что на шум точно сбежится весь крейсер, но обошлось. Квизнак, почему же так тяжело!  
В последнюю очередь Акша опустошила чашу и все кубки, чтобы никому не пришло в голову допивать квизнаков улунг.  
В облюбованную гостиную Акша входила с замиранием сердца, судорожно пересчитывая растёкшихся по комнате генералов. Насчитала пять из шести, испугалась, потом вспомнила, что забыла посчитать саму себя. Все на месте!  
— Эй, и что теперь? — игриво помахивая хвостом, спросила Эзор. Она зачем-то забралась на спинку дивана, с лёгкостью удерживая на ней равновесие.  
Акша почти ей завидовала — в голове немного прояснилось, но мир ещё шатался, и до адекватного состояния, похоже, придётся ждать всю ночь. Ждать, бодрствуя, потому что актэрит не даст им заснуть.  
— Что угодно в пределах комнаты, — обхватывая руками голову, отозвалась Акша. — Постарайтесь не убить друг друга. Нет, Эзор, тебя я убью сама!  
— Ой-ой, — пропела она, опустилась на корточки все на той же спинке дивана, попыталась схватить яростно зашипевшего Кову. — Но здесь скучно! Совершенно нечем заняться!  
— И кто в этом виноват?!  
— Я тоже хотел бы это знать, — донеслось из-за спины, и Акша едва удержалась от того, чтобы не подпрыгнуть. Внезапное озарение выбило из груди воздух. Лотор! Эзор тоже относила ему…  
Лица присутствующих вытянулись, но смотрели они, казалось, не на нагрянувшую кару, а куда-то ещё дальше. Акша с трудом обернулась, и её глаза округлились тоже.  
Из-за спины Лотора выступила Аллура.  
— Что? — моргнула она через несколько тикунд немой сцены, накручивая на палец прядь волос. Слишком коротких волос, которые едва доставали ей до плеч.  
Лотор стоял с лицом, на котором читалась такая безграничная усталость, что Акше захотелось протереть глаза.  
— Акхем… А почему так внезапно? — первой нашлась, как ни странно, Пидж.  
— Я давно решила! — сообщила Аллура, и её тоже качнуло. Плоская коробка, которую она прижимала к груди, шумно упала на пол, внутри что-то звякнуло. — Ой.  
— Все здесь, — кивнул своим мыслям Лотор и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Акша подозрительно прищурилась. Раз нашёл их в этой комнате, наверняка смотрел по маячкам на коммуникаторе. Раз так, мог просто посчитать их… Да он тоже пьян!  
Такой окрыляющей решимости, пожалуй, Акша не ощущала ещё ни разу.  
— Вы шли сюда от комнат?! — воскликнула она, проверенным способом заступая дорогу. — Вас никто не видел?  
— Нет, — отозвалась Аллура без всякой уверенности.  
— Акша, — недовольно поднял бровь Лотор, делая шаг, чтобы обойти её. Акша сдвинулась следом.  
— Нет! Пока мы в таком состоянии, никто отсюда не выйдет!  
Все ужасы этого вечера стоило пережить хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть искреннее изумление на лице Лотора. Закрепляя эффект, Акша без страха взяла его за предплечье и потянула в сторону кресел.  
Квизнак, если он после этого её убьёт, Акша заслужила. Но Лотор, как ни странно, спорить не стал, с отрешённым видом садясь на предложенное место.  
— А что это? — призвалась Пидж к обронённой Аллурой коробке.  
— Стрёга, — рассеянно отозвалась она. — Случайно захватила…  
Чуть больше вопросов, чем потребовалось бы в обычной ситуации, не меньше сумбурных ответов — и Пидж выяснила, что это такое. Глаза её загорелись азартом, а Акше оставалось только удивлённо моргать, наблюдая за происходящим.  
К диванам придвинули низкий столик и разложили на нём разлинованную карту. Аллура только училась, и правила стрёги, рассчитанной на двух или трёх игроков, толком объяснить мог только Лотор. После недолгих уговоров его бессовестно привлекли к столику третьим.  
— Стрёга — одна из четырёх выигрышных позиций, к которой стремится каждый игрок, — говорил он. — Ваша цель — окружить юниты противника так… Так, так или так. Стрёга — лучший вариант. Единственный, при котором вы не пожертвуете ни своими юнитами, ни положением на поле.  
Акша наблюдала со стороны, жалея, что никогда раньше не обращала внимания на эту игру. Единственным её минусом была разве что необходимость искать напарника.  
В первую игру Лотор объяснял и показывал, вторую, вдвоём играя против него, Аллура и Пидж ожидаемо продули. Пидж, двигая юниты, зачем-то через раз прижимала их прямо к доске, и ругалась сквозь зубы, когда они резко всплывали на нужный уровень, царапая ей руку.  
Эзор и Зетрид, не проявив к стрёге ни малейшего интереса, носились в спарринге по периметру гостиной, то и дело шумно врезаясь в мебель. Кит, умудрившийся свернуться калачиком в одном из кресел и заснуть, только бурчал недовольно, когда его пристанище сотрясал очередной удар.  
Мир остальных сузился до площадки разлинованной доски, и они ни на что не обращали внимания.  
— А всё-таки когда ты успела подстричься, Аллура? — спросила Акша, когда Пидж зависла над очередным ходом, сверля плачевную ситуацию на доске убийственным взглядом. — Я не видела тебя с завтрака, но…  
— О, совсем недавно, — повела Аллура плечом. — Мне надоело, что нас можно перепутать, а потом я увидела ножницы в комнате Лотора…  
Акша недоумённо моргнула. После исчезновения Пятой прошло довольно много квинтантов, теперь её бы никто ни с кем не перепутал при всём желании.  
— Это было уже после вашего улунга, — уточнил Лотор, и Акша мысленно хлопнула себя по лбу. Да, актэрит — причина неожиданных решений. — Я уточнил трижды, но, когда сам понял, в чём дело, было уже поздно.  
— Ничего не поздно! — запротестовала Аллура. — Мне нравится.  
Акша осторожно перевела взгляд на границу её волос. Предельно ровную. Никогда бы не заподозрила Лотора в парикмахерских талантах, но, похоже, даже спустя столько лет она ещё многого о нём не знала.  
— Вот! — решилась наконец Пидж, уверенными щелчками сдвигая юниты с места. — Стрёга!  
— Почему это у тебя фуражир вбок пошёл? — приподнял бровь Лотор на последней фигурке, и тут Кова, внимательно наблюдающий за процессом, толкнул её лапкой, выбивая за пределы доски. Прямо в руки Акше.  
— Это не фуражир, это крейсер третьего ранга, — машинально прокомментировала она. Юниты действительно были похожи — слегка отличались по цвету и изгибу крыльев.  
— Чёрт возьми, я почти поверила, — насупилась Пидж. — Эй!  
Лотор усмехнулся.

***

Ритмичные постукивания насоса действовали на нервы. Казалось, с очередным ударом время закончится, из-за угла появится невольный свидетель, а его тайна перестанет быть тайной.  
Зехан провёл ладонью по голове и критически осмотрел себя в зеркало. Вся голова, за исключением традиционного для галра чуба, выбрита подчистую. Кожа под волосами, ныне не существующими, на пару тонов темнее обычной и удобно напоминает родовой рисунок. На первый взгляд — картина цельная, и на затылке, судя по ощущениям, ничего не выбивается. Затылок он всегда проверял очень внимательно, потому что как раз на нём прокололся в прошлый раз.  
Отложив бритву, Зехан пригладил чуб и вздохнул — пожалуй, через пару квинтантов надо будет подровнять и его.  
Его волосы, будто издеваясь, отрастали с таким же упорством, с каким он пытался скрыть от остальных галра их существование. По всей голове они росли только у полукровок. Стоит кому-то узнать — и его репутация, и так стремящаяся к нулю, сгинет в чёрной дыре.  
И утром, и вечером по крейсеру вечно кто-то сновал, в любой уборной можно было наткнуться на случайно заглянувшего коллегу. Поэтому на промысел Зехан выбирался глубокими ночами, когда товарищи спали, урывая максимум законного отдыха, а в коридорах можно было споткнуться разве что о свою тень. И о дежурных охранников, естественно, но их посты Зехан обходил стороной. Он давно выучил — насосы начинали фильтровать воду ровно во второй варг нового квинтанта, и продолжалось это около сорока добошей.  
Во время фильтрации отключались все системы подачи воды, её не добыть было ни из одной раковины, и Зехан приспособился приходить к самому концу. Пока сбривал непокорные волоски под мерный гул механизмов, невольно возвращался мыслями к вечной теме.  
Как же его всё раздражало!  
Больше пяти декафибов он чувствовал себя не на своём месте и абсолютно ничего не мог с этим поделать. Над ним потешались все. Начиная с отца, ставящего ему в пример старшего брата — сильного, успешного, выбившегося в капитаны всего за каких-то полдекафиба. О, естественно! Законнорождённый и чистокровный галра, бессовестно пользующийся связями отца.  
Насос затих, Зехан яростно плеснул себе в лицо холодной водой.  
И заканчивая всеми до единого членами экипажа, которые зависели от него, но снисходительно именовали фасовщиком едва ли не чаще, чем Зехом. «Фасовщик». Проклятая должность!  
Пять декафибов назад он стал лейтенантом, младшим офицером, и с тех пор по ступенькам карьерной лестницы не продвинулся ни на шаг. Лейтенант-арсеналий. В первый раз, смутно представляя, что это значит, он восхитился — звучало красиво. Он не сразу понял, почему никогда прежде не слышал этого слова. А уже фиб спустя готов был выть от отчаяния. Почётно было работать навигатором, штурмовиком, даже охранником. Гнуть спину на складе, разгребая коробки — нет.  
О том, что ему не обязательно делать это лично и что рутинной работой он может загружать рядовых, неосторожно прошедших мимо, ему пояснили только на втором крейсере. Туда он сбежал, когда пренебрежение его должностью и кровью, которую он по первости не считал нужным скрывать, достигло пика.  
Тогда он стал брить голову, и вместе с тем — хронически не высыпаться по ночам. Работать на втором крейсере было попроще. Он скопил приличную сумму, собирался на полфиба уйти в законный отпуск. Получив у коммандора вожделенную карточку, развернулся спиной… И в тот момент выяснилось две вещи. Что неплохо бы иметь парочку глаз на затылке, чтобы смотреться в зеркало со спины, и что коммандор терпеть не может полукровок. Вышвырнули его со скандалом, не дав даже собрать вещи. Спасибо хоть, что не в открытый космос — крейсер тогда стоял у верфи.  
На третьем крейсере Зехан о своей должности даже не заикался, решив начать с рядового и пойти по более благородному пути. Квизнак дёрнул его однажды пройти мимо склада и согласиться помочь незнакомому галра. Галра был капитаном, и от сноровки, с которой Зехан распихивал разномастные коробки по полкам, пришёл в восторг. Оказалось, как раз недавно у них исчез арсеналий, рук не хватало… И Зехан из рядового прыгнул прямо в лейтенанты. Капитан скалился и многозначительно подмигивал, безгранично уверенный, что оказал новичку огромнейшую услугу.  
Новичку же хотелось провалиться сквозь обшивку. Попытки отказаться не увенчались успехом — их сочли за банальную робость и ободряюще хлопнули по плечу.  
Зехан тайно злорадствовал, узнав, что капитан-благодетель не пережил захват крейсера Лотором. К тому моменту прошло уже больше декафиба, и Зехан достиг такого безграничного отчаяния, что на собственную судьбу ему было плевать. Он готов был умереть, но всего лишь оказался в клетке. Провёл там пару квинтантов, и из минусов обнаружил всего один — чересчур разговорчивого соседа.  
Затем в камерах включились экраны с увлекательным зрелищем. Лотор отдохнувшему, но отчего-то осунувшемуся и посеревшему Трагору дал второй шанс доказать своё превосходство в дуэли и вернуть назад крейсер. На этот раз дуэль не была внезапной, но Зехан не сомневался, кто выйдет победителем.  
Потом он долго что-то вещал о долге и выборе правильного пути, и мысль о его кровавом благородстве накрепко засела у Зехана в голове. Похоже, не у него одного, потому что, выйдя из заключения, бунтовать принялись сущие единицы. Их прибили на месте, некоторых — свои же. Оставшиеся предпочли сменить работодателя и сохранить жизни, и в их числе был Зехан. В конце концов, необязательный и неряшливый Трагор никогда ему не нравился, да и платил он маловато.  
Дальнейшее напоминало тщательно разыгрываемый фарс. Принимать присягу по одному у трёх сотен галра Лотор засел бы на пару квинтантов, поэтому сгоняли всех в одну комнату скопом, по должностям. Кажется, лично он говорил только с капитанами.  
Опустившись на одно колено и бубня слова стандартной клятвы в многоголосом хоре, Зехан чувствовал себя на редкость по-дурацки, но лелеял надежду, что теперь-то его жизнь изменится. Ага, конечно.  
Лотор не стал вникать в иерархию крейсера, оставив всем текущие должности. Зехан отчаянно держался подальше от места работы, надеясь сойти за лейтенанта-охранника или хотя бы механика. Однако, когда Акше, генералу Лотора, понадобился арсеналий, все доброхоты тут же указали на него.  
Он идеально исполнял все функции ненавистной должности, потому что не мог иначе. Он был «фасовщиком», лейтенантом тупиковой ветви карьерного роста, потому что никто никогда не менял хорошего лейтенанта-арсеналия на посредственного капитана. И он не имел ни малейшего представления, как доказать свою значимость, вырвавшись из этого квизнакового круга.  
Насосы перестали шуметь вечность назад. Зехан встрепенулся, тряхнул головой и решил, что пора уходить. Иначе будет весь квинтант потом клевать носом.  
По пути к своему жилому блоку он, похоже, свернул не туда. Всегда выбирал разные уборные, подальше от обитаемых мест, чтобы свести риск обнаружения к минимуму. И вот, пожалуйста. Где он сейчас?  
Ночами по коридорам не ездили даже дроны, у которых можно было уточнить дорогу. Странные дроны, кстати говоря. С появлением на крейсере Лотора они, кажется, тоже задались целью вдоволь поиздеваться над несчастным фасовщиком. Иначе он не мог объяснить, почему раз через раз после первой же стандартной фразы они начинали нести какую-то чушь.  
Зехан вздохнул, затравленно огляделся, и тут его внимание привлёк странный звук, определённо лишний на спящем крейсере. Что-то, похоже, глухо ударилось о дверь ближайшей комнаты. Зехан присмотрелся — на ней не было даже таблички.  
Он подобрался, мигом отбросив мысли о тающих добошах сна, и подкрался к двери. Всё-таки Зехан ошибался. Появление Лотора внесло в его жизнь существенные коррективы. На крейсере происходило что-то странное, и Зехан отчаянно хотел докопаться до сути. Думалось — так получится отыскать хоть какую-то лазейку в непреодолимом тупике.  
Он порой вертелся поблизости от генералов, сличал факты и даже пытался поделиться опасениями с приятелями по комнате. В ответ они только фыркали и намекали, что не стоит — если он не собирается закончить жизнь раньше времени. В урну на стеночку Зехану не хотелось, но и поделать с собой он ничего не мог — ему было интересно. И многообразие слухов, гуляющих по крейсеру, тому только способствовало.  
Последней странностью стало внезапное исчезновение некоторых генералов Лотора. Объяснялась, впрочем, она банально — у них появились другие дела. Галра даже с облегчением вздохнули. Их куда больше напрягало, что так много генералов толчётся в одном месте без видимой причины. Всё-таки повышенная концентрация начальства поблизости — это повод для вечной мелкой паники.  
— Хм…  
Зехан выждал пару добошей, но больше о подозрительную дверь ничего не стукалось. Будет обидно, если ему померещилось. Чтобы убедиться, Зехан опустился на корточки, раздвигая пальцами малюсенькую щёлочку и готовясь пуститься наутёк в любой момент. Внутри горел свет, а приоткрытая дверь нарушила звукоизоляцию — довольно паршивую, как оказалось.  
— Да сколько можно?! — возмущался кто-то внутри. — Эзор, слезь с меня!  
— Не-е-ет, так интереснее! Лордик, ну что ты такой скучный? Все веселятся, а ты спишь. Как ты можешь спать в такой момент?!  
— У меня башка раскалывается!..  
— О, точно, башка. Чем вы там пользуетесь, щёткой? А то у нас лохматушка совсем олохматился…  
— Боги, когда же ты уже выучишь наши имена… — второй голос, женский.  
— Оставь его в покое, Эзор! — третий. — И слезь с него.  
Зехан вздрогнул. Третий голос, пожалуй, был ему знаком слишком хорошо. Контактировать с Акшей ему по долгу службы приходилось постоянно, чтобы утверждать поставки, и далеко не все из этих контактов были приятными. Взять хотя бы случай, когда какая-то не признавшаяся сволочь из рядовых шмякнула об пол дорогущий контейнер, а отдуваться пришлось ему. Почти три тысячи ВИГ зарплаты как веблум сожрал!  
— Квизнак, опять мы прозевали его флагман, — сокрушённо произнёс ещё один женский голос. — Пидж, вот как он это делает?!  
Пожалуй, чтобы определить, кто собрался в комнате, хватило бы только одного достижения — родиться не глухим и немного удачливым. Зехан нахмурился. Чем, спрашивается, генералы Лотора занимаются в три варга ночи?  
Послышался тяжёлый топот.  
— О-ой, Зетрид! — пискнула Эзор. — Ну что ты делаешь?! Я ещё не закончила...  
— Хватит!  
От того, как рявкнули в ответ, Зехан едва не подпрыгнул. Точно, Зетрид. Махина, из-за существования которой он комплексовал больше обычного. Он и так был мелковат для галра — «спасибо» материнской крови, — но перед ней чувствовал себя вовсе неполноценным.  
Дверь щёлкнула. Зехан отпрянул, но было уже поздно — похоже, сработали датчики. Дыхание подорвалось. Зехан широко распахнул глаза, наблюдая за медленно поднимающейся панелью. Зрелище ему открылось дивное.  
Зетрид, под мышкой держащая недовольную цветастую полукровку, остановилась у спинки дивана. Там разлёгся светлокожий генерал с чёрной гривой — Зехан так и не понял, какой он расы и как умудрился стать генералом. В кресле, сложив на груди руки, сидела Акша.  
А напротив… Зехан поперхнулся. Напротив — вот уж кого он не ожидал здесь увидеть! — сидел Лотор, подперев рукой щёку и лениво перебирая фигурки на доске.  
Кажется, в комнате был кто-то ещё, но разглядеть Зехан не успел. Все, как один, развернулись к нему, и его прошиб холодный пот. Недоумение. Озадаченность. Не изменился в лице только Лотор, но один его взгляд стоил всех остальных. Показалось — вот-вот прожжёт на месте.  
— О!  
Краткое восклицание самой активной из галра — и Зехан наконец вышел из оцепенения.  
— Простите, уронил! — ляпнул он и, подскочив, рванул прочь.  
«Что теперь будет, что теперь будет?! — повторял он до самой спальни, вытирая со лба холодный пот. Сердце бешено стучало в груди. — Уронил?! Квизнак, сложно придумать что-то нелепее!»  
Он увидел то, что не должен был видеть. Что с ним сделают? Говорили же ему не лезть, куда не надо! Послушался? Нет! Ничего не узнал и подставился. Коварная дверь. Квизнакова рухлядь.  
И, похоже, верная дорога на стеночку.

***

— Это что ещё за типулик? — зевнула Эзор. Она наконец удосужилась отсесть от Кита и устроилась на плече Зетрид, потягиваясь всем телом. Акша иногда завидовала её гибкости.  
— Фасовщик, — ответила Акша. — Не знаю, что он забыл здесь среди ночи. Надеюсь, он не видел, в каком мы состоянии…  
Славный юноша. Самый добросовестный галра на крейсере, наверное. Всем бы такими быть.  
Акша еле держалась. Голова постоянно валилась набок, но Акша воинственно поднималась вновь и вновь: она пообещала себе следить за беспределом до самого конца. Хотя вряд ли что-то выйдет из-под контроля. Все заметно устали. Играющие медленно перебирали фигурки и временами тихо переговаривались. Кит уснул, будто его и не тормошили добошем назад, а Эзор что-то томно мурлыкала Зетрид.  
Хорошо бы отвлечься.  
— Пидж, ты играла в «похождения»? — поинтересовалась Акша. Насколько она могла заметить, Пидж предпочитала не терять времени даром. Если она воспользовалась советом, то должна была уже проникнуться атмосферой.  
— М-м, да, — нахмурилась Пидж, аккуратно продвигая юнит вперёд.  
— И как?  
— А там... Хороший конец вообще не предусмотрен? — предположила Пидж.  
Акша усмехнулась.  
— Я надеялась, хотя бы ты пройдёшь.  
Пидж подняла на неё вопросительный взгляд.  
— Создатели игры — галра. Я не сразу поняла, почему они решили сделать главной героиней принцессу.  
— Устрой лучшую смерть для алтеанки, — понимающе кивнула Пидж. — Кажется, они уже не помнят толком, как выглядели алтеанцы, но в них жива ненависть. Так вот почему ты мне дала эту игру, — почесала она шею и, не глядя, переставила фигурку.  
— Пидж? — в разговор вклинился Лотор. Акша моргнула от удивления, а Пидж застыла в немом вопросе. — Верни на место.  
Пидж поджала губы и нехотя сдвинула фуражира обратно. На этот раз настоящего фуражира.  
— Да как так?! — возмутилась она. — Как ты понял?  
— Притворяться надо лучше.  
Пидж застыла, вытянулась по струнке, и её лицо внезапно просветлилось.  
— Научи меня! — выпалила она.  
Лотор недоумённо вскинул бровь.  
— То есть... — она глубоко вдохнула и заявила: — Научи меня так владеть лицом и притворяться!  
Хоть стой, хоть падай. Рядом подбирала челюсть Аллура — всё-таки Акше не послышалось. Актэрит добавлял решимости, ломал внутренние барьеры. И вырывал на поверхность мысли, давным-давно затаившиеся в подсознании. Пидж не была бестактной. Наглости ей недоставало даже в тот момент, когда на их крейсере она была пленницей.  
Акша не сомневалась — если наутро Пидж вспомнит, что произошло, она придёт в ужас. Но со стороны это было даже забавно.  
Лотор внимательно посмотрел на Пидж:  
— О чём ты?  
— Не притворяйся! — Пидж выставила перед ним палец и сузила глаза.  
Лотор коротко улыбнулся. Прикрыв глаза, кивнул. О, Канзивк! Серьёзно?.. Ночь с актэритом точно стоила того!  
Пожалуй, Акша ещё подумает — после того, как они оклемаются, — какой именно кары заслуживает Эзор.  
— Смотри, ты обещал!  
— У меня есть замечательный план, — выпалила Акша, решив тоже воспользоваться моментом. И, верно, что-то такое прозвучало в её тоне, даже Кита заставившее сонно приподнять голову.  
Стрёга была на время забыта. Внимательно выслушав Акшу, собравшиеся запереглядывались и зашушукались.  
— А если кто-то узнает? Как же конспирация?  
— Мы всегда можем сказать, что это были учения, — мотнула головой Акша. — И наградить отличившихся за то, что не растерялись.  
— В выигрыше в любом случае, — неожиданно одобрил Лотор.  
Акша победно усмехнулась. Все слышали, что он согласился. Главное — всё-таки не забыть об этом утром.

***

Дарбек издевался. Вот зачем, спрашивается, выписывать именные посылки, а потом не забирать их со склада? После памятного разговора в столовой Зехан гонялся за ним ещё полквинтанта и вздохнул с облегчением, когда наконец сбагрил коробку. А теперь держал в руках вторую, да ещё и с пометкой «срочно».  
Зехан окинул полки взглядом. Сегодняшние поставки рассортированы, с грудой стандартных контейнеров справятся даже дроны. Его присутствие больше не требуется, так что можно с чистой совестью искать Дарбека. И Акшу, потому что была и вторая коробка — для неё.  
Собственно говоря, момент встречи он предпочёл бы пооттягивать подольше, но не готов был пока сбегать на другой край Вселенной. Придётся рискнуть и красиво импровизировать в ответах на неизбежные вопросы. Его никто не вызывал ни в ту ночь, ни после, но Зехан не сомневался — Акша его запомнила.  
— Вот же…  
Зехан без особой надежды прошёлся по постам нулевого уровня, так и не обнаружив на рабочем месте Дарбека. Его коробка оттягивала руки и была до жути скользкой. Вторая, полегче и поменьше, ездила по крышке туда-сюда, и уже дважды Зехан едва не упустил её на пол. Опасно. Если там что-то хрупкое, Акша его точно убьёт.  
«Может, поискать для начала её?»  
Зехан остановился, вгляделся в таблички на дверях. Ремонтные ангары, вотчина механиков. Можно попытать счастья и спросить у кого-нибудь, не видел ли…  
Додумать мысль Зехан не успел.  
Под потолком взвыла сирена, тревожно замигали лампочки, и Зехан, ругнувшись, едва успел привалиться к стене, спасая коробки от падения. Что за?..  
«Вторжение! — ожил давным-давно забытый коммуникатор за ухом. Общая внутренняя линия связи. Голос говорящего срывался. — Замечены паладины Вольтрона в секторе H-1! Сектора A, B, C — утроить позиции, сектора D, F…»  
Зехан сглотнул, затравленно оглядевшись по сторонам. Весело, квизнак подери! Байка вселенских масштабов оказалась не байкой. И какова, интересно, вероятность встретить…  
Следующие полдобоша были самыми сумбурными в жизни Зехана. Он никогда ещё не проклинал так своё «везение», а ругательства никогда ещё не проносились в его голове с такой скоростью.  
Гулкий топот за спиной, и сразу двое паладинов выскакивают с лестничного пролёта в паре шагов от него. Настоящие налётчики, чужаки — гибкие тела, серые костюмы, цветные вставки…  
«К-квизнак!»  
Один вскидывает бластер, Зехан машинально закрывается коробками. Выстрел рикошетит в потолок, и верхняя коробка всё-таки не выдерживает. Переворачивается, теряет крышку, рассыпая по полу уйму чёрных точек. Зехан машинально ловит пару рукой, и сердце пропускает удар, когда он слышит характерный треск под ногами паладинов.  
Моргнув, узнает их — обычные галрийские жучки. И в следующий миг понимает, что оказался прямо на пути налётчиков. Отчаянно бросается вперёд, пытается сбить стрелявшего с ног, но тот уходит — Зехан пролетает мимо, пытается зацепиться, но ладонь соскальзывает с гладкой ткани паладинского костюма.  
Валится на пол, коробка накрывает его сверху, ощутимо ударив по плечам, но больше ничего не происходит. Зехан растерянно оборачивается — паладины бегут дальше по коридору, исчезают в одной из дверей, оставив его в живых.  
«Что?..»  
Шумно выдохнув, Зехан сел, машинально стряхивая с ладони впившийся туда маячок. Только один… Неужели вышло подвесить второй?  
В голове остались всего две мысли, заполошно меняющие друг друга. У него два варианта — отступить, сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Тогда есть шанс пережить атаку на крейсер. Или следовать безумному плану, безоружным гнаться за паладинами, чтобы… чтобы что? Зехан не знал. Чувствовал только, что сейчас решается его судьба.  
Он слишком долго плыл по течению и слишком мало рисковал. Это сделало его тем, кто он есть — фасовщиком. И если есть шанс изменить это, он им воспользуется.  
Метнувшись к обронённой коробке с маячками, Зехан зашарил внутри, выудил со дна простенький локатор, связанный с комплектом. На настройку не было времени, и карта «ближайшие», стоявшая на нём по умолчанию, была как нельзя кстати.  
Гора рассыпанных маячков — вокруг него. И одна стремительно удаляющаяся точка.  
Забыв о боли, Зехан кинулся следом.

***

Тускло освещённый ремонтный ангар. Зехан до боли стискивал пальцы, выглядывая из своего укрытия — хаотично наставленных друг на друга контейнеров чуть выше галрийского роста.  
Если кому-нибудь вздумается завернуть сюда, его тут же увидят.  
Но паладины слишком увлечены схваткой.  
Он никак не ожидал, что, метнувшись в комнату за замедлившимся маячком, наткнётся на Лотора. Второй раз за короткий срок — и ситуация становится всё экстравагантнее.  
Паладины Вольтрона атакуют его генерала, его принца, а Зехан стоит и не знает, что делать. Клянёт себя за это страшными словами, но может только смотреть.  
Он видел, как они нападали. Разом, бесчестно, со спины. Зелёный паладин — яркой вспышкой-подсечкой, от которой Лотор успел увернуться, и красный — клинком, который Лотор принял на свой.  
Металл страшно лязгает, в стороны летят искры, но Лотор держится против двоих. Не даёт теснить себя ни к стене, ни к разбросанным в беспорядке частям корабля.  
Он играючи отражает удары красного, но не атакует сам. Ему мешает зелёный. Кланмьюрлом вьётся вокруг, выискивает бреши и бьёт — так подло, что с каждой подсечки вскрикнуть хочется Зехану. Но Лотор уходит. Яркой молнией, лёгким шагом, плавным поворотом корпуса.  
Зехан не может оторвать взгляда. Он ловит себя на мысли, что это красиво. Просто красиво. Он не видит схватки злейших врагов. Скорее — танец, выверенный до тикунды.  
Полдобоша? Добош? Два?.. Он не даёт себе отчёта, сколько длится их бой. Они устают и замедляются, но ни на ком нет даже царапины. Как такое возможно?  
Зехан чувствует, что должен помочь, но не в силах помешать неуловимому ритму их схватки. Если крикнет, если бросится — отвлечётся кто-то из них. Он не может сказать, кто именно. Не может быть уверен, что это не будет его генерал.  
Этот промах окажется на его совести.  
И тут картина меняется. Клинок красного встречает пустоту, он неловко подаётся вперёд и не сразу понимает, что случилось. Лотору надоела зелёная зараза, и теперь он атакует только её. Зелёный паладин пятится, с трудом закрываясь от сыплющихся на него ударов, и спотыкается обо что-то на полу. Красный кидается на помощь, заносит меч над спиной Лотора…  
Зехан моргает и не успевает понять, что происходит. Красный безоружен, зато два клинка держит Лотор.  
«Как?!»  
Лотор бьёт красного, почему-то ногой, отшвыривая к очередной груде контейнеров. Следом летит меч, втыкаясь в податливый материал в дюймах от его головы. Колени паладина подгибаются, и он медленно сползает на пол.  
Слышится неприятный хруст, у Зехана сводит зубы. Квизнак, спиной… Он кидает взгляд на локатор и разочарованно морщится — теперь он бесполезен. Маячок встретил трагическую гибель.  
Зехан так засматривается, что невольно пропускает следующую атаку. А Лотор подсечкой снова сбивает с ног очухавшегося зелёного, выбивает оружие у него из руки.  
«Неужели всё?!» — мысленно вопит Зехан, глядя широко расширившимися глазами.  
Но Лотор отчего-то медлит, внимательным взглядом окидывая то одного, то другого паладина. Поднимается красный, выдирая из стенки услужливо подкинутый меч. Уходит перекатом зелёный, призывая потерянное оружие. На этот раз Зехан не моргает, и оттого хочется протереть глаза — он и правда _призывает_ его.  
Зехан морально готовится, чтобы кинуться вперёд и помочь чем-то теперь, когда они не связаны боем. Но паладины не спешат нападать. Красный делает знак рукой, и зелёный подскакивает к нему, не выпуская оружия из рук.  
Лотор не двигается с места.  
И тогда они кидаются прочь, проносясь мимо укрытия Зехана и не замечая его.  
«Почему? — бьётся в голове единственное слово, а тело действует само, потому что разум не успевает сформулировать мысль. — Они проиграли. Они уходят. Нужно догнать!»  
Все странности, все несостыковки он обдумает позже, а пока — бесконечные коридоры, сливающиеся в калейдоскоп, и мелькающие на грани видимости цветные вставки. Маячка больше нет, он не может упустить их из вида.  
Топали и кричали сзади, с боков. К погоне присоединились охранники с весомым оружием, и шансы резко повысились. Но Зехан нутром чуял, что они опаздывают, неумолимо опаздывают.  
Распахнутые люки ангара, яростно рычащие Львы — те самые, настоящие, улепётывающие в открытый космос. И замершие в нерешительности галра вокруг.  
Все, кроме Зехана. Достаточно с него нерешительности. Довольно.  
Он кидается к штурмовику, забирается в кабину, машинально дёргает рычаги. Если бы думал сейчас — он не сумел бы даже взлететь, потому что базовую подготовку проходил больше пяти декафибов назад.  
Но его подгоняет неведомое прежде чувство, и он кидается в погоню.  
Прямо в космос. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Стрёга и шаки — соответственно галрийская и алтеанская игры, напоминающие земные шахматы. Поле стрёги рассчитано на двух или трёх игроков (в данном случае двое играют против одного, изначально имеющего численный перевес). Единовременно на поле находится около сотни фигурок (юнитов), в современной адаптации так или иначе связанных с родами войск галрийского флота. Для игры используется магнитная доска, вынуждающая фигурки парить в нескольких пальцах от поверхности.  
> Алтеанские шаки, которые помнит Аллура, рассчитаны на двух игроков, а фигурки более самобытные — связанные с уникальной фауной Алтеи.  
> **Ламаша — саморазмножающееся, в некоторых случаях паразитическое растение, пригодное в пищу. Высоко ценится фуражирами из-за дешевизны и долгого срока хранения. Приготовленная ламаша по вкусу напоминает земную гречку.


	9. Укрытие

— И сколько мы ещё будем лететь?  
— Столько, сколько понадобится, — огрызнулась Аллура.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя был план, когда мы улетали! — взмолился Лэнс, снижая скорость. Пилотировать самого быстрого Льва — иногда наказание. В бою удобно и круто, а вот лететь в толпе — ужас какой-то. Приходится останавливаться и ждать, пока другие нагонят.  
— Конечно, у меня был план! — возмутилась Аллура.  
— У тебя не было плана, — уверился Лэнс.  
— Ладно, не было, но я знаю, что делаю!  
— Да? — иронично отозвался Лэнс, начиная нервничать. — И куда же мы тогда летим?  
— Подальше от этой скотины Лотора и его подпевал! — с чувством ответила Аллура.  
— Ого, — прокомментировал Ханк.  
— Так, ла-а-адно, — попытался успокоиться Лэнс. — Из-за этой твоей личной неприязни мы теперь помрём в космосе, да?  
— Ничего не помрём! Мы...  
— Хм-м-м, от чего же первее — от голода или нехватки кислорода?! — перешёл он на визг на последних словах.  
— Не кричи на меня! — воскликнула Аллура.  
— Воу-воу, ребята! — встрял Ханк. — Только не начинайте!  
Аллура злобно шмыгнула носом. Или ему показалось?  
— Смотрите, — начал рассуждать Ханк, — зарядки Львов нам хватит на... Как это по-алтейски? На семь квинтантов, короче. Запасов еды, если экономить, — квинтантов на пять. Мне — меньше. С кислородом всё сложнее...  
Лэнс помнил, что во Львах хранились сухие пайки на случай экстренных ситуаций, но пользоваться ими паладинам ещё не доводилось. Неплохо бы уточнить, кстати, меняли ли эти пайки со времён исчезновения Львов. Если нет, придётся продегустировать работу давным-давно сгинувших поваров.  
— Отлично. Значит, всё-таки от кислорода! — усмехнулся Лэнс.  
— Ну, вообще-то, может, от голода и быстрее, потому что кислород перестанет производиться после разрядки, — рассудил Ханк.  
— Успокоил!  
— Да подожди ты, можем на какой-нибудь планетке ещё подобрать!  
Аллура невнятно поддакнула.  
— Планетке? — голос Лэнса натянулся струной. Он дёрнул рычаг на себя, остановился и резко развернул Льва. — Где? Где ты видишь хоть одну планету, Ханк? Хоть одну?! — взорвался он, поворачивая корпус Льва из стороны в сторону. Их окружала лишь темнота. Вдали светилась фиолетовая точка — крейсер Лотора.  
— Я...  
— Лэнс, в космосе планета на планете не растёт! — рассердилась Аллура.  
— Да?.. Как жаль! — продолжал изливаться сарказмом Лэнс. И вдруг застыл, перебивая сам себя. — Стоп. Я это... Кое-что вижу.  
— Что? — одновременно спросили Ханк с Аллурой и развернули своих Львов.  
— Да это же Замок!  
Замок, хозяйкой которого в этой реальности была неправильная Аллура. Большую часть времени она проводила на крейсере, в основном вертясь, видимо, около Лотора и доводя Лэнса до зубовного скрежета. Но иногда пропадала, и теперь стало ясно — куда. Её корабль тащился за крейсером, будто зверушка на поводке.  
— Не помню, чтобы видел его на пути сюда...  
Лэнс машинально ускорился, стремясь подлететь поближе и изучить аномалию.  
— Куда ты?! Нам нельзя в обратную сторону! — тут же взвилась Аллура.  
Пришлось пользоваться увеличителями на экранах. В бою всё выходило как-то само собой, но сейчас, в спокойной обстановке, Лэнс промахнулся трижды, прежде чем наконец сфокусироваться на Замке. Ругнувшись, вгляделся в экран. С одной стороны, ровнёхонько обращённой к крейсеру, его закрывала щитовая полусфера. По всей своей односторонней невидимости — космическое зеркало или что-то вроде того.  
— Знаете, мы ведь уже довольно далеко улетели, — протянул Ханк. — Странно, что за нами до сих пор…  
— У меня есть идея! — самодовольно прервал его Лэнс, дивясь чертовской гениальности своего плана.

***

— Вот же квизнак!  
Пидж хмыкнула, до предела вдавливая штурвал и всё равно с трудом поспевая за разогнавшимся Чёрным. Штурмовик, висящий у них на хвосте, будто с катушек слетел.  
— Эй, Пидж, что будем делать?  
— Чего ты у меня-то спрашиваешь? — закатила она глаза. — Ты в Чёрном Льве, а не я. И у тебя неплохая возможность попрактиковаться в принятии решений.  
Кит засопел и ещё больше ускорился. Летели они прочь от крейсера, постепенно уходя в дугу, чтобы без проблем вернуться обратно. Это по первоначальному плану. Упорного преследователя они не учли.  
— Был бы налёт настоящим, мы бы просто развернулись и сбили его, — раздражённо ответил Кит. — Но мы не можем этого сделать! И вернуться в ангар, пока он за нами гоняется, тоже не можем. Даже приказать ему отвязаться не можем, потому что он нас узнает. Как я должен решать в такой безвыходной ситуации?  
— Ладно, так уж и быть, я спасу нас. Семь добошей, — скосив взгляд на завершившиеся расчёты, сообщила Пидж. — Через семь добошей, если не скинем скорость, у него закончится топливо.  
— О…  
— Одного понять не могу — откуда такое упорство?  
Что в своей реальности, что в чужой — уйму раз им доводилось удирать от галра, но никогда штурмовики не преследовали их дольше нескольких добошей. Без огня поддержки они были бесполезны, да и в скорости существенно уступали Львам. Поэтому, проводив врага почётным караулом, отступали синхронно, будто натыкаясь на невидимый барьер — банальный приказ начальства.  
Квизнаков штурмовик, чтобы угнаться за ними, выжимал сейчас двигатели до предела. Для двигателей это было очень-очень плохо. Пидж немало времени провела в ангарах, изучая работу галрийской техники, и теперь с уверенностью могла перечислить недостатки любой боевой единицы. Впрочем, как и достоинства.  
С фиб назад она поклялась бы, что полученные знания пойдут на благо восстания, когда они вырвутся из цепких лап чужой реальности. Теперь могла только качать головой, отводить взгляд и непримиримо поджимать губы. Очевидно — на благо империи Лотора. Империи, которая отныне и навсегда станет им домом.  
— Тогда пора поворачивать, — решил Кит, и Чёрный резко вильнул вверх и вправо. — Подбросим его обратно к крейсеру. Хотя, если он всё это время игнорировал приказы, я ему не завидую.  
— Он замедляется, — меланхолично добавила Пидж. — Точно спалил один из двигателей. Если он доживёт до встречи с механиками, они его добьют.  
— Да ну? — в голосе Кита звучало явное сомнение. — Штурмовики пачками взрываются во время вылетов. Какое им дело до одного двигателя?  
— Видишь, знак на боку намалёван? Это улучшенный штурмовик из серии, над которой работал Лотор. С уникальными двигателями. Если Лотор над чем-то работает, механики ходят кругом на цыпочках и стараются не дышать. Понимаешь?  
— Теперь я ему ещё больше сочувствую.  
Насколько Пидж знала, новые штурмовики как раз готовились к учебному вылету, но не успели пройти тесты. Неприятно получилось, конечно, что первый попавшийся ангар оказался тем самым. Но, в конце концов, Лотору грех жаловаться — настоящие налётчики тоже не стали бы уточнять детали, а разрушений от них было бы куда больше.  
На протяжении миссии Пидж и Кит могли говорить только друг с другом — для правдоподобности. Акша, предвкушающе улыбаясь, пообещала связаться с ними при возникновении экстренной ситуации. Но, судя по всему, безумный штурмовик, грозящий их рассекретить, экстренной ситуацией не считался.  
— Неплохо получилось, — усмехнулась Пидж, расслабленно откидываясь в кресле и наблюдая за безнадёжно отстающим преследователем. — Галра на нашем крейсере, оказывается, ничуть не расторопнее других. У Акши наконец есть повод привести свою угрозу в действие и начать их муштровать.  
— Это пойдёт им на пользу, — фыркнул Кит. — Крейсер в зоне видимости.  
— О, отлично, — вскинулась Пидж. — Давай ещё одну петлю, и я опробую свою штуку.  
Они, окончательно сбивая штурмовик с толку, снова нырнули в сторону, а Зелёный мягко опустился на спину Чёрного, укутывая обоих барьером. Над усилителем, улавливающим «врождённые» частоты Зелёного Льва, биться пришлось долго, но результат того стоил. Пидж, хотя ей и требовался прямой контакт с целью, теперь могла делиться невидимостью. Примерно то же самое, что проворачивал корабль поддержки Акши, но без существенных затрат энергии.  
— Работает!  
Штурмовик, сперва летящий за ними по инерции, сошёл с курса, замедлился, развернулся и как-то понуро направился в сторону крейсера. Пидж поймала себя на мысли, что неплохо было бы успеть на представление. Кошмар. Злорадство заразно.  
— Разберём ошибки в тренировочной, когда вернёмся? — неожиданно предложил Кит.  
— Надо бы… — вздохнула Пидж. Как-то совсем забросила тренировки, и чувство терзало, что Киту она тогда только мешалась. — Как думаешь, у нас был шанс?  
— Сложно сказать. Он считерил, — скрипнул зубами Кит. — Заграбастал мой баярд, хотя ему вообще-то не положено по легенде. Я его почти достал, но… Нет, Пидж. — Он помолчал и нехотя признался: — Я ему до этого минимум трижды подставился, он просто не воспользовался брешью, хотя видел. Если бы Лотор сражался всерьёз, мы бы там с первых тикунд попадали. Знаешь, я очень рад, что он на нашей стороне.  
— Скорее мы на его, — грустно отозвалась Пидж и, невольно подумав об остальных паладинах, тут же отмела эти мысли в сторону. — Возвращаемся, Кит.

***

— Какая глупая-глупая идея! — возмущению Аллуры до сих пор не была предела. Тем не менее, гениальным планом Лэнса решено было воспользоваться. За неимением других вариантов. Целыми двумя голосами против одного. Всё-таки иногда неплохо путешествовать в небольшой компании.  
— Ты придумала бы лучше?!  
— А по мне так ничего! — примирительно сказал Ханк.  
— И всё-таки, — запротестовала Аллура, — мы хотели сбежать куда подальше, и где мы в итоге? Здесь, у самого носа! У всех на виду!  
— Это скорее не нос, а…  
— Лэнс! — укоризненно посмотрела на него Аллура. Эх, принцесса!  
Львы приземлились в услужливо открывшемся замковом ангаре. Открывать, правда, пришлось снаружи и самостоятельно, потому что громко стучаться в двери — явно не вариант. Им вообще крупно повезло, что крутая (и древняя) алтеанская техника не разбиралась в реальностях и за «свою» Аллуру приняла… не совсем свою.  
Лэнс подал Аллуре руку, но она будто не увидела. Уверенно прошла по дорожке Льва, как обычно. Лэнс сделал вид, что собирался почесать голову.  
— Так в этом и суть! — возразил Ханк, встав перед Аллурой с Лэнсом и раскинув руки. Лэнс шикнул на него, призывая говорить тише. Мало ли, галра и здесь обосновались. Да и местную Аллуру встретить было бы очень неловко. И вообще! Шуметь в местах, где собираешься прятаться — дело не шпионское. Ханк серьёзно кивнул и продолжил шёпотом: — Они будут искать нас по всему космосу, а мы, такие хитрюги, здесь! Так и следить за ними сможем.  
— Осталось придумать, как спрятать Львов.  
— Аллура, ты можешь что-нибудь сделать?  
— Попробую, — отмахнулась она, поморщившись.  
— И всё-таки как умно было скрыть Замок только с одной стороны! — продолжал восхищаться Ханк. — Любопытные галра с крейсера ничего не видят, а энергии тратится в два раза меньше.  
— Заодно нам услужили, — важно поднял палец Лэнс. — Зуб даю, был бы барьер полным, чёрта с два мы бы сюда попали.  
— Давайте, хвалите Лотора больше! — вскипела Аллура. Нахмурилась, наткнувшись на непонятливые взгляды: — Что? Наверняка это была его идея.  
— То есть он полезен? — уточнил Ханк.  
— Нет!  
Круто развернувшись и тряхнув волосами, она направилась к двери. Лэнс и Ханк, переглянувшись, — за ней.

***

Замок Львов! Он словно сотню лет жил в жутких подземельях и вдруг вышел наружу. И сейчас был просто ослеплён. Лэнс позабыл, какой Замок яркий и светлый. Он сейчас заплачет! Точно заплачет!  
— Я дома! — ляпнул Лэнс.  
Аллура кинула на него злобный взгляд. А что сейчас он не так сказал?!  
— Да! Это теперь и наш дом тоже! Смирись!  
Они чуть ли не по стеночкам ползли, обходя камеры слежения и скрываясь в тенях колонн, уходящих далеко ввысь. Если алтеанцы думали, что такие колонны — это красиво, то очень ошибались. Высокие потолки… пугающие.  
Аллура знала каждый закоулок и старательно указывала путь, останавливаясь на каждом повороте. Они могли наткнуться на Корана. Всё-таки непредсказуемость — его конёк. И в их случае — это далеко не положительное качество. Кто знает, куда и по каким коридорчикам ему придёт в голову прошвырнуться?  
Хорошо хоть, что корабль был пуст до звона в ушах. Никаких галра. Никаких дроидов. Ни души.  
Отец Аллуры постарался на славу, сделав для Львов настоящий замок, в котором спокойно могли проживать сотни алтеанцев, не испытывая при этом никаких неудобств. Хотя, может, и не сотни. От организации быта Лэнс был далёк, как сейчас от родного дома, но впечатление складывалось соответствующее. Огромные залы, куча спален, внушительная столовая. К сожалению, только одна, что повышало их шансы столкнуться с Кораном. Вряд ли он питался святым духом.  
И, как теперь понял Лэнс, множество комнат отдыха, будто для постояльцев-туристов. И для них же — бассейн. Странный, правда. Он так и не разобрался, как в нём купаться. Казалось бы, на кой квизнак Львам бассейн? А всё для людей... Алтеанцев, то есть. Только, если подумать, у паладинов совершенно не было времени изучить Замок как следует. Постоянные вылеты, кто-то гонится, смертью угрожает. Приходишь и утыкаешься лбом в подушку, мгновенно засыпая. Работа на Лотора с такой точки зрения — прямо-таки почти каникулы…  
Лэнс вовремя прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть этого вслух. Аллура бы не оценила.  
Привела она их в каюту недалеко от столовой. Ханк выбор одобрил и потёр руки:  
— Я скучал по нашей кухне!  
Но Аллура его разочаровала:  
— Готовить мы ничего не будем.  
Ханк застонал.  
— А что мы тогда?..  
— В Замке ещё есть те, кому необходимо питаться, — загадочно ответила она.

***

Оказалось, обратная сторона загруженности, причём не менее убивающая — это безделье. Всего несколько квинтантов прошло, а выть хотелось не хуже волка. Никто их так и не обнаружил, но шарахаться они продолжали от любой тени. Не могли свободно пройтись от комнаты до комнаты. Потому и засели в одной. Под покровом ночи перетащили Львов поближе к облюбованной каюте и принялись… ждать. Чего-то.  
— Аллура! — возопил Лэнс. — Чего мы ждём?  
Аллура, с сосредоточенным видом изучающая пустую стену напротив, не ответила. А Лэнс в очередной раз поймал себя на мысли, что отвык от того, как она выглядит в алтеанском паладинском костюме. У них было с собой три комплекта одежды. Генеральские доспехи Аллура приказала снять тут же, пояснив просто: «Слишком выделяются среди белых стен». Лэнс подозревал, что они её просто бесили. Она даже хотела от них избавиться, но Лэнс не дал — мало ли, для маскировки понадобятся? Серые костюмы, которые Лотор откуда-то достал им для второй и последующих миссий, Аллура, поморщившись, отвергла тоже. Поэтому щеголяли в родных белых, оставленных во Львах на всякий случай. Без кобуры на бедре, куда отлично совалась мелочёвка, было, между прочим, неудобно.  
— Долго мы ещё будем сидеть и грызть мышиный корм, как какие-то… мыши?! — продолжал настаивать Лэнс.  
Шлики, мягкое — несмотря на время и тяжёлое прошлое — алтеанское печенье. Довольно питательное, как оказалось. Вообще-то мышиным кормом оно не было, его просто любили мышки, живущие на крейсере. На кухне стояла целая куча коробок, и их действительно не нужно было готовить. Только Лэнсу теперь при взгляде на печенье хотелось плеваться и, желательно, найти чего-нибудь сочного.  
— Если тебе нечем заняться, займись чем-нибудь полезным! — не выдержала Аллура.  
— Чем?!  
На крейсере Лотора томятся их друзья, Вселенная страдает от гнёта Заркона, путь в родную реальность не ищется, а они даже не пытаются ничего сделать! Ханк с помощью своего дрончика подключился к системам Замка, но до крейсера дотянуться не смог. Единственное, на что они любовались — на копающегося в каких-то механических дебрях Корана и на вторую Аллуру, иногда возникающую на борту. Единственное, что выяснили, — что Замок периодически прыгает куда-то вместе с крейсером. Ровно тогда же, когда приходит Аллура.  
— Пересчитай пайки на Львах, — предложил Ханк, с глубоким вздохом принявшийся что-то снова вбивать на клавиатуре. Очевидно, что у него не получалось. — Для более точных данных.  
— А вот и пересчитаю!  
Лэнс поднырнул под ткань, закрывающую Красного. Да, они не нашли ничего лучше, чем совсем не подозрительно накрыть полотнами три махины в ангаре. И взломать в нём камеру — благодаря Ханку, конечно. Что ж, до сих это работало.  
Докатился. От скуки занимается уборкой. В ходе инспекции в Красном нашлись какие-то древние тряпки, металлические штуки непонятного назначения и треугольный камень, показавшийся знакомым.  
— Никто не знает, что это? — продемонстрировал Лэнс находку. Ханк оторвался от дрона, Аллура соизволила обратить на него внимание. Треугольник со скруглёнными углами, пористый материал, бороздка в виде непонятного символа, чётко ощущающаяся под пальцами.  
Аллура пожала плечами, а вот Ханк крепко задумался.  
— Кажется, я где-то видел этот символ.  
Он отобрал треугольник, изучил на свету, едва на зуб не попробовал, продолжая невнятно бубнить что-то под нос.  
— Такое чувство, что это выключенная штука. Ну, знаете, всё космическое обычно светится, когда работает.  
— Точно! — воскликнул Лэнс, едва не подпрыгнув от внезапной догадки. — Светится. Помните, Кит нам рассказывал, что у них на базе Клинков случилось? И кинжал показал, из-за которого все пляски начались. Там такой же камень был, только овальный.  
— Опознавательный знак Клинков? — задумчиво протянул Ханк и принялся что-то подсчитывать. — И ты выкопал эту древность из Льва? Но как он мог там оказаться? Если Клинки однажды нашли Красного Льва, то как он потом попал к тем галра, которые злобные?  
— Э-э-э, — почесал затылок Лэнс. — Они ничего такого не говорили. А до того, как Львы потерялись, Клинков вообще не было.  
— Вы серьёзно? — вздохнула Аллура. — Почему вы решили, что этот камень древний?  
— Точно! — хором выдали они, и Ханк, переглянувшись с Лэнсом, важно сказал: — Некоторые загадки не такие уж загадочные. Просто Кит оставил его там, когда ещё пилотировал Красного. Надо… — он запнулся и закончил совсем тихо: — Спросить у него…  
Лэнс открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не смог выдавить из себя ни звука.  
— Вау, — кисло отозвалась Аллура. — Догадались. И что нам это дало?  
— Сначала я подумал, что мы можем найти Клинков, чтобы выручить остальных, — уныло пояснил Ханк. — Но выходит, что для того, чтобы найти их, надо сначала спросить у Кита, как пользоваться этой штукой, а для того, чтобы спросить, надо сначала выручить, а это уже…  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп! — замахал руками Лэнс. — Ханк, дружище, мы всё поняли. Оставим как сувенирчик.  
Воодушевление схлынуло, как не бывало.  
— Ладно, пойду всё-таки посчитаю пайки…

***

К расправе они едва успели. Пидж вбежала в злополучный ангар, на ходу прилаживая наруч, у Кита в волосах блестели бисеринки воды.  
Вокруг столпился народ, слишком увлечённый зрелищем, чтобы обращать внимание на прибывших. Из кабины пилота заторможенно выпрыгивал галра, стягивал шлем в гробовом молчании. Пидж присмотрелась внимательнее. Типичный представитель, она бы сказала. Синий гребень волос, насупленный взгляд, расходящаяся на три пики бородка. Галра казался знакомым, бородка эта — особенно, но детали упорно ускользали. Ни имени, ни должности Пидж не помнила.  
— Лейтенант! — от окрика Акши вздрогнули почему-то все. — Объяснитесь.  
Кит просочился сквозь толпу, коротко шепнул что-то Акше. И — тут Пидж неприлично вытаращилась — приобнял её за талию. Акша, верно, удивилась не меньше, потому что шумно выдохнула, удерживая явно просящуюся наружу отповедь.  
Ситуация вообще странной получалась. Акша предложила провести фальшивое нападение, чтобы проверить уровень подготовки крейсера. Лотор согласился, а на свежую голову даже подтвердил — это был способ не только отвести подозрения, но и приподнять боевой дух. Мол, паладины на святое покусились — галрийского принца, — но тот похитить себя не дал. Первый очевидный провал Вольтрона. Так глядишь, в следующий раз Лотор и вовсе со вселенской угрозой расправится. Чем не повод для радости и усердия?  
Галра-преследователь же повёл себя по-дурацки, с какой точки зрения не посмотри. С паладинской — поставил их план под угрозу и страшно мешался. С генеральской — проявил доблесть напополам с беспросветной глупостью, ничего не добился и привёл в негодность дорогое оборудование. Оценивать его деяния Акше предстояло именно с генеральского ракурса, и там косяков даже как-то побольше выходило. И наверняка ведь Пидж ещё не всё учла!  
Затаившаяся в душе светлая и всепрощающая сторона вопила, что вообще-то генералы сами виноваты, что затеяли спьяну не подвергающийся никакому планированию фарс. Не будь нападения — не было бы всей этой истории. Да даже будь оно настоящим — недогероя просто размазало бы от двух перекрёстных выстрелов ещё в космосе.  
Но они перемудрили и пришли к тому, к чему пришли. Мда… Одно здорово — решать, что делать, явно не Пидж.  
— Лейтенант, — повторила Акша, так и не дождавшись ответа. — Почему вы игнорировали приказы и не выходили на связь?  
— Я не получал никаких сигналов, генерал, — ответил проштрафившийся неожиданно ровно. Только взгляд у него бегал. Пидж мысленно похлопала в ладоши его самообладанию. Продумал речь, пока обратно летел, что ли? — И не мог связаться с командованием. Вероятно, средства связи были неисправны.  
Лицо Акши закаменело. Пидж тихонько фыркнула — уж эта эмоция была ей знакома. Акша не злилась, просто отчаянно пыталась не закатить глаза от абсурдности аргументов.  
— У вас есть допуск к пилотированию? — прищурилась она.  
— Н-нет, — стушевался галра. Видно, не учёл, что половину «зачем-почему» из разговора выкинут за ненадобностью.  
— Так… — Акша потёрла переносицу и обратила внимание на молчаливо внимающую толпу. — Вам заняться нечем? Немедленно разойтись по постам и привести их в порядок! Лейтенант Зехан, останьтесь.  
Толпа испарилась молниеносно, а Пидж едва удержалась, чтобы не разойтись вместе с ними. Вот, казалось бы, не первый квинтант генерал, а дух ведомости в груди неискореним.  
Имя галра в воспоминаниях не нашло никакого отклика. Квизнак, почему же он кажется таким знакомым?  
Зехан, оставшись один на один с начальством, странно дёрнулся и подобрался до предела. Вроде и облегчение должен испытывать, что на него теперь не пялятся все, кому не лень, но между тем… Бр-р, Пидж точно предпочла бы никогда не оказываться на его месте.  
— Пидж, проверь, пожалуйста, что с двигателем, — совсем другим тоном попросила Акша и вернулась к прежнему: — Неутверждённый вылет без допуска, игнорирование приказов, игнорирование здравого смысла, недопустимый расход топлива…  
Пидж вяло махнула рукой — из-под отвинченной панели валил красноречивый дым.  
— …и повреждение уникального оборудования.  
Зехан молчал.  
— Вам есть что сказать в своё оправдание?  
— Нет.  
— Вы получили уникальные сведения, которыми можно дополнить досье на паладинов Вольтрона?  
— Их Львы становятся невидимыми, — без особой надежды предположил Зехан.  
— Их способность к дезиллюминации давно известна, — отрезала Акша. — Вы понимаете, что я хочу вам сказать?  
— Догадываюсь… — мрачно отступился он от шаблона. Пидж переглянулась с Китом — тот только руками развёл. Вроде как неплохой малый, не юлит и не просит, только что делать с ним — Пидж даже в общих чертах не представляла. — Я… Я готов принять любое наказание. Вплоть до разжалования в рядовые.  
Если выражаться патетически, на последней фразе в его взгляде мелькнул самый что ни на есть натуральный огонёк надежды. Пидж покосилась на Акшу. Да нет, галра ж вроде не настолько звери, чтобы за косяки на нулевую ступеньку скидывать. Насколько Пидж успела понять, лестница званий была едва ли не самой приоритетной в жизни любого галра-мужчины.  
— Не думаю, — Акша была того же мнения, и её голос неожиданно потеплел. — Вы нужнее на своём месте. Но учинённое безобразие придётся отработать.  
— Да… — едва слышно прошептал Зехан, низко опустив голову, и, сглотнув, добавил: — Спасибо…  
— Идите. Я пришлю вам инструкции позднее. И не геройствуйте больше.  
— Врепит са, — выпалил он и пулей вылетел из ангара.  
Пидж облегчённо выдохнула — оказалось, зачем-то затаила дыхание, переживая за незнакомого в сущности галра.  
— Ты сменила гнев на милость? — улыбнулся Кит.  
— Нет, просто понятия не имею, что с ним делать, — повела плечом Акша, бездумным жестом отбросив со лба чёлку. — Придумаю потом что-нибудь пострашнее, чтобы отбить охоту делать глупости. Может, у Эзор спрошу… Или Зетрид. Но лишиться хорошего фасовщика — слишком большая плата за миссию.  
— Фасовщик! — щёлкнула пальцами Пидж. — Это он к нам в ту ночь заглядывал?  
— О, ты помнишь, — приподняла брови Акша.  
— Не особо…

***

Мыши наблюдали так пристально, что Аллуре стало немножко стыдно. Вдруг они учуяли, что перед ними совсем не их Аллура, да ещё и замышляет что-то недоброе? Хотя чего недоброго! Вряд ли бы Коран возражал. Если он, конечно, не прячет среди коробок со шликами ионное оружие.  
Аллура по очереди погладила мышей по голове. На ласку они поддались совсем как мыши из родной реальности. Она по ним соскучилась. Аллура приложила указательный палец к губам, призывая к молчанию. Они пискнули и убежали.  
Выложив несколько коробок с самого дальнего края на стол, Аллура взялась за дверцу и...  
— Ага!!! Попались!!!  
Аллура подпрыгнула от неожиданности и повернулась к выходу. Сорвавшаяся с петель дверца осталась в руке. Коран стоял у входа и махал в сторону мышей квизнаковым сачком. Аллура глубоко вдохнула и мило улыбнулась.  
— Аллура? — недоумевающе окликнул Коран, заметив её. — Полварга назад… Вы разве не собирались вернуться на крейсер к своему драгоценному Лотору?  
Аллура с трудом удержалась от раздражённого шипения. Нет, не собиралась. Её воля — она никаких дел не имела бы с ним ни в одной из реальностей. Она обязательно втолковала бы это Корану, открыла бы глаза своей наивной копии, но… Коран был непредсказуем. На чью сторону он встанет, если ему открыться? Нет, нельзя так рисковать. Лотор никогда не догадается искать их здесь, Лэнс в кои-то веки был прав. Здесь они в безопасности. И ради этого ей придётся лгать и изворачиваться, уподобляясь квизнакову мерзавцу.  
— Кора-а-ан, — протянула Аллура, сжав руки в кулаки. — Разве мне нужно разрешение, чтобы задержаться немного в собственном доме?  
Коран опустил сачок. Прищурился, оценивающе оглядел её, и взгляд его просветлился.  
— Так это вы! — На миг Аллура опешила: как он мог угадать, что она не та, так быстро? — Хоть бы сказали, что шлики берёте. Зачем, кстати? Лотор вас не кормит? Бросайте его!..  
Аллура открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но не успела.  
— А я думал, что это мыши! — Коран воинственно потряс сачком. — Как не в себя едят, троглодиты. Коробку открываю — пустая, ещё коробка — тоже пустая! Так ни крошечки не останется бедному Корану!..  
Слава богам, он всё-таки её не узнал.  
— Коран... — Квизнак, вот что она должна говорить? Объяснять? Вряд ли. Главное — вести себя правдоподобно. Аллура представила, что мыши на этом корабле — её собственные мыши, и по лицу у неё растеклась зловещая, как она надеялась, улыбка. Зловещая? Губы аж свело, стоило понять, что она снова пародирует Лотора. — Ещё хоть раз… Не смей трогать мышей, Коран!  
— Но мои...  
— Ты меня понял?! — рявкнула Аллура, притопнув.  
— Да, принцесса, — промямлил Коран и, поклонившись, убежал от греха подальше.  
Получилось. Аллура судорожно выдохнула, смахивая с виска капельку пота, и взялась за коробки.

***

Слова, глупо сорвавшиеся с языка, Пидж одновременно и проклинала, и нет. В ситуации можно было найти уйму плюсов и ровным счётом ни одного минуса, но поиск этот давался тяжко. В данный момент Пидж сверлила взглядом пустую страницу планшета, механически крутя в руке стилус.  
По маленькой комнатке с единственным столом, стулом и креслом перед ними вышагивал Лотор, задумчиво созерцая потолок. Страница оставалась пустой добрых полварга, а занятиям Лотор выделил всего — целых — полтора в квинтант.  
За дело обучения Пидж он взялся со всей ответственностью, на какую только способен человек… галра, обнаруживший поутру, сколько интересных обещаний успел раздать за ночь.  
Отвертеться у него не вышло, потому что нашлись свидетели, ясно помнящие сей грандиозный момент. Пидж, как ни странно, в их число не входила, но отдалась на волю судьбы. И Лотора, который платой, верно, решил брать свою неисчерпаемую потребность в издевательствах.  
Нет, потому что кто ещё мог придумать такой извращённый стиль обучения?!  
Вот уже который квинтант Пидж не могла миновать даже первый этап. На коленях у неё лежал второй планшет, потоньше, с хаотически разбросанными галрийскими рунами. Или не хаотически — без переводчика она всё равно не имела ни малейшего представления, что там написано. Цель её была до боли проста и понятна — скопировать руны на чистую страницу. Так, чтобы Лотор не заметил, что она списывает.  
И это было сложнейшее задание в её жизни. Пидж никогда не умела списывать. Ей казалось, что преподаватели наблюдают только за ней и видят все её неловкие попытки насквозь. В кадетской школе ей было проще выучить наизусть, чем полагаться на случай и свою никакущую актёрскую игру. А здесь и сейчас ей нужно было научиться играть.  
Естественно, Лотор не наблюдал за ней постоянно. Периодически кружил вокруг коршуном в излюбленной манере надзирателей, скучающе смотрел по сторонам, копался в наладоннике, читал что-то в кресле. И стоило только Пидж начать действовать, как браслет у неё на руке легонько вибрировал, написанное стиралось, образец менялся, а в лицо впивался внимательный взгляд.  
— В этот раз ты слишком затихла.  
Лотор играл честно, и заново Пидж начинала только в том случае, если он действительно замечал её уловки. Проблема заключалась в том, что ещё ни разу ей не удалось добраться хотя бы до середины.  
Попадись такой наблюдатель на вступительных или выпускных экзаменах, вся аудитория взвыла бы хором. А директор счастливо тряс бы руку Лотору, надевающему солнечные очки и элегантно удаляющемуся в закат. За спиной у него осталась бы груда вяло трепыхающихся, очевидно не состоявшихся выпускников, которых поймали со шпорами.  
Пидж прыснула, сделала вид, что чихнула, напоролась на вопросительно приподнятую бровь, и тут её озарила идея. Основные ошибки она повторяла из раза в раз и ничего не могла с этим поделать. Естественно, она привлекает внимание, когда внезапно начинает карябать стилусом очередную руну. Конечно, после этого ей нужно хотя бы мельком поглядеть на следующую, и тут её ловят.  
Но нигде не говорилось, что в итоговой работе должны присутствовать _только_ руны.  
Приняв сосредоточенное выражение лица и не обращая внимания ни на Лотора, ни на листок на коленях, Пидж принялась творить. Кракозямбры, смутно напоминающие птичек, вылетали из-под пальцев сами собой. Сначала Пидж ощущала на себе пристальный взгляд, но так и не подняла головы, чтобы проверить. Просто постаралась запомнить. Лотор прошёлся мимо туда и обратно, и Пидж на всякий случай высунула от усердия язык. С каждой руной она якобы машинально склонялась над столом всё ниже, закрывая лицо волосами. Главное — не ошибиться сейчас, иначе в следующий раз уловка не сработает.  
«Ты слишком затихла».  
Не прекращая вырисовывать птичку, Пидж скользнула взглядом к коленям и тут же — обратно, добавляя на порядком исписанный лист первую «легальную» руну. На Лотора она по-прежнему не смотрела, но ощущался он где-то в районе кресла. Чувство, что за ней наблюдают, возвращалось с завидной регулярностью, и Пидж тогда долго занималась украшательством птичек, не решаясь снова отвести взгляд от планшета и всё испортить. Но браслет пока не вибрировал.  
Кончик последней руны некрасиво съехал в сторону, потому что Пидж испуганно дёрнулась. Голос Лотора разорвал тишину, нарушаемую лишь поскрипыванием стилуса и — Пидж только заметила — ритмичным постукиванием об пол носка сапога.  
— Осталось полварга.  
Пидж наконец подняла на него глаза и согласно кивнула. Лотор сидел, подпирая рукой щёку, и меланхолично наблюдал за ней, но взгляда Пидж не ощущала — будто насквозь смотрел. И давно, интересно, она впустую старается?  
— Немного осталось, — соврала Пидж, возвращаясь к прежней позе, и решительно дорисовала в нижнем углу птицу в крутых солнечных очках. Подумав, добавила ей хохолок. Потом аккуратно перечеркнула всех предыдущих, оставив только руны из задания, и сладко потянулась. — Всё.  
Лотор стёк с кресла, встал за спиной и наклонился, почему-то сверяя оба текста прямо в таком положении, не притрагиваясь к планшетам. Его волосы щекотали Пидж плечо и ухо, и сбежать в тот момент хотелось втрое сильнее обычного.  
— Здесь хвост в другую сторону, — вынес вердикт Лотор, ткнув в руну ближе к концу. Пидж округлила глаза и поперхнулась воздухом, но он невозмутимо продолжил: — Ладно, пойдёт. Раз время ещё есть, начнём следующий этап.  
Чувство было такое, будто Пидж выиграла миллион долларов, не меньше.  
— Какой? — осторожно поинтересовалась она, предчувствуя подвох.  
Лотор загадочно усмехнулся.

***

— Аллура.  
Лэнс присел на лавку рядом с ней. Ханк гремел железяками за Красным, пытаясь собрать что-то вроде коммуникатора. Можно представить, что он в соседней комнате, и разговор тогда получается почти приватным.  
— Аллура, зачем всё это было? Может, мы…  
— Только не говори, что собираешься предложить мне вернуться, — метнула она на него яростный взгляд. — Я была о тебе лучшего мнения!  
— Что? — опешил Лэнс. — Нет, я просто хочу понять. Аллура, ты сама не своя с тех пор, как мы сбежали…  
— А какой мне ещё быть? — отозвалась она горько, неожиданно пряча лицо в коленях. — Это всё из-за меня. Я ошиблась. И я не знаю, что делать.  
— Что — всё? — на всякий случай уточнил Лэнс. — Мы разберёмся с этим, правда.  
— Всё! — упорствовала она. — Я упустила единственный шанс избавиться от этой твари. Мне всё время кажется, что он вот-вот придёт за мной. Что он издевается над теми, кого мы не можем спасти. Что он вымещает свой гнев на них… вместо меня… Что они уже…  
Она не закончила, но Лэнс сглотнул комок в горле. Он старался об этом не думать. Старался верить, что всё хорошо. Но неуверенность била больнее, чем любое самое страшное знание.  
— Мы должны их спасти! — горячо зашептал он. — Проберёмся на крейсер, мы же теперь знаем, что там и как. Схватим Седьмую, выведаем у неё, где их держат. И заберём. Вместе со Львами. Можем даже Замок угнать, — распалялся он. — Только не сидеть больше на месте!  
С каждым впустую потраченным варгом — Лэнс привык измерять время в варгах, не в часах — он всё острее ощущал, насколько чужие они для этой реальности. Паладины, которых никто и нигде не ждёт. Бойцы восстания, которых никто не знает в лицо. В этой реальности они не спасали планеты, рискуя своими жизнями. Не встречались ни с кем из Клинка Марморы — и те не знали, что Вольтрон на их стороне. Хотя… В этой войне у них не было даже стороны.  
И сейчас, потеряв какую-никакую цель, которую им давал Лотор, они будто потеряли самих себя. Он видел это в глазах Аллуры. Пламя в них, так зацепившее его в первый миг их встречи, угасало. «Ещё немного, если я ничего не сделаю… — он содрогнулся. — Оно погаснет совсем».  
— Мы не можем… — она говорила едва слышно. — Мы не можем, Лэнс. Он поймает нас, как поймал в первый раз. О, нет… Какой же глупой я была!  
— Почему? — Лэнс отчаянно не понимал её.  
— Я почти поверила ему! — теперь она кричала. Женщина, скачущая с эмоции на эмоцию, поистине страшна. Лэнс напрягся, но тикундой спустя решился — придвинулся ближе, приобнял за плечи. Она не отстранилась. В любой другой ситуации Лэнс вопил бы от восторга, но… — Поверила! Но он оказался такой же тварью, как все галра… Жизнь ничего для них не значит... Честь, справедливость… Я думала, что… — она судорожно вздохнула. — Нет! Как мне жить, ради чего сражаться, если во всех реальностях я осталась одна? Я и Коран… Мы последние из своего народа...  
Отлично, с мысли о том, какой Лотор козёл, она перешла на совсем уж нерешаемую проблему.  
— Аллура… У меня от некоторых галра мурашки по коже, но ты же знаешь, что не все они плохие. Вспомни хотя бы Клинков! — попытался он. — Им просто нужно дать шанс. Убрать злобного императора, конечно, и дать шанс.  
— Они все лгуны и притворщики, — Аллура почти рычала. — Такие же, как Лотор. Их принц стоит всех галра вместе взятых!  
Из-за Льва выглянул озадаченный Ханк, и Лэнс состроил ему страшную рожу, велев убраться. Ханк понял.  
— Аллура, приди в себя, — он заглянул ей в лицо, с удивлением обнаружив на нём дорожки слёз. Видимо, очень злых и отчаянных слёз. — Ты не сможешь их переделать. И избавиться от всех тоже не сможешь, потому что иначе станешь не лучше их. И не лучше алтеанцев из той реальности, в которую мы попали сначала.  
Похоже, он сказал что-то сильно не то, потому что она забилась в рыданиях у него на груди. Алтеанцы… «Болван!» — мысленно хлопнул он себя по лбу. Ведь это в тот момент ей показалось, что они с Кораном остались не единственными во Вселенной.  
— Аллура! Всё ещё можно исправить! — Вот кого, спрашивается, он пытается обмануть? — Наберём союзников, наваляем Лотору, всех спасём, потом Заркону наваляем. И вернёмся домой.  
Она всхлипнула последний раз и резко отстранилась, пряча лицо.  
— Прости, я…  
Лэнс промычал что-то нечленораздельное, в отчаянном порыве вытирая слёзы с её щеки. Сейчас она была слабой принцессой, которую обязательно нужно было защитить. Его воля, он действительно стал бы её рыцарем. Лицо Аллуры так близко, блестящие глаза, тяжело вздымающаяся грудь. Он качнулся вперёд. «Можно ли считать его утешающим?» Даже если она даст ему пощёчину…  
За Львом что-то грохнуло, металлически прокатившись по полу.  
— Он засветился! — закричал Ханк, а Аллура шарахнулась прочь.  
Момент был безнадёжно испорчен, и Лэнс впервые разделил исконное галрийское желание убивать.  
— Эта клинковская штуковина засветилась!

***

С каждым квинтантом Лэнс гордился собой всё больше. Да, план был поистине гениален. Укрытие в Замке — очень удобное и приятное. Тяжело разве что с пропитанием, душем и Аллурой. Постоянно есть мышиный корм и мыться глубокой ночью, по очереди пялясь на спящего в длинном колпаке Корана, — та ещё задача.  
Но хотя бы выполнимая. Убедить Аллуру оставить убежище и поискать союзников, пока это возможно, у них не вышло бы, даже навались они на неё всем паладинским скопом и защекочи до смерти.  
«Я снова думаю так, будто мы до сих пор вместе».  
Знак Клинков тогда засветился, и Ханк кинулся к своему дрону — смотреть, почему это случилось. Не узнать сине-зелёное скопление кристаллов, возле которого завис Замок, было невозможно. Скрытая база Клинков, где их знатно потрепал зарконов прихвостень. Ещё в родной реальности. Сначала Лэнс испугался, что Лотор вычислил местоположение базы и собирается мстить, но крейсер практически не двигался с места, свободно дрейфуя в космосе. После недолгих споров решили, что он просто выбрал очередное безлюдное место, даже не подозревая, что скрывается у него под боком.  
Казалось бы, вот — тот самый шанс, которого они так долго ждали! Хватай и лети к союзникам на всех порах. Но… «Клинки — это же галра!» — передразнил Лэнс Аллуру. Что-то в ней окончательно сломалось, и упрямство не перебивалось никакими доводами. Кроме одного.  
Гениального плана было поистине жаль, слишком глупо они попались. Если бы не квизнакова случайность… Тогда это показалось им катастрофой, но теперь жалеть толком не получалось — по крайней мере, они начали действовать.  
В то утро дежурил Лэнс. Он, потирая веки и переключая камеры, остановился на Аллуре и потянулся. Лэнс следил за ней и совершенно законно! Чем не удовольствие? Открылась дверь — вошёл Ханк.  
— Как обстановка? — дежурная фраза, простой интерес, есть ли какие-нибудь изменения снаружи. Фраза, успевшая изрядно поднадоесть.  
— Наша охотница снова пошла добывать нам еду, — позёвывая, ответил Лэнс. — О, Коран. Вот так встреча.  
— Угу... — Ханк уселся рядом, равнодушно поглядел на экран, но вдруг его лицо исказилось, и он вскочил. — Стоп... Подожди, что?! — запаниковал он.  
— Что?! — воскликнул Лэнс в том же тоне.  
— Да это... это... — тыкал он в экран. Там Коран оперся о коленки и с прищуром глядел на Аллуру. У Лэнса волосы дыбом встали. — Аллура постриглась!  
— Что? — опешил Лэнс. — Она пару добошей назад вышла, когда бы она…  
— Да не наша Аллура, другая! — замахал руками Ханк и принялся в панике нарезать круги вокруг Лэнса. — Ты что, не видишь? Вчера постриглась. Или раньше, не знаю. Но вчера у неё точно были короткие.  
— Что?! Ты почему не сказал?!  
На экране Коран вовсю обнюхивал Аллуру. Та удивлённо пятилась.  
— Ну… — Ханк в смятении остановился. — Сначала было не до этого, потом вы до хрипоты спорили о Клинках. Да и разве это не естественно, когда девушка стрижёт волосы?  
— Но не в нашем же случае!!!  
Ханк присвистнул:  
— Плакало наше убежище.  
— Молодец, Ханк! — Лэнс нажал на тревожную кнопку. Предполагалось, что маячок, прикреплённый к запястью, легонько завибрирует, но Аллура рукой дёрнула так, будто её ужалили. Маячок передавал всего одно сообщение: «Раскрыли, смертельная опасность». — Собирай вещи, мы сматываемся.  
— Квизнак... — провёл по лицу руками Ханк.

***

— Да она совсем с ума сошла!  
— Согласен, — тяжко вздохнул Лэнс. — Как можно было совершить такое святотатство?  
Три Льва, спешно ретировавшиеся из Замка, зависли перед скопищем зелёных кристаллов. Где-то среди них, готовых взорваться от одного неловкого движения, пряталась пространственная складка. Если, разумеется, верить информации из родной реальности.  
— И что дальше? — раздражённо поинтересовалась Аллура. — Лотор вот-вот вышлет погоню, а мы торчим здесь, у всех на виду.  
— Двери, чтобы постучать, не видно, — сказал Лэнс, старательно игнорируя вторую часть её реплики. Нещадно хотелось побиться головой об стенку. Ненавидя Лотора до зубовного скрежета, Аллура упоминала его едва ли не каждый добош. Имя вселенского злодея крутилось где-то в подкорке сознания с издевательским хохотом. Лэнс согласен был и на погоню, и на позорную поимку — только чтобы это наконец прекратилось. Погони не было.  
— И всё-таки нам не стоит связываться с гал… — начала в очередной раз Аллура.  
— Есть другие варианты?! — Лэнс с Ханком были поразительно единодушны.  
Аллура обиженно замолчала. Динамики Львов были слишком хороши, чтобы заглушить её недовольное сопение.  
— Можно попытаться просчитать местоположение пространственной складки, — взял слово Ханк. — Изо Льва неудобно, конечно. Это будет долго. И мне тут в голову пришло…  
— Что? — Лэнс всерьёз встревожился, уловив в его голосе потерянные нотки.  
— Если это база Улаза, дома может никого не оказаться. Помните, он был там один? Ждал Широ, а до этого работал где-то под прикрытием. Мы так и не выяснили, что случилось с Широ в этой реальности. Если Улаз его не спасал, то его, скорее всего, не рассекретили. И тогда ему незачем быть на этой базе.  
Лэнс застонал. Теперь о стенку хотелось биться не только головой, а всем телом.  
— Но это ничего! — исправился Ханк. — Если что, заявимся незваными гостями. Вряд ли они будут против, да? И у нас есть что-то вроде ключа.  
Только Ханк поднял руку с зажатой в руке находкой, как Львы пришли в движение. Лэнса вдавило в кресло, и он едва не упустил штурвал.  
— Ха?!  
Красного неумолимо несло вперёд, и единственное, что он мог — беспомощно барахтать лапами. На всех панелях разом вспыхнули предупреждающие значки. Сфокусироваться, чтобы прочитать их, не удавалось.  
— …гивает, — голос Ханка пробивался в шлем будто сквозь вату. — Грацитация!..  
Зелёный кристалл пронёсся возле иллюминатора, едва не задев Красного, и Лэнс похолодел. Какова вероятность, что легендарное оружие Вселенной выстоит перед горсткой детонирующих друг от друга штуковин?  
Он рванул штурвал, Красный судорожно дёрнулся и полоснул что-то хвостом. К счастью — всего лишь Синего.  
— …тивляться! — вещал что-то непонятное Ханк.  
— …знак!!! — а вот Аллура, похоже, ругалась.  
Их всё несло и несло куда-то вперёд. Картинка за иллюминаторами резко сменилась — туманные сполохи красного, жёлтого и зелёного, — и так же внезапно всё закончилось.  
Вернее, не совсем. Стоило убедиться, что кругом пылает привычный ярко-фиолетовый космос, как Красного снова тряхнуло. Лэнс глухо выругался, прикусив язык, и мотнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. Тряхнуло ещё раз, с другой стороны.  
— Да что за?! — возмущённый до глубины души, Лэнс заставил Льва развернуться. Значки-предупреждения исчезли, Красный снова ему подчинялся.  
Кристаллов не было. Был галрийский корабль, похожий на зубастую крокодилью пасть. Та самая база Клинков. Они всё-таки прошли через пространственную складку. И дома кто-то был — потому что ко Львам хищно тянулись тросы, немилосердно впиваясь в обивку и путая лапы. В Жёлтого вцепилась добрая полудюжина.  
— Квизнак! — связь пришла в норму, а вот Аллура — явно нет. — Мерзкие галра не смеют хватать меня! Я не позволю! Только не здесь!!!  
Синий яростно затрепыхался в ловушке, разрывая держащие его тросы. Несколько хаотичных выстрелов, и досталось уже галрийскому кораблю — Лэнс ясно видел, как пошло трещинами и отделилось целое крыло, моментально взрываясь. Челюсть у Лэнса отвисла. Он не знал, что Синий так может.  
— Аллура!  
— Аллура, нет! — отчаянно воззвал Ханк. — Это Клинки!  
Боги, они собирались найти союзников и убежище, в крайнем случае — просто поговорить, но всё пошло как-то совсем не по плану. Вот чего-чего, а сражение Лэнс не рассматривал даже как смутную вероятность.  
В движение пришли турели на корабле. Очевидно — в ответ на действия Аллуры. Ругательства, достойного описать ситуацию, Лэнсу придумать так и не удалось. Он рванулся на выручку, но разгона толком не вышло — пока он бездействовал, на Красном собралось слишком много тросов. Турели выстрелили дважды.  
Лучи не были поражающими. Светлые молнии расходились в сторону Львов пугающе медленными кольцами — вроде кругов на воде. Их обгоняли новые тросы, похожие на стаю шелестящих змей.  
«Змеи собираются в стаю? Чёрт, о чём я думаю…»  
Лэнс понятия не имел, что несут в себе эти выстрелы, но они были страшнее обычных. Красный снова попробовал вырваться, пальнул в клубок змей, но их место тут же заняли другие. Синий вертелся на месте, беспорядочно стреляя в разные стороны. Его посчитали самым опасным — тросов на нём было вдвое больше, чем на Жёлтом и Красном вместе взятых.  
Ханк, оставив попытки освободиться, помогал Аллуре.  
— Держитесь!  
Затем их догнала волна.

***

Пидж крутилась в кресле, отталкиваясь ногой и наблюдая за единственной тёмной точкой на потолке, чтобы не потеряться в пространстве. Было скучно.  
Тихие щелчки отмеряли тикунды ночного дежурства. Клятый мостик. Всё-таки Лотор исполнил свою угрозу отправить сюда «неправильных» паладинов. В первые квинтанты, ясное дело, такая честь им не выпала. Всё-таки они были чужими. Потом нужда в генеральском дежурстве отпала — приступил к работе экипаж крейсера. Днём здесь толклись навигаторы, рассчитывая координаты для следующего перемещения, ночью дежурили тройки. Все тайные махинации Лотора были зашифрованы по самое не балуй — на дикой смеси из древнегалрийского и алтеанского — и раскрыться могли лишь при тщательнейшем изучении. Учитывая, что каждый из тройки бдел в том числе за двумя остальными, это было невозможно.  
Потом кого-то угораздило здесь что-то сломать. Лотор, последние квинтанты взвинченный для предела, разбираться не стал — погнал всех прочь с капитанского мостика. Всех, кроме генералов, которым пришлось вернуться к посменным дежурствам.  
— Вот она, честь и доверие, — мрачно пожаловалась Пидж в пустоту.  
Она и представить не могла, насколько это _невыносимо_.  
Даже любимым делом — взломом — заниматься было незачем. Доступ у неё был генеральским. Выше стояли только личные файлы Лотора, загнанные в такие дебри и окружённые таким частоколом защиты, что соваться туда была попросту страшно. Ей же голову открутят, если поймают. Хотя…  
Глаза Пидж загорелись азартом. Никто и никогда прямым текстом не запрещал ей взламывать системы крейсера. Отговорка — простейшая и вернейшая. Даже если Лотор будет бушевать, её успехам в освоении уроков он точно порадуется.  
«Главное — это оптимизм».  
Пидж потянулась к компьютеру, пальцы привычно защёлкали по клавишам. Время летело незаметно, коды не поддавались. Потирая пальцами переносицу, Пидж мазнула взглядом по соседнему экрану и нахмурилась — что-то было не так. Буквально пару добошей назад.  
На всякий случай она убралась из опасной зоны и затаилась, внимательно наблюдая за участком, привлёкшим её внимание. Да, точно. Лёгкое касание, будто ушки зайца подёргиваются, готового вот-вот броситься прочь. Кто-то кружил вокруг крейсерских систем защиты, отыскивая слабое место.  
«Кто-то чужой».  
Это было плохо. Если взломщик не найдёт ничего сейчас и отступится, ничто не помешает ему вернуться к работе позже. Подточить какую-нибудь норку, как это часто делала Пидж, и ворваться внутрь, когда никого не будет поблизости. Нет, нельзя этого допустить.  
Пидж решилась. Взломщику нужна лазейка — будет ему лазейка. Только там будет ждать она, Пидж, и узнает куда больше, чем неведомый похититель. 


	10. Часть 1. Целое

— Полный сбор. Кажется, нам предстоит что-то грандиозное? — поинтересовался Кит, присаживаясь напротив и вяло отмахиваясь от Эзор. Она, вниз головой висящая на спинке дивана, тут же попыталась пощекотать его хвостом.  
— Это закономерность, — подняла палец Пидж.  
Последней в комнату скользнула Нарти, и Лотор хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая внимание. Все взгляды устремились на него. Эзор не пошевелилась, продолжая созерцать его вверх ногами. Надо бы напомнить ей правила присутствия на военных советах. Потом.  
— В целом верно, — кивнул Лотор. — Подготовка закончена, мы переходим к следующему этапу плана.  
Генералы воодушевлённо переглянулись.  
— А сколько их всего и к какому по счёту мы переходим? — подняла руку Пидж.  
— Пять, — выдержав паузу, ответил Лотор. — К третьему.  
Она принялась подсчитывать, и с каждой тикундой её лицо становилось всё обречённее. Белые паладины провели на крейсере больше трёх фибов, застав всего один этап. Теперь им наверняка казалось, что работа не выполнена даже наполовину.  
— Следующие закончатся намного быстрее, — успокоила Акша. — Если я правильно понимаю.  
— Да. Ровно один квинтант и одна попытка, и мы перейдём к четвёртому. _Успешная_ попытка, разумеется, — выделил Лотор и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, внимательно оглядел присутствующих. Слегка подобрались, но выглядят уверенными в своих силах. Отлично. — Через три квинтанта пройдёт фестиваль Пален Бол.  
— Пален Бол! — взвизгнула Эзор, мигом вскакивая на ноги и едва не подпрыгивая на месте от возбуждения. — У нас есть приглашения? Мы пойдём?!  
— Нет, лучше.  
— Взорвём там всё? — предположила Зетрид, потирая кулаки.  
Лотор вздохнул.  
— Мы отправимся в ставку Заркона.  
Генералы потрясённо замолкли. «Как, уже?!» — читалось на лицах всех до единого. Сейчас посыплются вопросы.  
— Разве убийство Заркона не стоит в плане последним пунктом? — приподнял брови Кит. — Главный босс, все дела.  
— Предпоследним, — уточнил Лотор. — Он практически не покидает корабль, а квинтант фестиваля — единственный квинтант, когда его точно не будет на месте. Мы этим воспользуемся.  
— Что это вообще такое? — следующей была Пидж. — Галра и… фестиваль. Звучит странно. Как будто переводчик сломался.  
— Пален Бол, фестиваль императорской семьи! — встряла Эзор. — Тайная мечта любого галра — хоть раз получить приглашение. Как можно не знать?!  
— О, прости, мы немного не галра, да ещё и с задворок Вселенной, — закатила глаза Пидж. — Без вариантов.  
— Тяжко вам живётся, лохматики. Это…  
— Верно, фестиваль правящей семьи, — перебил её Лотор. Лучше рассказать коротко и по делу, иначе обмен колкостями затянется на целую вечность. Ровно на оставшиеся три квинтанта. — Пален Бол проводится каждые двадцать декафибов со времён первого императора галра. Раньше основной его целью было представление новых членов семьи. Избранной императрицы, принцев, принцесс и их супругов. Их присутствие на фестивале считается обязательным. С тех пор, как Зарконом… овладело безумие, представлять стало некого, но традиции чтит даже он. Он покинет ставку, чтобы предстать перед подданными.  
— Тогда почему все так жаждут получить приглашение? Просто увидеть воочию императора?  
— Нет, — усмехнулся Лотор. — Он давно никого не интересует, насмотрелись. Главное событие фестиваля — бои на арене. На них слетаются желающие со всей Вселенной, а остаются лучшие из лучших. Предварительные бои проходят заранее, среди зрителей крутятся бешеные ставки. И в последний квинтант безумие достигает пика.  
— У меня пара знакомых там целое состояние просадила, — сообщила Эзор. — И страшно этим гордится.  
— Галра… — задумчиво обронила Пидж. — Обожают смотреть на то, как другие галра убивают друг друга. Можно было догадаться.  
— Там самое классное — это банкет! — помотала головой Эзор. — Столы такие, что из середины зала концов не видно. А залов несколько. И еда не только галрийская. Поваров, похоже, со всей Вселенной сгоняют. И ещё там… Актэрит, самый настоящий. Столько, что на каждого хватит, — глаза её загорелись.  
— Ханк бы оценил… — пробормотала Пидж.  
— Эй, — вмешалась Акша. — Ты так рассказываешь, как будто была там.  
Эзор, собиравшаяся поведать что-то ещё, резко захлопнула рот, и глаза её забегали. Акша прищурилась. Лотор заинтересованно скрестил руки на груди.  
— Охи, вздохи, внезапная болезнь за пару квинта-а… Так вот что это было! Серьёзно, Эзор?! — Акша бушевала праведной яростью. — И кто этот несчастный, которого ты лишила пригласительного?  
— Это было двадцать декафибов назад! Ты думаешь, я помню?  
— Так, — мрачно сказал Лотор. — Отлично, ваше занимательное прошлое сделало выбор за меня. Раз Эзор уже была на фестивале, через три квинтанта на него пойдёт Зетрид. Почти официально. Мне нужны глаза и уши.  
Зетрид кивнула, губы её растянулись в предвкушающей ухмылке.  
— Врепит са!  
— Зетрид… — он подавил обречённый вздох. — Без драк, пожалуйста. — И тут же исправился: — То есть не круши хотя бы мебель, чтобы тебя не выкинули раньше времени.  
На этот раз Зетрид не ответила, старательно делая вид, что на потолке обнаружилось что-то очень интересное. Эзор со стенаниями сползала на пол: «Двадцать декафибов ждала! Двадцать!.. За что?!»  
— Это всё замечательно, — прокашлялась Пидж. — Но что мы будем делать в ставке, если там не будет Заркона?  
— Наша первоочередная цель — его ведьма, Хаггар. Она не показывается на глаза большим скоплениям галра. Скорее всего, во время фестиваля она останется на корабле.  
— Звучит логично.  
— Вопрос, — подал голос Кит. — Обычно ты говоришь «вы». С чего вдруг оно превратилось в «мы» и «наши»?  
Лотор улыбнулся. Неожиданная внимательность.  
— Потому что на этот раз я отправлюсь с вами.

***

Самый страшный крейсер во Вселенной. Не только из-за того, что он выглядел мрачно, как и подобает любому галрийскому крейсеру, но ещё из-за того, _кто_ в нём обитал. Вроде просто дрейфует, ни за кем не гонится, а такой грозный! На фоне только имперского марша не хватает — для полной картины.  
— Эй, дружище, — окликнул его Лэнс, — так настаивал на том, чтобы миссия началась именно сегодня, а сам дрожишь от страха? Да ты герой!  
— То есть тебе хорошо у самого носа Заркона? — пробурчал Ханк.  
— А я ещё не осознал, что он так близко, — пожал плечами Лэнс. — Как увижу лично, так буду волноваться. А там и бояться времени не будет.  
— Умно, — выдохнул Ханк.  
Справа подошла Аллура и прикоснулась к стеклу. На её лице читалась неприязнь и жажда мести. Ханк даже обрадовался, что не враг ей. Но забиться под стол на всякий случай всё равно хотелось. Аллура умело вымещала злость на всех ближних. И как ей втолковать, что так делать не очень правильно?  
Как бы не верили Клинки паладинам, внезапно свалившимся на головы — а стоило немалых трудов заслужить их доверие, — своим кораблём они управляли сами. Паладины сновали себе по борту сколько угодно, но притронуться к панели управления хоть мизинчиком — да ни в жизнь. Кроме, конечно, Ханка, который зарекомендовал себя в качестве механика и взломщика систем. Клинки долго думали, но доступ дали: всё-таки такие люди… галра… люди на дороге не валяются. Как заместитель Пидж, Ханк законно занимал здесь её место. Правда, часто стали гонять туда-сюда починить разные штуки — иногда настолько смешные, что даже удивляешься тому, что Клинки ещё сомневались.  
В целом паладинов всё устраивало: не выгоняют, и хорошо... Если бы не Лотор. Теперь казалось, что тот непозволительно много им разрешал. Даже не поймёшь, хорошо это или плохо. Как будто у него единственного всё было действительно под контролем.  
И нескучно, что ли. Паладины это признавали, но вслух говорить не осмеливались. Аллура так вообще устроила табу на это имя. Ханк только вздыхал, вспоминая генералов Лотора: одна Эзор чего стоила! А Клинки как будто не заботились ни о чём, кроме выживания. Их равнодушие к обычным радостям жизни уже в печёнках сидело. Хоть едой смог задобрить — проверенный годами способ никогда не подводит! Теперь, кстати, понятно, почему Кит такой.  
— Эй, Ханк, чего... — из-за плеча выпрыгнул Лэнс. Ханк вздрогнул. Планшет выпал из рук и пару раз перевернулся в воздухе, прежде чем Ханк словил его прямо у пола. Ханк выдохнул, стирая пот со лба. — Да ну тебя, — надул губы Лэнс, отходя. — Вечно секреты какие-то. А о дорогом друге совсем позабыл!  
— Лэнс!.. — бросил вслед Ханк, но тот уже отошёл к Аллуре. И гадай теперь, действительно ли тот обиделся?  
Они приблизились почти вплотную к крейсеру. Ханк медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.  
— Слушайте, а квинтэссенция нам точно нужна? — пискнул Лэнс.  
Молчание было ему ответом.  
Они зависли у турели. Выключился двигатель, Клинки встали с мест и нацепили на себя оборудование.  
— Ой, а это безопасно? — спросил Лэнс снова.  
На этот раз ему ответил Энток.  
— Да. Это слепая зона турели, идеальнее места не найти.  
Лэнс оценивающе прищурился. Ханк тоже мысленно с ним согласился.  
— Все помнят, что делать? — уточнил Коливан перед прыжком.  
Все молча кивнули.  
— Тогда начинаем.

***

Вторжение начиналось великолепно. Чёрный и Зелёный — у Эзор руки чесались их тоже покрасить — пробрались в услужливо распахнувшийся ангар. Судя по запустению, не использовался он минимум пару десятков декафибов. Но невидимость Львы сбрасывать не стали, и паладины, снующие туда-сюда с коробками, бегали буквально по воздуху, то и дело исчезая в берущейся из ниоткуда пасти.  
«Эзор!»  
Эзор поймала брошенную сумку, пристраивая её на бедре. Взрывчатки внутри хватило бы на пару десятков ведущих колонн. Активировались заряды дистанционно, но падать на них Лотор настоятельно не советовал. За результат не ручался, видите ли.  
Пидж пробежала мимо в последний раз, шустро собирая у стенки что-то с кучей экранов и проводочков. Она называла это «полевым компьютером» и отвечала, не много ни мало, за ко-ор-ди-на-ци-ю и навигацию на корабле Заркона. И за взрывчатку. Вернее — за приведение её в действие.  
Эзор насупилась, нервно помахивая хвостом. Вот никому не мешал раньше — в космосе полным-полно галра с такими же цветастыми, как у неё, — но на этот раз решили обернуть плёнкой-невидимкой. Эта штука плохо держалась, неприятно щекоталась в прорези шлема, а ещё странно было не видеть хвоста там, где он предполагался.  
«Карта готова», — сообщила Пидж.  
Лотор доверял ей настолько, что сделал их единственными глазами на крейсере. Если всё это тщательно спланированная многоходовочка, то у мелкой были все шансы угробить и генералов, и Лотора за один присест. Но Эзор в это больше не верила.  
«На позиции», — приказал Лотор, и они сгрудились возле медленно приоткрывшейся двери. Впереди было темно и пусто.  
В гости к Заркону отправились в итоге пятеро. Почти канонный состав паладинов, если верить россказням принцессы. Галра наконец-то воочию увидят чёрного, но потом снова запутаются. Зелёный ведь останется на базе, а вместо жёлтого у них — лишний красный.  
«Эй, — толкнула она локтем Кита. — Ты чего такой хмурый, лохматенький?»  
Глаз не видно за опущенным забралом, но губы сжаты в тонкую побелевшую линию.  
«Всё в порядке».  
«Коридор чист, — говорит Пидж. — Слепая зона камер — уровни с десятого по тринадцатый, сектор D. Скорее всего, лаборатория и друиды где-то там. Теперь до упора направо и вверх».  
Они скользят тенями, по ходу дела оставляя взрывчатку в местах, которые выбирает Лотор. Добавляют хаос в картину, которая давным-давно создана его протеже. Эзор слышала — поставщик-галра, сменивший на посту кого-то из захваченных ими коммандоров, затеял переоборудование устаревших конструкций. Личный поставщик самого Заркона — его соперники должны были лопаться от зависти. Но лопаться, вернее, взрываться будет корабль. Сколько на нём теперь новёхоньких колонн с сюрпризом!  
«Эзор, лестничный пролёт».  
Лотор следит, чтобы сумки всех генералов тратились равномерно, и свою взрывчатку расходует так же.  
«Осталось два уровня. Теперь прямо».  
Лотор останавливает их взмахом руки. Коридоры плохо освещены, в темноте теряется арка огромных ворот. Этакую махину сдвинуть — сбежится весь корабль.  
«Я помню это место. Зал платформ», — задумчиво говорит Лотор.  
Кова едва слышно шипит, Кит вдруг вскидывает руку с мини-компьютером. На тепловизоре видно биение одного сердца, и оно приближается.  
Они становятся парами по обе стороны от прохода и замирают. Лёгкие шаги, шуршание длинной одежды. Кова показывает клыки в хищном оскале.  
Друид ступает на лестницу, прижимая к груди ярко светящийся баллон. Его личный факел ослепляет его, он не видит металла, притаившегося в тени, и не чувствует подвоха. Кова бросается ему на спину единым толчком, впивается в шею клыками.  
Друид оседает бесформенной грудой, руки его разжимаются, и Эзор едва успевает подхватить баллон, чтобы он не наделал шума. Тяжёлый, зараза.  
«Вели ему говорить», — приказывает Лотор, поднимая забрало.  
Друид вяло скребёт пальцами по идеально гладкому полу. В свете баллона Эзор видит чёрные вены, испещрившие его руки, и её передёргивает. Как змеи, шевелящиеся под кожей. К локтям, скрытым просторным балахоном, их становится больше.  
— Сколько вас? — тихо спрашивает Лотор. — Отвечай.  
Он молчит долгие тикунды, сопротивляясь влиянию Нарти и выгибаясь дугой. За маской не видно ни глаз, ни лица, и Эзор не уверена, что хочет когда-нибудь их увидеть.  
— Отвечай. Сколько друидов на корабле Заркона?  
В скрюченных пальцах мелькают фиолетовые сполохи, но Лотор приставляет баярд к его горлу. Вернее — куда-то в кромешную темноту под хищной маской.  
— Отвечай, и я подарю тебе лёгкую смерть.  
Друид шумно выдыхает, снова выгибается дугой и сдаётся. Стелется по полу так, будто весь дух разом выбили у него из груди.  
— Больше… — хрипит он. — Больше, чем ты можешь представить. Ты не справишься. Убьёшь меня — все будут здесь. Мы чувствуем друг друга.  
«Он блефует», — брезгливо роняет Кит.  
— Сколько? — повторяет Лотор.  
— Двадцать… двадцать восемь, — он поворачивает голову, и Эзор невольно отступает на шаг. Слепые глаза маски смотрят прямо на неё.  
— Где Хаггар?  
— Ри… — он задыхается. Его руки взлетают вверх, вцепляются в обнажённое лезвие клинка в тщетной попытке отвести его в сторону. В полной тишине что-то влажно капает ему на грудь. — Ритуал…  
Лотор резко надавливает, вгоняя лезвие по самую рукоять.  
«В сторону!» — кричит Кит, и они шарахаются прочь. Эзор заслоняет глаза локтем, но вспышка всё равно ослепляет. К счастью, взрыв не такой уж и громкий.  
«Квизнак!!!»  
«Теперь двадцать семь, если не соврал, — мрачно заключает Лотор, вешая баярд обратно на пояс. — Разделяемся. Кит и Нарти — в лабораторию, как планировали. Она на этом уровне. Эзор со мной. Друидов убивать на месте».  
Кит кивает, проверяя пояс — кроме взрывчатки у него там мешок. Кова воинственно шипит, а дальше остаётся только Лотор. И баллон с квинтэссенцией.  
Лотор смотрит несколько тикунд, потом велит оставить под лестницей. Светится, зараза. Привлечёт внимание, если кто-то пройдёт мимо, но деть всё равно некуда.  
«Распахнём ворота?» — предполагает Эзор, предчувствуя заварушку. Ритуал — значит зал с платформами.  
«Нет. Поднимаемся на два уровня, ищем запасные двери».  
Странные помехи звучат по каналу Пидж, но она не комментирует.

***

Аллура не думала, что вопрос «а откуда вы берёте квинтэссенцию?» выльется в целую операцию. Клинки вспомнили, что их запасы кончаются, и после долгих споров назначили вылазку в тот самый квинтант, когда все галра собираются в одном месте поглазеть на чистой воды лютость. Кровожадные бои, которые они устраивали раз в двадцать декафибов, только подтверждали, что галра — настоящие звери.  
Паладины присоединились к Клинкам, надеясь хоть немного сдвинуться с мёртвой точки. Вселенная до сих пор захвачена, в команде полная разруха и никакой собранности. Лотор, квизнак бы побрал эту гадину, как-то по-особенному влиял на паладинов. Те, полные энтузиазма, раньше продвигались от цели к цели как миленькие. Ха, будто Аллура хуже! Но... Что всё-таки она делала не так?  
И вот они на крейсере. Поделились на группы и приступили к задаче. Аллуру, Лэнса и Клинка по имени Берх — не доверяют до сих пор, кто бы сомневался! — отправили на нижний уровень. Ханк попрощался с ними чуть ли не сразу после посадки.  
— Странно, что он пошёл один, — говорил Лэнс. — Обычно он всегда с кем-то...  
Аллура развела руками:  
— Мальчик растёт.  
Странно скорее то, что Клинки и к нему нудящего хвоста не приставили. Недоверие к ближним было у галра в крови. Впрочем, полностью взаимное.  
— Ха-ха, точно, — мрачно ответил Лэнс и вдруг заговорщически взглянул на неё. — Слушай, тебе не кажется, что он что-то скрывает?  
— Мальчик растёт? — повторила предположение Аллура.  
— И без меня?!  
Аллура, не выдержав, прыснула. Лицо Лэнса просветлело, и Аллура, откашлявшись, снова приняла угрюмый вид. Лэнс вздохнул.  
— Помните, зачем мы здесь, — пробасил Берх из-за спины. — Нужно сконцентрироваться на миссии.  
Аллура поморщилась. От миссии одно название. Несколько баллонов с квинтэссенцией — и Клинки снова на фибы засядут за свои баррикады. Будут избегать паладинов и выдумывать новые и новые отговорки, чтобы оставаться на базе. Зачем, спрашивается, организовывать сопротивление, если оно никак не приближает к победе над тираном?!  
Лэнс махнул на Берха рукой.  
— И всё-таки не вижу смысла в этом Павлин Болле, — подумав, сказал Лэнс после нескольких добошей блужданий по коридорам.  
Берх вдруг загоготал.  
— Что? — похлопал глазами Лэнс. — Я сказал что-то смешное?  
Берх посерьёзнел.  
— То, что Заркон вылепил из Пален Бола, трудно назвать праздником, — ответил он. — Просто нашёл ещё один способ доказать империи, насколько грозен и велик их император. Почти никто ведь не знает, — Берх понизил голос, — что сотню фибов назад он перестал участвовать в боях не из-за серии вечных побед. Не затем, чтобы дать шанс подданным. В тот раз он едва не проиграл. Распорядителям пришлось незаметно вмешаться. Потом никто не видел ни их, ни того несостоявшегося победителя.  
— Павлин Болл существовал и раньше? — удивился Лэнс. — А в тебе, знаешь ли, сплетник проснулся, Берх!  
Берх смущённо поскрёб затылок.  
— Это настолько в духе Заркона! — воскликнула Аллур, скрипнув зубами. — Я ничуть не удивлена. А Пален Бол — это легендарный и очень древний праздник Галрийской Империи. Точнее, той империи, которая была до Заркона... Мне отец много рассказывал, — призналась она.  
— Вот как! И чем они?..  
— Что это? — прервал его Берх, подбегая к лестнице.  
Аллура кинулась следом. Под ступеньками сиротливо притулился баллон, наполненный квинтэссенцией.  
— Откуда?.. — удивилась Аллура.  
— А вы говорили, что квинтэссенция на полу не валяется, — фыркнул Лэнс. — Однако лучше посмотрите на это.  
Аллура обернулась. Лэнс сидел на корточках и большим пальцем тыкал в какой-то пепел.  
— Друид, — заключил Берх. — Была у нас пара стычек, выжившие потом рассказывали. Эти твари так напичканы энергией, что тел от них не остаётся.  
— Но кто его так? — в замешательстве выдавила Аллура.  
Берх только плечами пожал, накрыл баллон какой-то тряпкой и взял под мышку. Рядом с подозрительным местом решили не задерживаться.  
— Вообще странно, что мы ещё никого не встретили.  
— Как будто кто-то расчистил дорогу до нас, — кивнула Аллура.  
— Слушай, Аллура... — понизив голос, неожиданно серьёзно начал Лэнс. — Я...  
— Подожди! — Аллура остановилась и вскинула руку. — Я что-то чувствую!  
— Что? Где?! — воскликнул Лэнс, активируя баярд.  
— Тише ты! Это здесь...  
— Что? За этой дверью? А что чувствуешь?  
— Что-то... алтеанское... — Аллура подошла к панели и слегка дотронулась до неё. — Да, здесь! Подождите снаружи, я сейчас.  
— Аллура?  
— Подожди, сказала.  
— Стоять! — Берх вырос перед ней, отрезая от неожиданно приятного, резонирующего в груди чувства, и принялся нудить. — У нас инструкции. Не велено заходить в комнаты, пока не дождёмся сигнала. Если там датчики, нас обнаружат раньше времени.  
— Тебе не велено, ты и не заходи, — поморщилась Аллура. — Не забывай, кто я.  
Берх замолчал, и молчание это было недобрым. Он, скрестив на груди руки, не пытался её остановить, но и с места не сдвинулся. К панели пришлось протискиваться. Аллура с трудом подавила в себе вспышку раздражения. Кем эти Клинки считают себя, чтобы так с ней обращаться? Галра — неисправимые собственники. Лишь бы подчинять и командовать!  
— Вау, — выдохнула Аллура, когда вожделенные панели наконец раздвинулись.  
Длинные ряды стеллажей, светящиеся предметы повсюду, стопки книг. Сколько же здесь всего! Целое хранилище алхимика. Неужто это пристанище Хаггар?  
Аллура прошла вперёд. Она запрокидывала голову, боясь что-то упустить из виду. Сколько же всего здесь можно изучить... Сколько времени на это понадобится? Сколько времени у неё сейчас?  
Она подняла с полки камень — иссиня-чёрный, пронизанный светящимися голубыми полосами. Прямо как маленькая комета. Его внутренний источник, переплетясь с нитями силы Аллуры, радостно вспыхнул. И нагрелся — чувствовалось даже сквозь плотную ткань перчаток.  
Заворожённая и не представляющая, что делать дальше, Аллура не сразу поняла, что слышит шаги. Вздрогнув, заозиралась. Камень выпал из рук, с глухим стуком покатившись по полу. Исчез где-то за ножкой стеллажа — доставать не было времени.  
Скривившись, Аллура поспешила к концу зала, стараясь держаться в тенях и заодно — подальше от неизвестных. Её явно услышали, потому что шаги периодически замирали, как будто в нерешительности. Но не приближались.  
Или друиды — неплохо бы избавиться от них заранее, кстати — всего лишь шныряют по своим делам, а она себя просто накручивает?

***

Они заходят внутрь как раз вовремя, чтобы с высоты насладиться светопреставлением. Сетчатые мостки, натянутые вдоль стен, легко пружинят под ногами. Друиды слишком заняты, чтобы обратить внимание на незваных гостей.  
Одна комната занимает целых три уровня, и они с Лотором на самом верху — выбирают, кто умрёт первым. Друиды парят на когтистых платформах, питаемых фиолетовыми кристаллами. Всё на галрийских кораблях питается этими кристаллами, если подумать.  
Платформы медленно вращаются. Внешний круг поднимается правым винтом, внутренний — спускается левым. Фиолетовые сполохи непрерывно тянутся вниз, в центр, к бегущему рябью экрану. Эзор уверена, что Хаггар стоит именно там.  
«Любопытно».  
Экран показывает толпу рукоплещущих галра. Они явно кричат, но картинка без звука. Ты видишь их лица, ты смотришь на них сверху вниз. Будто с помоста, предназначенного специально для…  
«Они наблюдают глазами Заркона, — комментирует Лотор. — Надо же, эта рухлядь и квинтанта не может продержаться без энергетической подпитки».  
Глазами императора они смотрят на подданных, посетивших фестиваль Пален Бол. Эзор незаметно вздыхает. Взрывать друидов — интересно, конечно, но Зетрид повезло больше. Там вкуснее.  
Лотор оставляет бомбу на мостике, где они стоят. Пять одинаковых дорожек стягиваются к центру комнаты симметричной звездой. Нависают над головами ничего не подозревающих друидов. Электрический шум столь силён, что с тем же результатом здесь мог пробежаться шимамонт. Бортики слишком низкие, чтобы можно было считать их препятствием.  
«Придётся прыгать».  
От высоты и непрерывного движения кружится голова, но Эзор знает, что справится. Внешний круг плавно перетекает во внутренний, и всегда есть платформы, которые выше других. Главное — освободить их от лишних друидов.  
«Вперёд!»  
Лотор кидает кинжал, сбивает друида с ног и с платформы, в прыжке возвращая в руку баярд. Тикундой спустя Эзор приземляется на соседней, брезгливо скидывает вниз своего. Друиды гибнут в знакомой вспышке.  
Они успевают подстрелить ещё парочку прежде, чем в их сторону оборачиваются. Подпитка центра прекращается, Хаггар страшно кричит.  
Яркие сполохи бьют в подставленный щит, но Эзор зажигается азартом. Спускается по платформам, как по лесенке, кидаясь к следующему друиду и в кратком танце занимая его место. Они беззащитны в ближнем бою. Особенно — если не видят противника.  
Краем глаза она замечает, что Лотор прыгает на внутренний круг. Каждый шаг приближает его к Хаггар. Промедление Эзор — отдаляет.

***

Они проверили три комнаты, прежде чем нашли нужную. С каждым шагом на Кита всё сильнее накатывала непозволительная слабость. Темнота и пустота давили неимоверно, хоть и были им на руку — охрана наверняка прилипла к экранам, обсуждая бойню на Пален Бол. Слишком тихо, слишком удачно, никаких трудностей. Так не бывает. Тревога зрела в груди с тех самых пор, как на борт Чёрного Льва ступил Лотор.  
Кит никому бы не признался: в присутствии Лотора Чёрный едва не перестал ему подчиняться. Лидер, как же. Место Кита всегда было в Красном или, что куда вероятнее, где-нибудь подальше от Вольтрона.  
Нарти легонько стегнула его по ногам, и Кит, шумно выдохнув, тронул дверную панель. Прямой коридор — не лучшее место для раздумий.  
То, что они попали в лабораторию или хранилище, так или иначе с ней связанное, видно было с первого взгляда. Лабиринт стеллажей — до самого потолка, в два человеческих роста — казался необъятным. Светящиеся склянки и контейнеры разных форм и размеров; непонятные вещицы, наваленные грудами; существа — вероятно, давно мёртвые, — уставившиеся на вторженцев невидящими глазами.  
И даже книги, древние тяжёлые тома. Обложки, испещрёнными выцветшими рунами. Кит узнал галрийские, но были там и другие. В космосе, где сто и одну вещь заменял компьютер, он не встречал подобного целую вечность.  
Кит отстегнул с пояса мешок, тряхнул, расправляя. Не такой уж большой, поместится только самое важное. И нужно было учитывать, что с этой тяжестью на спине придётся возвращаться обратно. Только как понять, что именно из кучи непонятных вещиц понадобится Лотору?  
Книги забрать не удастся, слишком массивные. Уродцы в пробирках, вероятно, нужны разве что для коллекции.  
Они с Нарти прошлись чуть дальше, рассматривая стеллажи. Кова запрыгивал на полки, указывал лапой на предметы. Кит, пожимая плечами, складывал их в мешок. Внимание привлекли таблички — тонкие, почти невесомые, вспыхивающие экранами, стоило к ним прикоснуться. На некоторых вертелись голограммы, где-то стеной шёл текст. По ощущениям — разный, но Кит всё равно не мог прочитать.  
Секции отличались друг от друга набором материалов, и Кит старался забирать таблички из каждой. Если он понял верно, это были исследовательские выкладки. Как раз то, что больше всего интересовало Лотора.  
Через несколько поворотов они наткнулись на длинный ряд столов. Разноцветные жидкости бурлили и свистели в пробирках, в беспорядке валялись инструменты с осколками бывших кристаллов. Ещё — просыпанный чёрный порошок, тонкие грифели и бумага, самая что ни на есть натуральная. Кит удивился, пощупал один из листов — нет, тонкий пластик, но очень похоже. И нарисовано что-то сложное, с множеством перечёркнутых расчётов.  
Воровато оглянувшись, Кит стянул в мешок всё, показавшееся ему наиболее интересным.  
За ближайший стеллаж они метнулись вовремя — в отдалении, с противоположной от выхода стороны, послышались шаги. Ещё одна дверь? Кому-то приспичило поработать, а не предаваться возбуждению фестиваля?  
«Прятаться нет смысла, рано или поздно он придёт сюда, — решил Кит, и Нарти еле заметно кивнула. — Двигаемся естественно и обходим его».  
В конце концов, ничего необычного нет в том, что кто-то прогуливается мимо стеллажей. Выбирает, скажем, материал для работы. Если погибшего друида ещё не хватились и налётчиков не ищут целенаправленно, обдурить здешних обитателей — все шансы.  
Неопознанные шаги, впрочем, скоро затихли, и Кит напрягся. Походя докидывая в мешок то, что плохо лежало, они добрались до противоположного конца комнаты. Действительно — дверь впереди. И что-то темнеет на полу в проходе.  
В относительном порядке лаборатории предмет казался неестественным, и Кит решительно его поднял. Светится бирюзовым, не фиолетовым, как всё галрийское. Интересно.  
«Не бомба, надеюсь».  
В ту же тикунду что-то изменилось. За спиной послышались крики — друидское клокотание! — и электрические разряды. Кит переглянулся с Ковой. Кого бьют, спрашивается, если за рядами стеллажей их сейчас точно не видно?  
«Друидов убивать на месте, — нерешительно повторил Кит слова Лотора. — Это касается тех, которые нас ещё не нашли?»  
Нарти указала хвостом сперва на себя, потом — в сторону шума. Затем то же самое проделала с Китом и ближайшей дверью.  
«Ты уверена? Справишься одна? Кажется, их мно…»  
Нарти тыкнула несколько раз в мешок и развернулась, не дожидаясь ответа. Как точку поставила. Кинулась расправляться с друидами, только её — вместе с кисточкой на хвосте Ковы — и видели.  
Что ж, в каком-то смысле она права. Главная цель их пары — сохранность мешка с добычей, способной существенно продвинуть исследования Лотора.  
Но Кит всё равно чувствовал себя неуютно, в одиночку покидая лабораторию. Похоже, не зря — стоило сделать шаг за порог, как на него обрушилась чёрная тень.

***

— Ж-жалкие паладины, — шипит Хаггар, швыряясь фиолетовыми молниями, от которых Лотор то уворачивается, то принимает на щит.  
Эзор морщится — болючие, квизнак, разряды. Платформы сбиваются с заданного курса, к ней устремляются сразу четверо. Её собственная ухает вниз, теряя питание. Кинуть баярд, закрыться щитом, скользнуть в сторону. Один всё-таки цепляет, но теперь их осталось трое. Перепрыгнуть на другую платформу — она пока на плаву. А Эзор ещё не разбилась в лепёшку.  
Эффект неожиданности прошёл, друиды поняли, что к чему. Исчезают оттуда, куда она смотрит, возникают за спиной. И швыряются, швыряются своими молниями, как в последний раз.  
Скольких она убила? Сколько ещё осталось?  
«Мелкая!»  
Друид уходит прежде, чем клинок пронзает его.  
«Да, Эзор?»  
«Ты можешь взорвать бомбу?.. Кх-х-х... — Хвост подпалили, чтоб их всех веблум сожрал! — Из моей сумки. Конкретную!»  
«Да… То есть нет. У тебя ведь нет времени смотреть на номер?»  
Умела б телепортироваться, как друид, добралась бы до мелкой и придушила.  
«Ладно, дай мне две тикунды… Бросай и убедись, что ты достаточно далеко».  
Эзор бросает. Сначала баярд, потом бомбу — туда, куда неудачно свалили сразу двое. И скатывается на пол-экран, закрывая руками голову. Шлем глушит взрыв, но в ушах звенит всё равно. Платформа разлетается на куски, сшибает ещё две, всё это с грохотом валится на пол. Эзор перекатывается, едва уворачиваясь от обломков, и вскакивает на ноги.  
Друидов почти не осталось, и они улепётывают к дверям, бросая свою ведьму.  
— Трусы! — вопит она, оставаясь один на один с Лотором.  
Тот атакует сдержанно и решительно, мгновенно оборачиваясь туда, куда она сбегает после каждого удара.  
«Добей остальных», — холодно командует Лотор.  
Жаль пропускать зрелище, но Эзор не медлит. Кидает ещё одну бомбу — косит двоих. И кидается вдогонку за последним.  
— Чёрный, чёрный… — слышится сбоку. — Кто ты такой, откуда ты взялся?  
Друид путается в полах мантии, падает. Не осталось сил на телепортацию? Повезло! Не ему. Он исчезает в последней вспышке, и вместе с ним гаснет свет. Эзор спотыкается, бешено тряся головой в кромешной тьме. Показалось — глаза выжгли, но нет. Расходится голубоватой рябью экран, включается аварийка.  
В динамике ругается на чём свет стоит Пидж, но Эзор не понимает ни слова.  
— Тварь! — визжит ведьма и исчезает.  
В пустом зале зловещая красная подсветка, обломки кучи платформ — и откуда так много? Лотор медленно опускает меч. Эзор подходит к нему на негнущихся ногах. Воздуха не хватает, хочется вывалить язык и хоть добошик постоять спокойно.  
«Всё?» — с надеждой спрашивает она.  
«За Хаггар, — ровно отвечает Лотор, показывая карту со стремительно удаляющейся точкой. — Маячок. Далеко не убежит».  
Они всё-таки распахивают ворота главной арки. Напоследок Эзор кидает бомбу в самый центр пола-экрана и показывает язык. Бомба не взрывается.

***

— Стой! — замахал руками Лэнс, кидаясь между сражающимися. — Стой-стой-стой, это же!..  
Договорить не смог. Это и впрямь был Кит — увернулся от первого удара, выхватил баярд, в оберегающем жесте прижимая что-то к груди. Видны только яростно сжатые губы, но вся поза, вся сущность отчего-то ассоциировалась у Лэнса с загнанным зверем. Диким, попавшим в ловушку и готовым отбиваться до последнего.  
— Стой!  
Кит замер. Узнал, видно, форму союзников. Берх послушался тоже, но оружие опускать не спешил. Лица Клинков скрыты масками, никогда не понять толком, куда смотрят и о чём думают. Но Лэнс был уверен, что в данный конкретный момент Берх косился с фирменным недоверием вовсе не на Кита, выпрыгнувшего как чёрт из табакерки, а на него, Лэнса.  
Ещё бы — встретить и защищать на крейсере Заркона не врага, а… а кого?  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросили они почти синхронно. Только Лэнс — вслух, а губы Кита неслышно шевельнулись за глухим забралом.  
Догадался, поднял целиком, открывая лицо. Напряжённое, с нахмуренными бровями. Ни счастливого удивления, ни радости встречи. Интересно, а как выглядел сейчас сам Лэнс?  
— Так что? — Кит явно не собирался отвечать первым.  
— Мир спасаю, как и всегда! — почти не растерялся Лэнс, судорожно соображая, что происходит.  
Кит с Пидж всё-таки сбежали от Лотора и скрываются? Нет, что за бред — прятаться на корабле Заркона в серых паладинских костюмах! Да их на полоски разрежут, если поймают. Нашли союзников и устроили такую же вылазку, как они с Клинками?..  
— Твоя очередь отвечать, Кит. Что здесь делаешь _ты_?  
— То же, что и до этого. Тебе ли не знать, Лэнс.  
Имя он будто выплюнул, а Лэнсу показалось, что его под дых ударили. Как же… как же так? Серые костюмы. Серые. И периодически оживающая связь в шлеме — многоголосое потрескивание. Лэнс не разбирал слов, но стоял достаточно близко, чтобы их слышать. Чужие переговоры. Это не Пидж зовёт Кита — он не стал бы её игнорировать.  
— Ты… — Лэнса затопила волна возмущения, стоило ему прийти к единственному возможному варианту. Нет, нет, скажите кто-нибудь, что он ошибается! — Ты… Мы думали, он вас с Пидж в заложниках держит, издевается над вами, а вы просто продолжали плясать под его дудку?! Вам… тебе… тебе нормально вообще?!  
 _«Давай же, скажи, что я всё неправильно понял!»_ — взмолился мысленно Лэнс.  
Но губы Кита растянулись в саркастической усмешке.  
— В заложниках, значит? Что-то вы не торопились нас спасать.  
Его глаза холодно блеснули, и тут же во всём коридоре погас свет. Ага, Энток с Клавишем до мостика добрались, отрубили питание. Но как же невовремя, квизнак раздери всю эту Вселенную!  
— Мы… — Лэнс вещал в темноту, отчаянно надеясь, что Кит не успел испариться. — Мы же не могли идти напролом! Мы готовили план…  
В свете включившейся аварийки глаза Кита стали ещё холоднее.  
— О да, вы мастера по составлению планов.  
Лэнс хотел кричать, объяснять, предлагать, но поперхнулся воздухом, когда Кит отвернулся, прикладывая ладонь к шлему. Теперь он выглядел взволнованным, и Лэнс невольно шагнул ближе, чтобы послушать.  
Пидж ругалась. О, она связана с Китом и тоже в порядке. Парой добошей назад Лэнс посчитал бы, что это счастливейшая новость во Вселенной.  
В отдалении что-то громко ухнуло.  
«В чём дело, Пидж? — в динамике раздался голос Лотора, и Лэнс явственно вздрогнул. — Слишком рано!»  
Ухнуло снова, на этот раз ближе. И вдобавок — тряхнуло. Да ладно, там что-то взрывается?  
— Кит, давай мы сейчас… все вместе, — начал было Лэнс, но Кит его больше не слушал.  
— Можете больше не утруждаться, Лэнс, — бросил он, возвращая забрало на место. Отрезал от мира и свой голос, и заполошные крики кого-то на линии.  
Рванул он с места в карьер. Пробежал мимо, едва не задев Лэнса плечом, и тому оставалось только хлопать вслед глазами. Нет, нет! Они не могут разойтись вот так, когда едва нашли друг друга!  
— Куда ты? — вскрикнул Лэнс.  
Если ответ и был, услышать его Лэнсу не довелось. Что-то взорвалось совсем рядом, повалив его на руки к Берху.  
— Что это только что было? — холодно напомнил он о себе.  
— Потом! — отплёвываясь от пыли, пообещал Лэнс. — За Китом, бегом! 


End file.
